The Devils Dragon
by mahpa
Summary: This is a re-upload of SoulReaperCrewe's "The Devils Dragon" which he deleted a couple of years ago. I had this saved, so I am posting it here. If reading this fic took you on trip down memory lane, show me some love with a review. Enjoy! *PLEASE READ THE FINAL CHAPTER!*
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS NOT MY FIC.**

 **SoulReaperCrewe is the original author, but he deleted the fic quite some time ago. I had this saved, so I'm posting it here. Hopefully those who were fans of this fic will appreciate the nostalgia.**

* * *

**The Devils Dragon**

**Chapter One**

Quick footsteps ran across a rocky field and were the only sound that could be heard for miles. They carefully and gracefully jumped over large boulders and flew through the air with elegance, not stopping once for a breather.

Running across the rocky surface was a woman who looked to be in her teens with black hair that went down past her lower back. She had pale skin and was wearing a dress like a Gothic Lolita. It was black in colour with frills on each side and a pink bow just below her collar-bone while on her head was a pink frilly head band.

Everything about her appearance was normal excerpt that she had pointed ears and her canine teeth were a little longer than they normally were.

The woman's name was Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God who was in a human form. Unlike others of her species and of her kind she was a humanoid dragon, not the usual giant scaled beasts with razor-sharp claws but instead taking the form of a human.

Though she was a dragon that had the uncanny ability to change her appearance, her age and even her gender though she preferred to stay as a woman since it what she felt most comfortable as and it felt right being a female. It was what also earned her the name the Ouroboros Dragon.

She was currently making quick haste through the void, a world that was in between the three dimensions Earth, Heaven and the Underworld.

The void was an endless space that was shrouded in different colors and looked like a giant endless Kaleidoscope. It was the place where Ophis was created and where she had spent the majority of her life since Ophis greatly enjoyed the silence and all things quiet.

Though when she left the void for a short while she returned to find there was a new tenant in her home that made her extremely unhappy. That person was actually who she was rushing to see.

Slowly she stopped running and stopped right at the edge of a cliff that overlooked a drop that looked endless and had no bottom to it. If someone fell down this drop they most likely would never stop falling. Unless they had wings or could fly then anyone who fell would be falling for the rest of their life.

She scanned the area, her eyes flickering all over the area that she could see but scowled when the person she was looking for was no where in sight.

Frustrated she took a deep breath before she shouted as loud as she could.

"GREAT RED! BAKA DRAGON COME HERE NOW AND STOP FOOLING AROUND LIKE SOME CHILD."

Silence at first was all that was heard through the void for the next few minutes as Ophis waited with baited breath, for once actually hoping that the person she had just shouted for would turn up.

After all he did have a knack for turning up when she did not want him.

After another moment she was not let down when a loud roar suddenly ripped through the air that would have deafened any person within range or with sensitive hearing. But Ophis showed no fear and stood her ground. Instead she stayed calm and looked towards the area where the roar had come from.

When she did the loud flapping sound of wings was heard and they sounded like thunderstorms as they beat again the air. It was not long before a massive body descended towards her and where she stood.

The being was a massive dragon easily around a hundred meters in length from snout to tail. It had red scales that shined in the light with a whitish brown under belly. The Dragons eyes were the gold in colour with black reptile slits for pupils and had teeth that were pearl white and were as sharp as teeth could possibly be. The wings on its back were enormous, almost the same size as its body which only made it look more terrifying. Then on the front of its snout was a giant sharp red horn as well as a small point on its chin.

"Hello Great Red," she said breathing as she breathed as calmly as she could given the circumstances of her visit.

Great Red, the strongest Dragon and most powerful creature currently in existence looked down at the humanoid dragon with curious eyes. Great Red who was also known as the **Apocalypse Dragon, the True Red Dragon Emperor God, True Dragon**, and the **Dragon of Dragons** wondered what Ophis was up to since normally she was shouting insults at him to get out of her home and to give her the silence back.

"**Ophis? You seem a little different than normal. Not got those panties of your in a wad for once?"** he said making her a little red and glare up at him.

"Shut up Baka Dragon," she sniffed as she quickly wiped away a tear from going down her face now making Great Red even more curious then before.

"**Then why are you speaking to me so civilly and why are you tearing up?"** he asked as it was then that his eyes traveled down to her arms and noticed a small bundle that was wrapped in a dark blue blanket. He could just about see a little hand poking out of it that Ophis currently had wrapped in her own and was caressing it gently.

"**What is that?" **he asked looking toward the bundle making Ophis show him what she was carrying. What he saw was a newborn child that was currently sleeping with tuffs of black hair on its head just like Ophis currently had.

Though he noticed the baby was very pale, far too pale then what a normal child should look like.

"This is my son that I gave birth to a few hours ago," she said surprising great red as the giant dragons eyes brows shot up in surprise.

"**Your child? What poor schmuck had a kid with you?" **he asked which only further infuriated Ophis.

But instead of answering she let it slide for once since she had important matters to discuss with the mighty dragon.

"He has no father, just me his mother. I have the ability to reproduce on my own and I felt that the time was right for me to have a child of my own. Since I can switch between the two genders it gives me the ability of Parthenogenesis. Though dragons are still born to this day they are just normal dragons, not godlike dragons like you or I or even the extremely powerful ones like the Heavenly Dragons and Dragon Kings. I felt it was time for a new great dragon to rise," she said tenderly as she stroked the baby's cheek.

"**And so he is like you then? A humanoid dragon that can shape shift?"**

"No. He is like me in the sense that he is a humanoid dragon like but he will not have the ability to shape shift which is a pity. Though when he is older he may be able to turn into a full lizard dragon form and I have no doubt he will have some form of magic and special powers that will make him very formidable."

Great Red listened and nodded to the unusually calm Ophis thought something did plague his mind about this visit. **"So why are you here? You hate my guts and you would not be here without good reason."**

"I do hate your guts and still want you out of my home but I need your help," she said quietly as she gave him a better look at the small baby.

The babies breathing was very shallow and his skin looked like it was getting paler and paler by the second. He was shaking a little and little wrinkles kept forming on his tiny face as if the baby was in some kind of pain.

"His body is breaking apart," Ophis said getting the True Dragons attention again. "When he was born he had a massive influx of power. He is much stronger than others his age and it caught me off guard. His power levels are enormous for a child, especially for a newborn. He makes newborn devils look very insignificant in comparison."

"But that's the problem. His body cannot handle the massive power that he contains and its breaking his body apart. Heâ€¦," she said before stopping and trying to block out a choked sob not wanting to look weak in the eyes of her rival. "He is going to die if he does not get help.

"**So why come to me?"** Great Red asked again wanting to know where she was going with this.

"Your flesh," she said looking him all over. "Your flesh has powerful properties to it. It can create new bodies and restore old ones. Therefore I think it can also be used to reinforce current bodies. By absorbing a portion of your flesh into my son it will help stabilize his body and his body will begin to quickly adjust to the power influx and continue to adapt as her gets stronger through the years. Since you are both dragons it should take almost immediately."

"**So let me get this straight. You want me, the dragon you hate the most in the world and have said who's neck you said you will have one day, to give a portion of my flesh to your son because he is dying hours after his birth. Did I get that right?"** He asked as Ophis looked away while clutching her son close to her chest.

Great Red looked her over and the child. The child he knew would most likely not last the end of the day and if Ophis had any other methods to save him then she would have taken it. The fact that she was here meant she really was left with no other choice, even if it meant going to the person she hated most in the world.

The great dragon sighed and rolled its eyes before sticking out its left leg.

"**Take the necessary amount."**

Ophis looked up from her son slightly shocked and surprised. He guessed she had not actually thought that he would help her.

"Why?

The great dragon shrugged.** "I see no reason why not. Besides the child has not had a chance at life. It would be unfair for him to be taken away by death only hours after being given life."**

"**Plus with him around it means you won't be bothering me as much,"** he said grinning his sharp teeth at which made her pout and shake her right fist at the Dragon.

"I knew it. You have some agenda you baka dragon. I should have known," she declared before she quickly calmed herself. She looked down at her child for a few moments before looking back up at Great Red.

"I will only take off the necessary amount. After that I will leave," she said calmly and quietly as Great Red nodded.

She walked up to the leg that Great Red had outstretched and looked back and forth between the Dragons head and the arm.

"Everything will be okay in a moment my sweet," she said to the small child.

She extended her right arm and placed her hand on Great Reds skin. She concentrated and gripped it tight before she began to pull. The piece of flesh she had grasped began to glow red and pulsate the more she pulled.

"**Would you hurry it up. It stings,"** he said but Ophis just ignored him and focused on the task at hand with concentration and precision.

The piece of flesh she was pulling on finally tore off Great Red's body and immediately began to glow red. She quickly wrapped the glowing piece of flesh around her son, almost like she was making a cocoon of sorts around him.

The spot where the flesh had ripped from Great Red glowed red and after a moment it dimmed down revealing the wound had now healed and looked as if nothing had happened.

She pressed her hands against the flesh cocooned child and began muttering incantations under her breath, making the flesh glow brighter before it began to reduce in size and began to get absorbed into the child.

The child never once woke up during the ritual and his skin glowed a little as the flesh began to get absorbed into his little body. When it all went in, a big torrent of power shot around him. Neither Ophis or Great Red was affected by it but now Great Red understood what Ophis had meant.

"_**I see what Ophis meant now. The child is powerful for one only hours old. He could reach mine and Ophis's level if he trains right,"**_ he thought as he continued to watch until eventually the glowing flesh had now completely absorbed into the child.

Both Dragons waited with baited breath as the child glowed a little and noticed his skin colour was slowly beginning to get warmer and pinker. He was still slightly pale but it was now the same tone as Ophis.

Slowly the child opened his eyes to show sapphire blue eyes and saw a pair of warm eyes and a giant pair of curious gold eyes looking down at him.

Doing the only thing a child his age could do, he shuffled around a little in his blanket and made gurgling noises.

Ophis watched as her son wriggled around and smiled the biggest smile Great Red had ever seen her wear. She pulled her child in and hugged him close and placed kisses on his little cheeks and forehead.

"**So it was a success I take it?"** he asked as Ophis nodded.

"He absorbed it perfectly. I can sense his power flow through his body at a much calmer rate now. His body can now adjust to it and will continue to adjust as he gets older."

"**Hmmm he will be quite the force to be reckoned with once he is of age. I trust you have ideas on how to train him?"**

"I do but since he absorbed some of your flesh he will no doubt have a portion of your power in him now," Ophis said as Great Red nodded since it was highly likely. "I may have to alter the training I had in mind for him. I was going to take care of most of it and have Tannin also help him since he is a powerful ally and friend."

"**Hmmmm,"** Great Red hummed before looking away and readied his wings. **"I have done what you asked and now I will get back to my flying," **he said he also stood right up.

"**His name? You never told me his name."**

"I didn't did I?" Ophis quietly said as he looked over her now healthy happy baby. She debated whether to tell him or not but figured since he did help save her baby, it was the least she could do.

"Naruto. His name is Naruto."

"**You're calling him fish cake? Poor kid."**

"IT'S NOT FISHCAKE BAKA RED," she said shouting at him comically showing him the old Ophis was now back. "It means Maelstrom. It is a powerful name fitting a powerful future dragon."

"**Hmm I guess that name will do. Though most will call him fish cake,"** he said making Ophis just glare at him in return.

Then Great Red had a thought that made him grin.

"**Does this mean that since he has my DNA in him now that it makes me his dad? I always wanted to be a dad**?" he said grinning a toothy smile.

All the while Ophis was now turning red and purple with rage and was shaking a little. Little Naruto who was still awake was gurgling at how angry his mother looked.

"He is **MY** son, not yours."

"**Well that is debatable now. He has my blood in his veins now thanks to him absorbing my flesh. Therefore that kinda make me and the kid related in a way. I wonder what his first words would be? Papa or Mama?"** he said laughing before his wings began to flap and lifted him into the air.

Ophis looked ready to rip the giant red dragon to pieces and was looking ready to go all crazy bitch on him. "DAMN YOU BAKA RED," she shouted as Great Red flew away all the while still laughing.

When he was gone Ophis calmed herself down and breathed in and out calmly before she looked down at her now healthy son who was looking up at her with his big innocent blue eyes.

Ophis smiled down at her son.

"Now that that Baka Red is gone it's just me and you Naru-chan. You are going to be a great dragon one day. That I know for sure," she said as she nuzzled her nose with his making him gurgle again as Ophis slowly walked away with her son secured safely in her arms.

**Five Years Later**

"Mama where are we going?" little five year old Naruto asked as he held his mothers hand as they walked down an empty path through the Underworld. Naruto was the size of an average five year old child with his black hair being very wild and untamed but kept short. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt with black shorts and sneakers.

"We are going to see an old friend of mine. He is a former Dragon King and he is going to help you learn how to fight and defend yourself as well as help you with your powers," Ophis said as she explained to her son.

Ophis was in the same form she was in five year ago and the form had grown on her. She contemplated on keeping her current form as a permanent main form since it was the form her son recognised her as.

"Oh okay mama," he said happily as Naruto swung his arms all the while keeping a big happy smile on his face.

As they continued down their path they eventually found themselves being led into a mountainous area. Naruto looked in awe at the big mountains which made Ophis laugh into her hand at how easily entertained her son was.

"Now where is he? He should be around here somewhere since this is where he normally goes to train. Plus he was not at his territory so this is the only other place he would be at."

She closed her eyes and scanned the area before quickly smiling as she got a lock on the person she was looking for.

"Come Naruto-chan I have found the person we are looking for."

Ophis held her sons hand tightly before light engulfed them and teleported them away.

They reappeared moments later on a giant cliff edge. When Naruto rubbed is eyes since the teleporting had made his eyes a little itchy, he widened them when he saw they were not alone anymore.

On the side of the cliff was a giant purple dragon that was staring out at the surroundings almost oblivious to the rest of the world. It was nowhere near as big as Great Red but was still very big. The purple dragon was around fifty meters long in length and about 15 meters in height. His wings lay proudly beside him and had a whitish grey underbelly. His eyes did not have an iris, just a black slit for a pupil.

As they got close Naruto huddled behind his mother since he had never met this Dragon before and did not know what it was like.

Ophis coughed which was heard by the purple dragon.

When the dragon turned to look where the sound came from, he saw Ophis standing there looking at him and his eyes went wide in shock and in disbelief.

"**Lady Ophis,"** he said quickly standing up and giving a small bow to her.

"Hello Tannin. It has been some time has it not?"

"**It has been many centuries. But where have you been? You just up and left and had many of the dragons looking for where you went. Many believed that you no longer existed."**

"I simply went back to my home in the Void. Though I am having a bit of trouble with a tenant that decided to move in but I will get rid of him eventually."

Ophis went on to explain to Tannin where she had been and what she had been doing as of late while Tannin did the same. Little Naruto found out that Tannin was a former member of the Dragon Kings and was resurrected as a devil since he apparently had an interest in the Dragon Apples which certain Dragons had to eat in order to survive. Though he had devil blood running through him he was still mainly a Dragon and his form was still that of a Dragon but now he also had some powers and abilities that of a devil.

As they spoke Tannin noticed Naruto behind Ophis's legs and looked at the child curiously.

"Lady Ophis who is this young one behind you. He smells like that of a Dragon?" he said as he took a quick sniff of Naruto which made the boy hide himself behind his mother more.

Ophis smiled as she patted his head and gently lead him out from behind her and stood him just in front of her as she kept her hands on his shoulder.

**"****Tannin I would like you to meet my son Naruto,**" she said and caused Tannin to look like he just had a heart attack.

**"A s-son? You had a child?"** he said stuttering not believing what he just heard.

Ophis nodded. "Yes, he is a human shaped dragon like I am though he has the ability to transform into a full Dragon form. He has or at least will eventually have all the basic power that all dragons have such as flight and tough skin. He has also shown having the ability to breathe and control Fire similar to you. Though I would not be surprised if he develops another element or elements."

"Another element? It is very rare for a dragon to have more than one element. But then again with the Dragon God as his mother it should not be surprising," Tannin said though inwardly he was still collecting his bearings since it was unheard of that one of the strongest entities in the Universe has a child.

"Yes though he will no doubt have more powers develop as he gets older due to having Baka Reds blood in his veins," she said making Naruto frown up at his mom.

"Mama, Papa Red is not a baka. He is really cool and he takes me flying all the time," he said innocently though Ophis pouted.

"Naru-chan that stupid red dragon is not your papa. He may have helped save you and you may have some of his blood running through you but he is not your father."

It infuriated her to no end when Naruto began calling her rival papa. She had asked him not to but it was already too late. Naruto had taken a liking to Great Red and loved hanging out with the giant red dragon and it seemed that it was a mutual feeling for Great Red who had developed a soft spot for Ophis's son which was odd given Red's usual bad boy attitude.

Plus Great Red loved to rub it in her face any chance he got.

Tannin meanwhile realized who it was they were talking about and felt as if his blood had just turned as cold as ice. _**"He has a portion of the Great Red's power in him,"**_ he thought as he could sense a part of Great Red in the boy. _**"A child of the Dragon God who also has the blood of the True Dragon running through him. The potential is enormous."**_

Tannin knew now that this little boy in front of him was going to be someone great, someone extremely powerful and someone that could change the balance in the world.

"As you have already figured out the Great Red gave him a portion of his power and flesh due to circumstances that I will explain later. If trained and taught to use his powers and growing strength he could easily become far more powerful then the Archangels, the Four Maou's, the Dragon Kings and even the Two Heavenly Dragons. His power will be more of a match to mine and Great Reds," Ophis explained as Tannin nodded and this information.

"**What is it you want me to do Lady Ophis?"** He asked.

"Train him and teach him the ways of the Dragon. When he is old enough I want him to live in the human world and learn about the humans just like I did. Until then I want you to train and teach him everything he needs to know and how to use his Dragon powers so that he can protect himself and those he cares about."

"You are a former Dragon King as well as a top contender in those Devil Rating Games even if you are semi-retired. That's makes you as powerful as one of the Satan Lords. You will be a great mentor for my son, better then Baka Red."

Tannin looked slightly gobsmacked at the request but he quickly shook his head.

"**Of course Lady Ophis. It would be an honor to train the child of the Dragon God."**

Ophis smiled at the purple Dragon and ushered Naruto forward. "Go on Naruto, say hello."

Naruto shifted in his spot a little before his quiet voice spoke up. "Hello Mr Tannin. I'm Naruto it's nice to meet you," he said and even gave a little bow.

"**It is an honor to meet you as well Naruto. There's no need to bow to me."**

"I know but Mama always said to bow to your elders," he said as both Tannin and Ophis smiled at the boy's politeness.

"**You have raised a polite young man Ophis."**

"That I have. I am a very lucky Dragon to have him," she said before she had a very serious look appear on her face.

"However Tannin if you are to train Naruto I must have your word that you will tell no one else about Naruto's existence. I do not want the Devils, Fallen Angels or the Angels finding out about him yet. If they found out about him they would try to convert him to their side or have him eliminated. I want him to be able to choose what he will do when he comes of age.

"If you tell anyoneâ€¦.,"she said as she raised her power levels to gargantuan proportions that made shivers and sweat run down Tannin's body.

"**You have my word as a Dragon and Former Dragon King that I will not tell anyone of his existence,"** he answered quickly and thankfully Ophis lowered her power level back to normal and made Tannin breathe easily. Naruto was not affected since Ophis made sure to not get him caught in her aura or power.

"Then we have much to discuss," she said as she smiled innocently at the big purple dragon that left Tannin wondering what he had just let himself in to while Naruto just gazed at the two of them innocently before sneezing with bits of soot puffing out of his nose as he did.

**Chapter One Completed**

**As you read form the prologue Naruto will be a very powerful character in this story. I am reading and still learning about Highschool DxD so I apologize if I make a few mistakes in information. **

**As already demonstrated Naruto has fire abilities but will have multiple abilities. If there is one that you think could fit him then mention so in a review. I'm thinking of a few powers from other anime's and manga like such as giving him the tremor abilities like White beard.**

**Also the main paring for him will be Akeno but since this manga is very harem based, I think it would be possible to have him pair with more then one girl. But it wont be an obscene amount. Let me know who else can be paired with him. Just know that Asia and Koneko are strictly with Issei. I am deciding on Rias at the moment since not sure where to place her.**

**Next chapter will be when Naruto is attending Kuoh Academy so big time skip.**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Thirteen Years Later**

Walking down the busy streets, Naruto Uzumaki walked with his hands in his pockets as he had a easy going and calm smile on his face as he watched as people all around him rushed to either go to work or to get to school.

Naruto had grown into a strong young man as he stood at a respectable six foot three with a lean yet muscular build meant for both physical strength and for speed. His hair had grown longer and had short bangs framing each side of his face and his skin color had now darkened from being slightly pale to being lightly tanned.

Since he was introduced to the former Dragon King Tannin thirteen years ago much had happened. His training with Tannin had taken up most of his time when he was younger and he had spent most of his time up until he was thirteen with the purple dragon.

His mother Ophis had shifted her time between him and a group she had created which she had called the Khaos Brigade. Naruto knew the Khaos Brigade was set up to help her take down Great Red but he was surprised when his mother told him it was full of people who were Fallen Angels, Angels, descendants of powerful past figures, stray devils etc. He had never met any members of the Khaos Brigade himself but he knew eventually he would. Though his mother said she had a few favorites from the Khaos Brigade, he had a feeling many of them were not in it to help rid of Great Red but instead to fulfill their own goals.

Though his mother was the one that formed the group, he just had an uneasy feeling from them and that something told him his mother was not seeing or was dismissing.

When he was thirteen his mother had told him he would be spending his time in the human world so that he could get the human experience that she had when she visited the Human world all those centuries ago and still visited to this day. He had argued with her at first but eventually he gave in. Since most needed a last name in the Human world he chose Uzumaki. When Ophis asked why he just shrugged saying Maelstrom spiral sounded pretty cool.

Since then he moved permanently to the Human world but since his mother taught him how to teleport he could visit Tannin but not his mother. She really was too mysterious and odd most times but Ophis told him that she would check on him from time to time but her time was mostly taken with the Khaos Brigade and who knows what else. Though she visits the human world, she vowed not to directly interfere in it.

The school he was attending was called Kuoh Academy. Today was in fact his first day at said school since he kept feeling himself drawn to it for unknown reasons. So he enlisted a transfer and Kuoh became his new school.

Kuoh was formerly an all girls private school but recently it had turned co-ed and began allowing boys to being studying there. From what he read up about the place it, many of its students did very well and went on to follow great career paths. That he actually liked since he took it studies quite seriously since he was a smart person.

He loved to read and to write, something he enjoyed since he was at a young age. He was even working on a story in his spare time since writing a book was something he had always wanted to do.

His school uniform now consisted of a black blazer with white accents, a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

'_This uniform is kind of uncomfortable.'_ He thought as he pulled on the collar of his shirt.

Though he was fine with dressing smartly when the occasion came, he preferred simple clothes which to him were simple shirts, jeans and boots.

As he walked down the streets he noticed a few of the women that passed him by give him quite lustful looks and many were ogling his form.

It was not long before he eventually found himself outside the gate of Kuoh Academy. The Academy was very nice and had an illustrious feel and look to it. It had cobbled paths and even had a water fountain in the centre of the courtyard in the front of the school. There was a main building in the centre of the campus which was the main faculty building with various smaller buildings around it provided for the large number of students it had.

"Pretty nice. Humans do make some nice stuff when they put their mind to it." he said before he walked in.

As soon as he did it went mostly quiet as the other students noticed him walk in and wondered who he was.

The boys were all thinking who the new pretty boy was and whether they should rough him up since he was the newbie at school. The girls however were the complete opposite and were happily voicing his opinion.

"Oh my god who is that?"

"He is such a hunk."

"Look at that body. Look at those arms."

"Do you think he had noticed me?"

Naruto played it cool and simply ignored them though inside it made him feel a little nervous. He had not had much experience with girls other than his mother. At his other school he mostly kept to himself, never really making friends. He guessed his mothers trait of enjoying the quiet and being alone passed on to him in a way.

When he went inside the main building to pick up his time table, many of the girls had rushed to follow him since they wanted to find out who he was, what class he was in and most important whether they had a chance with him.

He picked it up from the woman at the school office and was annoyed that even she was blushing and giving him a predator like look.

"3A, where is 3A." He muttered as he walked down the corridors as many other students began piling into their classroom. After another minute he found his room and walked in.

When he the classroom was completely full with only one spare desk which no doubt was for him.

"Ahh Mr. Uzumaki I presume?" A man in his thirties said as he shook Naruto's hand.

"That's me. Sorry if I'm a bit late. Trying to find my way around here."

The teacher Mr. Asama spoke to the class briefly. "Everyone I would like you to welcome Mr. Uzumaki who has joined Kuoh academy today and will be with us for the rest of the year."

"It's nice to meet you all. I hope we get along." Naruto said giving them all a small bow.

"Mr. Uzumaki why don't you take your desk , it is just besides Miss Himejima." He said as Naruto nodded and walked towards his seat.

When he sat down he looked to the girl whose name the teacher spoke and unknowingly blushed when he saw her.

She was incredibly beautiful, easily one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. She was a buxom young woman with long black hair and violet eyes and creamy colored skin. Her hair was being tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

He then blushed a little more when she turned to look at him. Seeing his red face she laughed a little into her hand before extending to him.

"Hello my name is Akeno Himejima. Welcome to Kuoh Academy." she said politely.

Getting over his redness he smiled at her in return and shook her hand which was very smooth. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you Akeno-san."

As they shook hands, Naruto suddenly felt her energy and recognized that it was not one of a normal human. Though he had never met a devil before, that was the feeling he got from her when he shook her hand. She even felt a little like a fallen angel which he also had never met before.

_'A devil going to this school huh? Guess I cannot complain. This could be rather interesting.'_ He thought before he grinned a little and focused on the teacher at the front of the class.

* * *

**Later On**

Naruto sat quietly underneath one of the tree's in the school courtyard as he ate his packed lunch he made himself earlier that morning. Since he lived on his own cooking was one thing he quickly took upon himself to learn and found he was actually pretty good at it. When his mother visited him she complemented his cooking and even Tannin on the rare occasion that the Dragon visits him in his miniature form said his cooking skills were very good.

He was sitting on his own since one he was the new and had no friends at the time being, and second was to get away from the crazy horde of girls that kept following him round the school.

'_The school seems pretty nice so far. Though the girls here are fucking insane. I have only been here a day and they are already throwing themselves at me. I'm not sure whether I should feel blessed or slightly worried for my safety.'_

As he sat eating his lunch he heard the sounds of giggling coming from behind one of the bushes outside the building that held the Kendo club.

Getting up he went to investigate and found three boys peeking through the window each giggling rather perversely and were wiping away small trails of blood from their noses.

When he went to see what they were looking at he saw that through the window were the girls of the Kendo club all getting changed. Half of which were now only in their bras and panties.

His eyes narrowed towards the boys. If there was one thing he hated, it was perverts.

A growl ripped from his throat causing the three boys to freeze in their spots.

When the trio turned around they suddenly felt their collars being grabbed and found them being lifted off the ground and being pinned against the wall. The girls form the Kendo club heard the slam and went to investigate. They found Naruto pinning the three boys against the wall, all three with a scared look on their faces.

"So you three thought it would be okay to watch the lovely girls of the Kendo club get changed did you? Do the three of you have an ounce of respect for women since clearly your lust seems to be your main way of thinking." He growled out.

As he said that the Kendo girls got angry looks on their faces and went inside to grab their kendo sticks.

Naruto demanded the trio to tell him their names which they quickly complied to. The trio were Issei Hyoudou, Matusuda and Motohama.

"So you three are the perverted trio of Kuoh. Believe it or not I heard about you three from my old school and how many girls there wanted to beat you into the ground. Therefore I will warn you three right now." he said as his pupils narrowed to match reptile like slits. It freaked all three of them out and made them shake in fear.

"If I find you peeping again I will end you. I will beat the three of you so bad no one will ever be able to recognize you. Understand?" He said as the three quickly nodded their heads furiously.

"Good." he said as he dropped them to the ground but kept a hold of them.

"Now though I would love to be the one to give you punishment, I feel it would best for the girls to be the one to give you your just deserts." He said as the girls all came out with their kendo sticks and glared towards the perverted trio.

"Ladies." He said as he gave them a smile which made them all blush. "They are all your to do with."

"Thank you Naruto-kun." they all chorused out before they got an evil glint in their eyes as Naruto pushed the three boys towards them as the yelps of pain began to echo through the school. Though no one had any sympathy for the three boys since they were getting what they deserved.

"Troublesome." Naruto said as he took his spot back under the tree and continued with his lunch.

As he ate his lunch, two set off eyes stared down at him from one of the roofs of the buildings.

One was the gaze of Akeno Himejima which had a curious look with even a bit of lust in them. Watching Naruto threaten the three boys had actually made her heart flutter.

The other pair of eyes belonged to her best friend Rias Gremory. Like Akeno she was a buxom young woman with a light skin tone, and blue-green eyes. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

She currently had her head leaning gently on her palm as she watched Naruto put the perverted trio in their place.

"Fu Fu Fu my, he was certainly vicious to the three perverts." Akeno said as she laughed in her hand.

"He was which was quite humorous to watch though he was very physically strong as well. He was holding three teenage boys by their collar and had them lifted off the ground with very little effort. He even cracked the wall a little."

"You think Naruto-kun is not human then? That he is some kind of supernatural creature?"

"I think so since his physical strength is much greater then a normal boy his age even with hisâ€¦.physical structure." She said blushing a tad red as Akeno laughed at her blush. "Plus he does not feel human when I got a read on him."

"My does someone have a crush on Naruto-kun? If you do then get in line because I saw him first." Akeno said as she smiled innocently at Rias.

Rias smirked at her friend but went back to looking at Naruto. "Perhaps I can add him to my plans." She said haughtily as she continued to watch him for the rest of lunch while Akeno ogle him.

* * *

**Later that day**

Naruto casually made his way home with is bag slung over his right shoulder while he read The Hobbit. With his love for books, adventure stories were always his favorite since they played with ones imagination the most and it brought out his inner child.

Since he was writing a book of his own about a ninja who goes on adventures and tries to prove himself to the world, other adventure stories were big influences on him and helped him mold the story.

It was late afternoon and most were returning to their homes by now with parents welcoming their children home from school or wives welcoming their husbands from long days at work.

As he continued to walk the streets began to empty. Though there was no one around that he could see, he could sense two people following after him.

They were following him by the rooftops and had been for the last half an hour. It was also the same two energy signatures that he felt watching him back during lunch at school.

Seeing that no one from any direction was around he stopped and put his book away into his pocket.

"You can come out now. I know you have been following me since we left school. There is no point hiding."

It did not happen immediately but he stood their patiently looking in front of him. Then from the side and out of the shadows, his eyebrows rose up in surprise when he saw Akeno and another girl from his class who he knew was called Rias stepped out.

"You knew we were following you?" She asked.

"I did though I did not know who other then Akeno-chan here since I recognized her as a devil when we shook hands this morning. Am I right in thinking you are also a devil Rias-san?"

She nodded. "I am Rias Gremory, heiress to the Gremory family."

Naruto whistled in amazement. "Wow I have never met such a high class devil before. I have read about the Gremory family and that your family is a very noble devil family. You know I think today is actually the first time I have ever met a devil." He said surprising the two of them. "In fact I have never met an angel or a fallen angel either."

'_So he is not of the three main factions then.'_ Rias and Akeno thought.

"You have never met a devil before?" Rias asked genuinely surprised.

"Well not a full devil like yourself. The only other devil I have met is the Dragon/Devil hybrid Tannin the Meteor Dragon."

Saying Tannins name both Rias and Akeno's eyes widened to great proportions when they heard the dragon's name. Heck anyone in the Underworld knew that name and many younger devils looked up to it since Tannin was a greatly respected member of the Underworld as well as extremely powerful.

"You know Tannin?" Rias asked. "How?"

"Of course he is my teacher and the one who taught me how to fight." He said and once again Rias and Akeno were thrown back.

'_Trained by a warrior such as Tannin is such an honor. Who is he? If he is trained by Tannin then he must be powerful. And why is he here in the human world?'_ Rias thought with hundreds of question swarming around in her head.

"What are you?" Akeno asked in wonder now more curious than ever before. Rias was no better.

"I can tell you but not here out in the open. If you want to know more about me then you can come home with me if you like. It's only another ten minutes from here. If not then you will have to wait another time." he said as he turned around and began walking away.

"Buchou what do we do?"

Rias had a contemplative look on her face as she watched Naruto walk away from them. He didn't sound like he would harm them and he did not come off as evil or want to hurt them in anyway. He sounded more like he would tell them in the open if he could but was just unable too.

Biting her lip and making her decision she ran after Naruto to which Akeno also quickly followed and joined him by walking at his side. Rias on his right and Akeno on his left.

Like Naruto had said it only took ten minutes to get to his home and they found themselves looking at a seven bedroom manor house with steps that led up towards it. It had roses going up the sides of the building that only added to its beauty. It has a deck on the front of the house from both the first second and third floor. The windows showed edges of curtains though they could not feel anyone else living there.

He led the two girls in as he put his backpack down to the side where his shoes were currently resting. The girls did the same as Naruto showed them into a large, spacious and comfortable family room with dark brown wooden floors and white walls with wooded panels going across them at the bottom half of the walls. Along the top were wooden beams and at the bottom of the centre wall was a fireplace with a large forty-inch plasma television.

"Your home is very beautiful." Rias commented as she marvel at his home. It was very warm and inviting. "Is it just you here?"

"Yes my mother is not home much so it's mostly just me here. Can I get you anything to drink?" he asked but they both shook their heads.

"No thank you. We would like to get answers from you if that is okay with you," Rias said as she and Akeno took their seats on the black couch.

Naruto nodded and took the seat on the couch on the other side of the coffee table.

"If I tell you what I am and who I am will you keep this to yourself. My existence has been kept secret since I was born and only three people know that I even exist."

Rias and Akeno looked at one another quickly agreed to it. "We promise what you say will stay between us as long as it is not harmful or a threat to anyone."

Naruto nodded. "Well as you have first guessed I am not a devil, an angel or a fallen angel. But I am not human either. I am something different all together." he said as he closed his eyes and focused on his back.

When he did both Akeno and Rias looked in wonder as two black wings came out of his back with blue marking over them. Only they were not wings belonging to a devil or an angel but instead were shaped and designed like dragon wings.

He then opened his eyes to show his pupils were now reptile like slits.

"I, Miss Gremory and Miss Himejima am a Dragon." He said as silence was rained out through the manor house.

Both Rias and Akeno looked at Naruto not in fear or in anger but instead in sheer amazement and wonder. Dragons were always known to be giant lizards like the stories and the files had depicted them as yet here was a Dragon that was in the form of a Dragon. And they could tell by the tone in his voice that he was being truthful.

They both knew that Dragons were the most powerful creatures in existence and even the weakest dragon's powers could match a high class devil. Heck the strongest Dragons in existence made the Satan's and God look like ants in comparison. It was unfortunately why alot of the higher classed devils in the Underworld did not like Dragons. They feared their power.

"But you are so human looking." Akeno said as she got up and touched Naruto's wings which were surprisingly smoother then what she thought they would be like. Rias did the same with the wing on the other side.

"That would be because of my mother. She is the only human looking Dragon in existence and therefore when I was born I was born a human shaped dragon as well. Though I can turn into my full dragon form if I want though I rarely do so."

"What is your mother name? I have heard of a human shaped Dragon in the past and from books but I forgot the name."

"Well she has a few titles that you might find more familiar. **The Infinite Dragon God** is one and the **Ouroboros Dragon** is the other. Though her name simply is Ophis." He said as Rias and Akeno's jaws just dropped and stared at Naruto in sheer amazement again.

'_I-It's not possible. The Infinite Dragon God has a child? A child my age and at my school. T-This can't be a coincidence. Such a powerful entity would have been picked up but Ophis has been known to be able to just disappear so no doubt she can get her own child in the shadows and undetected. Even my brother fears the name since even in his true form he would not be able to match her.'_

'_It is just one surprise after another.' _Akeno thought trying to get her thoughts together while Rias went from looking amazed to a look that made her look like she had won the lottery.

'_I cannot let an opportunity pass up like this. The chance at such a powerful ally can't be ignored. I have to get him on my side before someone else like Sona gets to him.'_

She quickly went in front of Naruto and grabbed his hands together into hers and pulled him down back onto the couch as she sat on the coffee table staring intently into his eyes with hopes in her eyes.

"Naruto-kun tell me do you know what a peerage is and what the evil pieces system is?" She asked immediately as Akeno's eyes widened.

'_She wants him to join?'_

Naruto eyebrows lifted in surprise but then again he should not of been that surprised at the request since Tannin did tell him that if a high class devil who could create a peerage found him they would try and get him on their side.

"Well if I understand it right, the evil piece system was a system that was created to repopulate the devils numbers since it lost many of its own in the Great War. They are a set of 15 chess pieces given to top-class Devils to increase their ranks by reincarnating other beings into Devils. The most popular people to use it are heirs and members of the noble families of the Underworld right?"

Rias nodded enthusiastically. "That's right I myself have my own peerage Naruto though I currently only have three members of it so far. Akeno here is a member of my peerage and is my queen. I have another who is a knight and the final person is a rook."

"And you are not just telling me this just for the fun of it are you?" He said as she shook her head.

"No Naruto I am telling you this because I want you to join my peerage. I think you would be a great ally to have on my side and also a great friend. A Dragon would be a great booster for my peerage and it would make me feel a lot safer with you around. Dragons are the most powerful creatures in existence for a reason and yet here you are, the son of the Infinite Dragon God. I don't normally believe in fate but I feel I was fated to find you."

"I don't know about this." Naruto said aloud as he had a thinking look on his face. "I mean it's a nice offer but I never really expected myself to join a peerage ever. The only person with a peerage that I have met is Uncle Tannin though from what I have seen they seem happy with him."

"Then you should also know that the Gremory family is known through the Underworld for being caring and looking after their peerage. Our peerage becomes part of our family and we never turn our back on our family. Please Naruto." Rias asked gripping his hand tightly in hers. "Join our family and I promise you will not ever regret it."

"A family huh?" Naruto said looking down with a soft smile on his face.

"My family has only ever consisted of my mom, my dad and my Uncle Tannin. Though I love them greatly there is no one my age I can talk to and sometimes that makes things a little difficult. I have never been great at making friends so I have difficulty making friends."

Akeno's hand rested on Rias hands which were still locked onto his. She was giving him a big smile as his wings finally retracted away.

"Please join our family Naruto-kun. I think you will make life more interesting with you around."

"And if the need should ever arise then we will protect you should anyone ever harm you."

'_That does sound nice.'_ Naruto thought as he thought it over in his head. _'There is no downside really other then eventually I will be found out but that was bound to happen eventually anyway. Why not since when everyone finds out I could have friend stand to stand by me.'_

'_Then again no one would try and kill me due to mom. And if they ever found about Papa Redâ€¦'_

He chuckled at the thought which gained a confused look form Rias and Akeno but Naruto waved it off before looking Rias in the eyes.

"So join your peerage? What piece did you have in mind?" He asked smiling at Rias and Akeno as Rias grew the biggest and brightest smile he had ever seen a person wear.

"Well." she said excitedly as she waved her hand and red glowing chess pieces formed in front of him.

"Well maybe you should pick since I have no idea where to put a Dragon. Just remember the Queen is already taken." she said Akeno waved cutely at him.

"Hmm." Naruto hummed as he looked the pieces over. He thought it over and weighted the pros and cons for each of the evil pieces. Ria already had a knight, a rook and a queen. The Queen was recognized as the most powerful underneath the King and would be the last to fight.

'_The pawn is usually seen as the weakest and yet in fact it really holds great value. Plus if someone powerful becomes a pawn it would give the deception that the others in the peerage are just as powerful. Plus a pawn would be the first line of defense and if they are serious about me becoming their friend and want me to become part of their family then I will do all I can to protect them.'_

Making his mind up he picked up one of the pawn much to the surprise of Rias and Akeno.

"Are you positive about this pick Naruto?" Rias asked as Naruto nodded and explained his reasons.

Thinking it over Rias and Akeno could see where he was coming from and would be a great advantage to them overall.

"Very well Naruto-kun. We will begin the process. Since you are not dead you won't be reincarnated per say but the process will put devils blood in you." She said as Naruto nodded.

Rias channeled her energy through her body and began to say speak. "I command thee, Naruto Uzumaki, on my name Rias Gremory, become my servant and lead a new life as my Pawn!" There was a bright flash of light as the Gremory's hand briefly appeared on Naruto's chest before disappearing.

A small pawn appeared in front of Naruto glowing bright however just before it could be absorbed into Naruto, it sudden dimmed in color and fell aimlessly the ground. The light around them suddenly dimmed and everything suddenly returned to normal.

Rias and Akeno looked down at the pawn on the ground in surprise as Rias picked it up.

"I do not understand. I did everything normally like I usually did." She said but herd a sigh come from Naruto.

"Ahh I guess that would be because of me." He said getting odd looks form Rias and Akeno. "Remember my mother is the Dragon God. Because of that it stands to reason that I too am a Dragon God since I have her blood running through me. Though I may not be anywhere near here strength, one day I might. And I guesses because of that I cannot become a devil."

During his explanation, Rias and Akeno had a down cast look on their face.

"Here I was so close to getting such a great ally to become a member of my peerage." She said but Naruto grabbed her hand like she had done earlier.

"I may not be able to be a part of your peerage, but I would still like to be your friend. Though I can't be a loyal servant I can be your ally."

"I may not be able to join your peerage Rias-chan, I swear to you now that because of your kind offer I will swear my utmost loyalty to you. When you face dangers I will stand by your side and when people attempt to harm you I will protect you from it. That is a promise of a lifetime."

"So will you take this young dragon to be your friend and ally?" He asked hoping they would still offer their friendship.

Rias and Akeno had surprised looks on their faces but both girls quickly smiled and nodded.

"I think I would like that." Rias said as Akeno and Naruto all smiled, a great friendship and more having been born that moment.

* * *

**Chapter Two Completed **

**As you can see I did not have Naruto join the peerage. However he will be their ally and still join the Occult Research club since you don't have to be part of Rias peerage just to be a member of the club eg. Irina, Azazel.**

**Though Naruto will pretty much help them in all volumes except for being able to take part in the rating games for obvious reasons, maybe I could have Naruto put together a little group of his own. **

**Pairings as I said before Issei will have Asia and Koneko definantly with as well Irina and Ravel. So far the definite ones for Naruto is Akeno of course and now definantly Rias. I may add a few more as we go on.**

**As for his power keep sending them in, I like the idea people are sending in. :)**

**Beta by anime-death-angel**

**Thanks**** for reading and please REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Occult Research**

Light shined through the open curtains at the window as the light hit Naruto's face causing him to scrunch his eyes up from the sudden intrusion.

His eyes flickered a little before slowly they opened up to find him staring up at his bedroom ceiling. His bedroom was pretty big with a giant queen sized bed against the left side wall with black draws and cupboards on the other side storing his clothes. He has a desk as well though he rarely used it since he preferred to use the office just down the hall.

He blinked rapidly before he rubbed his eyes with his right hand, trying to get the sleepers out of his eyes.

His mind raced back to the day before and thought about the events that had taken place and what almost came to be.

'_That actually happened.'_ He thought as he then tried to sit up but found his right arm being squeezed by something soft and warm. He then felt a warm breath hit his neck and small humming.

Turning his head to his side his cheeks went red and eyes went wide when he saw Rias Gremory, his new friend and ally sleeping beside him hugging his arm closely into her chest. Though what made him blush was the fact that she was not wearing any clothes.

She was very very naked.

"Oh what do I do?" He mumbled to himself wondering how he was going to get himself out of this one but quickly noticed the edges of Rias mouth quirk upward in a small devious smile.

'_She's awake which means she planned this. Oh how sneaky Rias-chan. Well two can play at that game.'_ He thought before he smirked.

"Man what to do, what to do. It's not really fair that Rias-chan is completed naked and I don't want her to get singled out or anything. I guess I'm just going to have to get naked as well and have our hot naked bodies pressed against one another." He said aloud as his hand went towards his pajama bottoms.

When they did he saw Rias cheeks had now gone red and that her eyes were flicking wildly from underneath her eyelids. There was even steam coming out of her ears, which made him laugh inwardly. Just as his arms were about to move she shot open in a panic and darted towards his bottoms. However instead she saw him pulling on the bed sheet only pretending to pull his bottoms down. He laughed at her disappointed face.

"Better luck next time Rias-chan." He said Rias pouted at him.

"Moou that was a mean trick Naruto-kun."

"Says the girl who was sleeping next to me completely naked."

"I don't sleep with any clothes on. It's get to stuffy during the night and sleeping naked is just more comfortable."

"Either way could you please cover up? Not that I don't think you don't have an amazing body and all but seeing as we only met yesterday I don't think it's very appropriate for me to see you so indecent." He said as Rias sighed and nodded.

"Fine let me just find my clothes." She said as she looked around the room and found her clothes in a neat pile beside the bed that she had made the night before.

"Why were you in my bed anyway Rias-san? Not that I'm complaining but I'm pretty sure I gave you one of the other bedrooms for you to stay in."

After he had almost become Rias pawn and became hers and Akeno's new friend, he had offered Rias and Akeno to stay for dinner since he wanted to get to know them both better. Rias and Akeno quickly accepted since they wanted to know all about him and what his life was like with his mother Ophis as well as his training with Tannin.

Though when it came to his training he tapped his nose and told them they had to wait and see which only led to him getting adorable pouts from the two girls but they accepted it for the time being.

After dinner he had offered both them to stay the night since he had seven bedrooms for them to use. Only Rias had accepted the offer since while Akeno had declined though the raven haired girl did say she would accept the offer sooner or later.

"I did but it got a little cold during the night so I came in here. And you were just so nice and warm and so cuddly to cuddle next to. Since you're a Dragon you were like a portable heat source." She said as she slipped her underwear on.

"Could you strap me in?" She said as she put her bra on. Naruto reddened a little but nodded. He sat up on his knees and clipped her bra on for her getting a small thank you from the red haired girl.

"No problem." He responded as he got out of bed allowing Rias to get a good look at Naruto naked chest which caused her to drool a little at the sight of his muscles arms, chest and abs.

'_Look at those abs. It's like their chiseled from stone. He might not be part of my peerage but at least no one else like Sona can have him either. Plus he was my friend first.'_ She thought evilly and cackled a little which made Naruto look at her oddly.

After Naruto quickly showered he used a spell his mother had taught him when he was younger which made clothes form on his body. After a few seconds his toweled form was now covered and was now in his school uniform.

He did offer Rias to shower but she said she would do so when they got to school, saying she could get washed and cleaned up at the Occult Research Building that she had explained to him about the night before.

After both were changed, Naruto happily made his guest and new friend pancakes for breakfast which Rias eagerly ate. Her eyes shined like stars as she ate them, quickly recognizing him as a great cook as Naruto thanked her for the praise. She even said now that she knew he was a great cook she would be eating round his almost every day.

She thought he would get nervous and say no but instead he smiled happily at her told her she was welcome over whenever she liked and that it was nice to have company over.

Once they finished breakfast they left Naruto's home and made their way to school together. As they walked together halfway through the trip Rias slipped her left arm through Naruto's right arm and linked them together. Naruto raised is eyebrow at that but he did not comment on it.

Rias wondered in her head why she did that but she thought nothing else on it.

As they walked many adults noticed the handsome boy and beautiful girl walking together and all smiled at the two, thinking they made such a wonderful couple.

Naruto's cheeks reddened a little at all the attention and staring and knew it would probably be no better if not worse once they got to the school but Rias just ignored it and smiled as she listened to the whispered and mutterings of the adults.

They walking in a comfortable silence as Rias continued to keep her arm linked with his and before they knew it, they found themselves at Kuoh Academy.

Just like when Naruto thought the moment the school saw him linked arms with Rias, who he learnt they had called one of their Great ladies, the other being Akeno, whispered, muttering and out bursts wad all he heard.

"No Rias-san already got him."

"Damn Uzumaki works fast."

"How did he do it? I have been trying to get Rias for months."

"No my Naruto-kun has been taken from me."

"Ahh geez." Naruto muttered as he palmed his face as Rias laughed at his expression.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun you will get use to it. Now that you're my friend you will be spending a lot of time with me so you kind of have to get use to it or they will eat you alive." She said though the expression shown on his face showed he was not exactly happy about all the added attention but he would bare with it.

From one of the class windows on the third floor a pair of violet eyes looked down at them. She was a young woman around the same age as Rias with black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes which had a pair of glasses in front of them.

She looked at Naruto and Rias and sighed in disappointment. "Darn, Rias-san got to him first. Rias always get the good ones." She said before disappearing from the window.

Back with Naruto and Rias the two entered their classroom and took their normal seats. Akeno had waved hello to them both and quickly struck up a conversation with Rias as the two girls whispered to each other quietly, no doubt she wanted to find out if anything happened when she left.

"Soâ€¦" Akeno whispered to Rias. "Did you sleep next to him?" She asked as Rias gave her a coy smile giving Akeno her answer. "And did anything happen?"

"Nothing happened though I can tell you one thing. That uniform does not do that body of his justice." She said to her best friend and laughed as the ogled and dreamy expression Akeno was now wearing on her face as she looked over towards the raven haired boy.

Naruto looked over only to see Rias and Akeno laugh into their hands when they saw him staring.

He just shook his head. "Uncle Tannin was right. Girls are so weird."

* * *

**Later On**

"So we are now headed to the base of the Occult Research Club?" Naruto asked as Akeno led the way a little in front of him. She nodded her head at his question.

"Yes like Buchou said, the club is just a front so that she can research and gather Intel on the creatures and other factions of the area so that she can report it back to the Underworld. Though you might not be a member of Rias peerage you can still join since you are supernatural and not human.

"So this town is essentially her territory in a way then?"

"That's right though she shares the territory with another high class devil from a noble family here who is in our year." She said surprising Naruto.

"There is another high class devil here? Who are they?"

"Ahh don't worry. I'm sure Buchou will introduce you to her eventually. Though they are friends they are also rivals in a way so things tend to get a little competitive when they are around one another. That may have been another reason Buchou desperately wanted you in her peerage. So the other devil here did not get you first."

"Guess that makes sense in a way." He said though it did sound like Rias only wanted him so this other devil couldn't. "Though just a shame she won't be able to have me either. Plus I have already sworn my loyalty to Rias-chan."

"Very true. Though Buchou was a little disappointed that you could not join her peerage, I know she is happy to have someone like you on her side." She said making him feel a little better.

"Ah here we are." She said as she and Naruto stopped at an old building with a clock at the top of it. It looked it pretty good condition but could tell by the way it was slightly worn down on some of the wooden panels that it was older than the other buildings at Kuoh Academy. It also had vines and other shrubbery growing on some of its sides and had a few of its windows blackened out.

"Come it's time for you to meet the rest of the gang." Akeno said as she opened the door and led him inside. "Buchou should already be here so you will see her shortly."

She led him through a hallway that was very different from the outside. It was very fancy and elegant looking with table clothes covering the stands and had old candles on top that were currently lit. The smell from the candles made him wrinkle his nose.

"Here we are, welcome to the Occult Research Club Naruto-kun." Akeno said as she used both arms to open the double doors and motioned for him to walk inside.

"Wow." Was the first thing that came out of his mouth when he saw the room.

Like the hallway it was very elegant looking with hardwood dark brown floor with dark cream colored walls on all four sides. There were paintings hanging on each wall and had glass cabinets and wooden stands that held more candles on them. In the center of the room was a large mat that had a coffee table in the center of it with two Victorian styled couches on either side. On the far side of the wall there was an opening in the wall but was covered by cream colored curtains. The room was lit up only by the all the candles giving it a very dark appearance but felt warm, cozy and inviting.

Looking across the room he saw two other people already waiting for them.

The first was a boy who was leaning against one of the walls and Naruto recognized that he was in the year below him. That and because the girls in the school had fawned over him greatly. He was a handsome young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes and had a very princely look about him.

He then looked to the other person who was sitting down on the couch and was drinking a small cup of tea. She was a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair with and hazel eyes. At the front, her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wore a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair.

"Naruto-kun I would like to introduce you to Kiba Yuuto and Koneko Toujou. Koneko-chan, Kiba-kun this is Naruto Uzumaki, our newest member of the Occult Research Club." Akeno said as she introduced him.

The first to welcome him was Kiba. "It's nice to meet you Naruto-san. Welcome to Rias Peerage, I hope we can be good friends." Kiba said as he shook Naruto's hand all the while having a happy but charming smile on his face.

"Thank you." Naruto said. _'This guy seems pretty cool.'_

"Welcome Naruto-san." Koneko said quietly and a little coldly before going back to her tea.

Naruto looked toward Kiba who just laughed a little.

"Don't worry, Koneko-san is usually like that. She will warm up to you eventually."

"Oh okay. Well it's an honor to meet you both. I hope we can be good friends." Naruto said bowing to the duo. "Though you should know that I am not actually part of Rias peerage."

The sentence caught them a little of guard no doubt they did not expect to hear that.

"Oh but you are supernatural though?" Kiba asked as Naruto nodded.

"I am and I'm sure Rias will explain the circumstances why I am not part of her peerage. However I can still join the Occult club though." He said as Kiba and Koneko nodded their heads accepting the answer.

"Making good impressions already Naruto-kun?" Rias called out as she walked out from the other room and through the curtain. She walked through the room and sat down at one of the couches and crossed her legs while crossing her arms as well. Akeno moved as well and stood just behind the couch and beside Rias.

"Since we are all here I can formally welcome Naruto to the Occult Research Club. Welcome Naruto, I am sure you will be a great member to the club." She said as the others members politely clapped.

"Now you already know the history behind the three factions right?" She asked as Naruto nodded his head as Koneko and Kiba looked at him in slight surprise probably thinking he was a human before being a member of the peerage.

"Good then I won't need to go over the basics or the history then since you already know it. In that case I can move on to the next part of the induction.

"Since you are a new member you should know Devils need humans to sign contracts with them, which increases their power and standing in the Underworld. However, in order to get the human to sign the contract, the Devil must first fulfill their end of the bargain. These tasks can border on the form simple things such as washing clothes and playing video games with them to the complete insane and weird to having to cosplay for someone or even cross-dressing. Though you won't need to worry about that of course."

"Wow that's a little weird." He said as Koneko and Kiba nodded in agreement.

"Yes but it has to be done otherwise it would be bad business if we turn down and refuse a request which could lead to us losing more contractor due to word of mouth."

"However since you unfortunately are not part of my peerage you won't be able to fulfill any contracts. But the Occult Research club is set up to help monitor the activities in the area. I would greatly appreciate it if you could keep me informed of any movements of Fallen Angels, Angels or other devils."

"Also while my peerage and I complete contracts would you allow me to mark the Gremory family symbol on your wrist so that my family's allies will recognize you as an ally and friend?" She asked as Naruto nodded.

Rias stood up and placed her hand on Naruto wrists and muttered a few words. The she took her hand off and on his skin was now the symbol of the Gremory family in red.

"You know if that is the case may I do something similar with you?" He asked getting a raised eyebrow from Rias. "It is just in case my mother or any of my previous acquaintances meets you and think you are an unfriendly. Plus if you channel your youki into it, it will alert me and let me know you need help." He said.

Rias thought it over for a few seconds before she nodded. "That would be acceptable. Thank you." She said smiling and pulling up her sleeve.

Naruto then placed his hand on her wrist and did the same thing. After a few seconds he took his hand off and a small tattoo of a dragon with its tail in a spiral form lay on her wrist.

Rias looked it over before smiling happily at it.

"Cool." Naruto said looking over her wrist before he felt a tingle in his nose that signaled he was about to sneeze. "Uh-oh."

They all looked at him. "Uh-oh? Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" Akeno asked as she watched as his eyes were scanning all around them.

"Where's the window?" he asked in a panic and saw Koneko point to a window behind some curtains.

He quickly threw the curtains over and opened the window. When he did his eyes closed and he sneezed. "ACCHHOOOO!"

When he sneezed everyone was thrown back a little when a giant torrent of azure fire shot out of his nose and mouth lighting up the room completely as the big torrent of fire shot towards the sky.

'_Good thing I got to the window in time.'_ He thought before turning around to see everyone looked gob smacked.

"Eh sorry about that. When I sneeze I can't really control my fire abilities." He said as they gaped at him before Akeno began laughing into her hand and Rias had a smirk and amused look on her face.

"That's okay Naruto-kun though now I know one of your abilities. Fire element huh? I knew having you become my ally would be a great thing. Your fire powers are going to be a great advantage to us." She said as Naruto chuckled.

"Well just know I won't be telling you all of them just yet. I will leave them as a surprise."

"Well I am sure I will be wonderfully surprised when I do see them." She said before motioning for Naruto to follow her. The two sat down on the couches again as Rias clicked her fingers and a chessboard formed on the table in front of them.

"Now Naruto-kun tell me, have you ever played chess before?" She asked smirking a little as Naruto raised his eyebrow at the question.

* * *

**That Evening**

Naruto walked home as he contemplated the day he just had. The chess match he had with Rias had lasted almost three hours. The two just kept trading move after move and it just was not going anywhere. Sometimes they would spend around fifteen minutes on a signal move.

Rias who apparently was a great fan and a great player of the game was surprised to see someone was actually managing to go toe to toe with her in a game of chess since Akeno usually gave her the best

Throughout the evening aside from Kiba wanting to know all about Dragons since Rias had told the others about what Naruto really was and having Koneko say he was pretty cool, he had been called on two other contracts. Though thankfully she had kept his parentage a secret since it was not time to let know the rest of the world know about Ophis having a child.

So far he thought Rias peerage was pretty cool and that he could see him becoming fast friend with the other members. Akeno had expressed great interest in getting to know him more and had been sitting beside him the entire time as he played against Rias.

However as he walked home a flapping of wings caught his attention and made him stop in his tracks. The flapping sounds were too big to be a bird and they sounded close. There was no one around since the streets were pretty empty.

It was then that his senses went haywire and jumped back a few meters. When he looked back in the spot he was standing in a spear made of blue light was sticking out of the ground

Narrowing his eyes Naruto disappeared in a great burst of speed before he appeared on top of one of the neighboring buildings.

"My, my you are all alone little devil?" a male voice said as Naruto looked up in the sky. He saw a middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

On his back though were two black wings that looked like crows wings.

"Here I thought I would have a quiet journey home." Naruto said aloud as the Fallen Angel snickered down at him. "May I know the name of the person who's ass I am about to kick?"

"Not that it matters but I am Dohnaseek, Fallen Angel and your destroyer." he said arrogantly.

'_Well this guy is certain cocky.'_ He thought.

"I thought the three factions were keeping away from one another?" He said making the fallen angel laugh as a blue light spear appeared in his hand and thrummed with energy.

"Oh there is but I was passing by and I could smell a devil nearby. I just could not resist the chance to take out a little powerless devil." He declared as the light spear in his right hand lit up. He coked his hand back and threw it straight towards Naruto.

Instead of jumping out the way, Naruto shook his head and swept a hand through his hair. "Annoying." He said before his hair over shadowed his eyes.

Just as the light spear was about to strike Naruto thorough the chest, it suddenly halted in the air as Naruto caught it just as the tip was about to hit him. He tightened his grip on the light spear until it shattered into hundreds of pieces and faded away. In the air, Dohnaseek gaped in fear at what he just saw.

"No devil can destroy a light spear like that. It's made of light based energy and therefore a devil should be weak against it." Dohnaseek then felt a strong flood of Killing Intent hit him as it made his entire body shiver in fear. He looked down at Naruto to see Naruto eyes were now glowing blue and his pupils were slitted.

"WHAT ARE YOU? He shouted as Naruto disappeared from his spot and reappeared in front of the Fallen Angel with his Dragon wings expanded out. Dohnaseek had a look of fear appear in his face and swung his right hand toward him, not knowing that else to do. But Naruto easily caught it.

"You seem to favor your right arm. Let's change that shall we." He said in a monotone voice as his other hand suddenly swung down on Dohnaseek right arms and severed the arm of his body. Blood spurt onto Naruto's clothes making him groan since it was going to be a pain to get out.

Dohnaseek screamed in pain and as he held the stump that was once his right arm. He then looked towards Naruto who now had his right fist cocked back with what looked azure flames flickering from it.

"By the way, I am no devil."

"_**Hiken."**_

He thrusted his right hand forward and enormous stream of blue fire easily the size of a three story house shot out and towards the Fallen Angel. Dohnaseek stood no chance as he was engulfed in the blue fire; it was so quick that not even a scream was heard. The sky lit up from the blue fire and made some smoke float around in the air.

After a minute the clapped his hand and made the blue fire completely disappear. Dohnaseek was completely obliterated showing nothing was left. No bones, no ash no nothing. Just completely wiped of the face of the earth as if he was never there to begin with.

Naruto looked at where the Fallen angel was previously standing and sighed a little as he dropped back to the ground and put his wings away. His eyes went back to normal as well and he picked up his backpack from the pavement.

He was about to keep walking but noticed he was still holding Dohnaseek's arm.

"Ewwww." He said as he threw it on the ground and clicked is fingers as the arm engulfed in flames.

He cracked his shoulders before he went back on his way home.

* * *

**Naruto's Manor Home**

Naruto arrived home minutes later and quickly kicked his shoes off and throwing his backpack onto one of the couches since he had homework to do.

As he headed towards the kitchen to get a drink he took his shirt off and carried the blood ridden shirt in his hands since it was in desperate need of a wash and he needed the blood gone.

His kitchen was very beautiful looking with white marble floors with a build in tabletop counter in the centre of it with a dark marble top and cupboard and draws built into it as well as a sink. The other kitchen equipment and necessities were on either side of the counter and left lots of room for people to travel through. The walls were similar to the family room with white walls and dark brown wooden panels.

When he arrived in his kitchen he expected to find it completely empty like he normally did but instead he found Akeno sitting on the tabletop counter with her legs crossed and reading a magazine.

"Hey Akeno-chan, how did you get in my house?"

"The back door." She said making Naruto face palm but he heard her gasp a little at the blood ridden shirt in his hands. She jumped off the tabletop counter and ushered towards him.

"What happened?" she asked as she looked for any injuries on him though she tried to keep the ogling to herself. _'Now I know what Rias meant by him having abs carved out of stone.'_

"Fallen Angel paid me a visit on my way home." He said as Akeno had a panic look on her face. "Don't worry he won't be a problem ever again."

"You killed him?" She asked in surprise as he nodded his head. "Then is that his blood?"

"I may have ripped his arm off before disintegrating him with a tower of fire." He said as he clicked his fingers as a small blue flame appeared on his thumbs.

Akeno would have done a spit take at hearing that he beat a Fallen Angel so effortlessly but Akeno was staring at the blue flame thinking it was very pretty and having never seen blue fire before she could not help but marvel at it.

"However Akeno-chan I need to wash this and then go shower off. I got blood splattered up my arm." He said as he threw his shirt into the washing machine.

Snapping out of her daze Akeno got a lusty look appear on her face. "Hmm if you like I can wash your back for your Naruto-kun." She said whispering it haughtily into his ear making a shiver go up his spine.

She laughed at his face before she grabbed his hand and dragged him off out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom.

* * *

**Chapter Three Completed**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Motherly Visits**

The past month had been the most interesting month that Naruto had ever lived and that was saying something.

When he had told Rias later that night via cell phone that he had been attacked but had killed a Fallen Angel, she had teleported straight over to his home to both check that he was okay and secondly to ask why he never called for help when he was attacked.

He shrugged and told her he could handle it on his own but that was obviously the wrong answer since Rias then tackled him to the ground and to his surprise gave him a spanking. He had not been spanked since he had been seven and that was from when he sneezed and burnt his mothers wardrobe.

Once it was over she told him she was glad he was okay but next time to tell her sooner since she would not want to lose her new friend so quickly. Then she asked why Akeno was there since her best friend was standing there laughing into her hand while just wearing one of Naruto's large t shirts and a pair of fuzzy slippers.

He quickly explained that Akeno was here when he got home and that she had decided for the both of them that she would wash his back.

After hearing that Rias gave Akeno a pout and a glare while the raven-haired girl just stuck her tongue out at her.

Since then things in Naruto's life had been very lively. Almost every day Rias had challenged him to a game of chess and the result was always the same. Neither won and the game would always end in a draw. Though he did laugh when he saw how frustrated it was making Rias. He guessed that she was not use to not winning at the game and not being able to beat him.

But another thing he was noticing was that the more time he spent with Rias, the more it seemed to be irking Akeno who he had noticed was a littleâ€¦.possessive of him if the tight hugs from behind and the teasing towards him was any sign.

His friendship with his other fellow club members was also becoming strong and was defiantly what helped keep him stay sane from all the teasing from the two girls. Naruto and Kiba quickly became friends since Kiba was one of those guys that you just could not hate and seemed like he genuinely wanted to help his friends with any and all kind of matters and problems. Plus Kiba was a pretty good fighter and his sword play fitted him perfectly since he was Rias knight.

It took a little bit more time with Koneko since she was very monotone and serious a lot of the time but eventually she began to warm up to him and she seemed to come out of her shell more the longer that she spent time with Naruto. Though she still talked in her monotone ways.

All in all Rias peerage quickly accepted Naruto and Naruto quickly began to enjoy his time with the strange but lovable group.

Since then a month had passed and it was now well into the spring time as the flowers began to be in bloom and the temperature began to get a little bit warmer.

His grades were high and steady and quickly cemented himself as one of Kuohs academies best students. His gym performance was the best in the school with Kiba falling closely behind and had more than one run in with the perverted trio.

Each time he caught them doing something perverted, he kicked their asses to the curb, which only made him more popular with the girls of Kuoh Academy.

Currently the Occult Research Club was just outside their headquarters as the girls watched as Kiba and Naruto sparred in a small training field they had.

Though they were beginning to wonder whether it should have been called a spar in the first place since they were just watching Kiba get his ass handed to him every time.

Kiba swung one of his swords toward Naruto who almost effortlessly ducked.

He then quickly stood back up and kicked the boy of his feet before landing another kick that sent him to the ground.

"Ooof!" Kiba called out as he hit the floor with a loud thud and looking a little disoriented as he stared up at the sky. He rubbed the back of his head as Naruto walked slowly in front of him and offered him a hand up.

"Need a hand up?" He asked as Kiba nodded and got pulled up by the raven haired boy.

"How did you get so strong?" Kiba asked. Since the incident with the fallen angel, Kiba had wanted to test himself against Naruto and three times a week the two would spar. From the side Rias, Akeno and Koneko clapped a little as they had been watching the two go at it.

"Tannin sensei was a real slave driver and my mom was no better. They drilled into me at a young age who to defend myself since mom wanted me to be able to protect myself against various powerful opponents. Since I am a Dragon you can imagine there are a lot of people out there that would want me on their side."

"Then it is a good thing I got to you when I did. And now you are my loyal ally and friend." Rias said stroking Naruto's cheek as she went past as she began to speak with Kiba about his sparring match and what she felt he could improve on.

"So how did I do Koneko-chan?" Naruto asked as the petite white haired girl appeared and stood next to him. He had sparred with his junior member and though she was not as quick as Kiba, she was certainly physically stronger which she proved when she picked up a large boulder and threw it at him. But then again she was a Rook and they were known focus more on physical strength where as Knights focused more on their speed.

"You did well Naruto-senpai." she said in her usual monotone voice. "You now have twelve victories while Kiba is still on zero."

"I think I see a smile forming on your face." He said to her since he was trying to get her to smile more but she turned her head around to stop people from seeing it.

"No you don't." She said making him and Akeno laugh a little which also made her cheeks redden.

"So did I do well Akeno-chan?" He asked as the Queen of the peerage looked at him coyly.

"Of course you did Naruto-kun. You always do." She said as she leaned into him and pressed her assets against his arm.

Naruto reddened a little at the touch.

"Will you be over for dinner tonight since you have made it a habit of appearing at my home when you want to?"

She nodded eagerly. "And miss your cooking? I will be over the same time as always. Maybe afterward I could wash your back again since you enjoyed it the others time I did it." She said as Naruto went a little starry eyed before he shook his himself out of it.

Another thing Akeno had a habit of doing was appearing when he was in the shower. Not that he minded seeing the beautiful girl all wet and soapy but he just wished she would tell him before hand since he was never prepared for it.

"Don't forget about me Naruto-kun. I will be over too." Rias called out getting a nod and a thumbs up from Naruto.

As he did that he noticed Koneko and Akeno get the Gremory symbols light up on their wrists.

"Looks like you two have been summoned." He said as Koneko nodded and made her way inside while Akeno pouted.

"Oh pooh. Here I thought I could have a nice evening with Naruto-kun and Buchou. It just means I will be over a little later then I usually will."

"I will make sure to save you some." He said as she waved thank you to him before she followed after Koneko inside. Seeing Rias and Kiba still talking he headed on inside too so that he could get his days homework out of the way.

* * *

**Manor Home**

It was late afternoon as Naruto walked inside his home and almost immediately he could feel someone was inside his home. He put his bag gently and quietly on the ground as his right fist quickly had flames flicker from it.

He could sensed they were in the family room and he narrowed his eyes and focused in on the room.

Just as he was about to lunge a familiar and loving voice called his name.

"Naruto are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come in and give your mother a warm hug."

Naruto immediately smiled as the fire on his hands went out and his eyes went back to normal. He walked around the doorframe to find his mother Ophis sitting on one of the couches drinking tea from a small cup with her eyes closed.

She looked no different from when Naruto last saw her. In fact she looked no different to what she looked like when he was born. But now since she was in her eighteen year old form if people saw them together they would probably think they were brother and sister and possibly twins, not mother and son. She was still wearing her usual gothic Lolita clothes and was barefoot like she normally was since she always had shoes made her feet feel too cramped.

She heard him enter the room and looked at him with her warm brown eyes and beckoned him to come closer.

"Come my boy."

Naruto smiled and did so and opened his arms to hug her.

But when he, he did not see the annoyed look across her face and suddenly found himself getting flicked in the head as well as flicked in the nose.

"Ow mom what was that for?" He asked since her flicks of doom as he called them were actually quite painful. He was about to ask her again but instead that she had grabbed his ear and began yanking on it.

"AH LET GO, LET GO. YOU'RE PULLING MY EAR OFF."

"When young man were you going to tell me that you have become so chummy with a devil and her peerage?" She asked in a cold tone making Naruto shake. His mother was not a woman you wanted to anger.

"How did you find out?" He asked wincing as the pain in his ear was great but tried to keep his cool. Though it was not going to last much longer.

"I felt it from my location. I know what a peerage induction and reincarnation feels like Naruto and I felt you go through it a month ago even if you did not become part of it. No doubt having my blood in you rejected the peerage induction. I was hoping you would tell me yourself but after a month I began to believe that you were never going to tell me. Therefore here I am having to check up on you and get the full story from you."

"Urm well you were not around and I have no way of contacting you since you are very mysterious and take off for long periods of time." He said though his mothers gaze did not change.

After a minute of just staring at her son, her cold gaze softened and realized before letting go of his ear and sitting him down on the seat beside her.

"I should have known better, letting you hang around with Baka Red that eventually he was going to start rubbing off on you. Keeping secret from your poor mother, what am I to think." she said playfully and fake tearing.

Naruto meanwhile rolled his eyes." Papa Red had nothing to do with this mom, you know that. So please stop trying to blame everything on him all the time." He asked as his mother pouted.

"Fine." she muttered.

He loved his mother but sometimes he wondered who the mature one was between the two of them.

"Now back to this devil business." She said laying her hands in her lap. "I want to understand why you are still hanging around with this devil and their peerage? Did you reveal what you were to them and your parentage? Is that because you have trouble making friends and they offered friendship to you?" She asked just wanting to understand the situation.

"I know you might not understand but Rias-chan offered me friends and a second family by joining her peerage. Even when my body rejected it she still offered me friendship and to become an ally of hers. She has kept her word so far. And everyone else in the peerage is great. Akeno-chan is great and is over here almost every day as is Rias-chan. Kiba and I have become pretty good friends and I know Koneko-chan is warming up to me."

Ophis looked at her son before she picked up a name that he spoke.

"Rias? Are you talking about Rias Gremory, heiress of the Gremory family, one of the families of the seventy two pillars?" She asked no doubt having heard of Rias family.

"Yeah that's her. You know of her I guess?"

"Of course, her family is a very noble and illustrious family. While the devil race has never been a problem to me, the Gremory family has always been held in a positive light in a way. Plus it no doubt helps her knowing your older brother is one of the Great Satan's."

"One of the Four Great Satan's?" Naruto said in surprise_. "_Rias had not mentioned that. He thought her brother being a one of the Four Great Satan's was something that should be worth mentioning. Her brother was one of the strongest people in the world. Someone who was as strong as Tannin or perhaps even stronger."_

He wanted to be a little mad at her for not telling him but then again she did not know of his connection with Great Red, and that was a secret that was even greater than having a brother who was a Satan Lord.

"Yes her brother Sirzechs Lucifer, member of the Great Satan's and in my view the strongest of the four Great Satan's and of the current devil race. She did not tell you I'm guessing?"

He shook his head but defended her reasoning. Ophis raised her eyebrow again at this, noticing him defending her. Was it because of his loyalty to her since if Ophis thought about it this Gremory girl would have been Naruto's first friend as was this Akeno girl. Was it because of friendship and allegiance or was it more than that?

"Any way just know that now that you have sworn yourself as an ally to a devil, if a war should ever break out which hopefully there should not ever be, but if one does then you will end up having to take part. You have sided with the Devils with this alliance with the Gremory girl." She said but Naruto just nodded.

"I know and if that day should come then I will be prepared."

"But now I want to ask you something?" he asked getting a raised eyebrow from Ophis.

"Tell me more about the Khaos Brigade?" He asked surprising Ophis. The group his mother had created had always been a point of interest to him and now he wanted to know more about them.

"There is not much to tell to be honest. They were created to help me destroy Great Red. That is all."

"And you're sure? I mean surely they have some kind of other objective or motives right?"

"I'm sure they do but I don't get involved. Naruto I put the Khaos Brigade together, that much is true but I am a figure head. As long as they help me defeat Great Red when the time comes, then what they do in their own time is their business. A business I have no involvement in. You know I do not interfere in the Human world or within the three factions. Just like Great Red does not interfere either."

"But does that not worry you with what they are doing? What if they are doing is hurting people or planning something that hurts innocent people?"

"As I said I have no involvement in their own agendas." She said as she closed her eyes again. "They will help me reclaim my home and bring the silence back."

Naruto looked at his mother and shook his head. Ophis though immensely powerful only seemed to have a one-track mind, which was getting rid of Great Red. And to Naruto it was just getting kind of pathetic.

"I'm sorry mom but you really are naÃ¯ve." He said as he got up and walked away. "I love you with all my heart but sometimes not acting and just watching is nothing more than cowardly."

"But please know that if your Khaos Brigade tries to hurt the people I have grown close to." He said as he turned his head slightly to show his dragon like eye. "then I won't hesitate to destroy them." Naruto then grabbed is bag and walked back up the stairs.

Ophis did not say anything and instead just looked away before she was engulfed in shadows and left the Manor House.

* * *

**Occult Research Center**

Naruto sat on the Victorian styled couch along with his other club members as Rias spoke in front of them with Akeno taking her usual place behind Rias.

He was not entirely sure what she was talking about since he had tuned her out about halfway through. His mind just kept going back to his mother and her dealings with this Khaos Brigade. The little more he found out about them the more the feeling in his gut became uneasy.

"Naruto, Naruto are you listening?"

Rias hand waved in front of Naruto catching his attention. He noticed everyone in the room was staring at him.

He looked at them all before smiling and scratching the back of his head. "Ah sorry about that. My mind was elsewhere Rias-chan." He said as Rias pouted and put her hands on her hips.

"Did you hear anything that I said?" She asked and pouted even more when Naruto shook his head.

She sighed and shook her head. "Honestly Naruto-kun, I need you to pay more attention especially with my news today." She said now having Naruto's attention.

"I have reasons to believe that a group of fallen angels are targeting a student in this school. I found out that a girl recently transferred here during the month that gave off energy to that of a Fallen Angel. I have been watching her movements and from what I have seen she is targeting a second year student by the name of Issei Hyoudou."

Naruto looked at Rias incredulously when he heard that name.

"Issei Hyoudou? One of the perverted trio? You are telling me that little pervert has somehow gained the attention of a Fallen Angel?" He asked as Rias nodded. "And you are sure about that?"

"I am. In fact I believe she is going to hit him today since she was seen asking him to go on a date with her after school today."

Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"There is defiantly something wrong with that. Who in their right mind would go out with that little perverted worm?" He asked making Akeno giggle and Rias smirk a little.

"But why him though? What's so special about the little pervert?"

Rias had a thinking look on her face as she tried to answer the question.

"I have many hunches as to why but there is one that stands out the most. Fallen Angels don't normally target humans unless it is with good cause. They mostly target angels to try and bring them over to their side and devils they try to kill them, evident last month when one attacked you. Though he did not fully know what you truly were."

"My hunch is that is Issei Hyoudou is a target then it means that he might be a target due to potentially carrying a sacred gear."

"Sacred Gears?" He muttered. "I have heard of them but I do not know much about them. Please fill me in on what they are." He asked as Rias happily nodded.

"The Sacred Gears are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by the original God from the Bible. It is explained that the original God of the Bible created the Sacred Gears as part of His system to enact miracles on Earth. For reason unknown Sacred Gears has so far only been given to humans, though I can think of one devil who possesses a Sacred Gear, he was not born with it however and only later acquired it in his life."

"They are seen as very powerful relics and therefore having a sacred gear user as an ally is a great boost."

"An ally?" Naruto asked thinking over what she said. "You mean you are thinking of turning Issei into a devil?" He asked as Rias nodded though did so hesitantly.

"Ahhh not that little pervert." He groaned.

"I know Issei is an odd pick and will no doubt be very wet around the ears but he will be a very valuable member of my peerage. Like I said a sacred gear user would be very valuable."

"Also we have knowledge that the leader of the Fallen Angels, the Governor Azazel has a strange obsession with sacred gears. So since this Fallen Angel seems to targeting Issei to eliminate him, I can only guess that she has something else planned."

"Getting rid of a potential sacred gear users would be better than having to fight one in the future." He said.

"Exactly."

Naruto nodded and could see the sense in what the Fallen Angel was trying to do. While he did not like the perverted boy and threatened to beat the crap out of him when he was being Pervy with his two friends, the younger boy did not deserve to die for something he had no control over.

"Huh." He sighed as he scratched his head. "Do we know where the little perve is taking his Fallen Angel date?"

"He is taking her to a nearby restaurant and then a walk in the park apparently."

"Well at least the perve knows how to treat a lady." He commented. "So the park is where he will be killed then I'm guessing?"

"That's where we believe it will happen. It will likely be in a spot where they will be secluded. The Fallen Angel to prefer secrecy and being sneaky."

* * *

**Later That Evening**

Naruto stood on top of a building overlooking the park and focusing in on the water fountain that was located in the center of it. Beside him were Akeno and Rias who were just staring towards the spot.

"So Naruto-kun, have you ever taken a girl out on a date before?"

He turned his head to see Akeno looking at him a little mischievously wanting to know his answer while Rias was looking at the corner of her eyes.

The question caught him a little of guard though from their earlier conversation he should have expected it. He had read up on what dates were and Tannin has explained to him a little bit about them but he was not expecting the giant powerful dragon to know much about dates.

He greatly respected girls but they just confused the hell out of him.

He shook his head. "Nope I have never been on a date before. To be honest I would not really know what to do on a date or where to take a girl. I would probably end up just messing it up."

"Then maybe we should go out sometime. I have never been on a date before so we could share our first date together. Maybe we could even share a little more." She said getting closer to him and saying it rather haughtily into his ear.

A shiver went down Naruto's back as Akeno pressed herself against his arm and nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder.

"Akeno stop flirting with Naruto-kun. We have a job to do."

"My, I think Buchou is just jealous that I am getting some Naruto time and she isn't." Akeno said winking at Buchou who went a little red.

"I am not jealous Akeno. But we have bigger things to worry about." She said as she pointed down to the centre of the park.

It was not long before Issei Hyoudou, a second year student with an average build with brown hair that stuck up at the front and had a small pony tail at the back was walking with his arms linked with a raven haired girl about the same age who was wearing a violet colored dress.

They stood and watched as the Issei and the girl stopped at the fountain and began light conversation. The two then leaned in to what looked like a kiss but sudden stopped when her face morphed into a wicked grin.

She jumped back and her outfit changed drastically. It changed form a violet dress to some kind of leather bondage uniform that left very little to the imagination. When Naruto saw it he blushed quite heavily which only made Akeno giggled at his face.

"My does Naruto-kun like etchi and kinky clothes. Who knew?"

* * *

**With Issei and Fallen Angel**

"Now please die." She said as a pink spear of light formed in her hand and she thrusted forwards and through Issei's stomach and out the other side, twisting it as it went in. It made Issei spit blood out of his mouth as his hand tried to cover the gap in his stomach.

Smiling at it went in, she wiggled it around a little making Issei yelp in pain before it disappeared. Issei quickly tried to cover the wound but the blood would not stop pouring out.

"My apologies but ever since I got word that you would be a threat to us. Therefore it was decided that you were a threat to us and needed to be taken out."

"I don't understand." He choked out before he fell on his back.

"Hmm." she said smiling as he went down. "Thank you for the memories. I will always remember them." She said as she stood up and stretched her wings. Her black wings then began flapping and she ascended into the air leaving a few black feather behind from her wings as she disappeared into the night sky.

However just before she completely disappeared, Naruto who was following the body of the Fallen angel he noticed she suddenly turned her head a little to look back at Issei. When he did he saw what looked like regret on her face.

He would have to question that for another time.

Issei just lay their looking up at the sky not entirely sure what he was to make of this. '_Is this real? Am I going to die? Is this really how I am going to die? In the middle of a park?'_

He lifted his hand and saw the blood covering them. '_It's red, just like her hair. Just like Rias-senpai's hair.'_

'_If I had to die I would have at least like to die with my head between her breasts.'_ He thought still perverted though even in his dying moments.

Just as his hand hit the ground, one of Rias fliers flew out of his pocket and flew into the air and created the red Gremory seal.

* * *

**Roof Building**

"His will to live was stronger than I thought." Rias said admiring him from a distance. "It seems it is time for me to add another member to my peerage."

Engulfed in a red light she disappeared before reappearing down beside Issei and beginning to ritual process.

From their spots Naruto and Akeno watched from a distance as Rias began the ritual and engulfed Issei in a red light and planted the pawn similar to what she did with Naruto a month earlier.

"Well its looks like you will be having one more to add to the group." Naruto said sighing though at least he would not have to deal with the little perve that often other then when they met up at the club building.

"I'm sure you two will get along. Just give it time and I'm sure he will warm up to you." Akeno said bumping her hips against his.

"Rias-chan seems to have it handled for now so we may as well head to our homes. I don't sense that Fallen Angel anywhere so she should have no problems." He said before turning to her.

"Are you going to your home or are you stopping round mine again?" he asked as Akeno gave him a look that said 'what do you think?'

"Right, right stupid question. Come on then, let's head off." He said as his dragon wings outstretched and he took off into the sky with Akeno fallowing behind, leaving Rias to deal with their new perverted pawn.

* * *

**Chapter Four Completed**

**Sorry there was not much action in this chapter. I will try and make up for it soon.**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Gear**

Naruto sighed as he stood on top of tree branch as he watched the ensuing chaos in front of him.

He was currently watching Issei Hyoudou, Rias new pawn run like a headless chicken around the fountain as a fallen angel woman was trying to stick him like a pig with a yellow light spear.

"Remind me again why you didn't just tell him he is a devil this morning," Naruto asked as he stood next to Rias who was watching the chase in amusement. They were not the only ones there with Akeno beside him and Kiba and Koneko sitting on one of the lower branches just beneath them. Kiba watched in amusement while Koneko just looked bored of the whole thing. Akeno just had a smile during the whole event.

As they watched Issei run, he suddenly tripped over his own feet giving the Fallen Angel the chance to stab him with her light spear right through the stomach just like the previous Fallen Angel form the other night had done.

"Time to intervene," Rias said as she disappeared in a red flash only to reappeared beside Issei with her Gremory seal showing beneath her.

"I suggest you leave this boy alone," she said coldly to the Fallen angel who looked surprised to see her.

"Who is this bitch?" she said glaring at Rias before she threw a light spear towards her. Though before it could get close Koneko jumped in front of her and kicked it away.

When the fallen angel glared and went to attack Rias and Koneko and bolt of lightning suddenly shot down in front of her forcing her to jump back. Then Akeno appeared beside Rias.

"That red hair. So your Rias Gremory," she said spitting out her name like it was venom and poisonous.

"R-Rias-senpai," Issei muttered before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and collapsed form the pain and exhaustion.

"I had no idea that this place was under the protection of the Gremory Family. It explain the disappearance of one of my comrades a few weeks ago. It must have been you who killed him," she said glaring at Rias who simply brushed the comment off.

"No not her. That was me," Naruto said as he landed on the ground and walked forward while Kiba appeared beside Rias and the others.

"You?" She said narrowing her eyes at him. "I sense nothing special about you. Your just some low class devil by the looks of it. Some whipping boy belonging to the Gremory bitch."

As she spoke a heavy pressure suddenly hit her making her freeze on the spot as Naruto stood their looking at her with an eerie smile on his face.

"Speak to me how you will Fallen Angel-san but please know that if you insult my friend in front of me again, then I will remove your head from your shoulder." The heavy pressure got stronger for a moment quickly putting the woman on her knees before it disappeared.

"Oh and please stop calling me a devil because that's not what I am."

Seeing she was out numbered she quickly spread her wings and went high in the air.

"Keep your pet on a leash otherwise he won't be so lucky next time," she said.

Rias just smiled as waved her hand. "I appreciate the advice though be warned next time I will make sure my friend here keeps to his word of removing your head," she said before the Fallen Angel took off into the skies.

Tonight was not the night for a killing but they had a feeling they would be seeing her again eventually.

Once she was gone everyone visibly relaxed though Naruto let out a bored yawn and looked toward the spot where the Fallen Angel was standing before looking over to his King and peerage members as well as the downed Issei.

"How careless of me. I probably should have intervened earlier so he would not get so injured," Rias said as she bet down to check on Issei. But at least now since he has been targeted twice in two days, we can assume he has something that the Fallen Angels seem to want to prevent.

"I will take him home and stay with him, make sure he heals properly," she said as she placed her hand on Issei's shoulder.

"You should all head home and we will meet up again tomorrow. Since tomorrow we have a new member to properly induct," she said as the other members nodded a her words.

"My, my Buchou staying with her newest pawn over night. I think you have been replaced Naruto-kun," Akeno said as she happily glomped him from behind while rubbing her chest against his back.

In front of them Rias mock glared at the raven haired girl. "Akeno stop rubbing yourself against Naruto. I'm sure he does not want you to keep doing that to him every ten minutes."

Naruto though shrugged. "To be honest I'm getting use to it. Plus I don't deny that I don't like have Akeno-chan so close now," he said since he really had just gotten use to the fact that as long as he was going to be in this group, he was going to have Akeno trying to rub herself against him and tease him when she could.

"See Naruto-kun likes having me do it to him. I guess that makes me his favourite now doesn't it?" she said sticking her tongue out playfully as Rias shook her fist at her.

"My my Naruto-Senpai certainly seems to have a way with Rias and Akeno-Senpai doesn't he Koneko?" Kiba asked as Koneko just stood their stoically.

"I hope Senpai is not turning into a pervert," she said making Naruto mock glare at her.

"That was cruel Koneko-chan. I'm no pervert like this idiot," he said lightly kicking Issei which made Rias swat him lightly on the leg.

"Any how I best get him back to his home," she said as she was engulfed in her red light as she and Issei disappeared.

When she did everyone else followed and went to their respective homes.

* * *

**Next Day**

Naruto exited his class room as Rias and Akeno headed off towards the Occult Research centre building while Naruto went the opposite direction in order to pick up their newest member.

On his way he ran into Kiba who was tasked to bring Issei as well. Though Kiba was the one sent to get him, Kiba asked him to accompany him since if Issei tried to run, Naruto could easily put him in his place.

"If he makes just one comment about breasts during today's meeting then I will kick his ass to the moon and back," he grumbled as they saw the room Issei was in.

"Now , now Senpai. I'm sure Issei-san won't be that bad. He may be a littleâ€¦.more observant when it comes to the female body but I am sure he won't be too bad," Kiba said though Naruto doubt that very much.

"Yeah well we will see."

Entering the second ear class room almost immediately they grabbed the attention of the second year girl who quickly crowded around them. Kiba tried to calm them down while Naruto walked past and grabbed Issei by the collar.

"Come on perve your coming with us," he said catching everyone of guard as Kiba sighed at how Naruto was handling the new pawn.

"Ahh hey put me down," Issei said struggling though Naruto just ignored him and pushed him forward.

"How dare Issei baka go anywhere near Naruto-kun"

"Stay away from him you perverted trash."

"We don't want you sullying Naruto-senpai."

The girls all yelled at Issei despite it was he who was getting manhandled.

Kiba stepped in front and shook Issei's hand. "Hello Issei-san. I am Kiba Yuuto. Rias-Senpai has asked us to come and collect you and take you to the Occult Research club.

"R-Rias Senpai asked you to come get m-me? She said someone would come and get me but I didn't think it was going to be you two?" he said stuttering a little as he looked between Naruto and Kiba.

"What did you really think we were going to let you near some girl you little perve?" Naruto asked raising his eyebrow making the girls in the classroom squeal while Issei paled and shook his head.

"No, no not at all. Just a surprise that all. How can I not be thankful that Naruto and Kiba-Senpai came to get me," he said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Come on let's just go," Naruto said dragging Issei away with them by the collar as Kiba smiled happily, waved good bye to the girls before they left to meet the other members.

* * *

**Occult Research Building**

Naruto sat beside Koneko who was happily munching on a biscuit while Kiba was leaning against the side of the walls observing Issei with close eyes as Rias sat in front of him and was explaining to Issei everything he needed to know.

So far he was surprised to see Issei was taking quite well though noticed his eyes were trailing a little south form Rias eyes. A kick to the shin made Issei jump and pay attention.

"Keep your eyes focuses perve because if I see them trailing south again then I will light your ass on fire," he said and to prove his point clicked his fingers and had blue fire dancing around them. A maniacal grin on his face also put the fear of death into Issei.

"YOU MADE FIRE APPEARED. THEN IT REALLY IS TRUE. I AM A DEVIL," he said weeping anime tears down his face.

"We are all devils Issei and now with your resurrection you are among your own kind," Rias informed as everyone who was a devil made their wings appear.

"So everyone in here are devils?" Issei asked.

"No," Naruto said standing up and letting his wings shoot out. "They are devils. I'm a Dragon, way more cooler," he said giving the others peace sign while Rias and the others stuck their tongues out at him.

Issei meanwhileâ€¦.

"AHHHHHHH DRAGON. WHAT THE HELL DO I DO, HE WILL KILL ME," he said as he began to panic. Naruto rolled his eyes as Rias calmed him down. Akeno and Kiba laughed while Koneko shook her head and just stood there quietly.

"Do I really have to be here for this?" he asked since he really did not want to stay and listen to Issei bitch and moan. He looked at Koneko and she was giving off some similar kind of feeling.

Rias sighed. "No I guess you don't since you are not a member of my peerage. However know that tomorrow there is no meeting and instead meet us at this location. We need to take Issei out on a test drive and show him what we do as well as what he will have to face one day."

"That's fine. I will make sure I am there. Unless this is a peerage thing only?" he asked.

"No, you can come along of course. You are part of this club and therefore you can come. Just make sure you are there on time."

"Will do," he said as he did a few stretches. "Now if you would excuse me, I have somewhere to be and I am not sure how long I have," he said as he walked towards the door out of the room.

"Where you going Senpai? Who is the lucky lady you got a date we don't know about?" Kiba asked as everyone looked over at him.

"Something like that," he answered as he left the room leaving two girls behind him with surprised and slightly envious faces.

* * *

**Later On With Naruto**

Naruto stood across the street from one of the small diners in the area as he stared through the window and at the girl at the back of the diner sitting on her own.

"So that's where you are little Fallen Angel," he said looking towards the slightly younger girl. He had been looking for her since she had killed Issei mainly so he could get answer from her such as why Issei and did she know what sacred gear he carried.

Since he was not part of her peerage he decided it would be best to keep Rias and the others out of this one. Devils and Angels don't quite mix together, at least not yet they did anyway.

He looked across the street before he began walking and crossed the road and on to the other side. Opening the door to the diner he got a strong waft of burgers and fries hit him. No one made nay mind to him as he entered; even the raven haired girl was focusing mainly on her Ice Cream sundae.

Walking over his hand traced and brushed against the other seats until he got to her table and took a seat just across from her. When he did her bite into her sundae stopped midway as she looked up at him. When she saw him a blush creeped onto her face. She quickly finished the bite.

"Urm hello. Your Naruto right from Kuoh Academy. It's nice to meet you," she said happily and shyly.

"Yeah I am and you are Yuma correct? I heard you transferred to our school but suddenly transferred out again yesterday. I saw you and wanted to know why. I hope the school did nothing too upset you or the people there.

"Oh no I got what I needed there but it guess the school just was not for me," she said shuffling with the hem of her skirt though he noticed her eyes were darting across the room.

Please drop the act Fallen Angel-san. I don't like it when people aren't acting like their real selves. I think we both know why you really left he said as he saw the surprise and shock appear on her face. He noticed her right hand go under the desk and a small light appear.

Underneath the table a small dagger made of light appeared in her hand however before she could do anything Naruto's hand grabbed her first and destroyed the dagger. It surprised her before her eyes narrowed.

"Ah, ah that's not very nice. I am just here to talk to you," he said as she suddenly got an angry look on her face.

"What do you want devil? Whatever it is I am not giving it to you so you can forget it."

Naruto looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her behaviour before he twisted her wrist a little getting a small yelp from her. "Now now first now that I am not a devil so please do not call me as such. First may I first no your name since I doubt Yuma is actually your real name," he said as she glared at him and mentally debating whether to say anything to him.

"R-Raynare. My name is Raynare."

"Well Raynare-san it's nice to meet you, I'm Naruto as you already know. Now I will let go off your hand if you promise not to fire any light objects at me. I'm not here to attack you, just to talk," he said as he slowly removed his hand from. When he did he saw her hand twitch before it came up on the table and rested on top of her other hand.

"Fine then talk," she ordered as Naruto leaned back In his chair.

"Why did you attack Issei Hyoudou?" he asked already seeing a look of panic appeared in her eyes.

"I needed a reason? The boy is a pervert. If anything people should be thanking me," she said.

"See I don't quite believe that. From what I know about Fallen Angels is that you don't just kill a human for the sake of it. They must have either done something to have really pissed you off orâ€¦they have something you don't want to realize they have," he said.

The moment he said that her eyes flashed in surprise and a little bit of fear knowing he had her.

"Does Issei Hyoudou have a sacred gear? He asked. Raynare looked at him and didn't answer. "I am going to take that as a yes. And since you had him killed I am guessing it is a powerful sacred gear?" Again she said nothing.

"Though you want to know what I think?" he asked as she just looked at him unemotionally. "I don't think you wanted to kill him really. I saw you kill him and I saw you look back and towards his fallen body. You did not want to hurt him but someone ordered you too didn't they.

Raynare did not answer but instead got up and went to leave before Naruto grabbed her wrist. Though it was not tight like before but this time gentle.

"I don't care about the three factions because my species is not part of any of them other than a select few. Raynare I can see that are making you do thing that you don't want to. And when you do them you put up some kind of mask that makes you look like some kind of crazy deranged killer. When really that the opposite of what you really are."

"Why?" she said quietly. Why are you saying this stuff to me?"

"Because I can see a troubled heart when I see one. You have a good heart, I could tell that when I saw you regret what you did. You did it because you're afraid of what might of happened if you did not go through with it. If need be I can protect you. I am far more powerful the any of the current devils and fallen angels in this area."

Raynare did not say anything at first but instead took her wrist out of his grip and walked away.

"You can't help me," she said quietly before she quickly left.

Naruto watched her leave before steeling himself. He sat there for a few minutes thinking about what just happened. Though he did not get much he knew two things that was for sure.

Issei definantly had a Sacred Gear and second was that Raynare was not a bad person but someone who was being pushed to being made evil by someone else.

Naruto got up and left the diner, new subjects and matter now on his mind.

* * *

**The Next Night**

Naruto stood outside an old warehouse leaning against the wall as he watched Rias fill them in about what they were here to do.

"We got reports that a stray devil has been spotted in this location and that it was luring people into the warehouse so that it could consume them. We have been tasked with getting rid of it and making sure no one else gets harmed by this stray devil."

Everyone nodded though Issei looked confused. "Urm what's a stray devil?" he asked.

It was Kiba that spoke up. A stray devil is a devil like us who was once a member off a peerage but has strayed away from his or her King or master. The most likely way to become a stray devil is by killing their master. Stray Devil also tend o become very violent and act out so other devils have to put them down before they can cause too much damage."

"Without his master his demonic powers has no limits."

"And we are here to pass judgement on him," Rias added as members of her peerage nodded their heads.

Issei nodded as they began to walk inside. Everyone was on alert though Naruto looked a little bored and just had his hands in his pockets.

"Issei I want you to pay close attention tonight. Tonight will let you understand just how dangerous devil battles can be and what you can expect from them," Rias said as Issei kept close, the darkness inside the building making him feel uneasy.

I smell something but also something delicious an eerie voice called out put Rias and her peerage members on alert. As they stopped a giant figure appeared form one of the corners getting their attention.

It was a as a young woman with a voluptuous figure with long black hair, but her lower body was gigantic and beastly with four legs, each having sharp claws, and a snake as a tail. She was completely naked and was showing her large breasts which of course caught the attention of the pervert Issei.

"Naked breasts," he hollered to before Naruto swatted the back of his head, quickly shutting him up.

"Viser you have betrayed your King and as such are now known as a stray devil. We are here to pass judgement on you Rias said toward the monster like woman.

"My what bold words, I guess I must just try and paint the wall in blood just like your hair," Viser exclaimed as he laughed and fondled her breasts in front of them all.

"Have you no shame?" Naruto asked from his spot as he walked from the group and leaned against one of the nearby walls. "But then again small fry like yourself only has big words."

The stray devil however took no notice of his words as her insane laughing just got louder and louder. Naruto then watched as she grabbed her breasts and noticed her nipple began glowing.

"Oh please tell me you are kidding," he said but of course it did as yellow light beams suddenly shout out of her nipples. I have not met many devils but I think the entire race seems to be a bunch of Perves," he said shaking his head as he watched the peerage begin dodging the light blasts.

Kiba targeted the monster as he drew his sword out of its sheath and disappeared from their sight. He then reappeared moments later as two of the creatures legs suddenly cut off and fell to the ground making the stray devil yell out in pain.

As she screamed out Koneko began walking patiently and calmly towards thee stray devil, not listening to Issei as he shouted at her to come back since she could get hurt.

By now the stray devil appearance became much more monster like as its chest and front part suddenly opened up into a set of jaws and went forward. Koneko did not move and allowed the body of jaw to engulf her and clamp around her.

"Well now Koneko-chan just want to show her strength of to everyone," Naruto said to those that were listening. Issei did not understand what he meant before he noticed that the body set of jaws suddenly began to reopen slowly.

When it did it revealed Koneko standing there with a bored look as her arms held the jaws open almost effortlessly. This is boring she said from inside before she suddenly spun around and completely destroyed the make sift teeth, making the stray devil cry out in even more pain than before she then kicked it away and made it go through one of the stone pillars.

"Now Akeno why don't you finish her off," Rias asked pleasantly as Akeno smiled at her and nodded and began walking forward.

Issei as he watched noticed one of the arms form earlier was beginning to move around and that its fingers were wiggling around .Naruto noticed it too and was about to move and stop whatever ti was about to do before he saw Issei already moving.

The hand shout forward and targeted Rias however before it could get close Issei appeared next to it, knocked Rias out of the way and called ut **"SACRED GEAR."**

When he did he punched the arm way and knocked it too the other side.

Everyone stopped and turned around to look at what was on Issei's hand. It was red gauntlet that left the user fingers visible from the bottom, had a green round orb in the centre of the back hand and two golden yellow sharp point running down the side almost like small wings.

"Woh," Issei said as Rias and the others marvelled at the Sacred Gear while Naruto narrowed his eyes to it.

"So you did have a Sacred Gear in you. I knew you did," Rias said before snapping herself out of it and looking towards Akeno. Finish her.

Akeno turned her head and looked directly towards the fallen monster as an emotionless and scary look appeared on her face.

"You shall be punished," she said as she held her hand up as lightning seemed to form on the ceiling and gathering right above the fallen monster.

"Nooooooo," she screamed ut before the lightning descended down and engulfed the fallen monster completed and making a small explosion occur.

Once the lightning died down and the smoke had gone, the stray devil was on the floor barely breathing.

"Check mate,"

Rias said as she walked up to it and stuck her arms out. Her red Gremory seal appeared in front of her along with a ball of red energy.

"_So that's her power of destruction. I hear that power belongs to the Bael family in the Underworld. Guess one of her parents must have been a member of that family before marrying into the Gremory family. It look quite powerful though I wonder how powerful it can become since her brother is known to have that power as well,"_ Naruto thought as he watched it gather up before it shot forwards and completely eradicated the stray devil, making her faded from existence completely.

When she was long they all turned to look at the sacred gear on Issei's arm.

As Naruto got closer to it he began to sense something familiar about it. It felt very dragon like in a way and was giving of a strong aura. Not much at first but the closer he got to it the more noticeable it got.

"We will have to check the books and feels when we get back to Occult Research Club to find out which of the Sacred Gears you have inherited. It is definantly a power type, I can tell that you that much," Rias said as she examined it but inwardly a little giddy that one of her peerage members has a Sacred Gear

Naruto stepped forward and grabbed Issei's gauntlets arm to everyone's surprise. He looked it over closely noticing how the gold sharp points on the side looked like dragon wings and that the top of the gauntlet had a dragon scale like pattern.

Everyone was surprised and tensed a little when they heard a low rumbling growl come from Naruto that sounded very intimidating and had everyone on edge. Especially Issei since his hand was still in Naruto's.

"What is it Senpai?" Kiba asked standing next to him as did everyone else.

"You don't need to check any files because I already know what sacred gear he has received," he said surprising everyone. "I checked my home files and books and looked up sacred gears form the other day. It has a surpsingly well listed index of the different sacred gears. And I recognise this one because it is one that stood out for me."

"He has inherited a Dragon type sacred gear. One of the Thirteen Longinus, the one known as Booster Gear which is known for containing the Great Welsh Dragon."

* * *

**Chapter Five Completed**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Fight For The New Bishop**

Naruto sat in the manor house office as he read an old book that lay flat on the desk in front of him, his eyes scanning it wildly checking for as much any information on his given subject.

The book he was reading looked old but was red in color with gold metal on the edges. On the front was the tribal face of a dragon. The Draconomicon was a book that Tannin has passed down to him which contained information on his species as well as the past, present and current Dragon Kings and the names of those Dragon that were higher than the Dragon Kings.

_"The Welsh Dragon. Of all the sacred gears the little perve could have gotten it had to be one of the Sacred gears containing one the Heavenly Dragons. The two Dragons that are stronger then the five current Dragon Kings by quite a margin. The Heavenly Dragons are recognized as the highest rank class of the Dragons that are only under my mother and Great Red."_

He was not sure what to feel about Issei having the boosted gear containing the Welsh Dragon. On one hand he felt happy knowing that the Welsh Dragon was nearby and that if possible he could try and contact the powerful Dragon for any future advice since the Welsh Dragon was known as a Legend among his kind.

He was just not happy that he was sealed into an artifact and was being wielded by Issei Hyoudou, the boy who in his mind did not deserve that power, someone who cared more about when he could finally have sex than anything else in the world. All the boy had was a one-track mind, something he showed every day at Kuoh Academy and even during the attack on the stray devil.

"It was breasts this and breasts that with him," Naruto growled as he went back to reading.

_The Welsh Dragon, otherwise known as Ddraig is one of the Two Heavenly Dragons, nicknamed the Red Dragon as well as the Welsh Dragon and Red Dragon Emperor. Draig is a Red scaled Dragon with emerald green eyes standing seventeen meters tall at sixty meters in length. The strength of Ddraig is said to be greater than that of Dragon Kings and surpasses that of Satan Lords and Arch Angels and was said to be able to have mass powers over the element of Fire._

_The opponent of the Welsh Dragon and Lifelong Rival is the Vanishing Dragon Albion and has been known to be rivals since their times of birth. Centuries ago during the Great War the two Dragons fought interrupting and attracting the attention of Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels. Seen a threat as their fighting continued to get out of hand, they were engaged and defeated by the three factions and bodies blown into pieces._

_With their bodies gone, their souls were later sealed in Gods artifacts the Sacred Gears. From history, Ddraig was sealed into the sacred gear known as Boosted Gear._

Naruto looked down at a small picture of a gauntlet that looked very similar to the one he saw on Issei earlier that evening. Then beside it was a picture of a Dragon. The Dragon is some ways looked a lot like Great Red though not as big and without the horn on the snout and chin. Even the color of the dragon was a lot like Great Red.

He leaned back on his chair as he swept his hand through his hair, the event of the evening takings its toll on his mind. After the discovery of the Boosted Gear Naruto quickly went home while the others went back to the Occult Research center and Issei being sent on a contract summoning as soon as the night with the stray devil was over.

'_The Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels destroyed his body and locked him away in a sacred gear. I wonder if it's possible to create a new body for him and take him out of that Sacred Gear.'_ He thought.

Thinking it would be best to call it a night for now Naruto picked up the Draconomicon and walked over to a painting hanging up on the wall.

Taking it down it revealed a safe from behind it. Opening it up he placed it inside where another few books lay. All the books he had in the safe were either received from Tannin and Ophis and books that were either very rare or the only ones of their kind.

* * *

**Occult Research ****Center**

The day after the incident with the stray devil, the members of Rias peerage were conversing in the main room with the noticeable exception of Issei who was most likely perving on some poor young girl again. Though that is what Naruto thought at least.

"So you guys ran into an exorcist?" He said as Rias told him about their other little battle later that night that Issei had walked into.

"Yes apparently the exorcist named Freed killed the summoner and began engaging Issei in a battle. There was also a nun there that Issei seemed to recognize since he kept looking over at her and calling her name. Apparently met her earlier that day and the two struck up some kind of friendship.

"Befriending a nun? Not very devilish of him." Naruto commented as typed away on his Mac laptop half concentrating on his story in front of him and half listening to Rias.

"Yes well we sensed that something must have been going wrong since his summons had been much too long. When new arrived he and the exorcist were at each other's throats. We pushed the exorcist back before grabbing Issei and leaving since we had no reason to remain. Though Issei wanted to stay for his nun friend."

"Odd. Don't think I have heard of a devil befriend a nun in such a manner. He does know he can't go anywhere near any church's doesn't he?"

"He does though I get the feeling he will still go near them."

"Might do us a favor." He muttered as Rias swatted him playfully on the back of his head.

"Be nice. He may be new to this but give him some time he will get the hang of being a devil Mr. Dragon." She said as Naruto rolled his eyes but kept his attention on the screen in front of him.

Rias looked at Naruto typing away on his computer and pouted that he was not looking at her and barely paying attention to her. She looked over to Akeno laughing into her hand.

Not wanting to be ignored by the young Dragon, Rias leaned down and pressed herself against his back, looking at what it was he was doing.

"What are you doing Naruto-kun? It must be important if you are only paying half attention to me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and took his gaze of the screen for a moment as he looked at her before he gave her an answer.

"I'm writing."

"I can see that. Writing what exactly?"

"A story."

"Ooh really?" Rias asked quite happily. "What is it about? I did not know you liked to write?"

"I love to write. Anything with books to be honest but I enjoy writing as a pass time. My hobby I guess. Just like you with your chess, Akeno with her S&M fetishes." He got a wink from Akeno at that comment, "Kiba and his fencing and Koneko and her fetish with cats." He got a cookie thrown at his head from the younger girl.

"And what is it about?" She asked while he gave her a teasing smile.

"Well for that you will have to wait and see when I finish it." He said grinning making Rias narrow her eyes at him.

"Now come on Naruto-kun tell me. Pretty please." She asked as she used the puppy dog look that all guys seemed to not be able to resist.

Naruto did his best not to give in but he could feel his will power beginning to give in. The look just got more sad and more pathetic to the point where he could not look anymore.

He shifted the laptop in front of her. "Fine."

Rias happily squealed a little as Akeno and the rest of the peerage appeared next to her to look at the screen making Naruto sweat drop. _'Like master like servants I guess.'_ He thought.

However just as they were about to scroll up to the top to begin reading, Issei barged through the door looking sweaty and dirty with a panicked look in his eyes causing everyone to shift their attention over to him.

"Senpai!" He called out as he tumbled to the ground making those in the peerage get up and go over to him.

"Issei. What's wrong. Why are you so out of breath?"

"It's Asia. She got taken by that Fallen Angel. The one that killed me when I was a human." He said now getting Naruto's attention as he listened in.

"We were at the fountain in the park when Yuma or Raynare, whatever you call her appeared and said she was taking Asia with her. I tried to fight her off but she was too strong for me and she pushed me back. She grabbed a hold of Asia and flew off into the sky. I tried to follow after them but she was too fast."

"Why are they so interested in this nun girl?" Kiba asked as Naruto looked at Issei who was looking around a little nervously.

"What are you not telling us Issei?" Naruto asked standing up and walking towards the group.

Issei saw everyone glancing at him while Rias gave him a look telling him that he had better answer. "A-Asia has this strange ability that she showed me when I first met her. She can make this green light appeared in her hands and can heal people of any injury. She was called the Holy Maiden because of it.

"A Sacred Gear." Naruto said catching everyone's surprise. "Another sacred user is in town and this one could be helpful for them. No doubt they realized the ability to heal someone with this power will give their group an advantage."

"Please help me find them so I can save Asia." Issei asked as Kiba and Koneko looked ready to set out.

"No. I forbid it." Rias said surprising him. "You must forget about her. You are a member of the Gremory family now. We don't mix with those related to the church."

"Then release me so I can go after her myself."

Naruto snorted. "If you can't take out one Fallen Angel then you won't be of much use saving her. There are bound to be more fallen angels in where ever their base is."

Issei ignored Naruto's words. "It does not work like that. I cannot just release you because you want to save someone. It's not a good enough reason."

"But I'm just a pawn. Surely it would not matter all that much?" He asked before Rias began to debate to him about being a pawn and the positives about his sacred gear.

Naruto meanwhile went over to the window and closed his eyes. Since he met Raynare the other day, he had made sure to familiarize himself with her energy signature. It was not as powerful as Akeno or Rias, maybe on the same level as Kiba or Koneko but it was still big enough for him to notice.

As he searched for about a minute his eyes snapped open and looked in the direction of where he could feel her. There were multiple other signatures around here that felt dark and shadow like while amongst them there seemed to be a lighter signature that felt more positive sticking out.

'_So that's the nun girl.'_ He thought as he turned around to look back at the peerage as Rias spoke up.

"Myself and Akeno have some errands to run. We will be back and later so please do not go looking for trouble." She said mainly focusing on Issei who had a downcast look on his face.

Everyone nodded before Rias and Akeno gave Naruto a wave as they left the room.

"So perve what are you going to do? Stay here or are you going to go save your friend?" He asked as Issei looked up at him confused.

"But I thought you said I would not be able to last a minute if I go save Asia?" He asked as Naruto rolled his eyes at him.

"I said you would not be able to do it alone. Yet I'm guessing Kiba and Koneko-chan here are okay with going with you if their determined looks are anything to go by." He said as Kiba and Koneko nodded as Kiba smiled at Issei.

"Since you're going in enemy territory, its best to have someone go with you." Kiba answered.

"I don't trust you boys going alone." She said as Naruto inwardly grinned.

Issei smiled as the trio got their things together and left to go save Asia. Naruto watched as they left before speaking "So I take it you two don't actually have any errands to run."

From behind him, Rias and Akeno reappeared though Akeno reappeared on his back.

"I knew that he would go anyway and with Kiba's sense of loyalty he would have gone with him. And where Kiba usually goes Koneko follows."

"So then what will you two do?" He asked

Rias sighed and put her hands on her hips. "We may as well go and help them. Make a diversion so we can attract as many fallen angels and priests as we can so that their path is more clear. However can I count on you as my ally to watch over them for me?" She asked as Naruto nodded.

"I will as long as you do me one favor in return. "That Fallen Angel that killed Issei. If you come into contact with her, don't kill her."

Both girls looked surprised at that. "Why may I ask?" Rias asked with both girls feeling a bit of jealousy in their stomachs.

Naruto shrugged. "I have a feeling her hand was more forced into this then her doing it willingly." He said as they both looked at him skeptically but nodded.

"We will try." They both said as Naruto nodded to them in thanks before all three were engulfed in a transport seal before all three suddenly left to their locations.

* * *

**Later On With Naruto**

Naruto watched as Koneko punched open the doors to the old, worn down church with Issei and Kiba running in after her. The church itself was extremely old as it was missing a bit of its wall and looked like no one had inhabited it for some decades. It was also quite the way out of the town so it probably did not get seen often. It made it a prime place for a secret base of sorts.

From here he could sense Ria and Akeno already engaged against three fallen angels however by the power the two girls were giving off he knew they could handle it no problem.

Though he could also sense that one of the Fallen Angels fighting them was Raynare. He just hoped Rias and Akeno would keep their word in not killing her.

From inside the trio moved quickly through the building checking each corridor before they got to center of the old church. Inside they heard light footsteps coming towards them. Naruto looked from a distance to see a young man with short white hair and red eyes. As a priest, he was dressed in clerical clothing.

"My and I thought I killed you Issei-san." He said as he looked at the group as the trio got in their stances.

"To see you alive has irritated me. Normally I kill a demon the first time I see them so seeing you alive hereâ€¦.its pissed me off." He said as a hilt appeared in his right hand as light energy shot out of it making a blade and a gun appeared in his left.

"Now let's go." He said as Kiba was the first too engage him as the two began to battle in a battle of swords. They parried a lot making sparks fly from their blades connecting and swiped at each other's head multiple times. Though after a few moments Freed began using his gun and fired at Kiba. Kiba however proved why he was the Knight and quickly dodged each bullet.

"Guess you're more of a man then a pretty face." Freed said to Kiba as he fired a shot at his head but Kiba jumped and back flipped through the air.

"Holy Eraser." Kiba called as his sword blade went pitched black and collided with Freeds. The darkness began to swallow the light showing Issei and Freed that he too had a Sacred Gear.

"You're another gear user." Freed said a little surprised as he licked his lips.

"Issei-kun." Kiba called as Freed looked to his right to see Issei's right fist coming towards him.

"Rook promotion." He said as his fist gathered a lot of unknown strength and punched Freed in the right side of his face sending the white haired boy flying through the air and crashing through a table.

"That felt good." Issei said clenching his fist as Freed got back up.

Meanwhile as Naruto watched from his spot on the roof, he felt a presence he did not recognize arrive in the area a little way off. He narrowed his eyes. _'I don't remember Rias or Akeno saying they would call for any other assistance.'_ He thought before he quickly left to check it out.

It only took a few minutes before he found who he was looking for. On one of the high tree branches on the other side of the church building there stood a gentle-looking, handsome young man with blonde hair and wore some high class clothes that he recognized at the kind of clothing devils wore.

As he got closer he saw the boy tilt his head and then look up at him. "Oh my, it seems I have been found out. I guess Asia-chan will have to wait a little while longer." He said aloud making Naruto narrow his eyes.

"My names Diadora. I won't say my last name since I don't feel like it and I think you can figure it out for yourself. Until next time."

Naruto moved at a quick speed. "You're not going anywhere." He said but a magic seal already glowed underneath the guy. He gave Naruto a wave before he left leaving no trace that he was even there.

'_The hell was with this guy?'_ He thought as he glared at the spot where he had been standing before he decided he would think on it more later and for now would go back to the others.

Back with the others, Freed groggily stood up as he glared at the trio of devils.

"Don't fuck with me." He said as he got out another light sword and went to hit Issei but was instead thrown aside when a couch thrown at him by Koneko collided with him.

"I won't be killed by you demons." He said as he recovered from the attack and jumped away now seeing he could not win against three devils at the same time and down a hatch in the wall leading to an underground room.

The three devils followed the staircase until they found themselves in a large room without windows lit up only by candle light. At the end of the room was a stone platform with stairs leading up it and on top of that was a large stone cross.

However they noticed in front of the stone platform was around twenty figures all in black cloaks with Fallen Angel wings on their backs.

When they all went in they all noticed a girl was hanging from it, chained to the cross. She was a pretty girl around the same age as Issei and Kiba with long straw blonde hair, white skin and wearing some kind of nightwear dress.

Beside that was another person. She was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her outfit consisted of a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes.

Freed was on the side laughing manically. "Are you nearly done Kalawarner?" He asked as his face grew excited.

"ASIA!" Issei shouted as Asia began to glow green and green veins began to appear on the cross. The woman beside her chuckled. "My is this not a touching reunion. My name is Kalawarner but I apologize. This ceremony is almost over as will your friend." She said making the three devils run forward. However the fallen angels dressed in robes stood defensively in their way.

**"Kagero." **

A single word rung out as a stream of fire shot past Issei, Kiba and Koneko and collided with the Fallen Angels. A majority managed to jump out of the way in time but a third of them got trapped by the fire and was vaporized by the wave of fire.

"This seems like quite a nice gathering. You mind if I join in?" Naruto said making himself known to the room as Issei and Kiba smiled happily seeing their friend and peerage ally. Even Koneko had a tiny smiled etch her face.

"Who the hell are you?" Kalawarner called out as she glared over at Naruto while Freed looked joyful that he had another person to kill.

"A friend of the Gremory peerage. You see that girl is a friend of Rias-chans pawn and while I may not like him all that muchâ€¦" This caused Issei to cry anime tears. "I won't let an innocent girl have her life taken forcibly from her."

"I knew taking this girl for them would be a great idea. Another devil to kill." Freed said laughing happily as Naruto sighed.

"Why does everyone think I'm a devil? Do I have a sign on me or something?" He asked as the three devils shrugged. "Anyway you three think you can handle things in here?" He asked as they nodded.

"Good, you take care of the Fallen Angels while I'll make short work of the exorcist."

"Short work? SHORT WORK? I WILL KILL YOU FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!" Freed shouted in a crazed frenzy before Naruto appeared in front of him with a great burst of speed and wrapped his hand around his neck. His wings shot out of his back alarming those who had never seen them before they began flapping strongly and ascended into the air, making a large hole in the roof as he did so.

As they left Issei, Kiba and Koneko readied themselves before charging to save Asia.

* * *

**With Naruto**

As the battle commenced inside the old church, outside Naruto dealt with the crazed exorcist. When Naruto dropped to the ground, he threw Freed a good ten meters across the ground before he went through a tree and his head scraped across the earth getting winces and cries of pain from him.

"I will destroy you. In the name of the lord." He said drawing breath as he stood back up. Only Naruto never gave him the chance as a strong right hook sent him straight back to the ground.

"Get up." Naruto ordered looking down at the exorcist before grabbing his collar and hoisting him up.

"Take this!" Freed called out as he suddenly grabbed a metal cross from his pocket and shoved it in Naruto face and onto his left face cheek.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Naruto cried out as it impact making Freed laugh.

"Not some devil HUH? Then how come it burns." He said viciously before his eyes widened as he heard Naruto cried become light laughter. He looked back up at the exorcist and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Was that suppose to do something?" He asked as Freed noticed his cross on his skin was doing no sort of damage. There was no burns on his cheek signifying that the cross and holy powers were having no affect against him.

"How can this be?"

"If you had been listening properly from before then you would have known that I am no devil." Naruto said as he threw Freed across from him before his wings shot out from his back, flew forward and impaled Freed in the shoulders with the spike on each wing.

Freed screamed out in pain as they kept him pinned against the wall. When he struggled it just hurt even more and delved deeper into his shoulder.

"You knowâ€¦" Naruto said picking up the cross from Freeds hand. "Since you seem to like crosses. How about I give you a permanent one on your body." He said as his eyes skittered and dragon like scales formed under his eyes making Freed widen in terror.

"What are you?" He whispered as Naruto grinned at him before leaning towards his ear and whispered in it.

"I'm a Human Shaped Dragon that will shake this world to its very core." He said as he leaned out to see Freed's terrified eyes bearing into him. He then jumped back and took out his wings from Freed's shoulder before he stuck his hands out and made a simple cross with his middle and index fingers on each hands.

His fingers flickered with flames making Freed look scared for his life.

"Here is my parting gift to you." Naruto said before he said aloud **"Jujika."(Cross Fire)**

From his cross shaped finger tips a pillar of fire the shape of the cross shot out from his fingers directly towards Freed. The blast hit him square on the chest making him yell out loud at the burning pain he was in.

The fire burnt away his the middle section of his shirt and when the fire had gone, a hole in his shirt was now presented with massive burn marks on his chest with a cross shaped burn now embedded in his skin. Freed looked ready to pass out as the pain from the attack was unbearable.

"Good bye Freed the Exorcist. May this be your warning never to come near my friends and allies again," Naruto said before he grabbed him by the collar and threw him off the ledge and down into the river below, a hundred meters down.

Waiting before he heard the splash, Naruto sighed and swept his hand through his hair before he made his way back to the church.

It only took a few minutes to return but already he could see that the fighting had ended if the presence of Rias and Akeno were any indication. They were all now outside the church with the girl Asia in Issei's lap as he held her close.

Though when he saw Issei he noticed the gauntlet on his hand had changed a little. His hand was now completely covered by the gauntlet and it had taken on a more dragon like appearance. _'I guess he managed to improve his control so he could unlock a secondary form. Guess there is hope for the perve.'_

"Lay her down Issei, if I can I will try and resurrect her as a devil and have her join my peerage." Rias said as she noticed Naruto watching from a little ways off. He gave her a warm smile giving her a thumbs as a way of telling her the exorcist has been taken cared off.

She smiled back at him as did Akeno who gave him a wink. He blushed a little but still smiled at her.

Asia lain down delicately with her hands settled gently on her chest as Rias formed a chess piece in front of in the shape of the bishop piece and settled it over Asia's chest. "I command thee, Asia Argento, on my name Rias Gremory, become my servant and lead a new life as my Bishop!"

Everyone watched as the bishop piece glowed as did Asia as the Gremory seal appeared beneath her. Light shined upwards making a few of them cover their eyes. The bishop piece then absorbed into Asia's chest signifying it was accepted.

After about a minute the lights died down and Asia lay there breathing easily.

Everyone smiled and felt elated that another member was added to their peerage. When Rias and Akeno looked back over to Naruto they saw he was gone, having silently left during the peerage induction process.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto walked through the forest as he headed towards the spot where Rias and Akeno were doing their part in tonight's battle and had taken on three of the stronger Fallen Angles of the group.

As he walked he could sense the person he was looking for. She was alive but was hurt and exhausted. He was glad Rias and Akeno had stuck by their word.

He walked into a small opening in the forest where he saw the signs of battle with scorch marks from Akeno's lightning blasts and indents and severed branches no doubt made from light weapons.

A little ways off he saw the person he was looking for flat on her back looking up at the sky. He walked forward and saw Raynare lying there with her eyes closed.

"If you are going to kill me then just get it over with." She whispered with her voice sounding croaky and soar, most likely from a lot of shouting during the fighting.

Naruto's face softened before he knelt down on his knees beside her. "Now why would I do that?" He said making her closed eyes open and look at him in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I told you the other day I can tell you are not a bad person at heart. Therefore you should not die in such a manner. I'm just glad my two friends kept to their word and did not kill you. I would have been unhappy if they did."

Before she could speak again Naruto picked her up and carried her bridal style being careful of her injuries. Raynare blushed from the contact and found herself rather comfortable in his arms.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you care so much?"

She felt Naruto shrug as he began walking. "I'm a firm believer in second chances and though I know not all people deserve one, you I do think deserve one. You were forced into something I don't think you really wanted to take part in and were made to do thing that you disagreed with. You have been led down a dark path and I want to help you out of it and help you find your redemption. And if you want to gain that redemption and do things the right away, then you will have a friend in me." He said smiling down at her.

Raynare lay in his arms as she listened to him not realizing little tears were making their way down her face. She saw his face and saw he was being genuine about his words and that his eyes were not lying, a skill she had picked up on. Sensing that she was safe with him, she closed her eyes as Naruto's wings shot out from his back and lifted him into the air, soaring back to his home in the night sky.

"...Thank you."

* * *

**Chapter Six Completed**

******Kagero- HeatHaze**

******Jujika- Cross Fire**

******I have finalized what powers Naruto will have now. Fire is one obviously and eventually you will see more of them as the story goes on.**

Beta'd by anime-death-angel

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**New ****Tenant**

Naruto hummed to himself as stood in his kitchen as he readily made breakfast for himself and his new tenant.

Since he had offered Raynare a chance to start over, she had for the last few days mainly stuck to staying in bed, healing from her injuries she sustained from fighting Rias and Akeno. The worst injuries she got were some burns on her upper arms from Akeno's lightning. The rest was just from being physically exhausted and needed a few days to just rest and recuperate.

He was a little thankful that Akeno and Rias had not come over with the others since he did not want them all to start threatening Raynare. Though Rias and Akeno knew she was still alive, they did not know that Naruto had taken her in and offered her to start over.

Since the battle at the church the other day, Rias had been working Issei to the bone, getting him up and early hours to go for morning exercises since they needed to get him in better battle shape. Though he had proved himself by battling and defeating the Fallen Angel, he was still nowhere near strong enough to take on stronger opponents.

Also he had met their newest Bishop Asia. Though through their first meeting Asia was a little timid around him since he was quite an imposing figure, but he just acted friendly around her, introduced himself to her and eventually Asia felt comfortable around him and pleasantly called him Naruto-san. She was very timid and quiet from what he had seen and had a soft spot for Issei, no doubt having a crush on the perverted pawn of Rias.

Also with her living arrangement, Asia was now living at the Hyoudou residence with Issei and his parents. Apparently his parents took a liking to Asia and welcome her warmly much to her relief and happiness.

Though it had not really been up for debate since Rias had told Issei Asia was moving in with him and that was that.

As he thought this over, he heard shuffling coming from down the stairs. He looked over towards the door to the kitchen and saw it swing open with a slightly sleepy Raynare walking through it. Her sleepwear consisted of a light purple tank top with short shorts. On her feet she had a pair of fuzzy pink slippers.

On her right upper arm though she had some bandages covering her from the burn marks as well as a bandage patch on her abdomen which barely showed through her top.

"Good morning." He said to her as she walking in and took a seat on one of the stools around the kitchen counter.

"Good morning." She said timidly. She still felt a little nervous around Naruto for the simple fact that she could not believe he would so willingly take her in like he had done. The last few days for her had been peaceful, something she was not all that use to.

Since her arrival a few nights ago he had looked after her, patched her up, made her breakfast, lunch and dinner and even helped her undress since she could not more her right arm much. Where most would have ogled her body when helping her change Naruto politely closed his eyes and looked away.

He had given her a roof over her head, a warm bed, warm food and friendship. That was more then what many of the other Fallen Angels had ever given her.

"Here I hope you like them." He said as put a few waffles in front of her with a glass of orange juice beside it with a glass of syrup and honey on the side.

"You don't have to keep doing this for me." She said as she went to take a bite but Naruto just shrugged.

"I know but I wanted to. Plus it's been nice having someone else in the house other then myself. My mom is rarely here and the only company I get here is Rias and Akeno when they either stay for the night or eat my cooking." He said in humor though noticed the panicked look on her face.

"Don't worry; even if they should turn up I will make sure they know you mean no harm. I won't let anyone hurt you." He said as he patted her hand before he gathered his breakfast onto his plate and began eating next to her.

As he ate, Raynare didn't say anything but just looked at him. She had never had someone act so friendly towards her before, not like this anyway. She did not understand why He did not owe her anything, he was not in debt to her yet he was helping her.

Naruto happily munched on his waffled and went to take a sip of his orange juice before he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He turned his head to see Raynare hugging him and paced her head in the crook of his neck as light sobs came out from her.

Reassuring her, he hugged her back and soothed her by rubbing her back.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Raynare broke the hug and wiped away the tears she had before giving Naruto the first proper happy smile he had seen from her since he had brought her to his home.

"So what do I do now?" She asked as she dug back into her food.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he stuck a larger piece of waffle in his mouth making her laugh al little at his face.

"I mean how long am I allowed to stay here? I assume you want me to leave at some point." She asked but was surprised to see him shake his head.

"No you don't have to leave. If you haven't noticed the house is pretty big and has six spare rooms. It would be nice to have the company around here so you can take one of the rooms and make it permanently yours."

"So I can do what I want with it?"

"Yes. Paint it any color you want, put whatever comforts you want in there. It's your room so do what you wish to it." He said getting another smile from her.

"And is there anything that you want in return?" she asked hinting at a teasing tone in her voice.

Naruto stroked his chin in thought. "Actually there is one thing I would like you to tell me." He asked as she looked at him questioningly.

"Tell me everything you know about the Fallen Angels. I know enough about the Devils from Rias and her peerage but I do not have a wide knowledge on Fallen Angels. So I was hoping you could help me understand them better."

Raynare looked at him rather curiously but shrugged showing she was happy to do that for him. So she began an explanation of the Fallen Angels to him.

"Fallen Angels are Angels that have fallen from the grace of God, due to having "impure thoughts" that divert them from the teachings of the God in the Bible. The leaders of Grigori were tempted by human women and had fallen after having sex with them."

"Despite being cast out of Heaven, Fallen Angels and their subordinates are known to occupy churches and use them as bases. However, we normally go out of our way to destroy all of the religious icons in these churches in the process since they harbor a bad reminder of what we once were. However like Angels we can still use light energy and use positive energy to harm our enemies the devils."

"Currently, the Fallen Angels have the smallest population among the Three Factions as is currently being led by Azazel, the Governor of the Fallen Angels and currently the strongest of the Fallen Angels race. He is also the leader of the Gregori."

Seeing Naruto's confused face she elaborated. "It's an organization created by Azazel and the Fallen Angels who fell with him. The members of Grigori include exiled Church members and Sacred Gear wielders.

"So they are the head honcho's basically." He said as she nodded. "And does that mean that Exorcist Freed was part of the Gregori.

"That's right though he was never one for the rules. He usually just went off on his own and did what he pleased."

"And what about your wings? I have heard some of the Fallen Angels have more than two wings on their backs. Why is that?" Naruto asked.

"The rank of strength on a Fallen Angel is determined by his or her wings. Azazel has six sets of wings on his back, which shows he is the strongest and only one with that many wings on his back. Also the color of the wings get darker the stronger the Fallen Angel becomes."

Raynare made her wings appear on her back. "Since I only have one set of wings on my back I'm usually seen as just a grunt, a soldier like many others."

"Have you tried to increase your strength to gather more sets of wings?"

"I have but with all the moving around Fallen Angels do along with the plotting and the whole business with the sacred gear stealing I have had no chance to."

Naruto nodded. Raynare though currently at a normal soldier strength could become a powerful friend and ally if she got stronger. He knew that one could never have too many friends to have your back.

"Then do you want me to help train you?" He asked getting a surprised look from her. "I was trained by a former Dragon King and current Ultimate class devil and I like to think I am near equal terms to him. I can help you get stronger if you like."

"You would really help me get stronger?" She asked.

"Sure. There is a forest just five minutes south from here that no one ever goes to. We can go there during the evenings and we can spar with one another. I usually train myself during the evenings when I can so you are welcome to join."

Raynare nodded, happy that she has the chance to get stronger and prove she was not just some grunt. As she was about to speak she and Naruto heard the back door open.

"Naruto-kun we are here for our Sunday morning breakfast." Rias and Akeno's voice called out making Naruto sigh and Raynare to widen her eyes and go a little pale.

"Don't worry." He said reassuring Raynare as the two stayed sat down as the clicking of heels began getting closer to them.

The kitchen door swung open revealing the two girls who were wearing Sunday dresses, Rias in light yellow and Akeno is a light purple.

"Morning Naruto-kun." They both said before they scanned to his side and noticed Raynare sitting there.

Both their eyes widened and they jumped back a little before getting in their stances and had their powers spark around them.

Raynare panicked and got up from her seat but Naruto stood in front of her and put his arm out to cover her getting surprised looks from Rias and Akeno.

"Naruto what is she doing here." Rias asked glaring towards Raynare as Akeno narrowed her eyes at her when she saw her grip onto Naruto's arm and hide herself behind him.

"Well she is having breakfast with me as you can see just like the two of you are here for." He said. "She is a friend and I will not allowed either of you to harm her."

"But Naruto-kunâ€¦." Akeno started but Naruto gave them both a small glare.

"She is under my protection Akeno-chan. She did not want any part of the battle the other night but was forced into it. She is willing to try and make things right and I believe she is worth having a second chance."

"So will you too act nicely or will things between us go a little south?" He asked staring at them making them both bite their lips before they both reluctantly nodded.

"Fine, we shall behave." Rias answer as Akeno nodded.

"Thank you, however unfortunately you will be eating alone today since myself and Ray-chan will be out for most of it." He said making the three girls blink.

"What? But where are you going?" Akeno asked pouting at Naruto not going to be here with them for breakfast like he normally did.

"Well since Ray-chan is moving in with me we need to spruce up her room a bit. So we will be heading to town to get her some creature comforts and stuff." He said as he ushered Raynare to follow after him.

As the two walked past the devils, both girls had one thought on their mind.

'_Moving in? She is moving in with him? But we knew him first.'_ They both thought as jealously built up in their stomachs.

They both noticed the others doing the same as they were doing and little bolt of lightning formed between them trying battle for dominance.

* * *

**Later That Day**

Naruto carried a large box on his shoulders with multiple bags in his right hand filled with feminine clothes while beside him Raynare walked happily with a skip in her step wearing a dark blue sundress with a few more bags in her hands.

Throughout the day Naruto had bought Raynare everything she needed which included clothes since her's were destroyed in the battle at the old church, bedding and pillow sheets along with curtains. They had gone to a furniture store and bought her a couch to put in her room for her to sit on while reading and things of that nature along with a 40-inch television.

Thanks to a credit card that basically had no limit and made a very tiny dent, he told her to get what she wanted so they could add it to her room and make her life at his manor house more comfortable.

Raynare could not thank him enough for what he had done for her and thanked him by giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

It made Naruto blush at the contact of her lips to his cheek but weirdly it made him feel all warm and fuzzy along with tingles going up his spine.

However when she did that he noticed that two people a little distance behind them that were hiding behind some bushes suddenly had their tempers spike and were muttering curse words under their breath.

It did not take a genius to figure out that Rias and Akeno had been following them. For reasons Naruto was not sure he guessed they just did not trust Raynare yet and wanted to make sure no harm came to him.

When it came to girls, Naruto was just as confused as any other male.

"So do we have anything else we need to get or do we have everything we need now?" He asked Raynare as she had a small list in her hand of the things she needed to get.

"Hmmm there is justâ€¦one more thing I need to get." She said as she led the way with Naruto following after her.

It only took a few minutes before they arrived at another clothing store. Though Naruto could not help but blush when he noticed what kind of store it was.

"Um Ray-chan this is a lingerie store."

She turned to Naruto and smiled happily at him. "I know it is silly. I need to get some lingerie and underwear and I need someone to tell me whether or not they are a good fit. Though it would be better to have a girl here, you will have to do." She said smiling a little shyly at him as she grabbed his hand with all the bags and led him inside.

As she did he could have sworn he heard two females voiced cry out 'BITCH' in the background.

* * *

**With Rias and Akeno**

"The hell does she think she is doing taking Naruto-kun in there."

"I should be the one making him look at kinky underwear and trying them on for him not her." Akeno said gritting her teeth.

The two glared at each other before they got up and rushed into the store.

* * *

**With Naruto**

"So how does this make me look Naruto?" Raynare asked as she came out of the changing rooms wearing very sexy black lingerie that left little to the imagination. It cupped her breasts almost too perfectly and defiantly made them seem even bigger than they were previously.

Naruto just did not know what to say. Weeks after having Rias and Akeno all but throw themselves at him with Akeno appearing in his shower to Rias waking up nude in his bed, he still was not use to seeing the female body in such a revealed form.

"Y-You look v-very nice Ray-chan. It defiantly brings out your umâ€¦.long hair." He said not knowing what to say.

"Oh well thank you I think. So you don't think it makes my boobs look to big or too small or anything?" She said leaning down and showed him an awful lot of cleavage. She internally laughed at she watched Naruto try his best to keep his eyes on hers instead of trailing down.

'_I'm not a pervert, I am not a pervert.' _He kept thinking not wanting to stoop down to Issei's level.

"What about my butt? Does it look comfortable or do they make it look too tight?" She asked turning around and showing him her perfect rear.

_'This is not fair on some many levels. How am I suppose to control myself when she is doing all this sexy stuff in front of me?'_ He thought now believing that he really should not have taken her shopping if she was going to get him so flustered and so worked up.

Raynare then was about to turn around and head back into the changing rooms before her feet tripped over themselves and she land on Naruto's lap. As she did Rias and Akeno appeared out of the other two changing rooms and saw her in Naruto's lap. They immediately began to think she was hitting on him and trying to make a move.

"Stop trying to seduce Naruto-kun." Rias told her as Akeno glared at Raynare and had a dark aura around her. Though this time instead of cowering behind Naruto, Raynare pouted at them and gave them a glare to match.

"It was an accident. I tripped over my feet." She said as she stood back up and went back into her changing room.

Naruto though looked like he was in lala land as he stared at the other two lingerie clad girls as his face went as red as ones face could get.

Akeno was wearing very small navy panties that made her ass shake like and her bra pushed her already large assets to look even larger than they were before.

Rias meanwhile was wearing a one-piece lingerie outfit but the middle section was just gone and was revealing a large majority of her breasts as well as showing off her athletic physique.

The two girls saw him looking and trying to shake himself out of it but they both had flirty and devious smiles appear on their faces as they both leaned down. When they did, their bras looked ready to burst.

"My, my look how red your face is getting Naruto-kun. One would think that you might be enjoying the view." Rias said as she put her index finger underneath his chin.

"Would you like me to purchase this Naruto-kun? Perhaps I could model it more for you at your home." Akeno added whispering into his ear hotly making him shiver at the touch.

As the two girls looked at him, Naruto had never felt so singled out before. They were acting so flirty and so sexily that it was making his brain overload. He might be a powerful Dragon but he was also a teenage boy and teenage boys had one main thing on their mind. Girls.

'_I need to get out of here!' _He thought before he saw Raynare come out of the changing rooms. "Um come on Ray-chan we best get this stuff back." He said quickly turning around, grabbing Raynare's hand and picking up the stuff he was carrying from earlier before racing out the door.

The two remaining girls watched him leave before they both turned to one another and lightning connected from each of them and sparked in the middle.

Outside

He took deep breaths as he reached outside and he and Raynare began making their way back home.

Despite him playing off as a bit dense when it came to girls, he could see that the girls, Rias and Akeno especially had increased the amount they flirted with him and tried to get his attention.

Whether it was from turning up in the mornings to spend breakfast with him, going shopping together, sparring together, doing homework together etc. He could see what it was leading too.

What he wondered in his mind though was if he was ready for relationships.

His mother Ophis had said that because of his strong presence it would naturally attract females to him. Girls wanted Alpha's, strong men to be their husband and help give them strong children. That was the main principle, especially in the devil world.

"Are you okay Naruto-sama?" Raynare asked as she looked at Naruto from beside him.

"I'm fine Ray-chan. Just thinking."

"About Rias and Akeno-san?" She asked as Naruto looked at her before nodding. "You know they seem to have a crush on you I guess?"

"Yeah it has been getting increasingly obvious over the last few days. I just don't really know what to do since I have never really felt these kinds of feelings towards girls before." He admitted.

"So you admit that you have some feeling towards one of them or even both of them?" She said as he nodded again.

"Yeah I do. I'll admit that I have had these little buds of feeling growing since I first met them. I mean it's hard to since their both so gorgeous and with brilliant personalities to match, even despite their odd habits and fetishes."

"Do you think you will ever tell them?" She asked as Naruto shrugged.

"I guess we will have to wait and see." He said before both he and Raynare stopped in their tracks. "You feel that?"

"It feels like some of my kind." Raynare said now feeling a little worried. Did they think her as a traitor and were they going to try and punish her."

"Head on back to the house, I can take care of this." He said as she nodded. He handed over some of the bags to her before she took off back towards the manor house. He hid the box away before he disappeared from the ground and appeared on the roofs.

When he did, two Fallen Angels appeared in front of him focusing on Raynare's leaving figure.

"Grab her." One of them said and both went forward to try and grab her before they suddenly felt themselves get stopped and pinned. Both Fallen Angels found themselves in iron tight head locks.

Naruto then spun around and threw one of them into a nearby tree while the other got power slammed into the ground.

"Now you two want to tell me why you are targeting my new friend?" Naruto asked as he flared a bit of his power making both Fallen Angels sweat a little.

"She is a traitor. She was supposed to help us get the Twilight Healing and yet she got defeated easily and now is hanging around with devils. She is a traitor to the Fallen Angels and must be taken care of." One said before Naruto hand shot forward and grabbed his throat.

"I was having a nice day but you two had to come and ruin it." He said as he fully picked the fallen Angel up and threw him high into the air. When he did, his fists flickered with fire.

**"Hiken."**

An enormous amount of fire shot out of his fist and towards the fallen Angel who looked at the pillar of fire in fear and shock. Before he could even scream, he was engulfed and reduced to nothing but cinders.

The other Fallen Angel look frightened beyond belief at what he just saw and flapped his wings to try and get away, now realizing the mistake they just made.

Naruto though turned to where he was flying away and stuck his hand out, facing it towards the disappearing Fallen Angel.

**"Shadow Ball."** He whispers as a shadow like ball builds up on the tip of his index finger and shows of great power despite its relatively small size.

The small shadow like ball then bursts forward with great speed and quickly hits the retreating Fallen Angel. It went straight into his chest and shadows exploded all over the area, leaving no trace of the Fallen Angel anywhere. The shadows quickly melted away as if nothing ever happened.

"That was a pain." Naruto said as he began to hover down and back onto the ground. He quickly collected the box he was carrying and was about to go on his way when he saw another Fallen Angel looking over at him.

He was not doing anything but instead just sort of staring at him. He looked to be in his mid to late twenties with black hair with a few white strands at the front. He had light stubble on his face and on his back, he had six sets of black wings.

Naruto was about to approach him when he suddenly took off into the air and greater speed then the other two had and quickly disappeared from sight.

'_Six set of wings. That means he is a very powerful Fallen Angel. Could that of been that Governor Raynare had told me about. She said he had many sets of wings.'_

He would have to talk to Raynare about whoever that mystery Fallen Angel was so he went on his way.

Though as he made his way home he found himself at a car dealership and one car was just screaming out to him.

Anyone nearby would have seen the feral like grin on Naruto's face as he made his way over to the dealership. School the next day was going to be an interesting affair.

* * *

**Kuoh Academy**

"Where is Naruto-kun? He should have been here already." Akeno said whining a little since she had not spent much time with him over the weekend and what time she tried to have with him the day before was cut short due to his new house guest.

"I haven't seen Senpai since the other week. Do we know if he is okay?" Kiba asked concerned for his Senpai.

"Yes he is fine. He just has a new house guest that's all." Rias said as she pouted.

"New house guest?" Issei asked while doing his best not to ogle his king's chest. "Who's that?"

They all saw Rias and Akeno frown but before either could answer they heard the roar of an engine coming towards the school. It caught the attention of all the students outside.

**_Smoke On The Water- Deep Purple_**

As the students turned their heads, they all widened their eyes when they saw Naruto and a girl whose face was covered from the light of the sun drive in to the school parking lot in a black 2012 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 with a dark red stripe going down the middle. It was completely clean and spotless and shined in the morning sun. On the back number plate it spelt DRAG 0N5. **

Naruto stepped out of the car and every girl blushed when they saw him wearing a pair of aviator glasses, most likely wearing them and not realizing the effect it was having on the female population.

Then on the other side of the car, Raynare stepped out and got hearts in the eyes of many of the boys while many of the girls looked jealous at the fact she got to ride with Naruto in his new badass car.

Though when Issei, Kiba, Asia and Koneko spotted her they all widened their eyes and their jaws dropped a little.

"Is that Raynare?" Issei said starting to slightly panic as Rias nodded. Koneko and Kiba were about to move forward but Akeno put her arm out in front of them.

"She is with Naruto. They are friends and he is giving her a chance to redeem herself so to speak. Attacking her will make Naruto defend her." She said as Kiba and Koneko frowned a little but nodded.

"So does this mean Naruto-Senpai is an enemy now?" Issei asked but both older girls shook their heads.

"No, it just means that we may have to keep a close eye on her. Naruto may trust her but we don't yet. Not until she proves herself to us that she really means us no harm." Rias said as Asia hid behind Issei, hiding from the Fallen Angel girl.

Naruto meanwhile walked alongside Raynare as the students of Kuoh academy parted like the red sea not wanting to get in the way of the new King of Kuoh and his new friend.

* * *

**Chapter Seven Completed**

**Naruto's power that I can reveal at the moment- Fire Element (Ace from One Piece), Shadow Element (Rogue from Fairy Tail). The rest you will eventually discover.**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**First Date**

Naruto ducked a kick and easily stepped out of the way of a punch before tripping his opponent to the ground, making her stumble in the process.

Raynare lay there in some training clothing they had gotten which consisted of a tight grey tank top and training shorts and trainers. On her back one set of black wings were open and at full length.

She looked up at Naruto and pouted at him and put her hands on her hips.

"I don't think we can really call this training if all I am doing is getting thrown to the ground."

Naruto, who was dressed in a dark blue vest and training pants and trainers shrugged before he put his hand in his pocket and looked down at her with a bored expression on his face.

"You asked me to help you get stronger and I have agreed to do so. This is how you get strong. Fight an opponent who is much stronger then you and then you learn from it. That way you know what you need to improve on and how to better yourself."

"And what do I need to improve on?" Raynare asked wanting to see if what he said was true.

Naruto sighed and sat on the ground in front of her.

"First off in battle you are quick to temper and you have a short fuse. Because of that you will make more mistakes which will eventually cost you. While your attacks are good in accuracy they lack power in them. You want to hurt people when you use those light attack of yours, not give them a little sting. My mother tells me the strongest of Fallen Angels can make light spear the size of trucks if they wanted to while yours are more like a stick."

Raynare blushed a little before nodding for him to keep going.

"Your physical strength needs to be improved as does your speed and while your general fitness is pretty good, your don't have much stamina which is most likely why Akeno was able to take you out with a single heavy hit of lightning. Need I go on?"

Raynare shook her head. "I understand Naruto-sama." She said which made Naruto groan.

"I told you to please stop calling me that. I am not your master or anything. I'm your friend."

"You also saved me from a life I did not like and you have given me a roof over my head, you have defended me when others wanted to harm me and you fed and clothed me. For that I will be greatly thankful and forever loyal to you." She said.

Knowing she would not stop Naruto just accepted it since it was a battle he probably would not win. He knew girls were stubborn that way.

"I want two hundred more pushups and sit ups before we head in." He said to Raynare who nodded in compliance and began with the pushups.

Since Naruto was helping Raynare to get stronger and gain more sets of wings, he set up a training schedule for her that she would do every day. Since they had school from early morning to late afternoon Monday to Friday, they managed to work around it.

On morning when they had school, they would wake at six and she would do six laps around the house before she had to do two hundred pushups, sit ups and crunches. After school Naruto would spar with her for a while before he would focus on his own training and let Raynare practice on her own though that was only after they had finished their homework.

Sometimes they were joined by Rias and her peerage and when that happened he would notice Rias and Akeno would wear very short and tight workout outfits that normally made his nose bleed a little.

On the weekends though it was mainly a free for all and would work on what she wanted. On her wrists and ankles, Naruto put bracelets with a weight charm on them. Raynare was currently on twenty pounds on each limp.

As he watched her do her pushups, he wondered what Rias and her peerage were doing at the moment. It had taken some time for her peerage to accept Raynare and while they still did not trust her, the fact that Naruto was vouching for her did put them at ease.

Though Issei and Asia stayed clear of Raynare most of the time and were constantly on guard around her not that either could really blame them.

Then he thought about Rias and Akeno.

Outside of training, the two were constantly trying to spend time with him and after Raynare had pointed it out he knew the two devils had feelings for him and if he was honest with himself, he had feeling for them too.

While the subject of girls in general was quite a mystery to him, he wondered how he would go about asking them to be with him. He knew many devils in the Underworld took more than one wife as did some lesser Dragons who would take more than one mate and so on.

If he ever had more than one girl which at the moment in time did seem quite likely, he would make sure that he was good to them, he treated them equally, loved them both the same if it reached that point and made sure that they lived a good full life with him. One filled with life, laughter and love.

Since he had always only had Ophis as his family, the idea of a big family was what he wanted most in the world and was something he hoped he would eventually have.

He knew that right now they would most likely be at the Occult research club down at the school so once the training with Raynare was over, he would head down there.

'_Akeno was the first to really show any interest in me and she was in a way the first person I met at Kuoh Academy. Maybeâ€¦maybe I should ask her out on a date and just see how things go from there. I hope Rias-chan does not mind.'_

Before he could continue his thoughts a light spear darted towards him though he easily tilted his head to the side and saw Raynare looking at him as she tapped her foot.

"Why did you throw a light spear at me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have been calling you for the last few minutes but you were in your own little world. What has you so thoughtful?"

Naruto motioned for her to come forward and so she did and leaned in.

"I am thinking of maybe asking Akeno out on a date tonight." He said as Raynare look at him in surprise.

"Finally acting on each other's feeling?" She asked as Naruto nodded. "It so obvious to everyone that she and the Gremory girl like you. Heck every time they look at you it like they want to jump your bones."

"But the way you tease them or play around with them it's obvious you have some kind liking to them as well. So if you like them both will you mate with them both?"

Naruto shrugged. "Let's take it one step at time to be honest. Though I am not against having more than one mate on the condition that the girls I am with are all okay with it and said girls are caring and accepting to one another."

Raynare chuckled. "Oh I am sure they will be real friendly with one another eventually." She said making a tinge of red appear on his face before he grumbled and headed inside with Raynare following him inside.

After a quick shower and putting on some jeans, a blue t-shirt and his sneakers, he left his home and made his way to the Occult Research club.

* * *

**Occult Research club**

Naruto opened the front door of the Occult Research building and walked inside to hear voices coming from the main room.

If his senses were right then all of the peerage members were inside.

Pushing the door forward he found himself looking at Issei on the floor in a tracksuit while Asia hovered over him with her hands glowing light green signaling to Naruto she was healing him. Obviously Rias training had been too much for the young devil.

Despite Naruto affiliation with Raynare the young dragon quickly grew a soft spot for the former nun, recognizing Asia as a very gentle and caring soul who really did see the best in people. Though she did not like fighting she was great at healing thanks to her sacred gear Twilight Healing.

He would not lie that it bothered him that she felt so strongly and attached to the pervert Issei but he guessed love worked in very odd and mysterious ways. But he would admit Issei did seem quite smitten with her and for once Naruto could say that maybe Issei did have good intentions towards Asia.

Taking his eyes away from them, he looked over at Kiba and Koneko were seated on the couch like they normally were and gave him a small wave as they drank tea and ate cookies.

"Hey guys, do you know where Akeno-chan is?" He asked seeing the interested looks from the two devils.

They both nodded. "She is in back with Rias getting changed. We just finished a training session. I don't suppose I could trouble you for a spar Naruto-senpai." Kiba asked looking a little eager.

Since saving Asia, Rias had upped everyone's training and were dedicated to spending a few hours on the Saturday to pure training and honing their skills along with sparing with one another and getting their teamwork up to par.

"Sorry Kiba another time. I have something I need to speak to Akeno-chan about." He said before walking past them and towards the door.

As he walked he saw Rias private room and could hear the girls in the bathroom. He guest they were showering together. Most men would have melted to the floor at the very thought but Naruto had grown accustomed to it since the two were best friends and had been for many years.

He just hoped that Rias did not get upset that he was asking Akeno out first since he had learnt quickly that Rias could be a little prideful at time and when things did not go her way she got a little stubborn.

Walking up to the bathroom door he gently knocked. When he did the sound of the two girls talking stopped.

"Who is it?" He heard Rias ask.

"It's Naruto." He said back and could have sworn he heard little squeals of delight come from the bathroom.

"Hello Naruto-kun I didn't know you would be joining us today. Would you like to join us in the shower?" Rias asked in a tone that hoped he said yes.

"We could use an extra hand in here." He heard Akeno say in a very sultry voice that made his nose bleed a little before wiping it away.

"As nice as that sounds I actually came to have a word with you Akeno." He said and he guessed she was surprised because she did not speak for a couple of seconds.

"Okay Naruto-kun just give me a moment." She said as Naruto told her he would wait beside the door.

Naruto laid his head against the wall as he waited for Akeno to finish in the shower. He could hear her feet tapping against the wet floor and slowly heard the shower turn off.

He felt her get closer and closer to the door before the door handle moved and the door swung open. He was about to speak before he sucked in a deep breath and looked at the girlâ€¦..no the young woman in front of him.

Though he had seen her in just a towel before, she normally always had her hair tied up in some kind of ponytail or in a bunch. However now her long dark raven hair was untied and was completely free and swayed from side to side as she moved. His breathing hitched a little when she noticed him and had a happy smile appear on her face.

Akeno saw the awed look on his face and was mentally cheering before she walked up to him all the while keeping her towel wrapped around her.

"Now you said you wanted to speak with me." She said as the sound of her voice shook him out of his thoughts and stood up straight.

"Yes I actually wanted to know if you were doing anything later today? If you had any plans of such." He said as Akeno had a thinking look appear on her face before answer.

"No, I don't think I do. I have done pretty much all I was going to do today. Why do you ask?" She said leaning closer towards him, almost pressing her woman's assets against his chest.

Naruto gulped and shuffled on the spot a little as he whispered something though Akeno could not quite hear what he said.

"You will have to speak up, I can't hear what you are saying." She said leaning in a bit closer and now firmly touching him.

Naruto took a deep breath before he said. "Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?"

As soon as he spoke silence just enveloped the room.

He looked down at Akeno and saw she was a little wide eyed as if she was trying to make sense of what he just said and looked gob smacked.

Behind her Rias had just walked out of the bathroom draped in a light red towel and had heard what Naruto just asked Akeno. She just sort of stood there awkwardly as an ugly feeling built up in her stomach.

After a few more moments Akeno finally shook herself out of her momentary stun and gave Naruto a big smile before she jumped on him and hugged him as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I would love too. It's about time you asked." She said giggling and giddy at the thought of going out on a date with her crush.

She did not realize as that her towel had began slipping of her body and was showing her woman's bits for all to see, not that she really cared in the matter.

However she laughed more when Naruto's hand unconsciously went down and was placed on her rear. The touch made Naruto go a little red at her soft skin and Akeno growing a sly smile on her face.

"If you show me a good time tonight then who knows, maybe tonight we might be getting closer in a more physical manner." To further her claim she nibbled on his ear which made a shudder go down his spine.

As Akeno played her little games with Naruto, Rias looked both a little sad and angry since Akeno was going on a date with the man they both had a big crush on and had bubbling feelings for.

_'I hope I still have time. I need Naruto to help get me out of my predicament.'_ She thought before she went to her room with Akeno following after her as she bid goodbye to Naruto and would prepare for her date later that day.

* * *

**That Evening**

Naruto played around with the buttons of his navy blue shirt as he debated whether or not to keep it buttoned or to have it undone.

"Leave it undone. If it's done up then it makes you look a little uptight." Raynare said from the side as Naruto nodded. His housemate had helped him prepare for his date since he lacked knowledge of dating.

Turning to look at her, he went a little red and sighed when he saw her wearing a maid outfit where the skirt went down and stopped at her knee's and wore black high heeled shoes on her feet. It left her shoulders bare while around her head was a white frilly headband.

"Ray-chan I told you, you don't have to wear that." He said but Raynare shook her head.

"No I have sworn my loyalty to you from the moment you took me in. I will be forever in your debt for all you have done for me and I will live to serve you and your family from now until my time is up."

"Raynare you are part of my family in a way now whether you want to admit it or not." He said making her smile and look at the tattoo on her wrist. It was of a dragon head with blue eyes and a spiral tail going around it. Naruto had said that with that mark on her wrist, it told others that she was affiliated with his family and that her service was to him and only him.

She shook her head before she placed her hands on her hips.

"Either way leave it as it is. Now go and get to your date. It's rude to keep a lady waiting." She said as she began pushing him out of his house much to his amusement.

Naruto rolled his eyes but smiled as he left the house with Raynare closing the door behind him.

He opened the garage and got in his car before driving away and towards his date. The streets and roads were relatively clear since most had already finished work and had returned home already.

It didn't take long for him to arrive at the Occult Research Center where Akeno had told him to pick her up from. When he asked why not just pick her up at her home she said it would be a surprise.

He tooted the horn of his car and got out to wait for his date. He leaned against the car with a content look on his face.

After about a minute of waiting, the door to the Occult Research Center swung open to reveal Akeno.

Her clothes had changed and instead of her school uniform or training gear, she was wearing a pretty light purple dress that stopped a little above the knees with black high heeled sandals. Her hair was not in its usual ponytail and was let loose going all the way past her lower back. Her nails and toenails were colored purple and she wore a silver bracelet on her wrist.

"Wow." Naruto openly said as Akeno smiled happily at him before jumping in for a hug. Naruto laughed and picked her up and swung her around a little getting happy squeals from her before he put her down.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked and saw her nod.

"You brush up very well." She said complimenting him on the look since she had not seen him dress up so smart other then in school. Outside of school he preferred to wear what was comfortable then fashionable.

"So where are we going?" Akeno asked as she got in the front seat as Naruto closed her door next to her before getting in from his side and getting behind the wheel.

Naruto though tapped his nose. "That's a surprise. One that I hope you'll like." He said getting a playful look from Akeno.

Akeno looked around the car as Naruto began pulling away from the Research Center and along the roads. At the back of the car just behind her seat, she saw some kind of basket with a blanket over the top of it.

She had a good idea what he was doing for the date but said nothing since she still wanted him to think it was going to be a surprise.

Pulling out of the Occult Research Center Naruto drove back along the road as he and Akeno made light chat as Naruto took them to their date spot.

They spoke mainly about what they did throughout the day and he asked how her training went with Rias and the other peerage members.

"It was fine. We all got what we aimed to complete while Rias focused on Issei. Since he is her pawn he is the first line of her defense so to speak. So Rias wants to try and get him as strong as possible."

"Good, while my respect for the little perve may have gone up a little with him saving Asia and defeating a Fallen Angel, he is still nowhere near powerful enough to help keep Rias, you or the other peerage members safe."

Akeno giggled as flicked his nose, making him wrinkle it in response.

"Behave. While I may frown at his behavior from time to time he is still a member of Rias peerage. Plus he is not that bad. You just need to give him a chance and you will see that he might surprise you."

"Hmm fine." Naruto grumbled as Akeno smiled at him. They stayed in a comfortable silence for five minutes before they arrived at their date site. Akeno was the first to get out and she wore a big smile on her face when she saw they were on a hilltop that overlooked the town with the sun setting in the distance.

"I hope you don't mind a picnic for our first date." Naruto said getting her attention as he took out a basket from the back seat of the car along with a blanket. "Ray-chan gave me some advice on dates and she said girls liked picnics and stuff that the guys do themselves. I wanted to make a good impression."

Akeno leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. "Well you get an A for effort." She said making him smile in return and lay out the blanket on the ground and settled the picnic basket in between them. Akeno slipped her heels off and let her feet rest on the soft fabric of the blanket.

"I hope you enjoy a variety of foods. I was not sure what you liked so I just made this since most seem to like it. Ray-chan also helped since I needed a woman's opinion." He said as he got out containers of orientated chicken with rice and vegetables. He set some plates in front of each of them.

"And I hope you like dessert." He said as he pulled out a big chocolate cake which Akeno's eye twinkled at and smelt. She looked ready to turn to mush when she smelt how delicious all the food was before she had a sly smile appear on her face and crawled over to him.

"My you do know how to take care of a lady don't you. And here I thought this was your first date. Has someone been telling lies?" As she spoke, she crawled onto his lap and sat on his lap, making sure she wiggled her bottom on his front. She got the desired effect she was after.

Though she was not prepared for was a piece of chicken to get put in her mouth. She looked at Naruto who was smirking at her as he held the fork.

"Moouu you meanie." Akeno said as plopped off his lap and crossed her arms as Naruto laughed.

"Come on Akeno-chan. After all the teasing and flirting you have done, I have to find some way to stop myself from reciprocating your advances." He said as he watched as her pout turned back into a smile.

Naruto placed food on each other's plate and handed it to Akeno. He then got two champagne glasses out and poured some champagne in them.

"Champagne? Now I do feel spoiled." She said taking the glass form him and taking a sip.

"Just wanted to make a memorable first date."

Never letting the smile disappear from her face Akeno nudged closer to Naruto as they tucked into their meal and began making light conversation.

Even thought they teased and flirted one another, neither knew all that much about the other personally like their likes and hobbies, well other than that Akeno loved S&M and Naruto greatly disliked perverts. Both were surprised about that but quickly began to make up for it.

Naruto started and told her about himself. How his mother had solely created him though did not mention Great Red being his Pseudo father. No one was quite ready for that bombshell yet.

He spoke about his childhood as well as his training with Tannin and to the various places he had gone to with his mother. Since his mother was greatly curious about humanity, she took him to various places in the world like the United Kingdom, some parts of the United States, France, Germany and other places. Akeno found herself hooked on his every word since travel was something she would have loved to of done.

Once Naruto was finished Akeno had learnt that his favorite color was Orange, he loved to write and read old novels, his favorite board game was Monopoly, he was a cat person and was not that keen on dogs. He loved flying and star gazing and hoped that one day he would become as powerful as his mother and fully obtain the rank of Dragon God.

Then Akeno told him more about herself. Her favorite color was purple, she loved S&M and most sadistic things which made Naruto shiver a little. Her favorite game was also Monopoly, she too loved cats. She enjoys girly time with Rias and Koneko and she enjoyed her time at the shrine temple where she worked often.

Naruto enjoyed listening to Akeno speak and tell him about her life. To him the Akeno that was not constantly being flirty and was just being herself was the one that he felt himself being pulled towards.

Though he knew he hit a bump in their date when he asked her about her parents.

When he asked she went quiet and looked away from a few moments. Naruto waited for a few moments before he placed a hand on her shoulder. "What wrong?"

He saw her lip quiver a little and hiccup before she spoke up.

"M-My mother was a priestess at a well known shrine that my family had revolved around for many years. When she was twenty-three, she was walking through the park when she saw my father injured and hurt. Naturally she helped him and nursed him back to health."

Naruto nodded but noticed that her wings were appearing on her back. He thought nothing of it until the right wings form began flickering. Too his surprise it suddenly turned into a black feathered wing just like a fallen angel.

"My father is a Fallen Angel. His name is Baraqiel, a Fallen Angel with five sets of wings and one of the Fallen Angels strongest. He and my mother fell in love with one another and had me just a year later. But my mother's family were against it and believed he was brain washing her. They sent his enemies to get rid of him but he managed to fend them off each time."

Naruto then watched as Akeno chocked out a sob as she struggled to find her next words. Naruto wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and held her hand with the other as she began leaning into him for support.

"Eventually the faction was told and they went after my father. M-My mother w-was killed protecting me because my father was not there." She sobbed as tears slowly made their way down her face. "He promised he would protect her but he did not keep his promise. He just left her to die."

"Ssshhhh." Naruto said as he brought her in for a hug and let her cry into his neck as he gently rubbed her back and whispering soothing words to her.

He held her like that for five minutes as she let out some pent up emotions and wiped some of the tears away. Some of her mascara had run down her face making black streak go down her cheeks.

When separated Akeno got out her pocket mirror. "I'm a mess, just look at me." She said trying to wipe away some of the runny mascara.

She stopped though when a napkin wiped the mascara away and saw Naruto smile at her." I think you look just as beautiful as you did before. We all have our moment of sadness and I am just glad I was here to help you when you needed someone." He said as he continued to wipe away to runny mascara.

Akeno watched Naruto with a tiny smile forming on her face before she leaned in and kissed his cheek. Though as she pulled away he turned his head to look at her and found their faces just inches apart.

Naruto brushes his hand against the spot where she kissed him. '_I-I guess it's now or never._'

Finding some courage and taking a chance Naruto leaned forward and kissed Akeno on the lips and gently placed his hand on her cheek.

As soon as his lips touched hers, he felt like he was just lifted into heaven. Her lips were so soft and supple that he never wanted to let go. Her lips tasted of raspberry and after a second he began to feel her kiss back.

Akeno meanwhile felt her mind shut down from the hot kiss and after realizing what was happening internally squealed and began to kiss back and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few moments she then crawled and straddled his lap as her hands went through his soft hair while Naruto did the same with hers.

After a minute of the two sharing their first kiss with one another they finally broke up and took it as much as they could.

"Wow." They both said at the same time before both smiled brightly at one another. Before Naruto could speak Akeno pushed him down onto the blanket and entwined her legs with his and began kissing him all over again.

"I think I have found a new hobby." Akeno whispered between the kisses.

Not wanting to be outdone, Naruto smirked and using his superior strength flipped them over making Akeno yelp in surprise and felt Naruto pin her to the ground. She got an odd gleam in her eye when he did so and was hoping this was just the start of whats to come.

"I think you read my mind." He said before the two went into a heavy make out session that lasted the rest of their date.

**Later that Night**

After a long and heavy make out session and enjoying each other's company well into the night, Naruto drove Akeno home. Instead of sitting next to him in the passenger's side, Akeno was situated in his lap with her legs and feet resting against the other seat while her head lay on his shoulder.

"Comfy?" Naruto asked as he pulled into the Occult Research Center where Akeno regularly stayed with Rias and Koneko. Since both girls were in a way wards of Rias they stayed very close by to her.

"Very. Your much more comfortable then the seat." Akeno said almost purring as she felt Naruto's cheek rub against hers.

Naruto could not help but grin and pulled up by the building. Opening the door he picked Akeno up bridal style getting giggles from the dark haired girl and even more when Naruto started spinning around.

When they got to the door, he finally put her down as Akeno held her heels in her left hand and lay her head into Naruto's chest.

"I had fun tonight. Thank you for taking me and making tonight a wonderful night." Akeno said as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips again. The two held it there for ten seconds before they broke apart.

"So." Naruto started as he pushed a strand of hair out of Akeno's face. "With all that making out we did tonight I think I can safely say that the two of us have become more than just friends."

"I think so too. So where does that leave us?"

"Well." he said wrapping his arms around her waist. "I think that would kind of make me your boyfriend. I wouldn't mind having such an amazing woman as my girlfriend."

"And I wouldn't mind have such a rough and handsome Dragon as my boyfriend. You think you can handle me? I do like some kinky things and I will be expecting you to fulfill my needs."

Naruto grinned a toothy smile and kissed her again. "I think I can manage. Now you better go before I decide to put you over my shoulder and have my way with you."

"I wouldn't mind that." She said coyly before Naruto gave her a light tap on her butt making her yelp and skip the rest of the way to the door. She turned around and blew him a kiss before she finally left.

Naruto smiled a big happy smile and fist pumped the air before he got back in his car and drove home, the smile never leaving his face.

As he left he never saw the pair of greenish-blue eyes watch him drive away from one of the top windows.

When he got home, he knew Raynare was asleep in her room but had left the hallway light on for him. Taking his shoes off and putting them to the side, he walked up the stairs and went towards his room.

"So how was it?" He heard and turned around the see Raynare stand out from her room in her nightgown with a light pink rope wrapped around her.

She watched as he got a big smile stretch out on his face and walked forward and hugged her. "It went great and she loved all of it. Thank you for helping me Ray-chan. I don't know what I would have done without your help." He said before he kissed her cheek and went into his room.

"You're welcome you big goof." She whispered looking at his closed door before returning to her own room.

Inside his room, Naruto removed his clothing and put on a pair of sweatpants. He washed and brushed his teeth before he walked to his bed and got under the cool covers making his body instantly relax.

He rested his head against the pillow. _'I have a girlfriend._' He thought which only made him smile even more. He was smiling so much that it was almost like his smile never left his face.

He wondered how everyone would react to Akeno becoming his girlfriend. He knew Kiba would obviously be happy about it since he had mentioned before what a cute couple they would make. Koneko would not be bothered by it since she seemed to be developing a soft spot for Naruto. Asia would be happy about it too while Issei would probably cry that he lost such a beautiful girl.

Then there was Rias. He needed to speak to her soon since the whole idea of having more than one mate was beginning to grow on him. Plus as long as he and the girls were happy then it was a good plan.

However before he could close his eyes and try to fall asleep, a red light appeared in the room as the Gremory seal appeared in the floor of his room.

Naruto sat up from his bed and watched as Rias appeared in his room at the foot of his bed with her eyes focusing solely on him. He saw that she was only wearing her bra and panties.

When the light died down completed, he watched and blushed a little when she unhooked her bra and threw it to the ground, revealing her large breasts to him.

"Rias what are you doing here?" He asked gently.

Rias just looked at him and didn't answer before she got on his bed and started crawling towards him. When she got to him she began straddling his hips and placed her hands on cheeks.

Naruto's blue eyes stared into hers before suddenly she leaned forward and crashed her lips into his.

Just like Akeno earlier Naruto felt himself melting against Rias's soft lips though instead of raspberry, he tasted strawberry against her lips. It made sense in a way.

Rias then threw the covers off Naruto's bed and pushed her body against his. She broke the kiss and looked him square in the eye.

"Take me. Take me and make me yours forever."

* * *

**Chapter Eight Completed**

**Not the most interesting chapter but I wanted too get Naruto's first date with Akeno out of the way and get their relationship started. Since Akeno is his first girlfriend she will have the first lemon scene. Not sure when it will be but maybe after the whole problem with Riser Phenex. Akeno does not strike me as girl willing to wait for what she wants.**

**Naruto's pairing. Now Akeno and Rias are the two definantly paired with him. Also since alot of you showed interest in having Raynare with him as well and the majority of you wanted it, I will happily put Raynare with him as well. So that means currently Naruto has three girl with him. I already have a fourth girl to be with him and I can reveal to you all that his fourth pairing will be Koneko's sister Kuroka.**

**His harem I was thinking would be about 5-6 girl. No way are we going into double digits. With four girls picked there is room for one or two more. Also remember Issei will have Koneko, Ravel, Irina and Asia so they are off the table for Naruto.**

**I have not chosen the final girls but will make a decision as soon as I can.**

**On another note some mentioned that there are not enough Naruto themes in this for a crossover and I agree with you on that. So after this chapter I may put a few more Naruto's elements in it.**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**The Strongest Queen and the Young Phenex**

"I want you to take me and I want you to take me now."

Her words rang in his head as he felt Rias lips crash into his again. He tried to fight against it but he felt his mind shutting down. The pleasure from her kisses was so addictive that he did not want to let go ever.

His own primal urges were taking over and let a low growl rip from his throat as he picked her up and pinned her against the bed. He saw Rias smile and became submissive as their lips continued to make contact with one another.

Though Rias felt a wave of pleasure hit her when Naruto's hand groped her large mounds and began rubbing them in a firm clockwise method. She bit her lip since her breasts were very sensitive and what Naruto was doing to them was making her want him even more.

She wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist and was about to pull off the rest of their clothes when she suddenly stopped. Naruto did the same as something caught their attention.

On the other side of the room, a blue light appeared along with another seal that he did not recognize.

"I was so close." Rias whispered but Naruto heard her. He kept his eyes stuck on the light as a new figure began to form.

Appearing in the room was what Naruto could only describe as a woman who beauty was on par if not even greater then Rias's and Akeno's. She appeared to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes while her lips had red lipstick on them. Her hair, which flowed all the way down to her back, featured a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. Oddly, she was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head.

The light eventually died down and her gaze went over to Naruto and Rias. Naruto felt Rias shift uncomfortably underneath him and tried to avoid this woman's gaze.

Said woman was looking at her in a disappointing manner before she eventually looked towards Naruto. Naruto frowned when he noticed the look was giving him was as if she was looking at some lower worthless person who did not deserve a woman like Rias.

"Master and Sirzechs-sama would be greatly saddened if they witnessed such a disgusting scene."

"Sirzechs?" Naruto muttered before turning to look at Rias. "I take it she means your brother the Satan Lord."

Rias looked a little taken back since she had never told him about her brother yet. "How do you-"

"My mother visited me some time ago warning me about the devil race and mentioned that your brother was one of the Satan Lords."

"Your mother whoever she is well informed and you would do well to remove yourself from Rias, trash."

Naruto frowned further and felt Rias get up and stand up from the bed. "My body is my own and who I give myself too is my business. And do not call him trash. He is more a man then all the men of the devil community put together." Rias said standing up for her crush.

"You might be my brother's wife and Queen but you have no say in how I live my life and who I want to give my virginity too."

Naruto watched as the words did not even faze the silver haired woman and instead she simply walked forward and picked up Rias bra and handed it to her.

"You are the heir of the Gremory family and certain things are expected of you. Please learn how to use discretion."

She then turned to look at Naruto. "Might I know the name of the person who almost took Rias-sama's innocence?"

"You may but last I checked it was rude to ask someone's name when not giving your own first."

The silver haired woman did not look fazed by his words but nodded. "My apologies. I am Grayfia. I serve the Gremory family and I am the wife of Lord Sirzechs Lucifer."

Naruto nodded. "Naruto Uzumaki, just a friend of Rias's from school."

Grayfia nodded while Rias was not surprised that he did not tell Grayfia who he fully was. Currently only she and Akeno knew of Naruto's heritage and who his mother was.

Grayfia turned to look at Rias but stopped when the door to the room was flung open and Raynare walked in.

"Naruto what's going on? I keep hearing people talking from your room." She said before she noticed it was not just Naruto in the room. She raised an eyebrow at Rias wondering why she was here and why she was almost completely naked.

Then she turned to look at Grayfia and went completely pale and took a step back. She knew fully who this woman was.

'_What is the Strongest Queen doing here?'_ She thought before she felt a sense of dread wash over her when Grayfia looked at her and narrowed her eyes.

"A Fallen Angel? You picked a poor time to appear." Grayfia said coldly as a spear made of ice appeared beside her. She threw her arm forward and the ice spear was sent flying towards Raynare.

Raynare meanwhile had her eyes widen and did the only thing she could think of. She covered her front with her arms in the meaningless hope of protecting herself.

**"Higan."** (Fire Gun)

Grayfia looked in surprise as her ice spear suddenly melted and evaporated when five bullets made of fire struck her ice spear. Before she could turn around to look at the culprit who stopped her attack she suddenly found herself pinned against a wall with one hand around her throat and another pinning her arm.

She looked forward and finally showed some emotion of surprise when Naruto stood in front of her with slitted eyes staring directly at her with an angry look on his face. She also noticed the scales forming underneath his eyes.

Not allowing herself be treated in such a way and by this person she raised her power levels, making Rias and Raynare shake when they felt it as a cold chill suddenly engulfed the room and took some steps back.

'_She is strong, very strong. I would say she must be as strong as I am currently. Maybe even more so.'_ Naruto thought before he raised his own power to match hers making the room warm up again.

Raynare began to feel faint from the powerful aura's that were hitting each other and slid against the wall as she began to fall unconscious.

Rias was still standing thanks to being a high-class devil but looked in sheer awe at Naruto. She knew he was powerful but the fact that his power was able to match Grayfia who was one of the strongest devils in existence.

Grayfia was thinking the same and now knew that this man in front of her was not some ordinary trash she originally thought. She wondered who or just what he was since he was definantly not feeling like a devil.

"You dare to come into my home and threaten the life of one of my friends. You do not harm my friends, not while I am around. I don't care whose wife you are or how powerful of a devil you might be, if you pull a stunt like that again we are going to have a serious problem." Naruto said with conviction.

"Naruto let her go." Rias said now getting her bearings together and putting her hands on his face, getting him to look at her.

"It was just a mistake and she did not know. Let her go, please." She whispered to him as Naruto stared into her beautiful eyes.

After a few moments she saw his eyes soften and slowly his grip slacked and eventually let go. His eyes went back to normal and the scales disappeared from under his eyes.

Grayfia breathed easy again and watched as Rias and this Naruto character interacted with one another. While she knew nothing of this man in front of her, she could see by the way he looked and held Rias that he cared about her.

'_And by the looks of it she feels the same.'_ She thought before noticing Naruto look towards her. He turned to her and gave a bow to her, which surprised her.

"I apologize for handling you in such a demeaning manner Grayfia-san. I greatly dislike people harming those I care about and I let my anger get the better of me momentarily. I promise it won't happen again unless you give me another reason to." He said Grayfia looked at him intently as if trying to figure him out.

Grayfia just nodded and looked over at Rias. "Lets us head back. I think it best that I leave and not cause some more problems. I apologize for acting first without thinking the situation through."

Naruto just nodded back in response as the two powerful beings remained weary around one another.

As Grayfia prepared to leave Rias appeared in front of him and kissed him, not caring that Grayfia was watching. She broke off a few seconds later and whispered in his ear.

"I know you and Akeno have started a relationship with one another but I really do like you and I feel something more could come from our relationship. I am willing to share you if it means I get to have you. Think about it."

Leaving a surprised Naruto, she went over to Grayfia where the two quickly got engulfed by light and disappeared as quick as the two of them came.

Naruto was left standing in the middle of the room as his head went over what had happened. His mother warned him things with the Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels were strange. Yet did he listen? No he did not.

From behind, he heard a low groan and remembered Raynare was still in the room with him. Going over to her, he checked her over and was glad she was just knocked out. The two powerful aura's had thankfully just knocked her out.

Picking her up bridal style, he walked out of his room and went into hers.

Her room was painted a light purple color and had stuffed animals sitting on top of a cabinet along with a big TV hanging on the wall. A big Queen sized bed lay against the wall in the centre of the room with black and grey sheets and pillows. Her floor was soft to walk on with similar light purple carpet.

As he settled her back into her bed, he felt her snuggle into him and making cute little noise as tiny squeaky snores came from her. Naruto could not help but smile at it. It was just too adorable.

As he tucked her into the covers, he heard her whisper a few words.

"Naru, stay with Naru."

Naruto could honestly say he was a little surprised at the sudden mention of his name but quickly he sighed and sat on the bed as he stroked her hair a little.

"Ray-chan." He said since he guessed that Raynare was beginning to develop some kind of feeling towards him. After the things he had done for her, he guessed he should not have been that surprised.

'_I will deal with Ray-chan another time. For now I will focus on Akeno and Rias.'_

He got back up but not before kissing the top of Raynare heads. "Don't worry Ray-chan. I won't ever leave you."

* * *

**Next Day**

After the strange events after his date with Akeno and his meeting with Rias's sister in law, Naruto began to understand why his mother had not introduced him to those outside of their kind. They were just so damn confusing.

He woke early like he normally did and did his morning workout routine. After he showered and got his uniform, he headed downstairs. Raynare already downstairs and had made pancakes for him which he greatly appreciated.

"So are you okay after what happened last night?" He asked as he ate his pancakes and adjusted his top buttons of his shirt.

Raynare gave a shaky nod. "I'm fine. I just did not expect to see the strongest Queen to appear like she did last night. Thank you for protecting me as well once again."

"You're welcome." He responded back as he took another big bite out of his pancakes. They stayed in silence for a few minutes as both enjoyed their breakfast while Raynare took sneaky glances at Naruto. After a few minutes Naruto spoke up.

"What can you tell me about her? This Grayfia person? I know she is the wife of a Satan Lord and that she is obviously a big fish in the Underworld."

"She is a very big fish and she is not someone you want as your enemy either. As you probably already guessed she is an Ultimate Class devil and therefore there are very few who could go toe to toe to her, her husband included in that handful. Her power is said to be on par with the Four Great Satan's."

"The story about her is that during the war between the Old Satan factions and the New faction. She originally fought for the Old Satan's since the Lucifuge family who served the original Lucifer's. She was one of their strongest but she turned to the New Faction when she met and fell in love with Sirzechs Gremory."

"After the conflict was eventually over they married and she became his Queen. She continues the tradition of her family serving the Lucifer family even though she is his wife. Apparently they have a son together but that information is hazy."

"And her powers?"

"She has great manipulation and control over Ice Magic. At full power people have said she could freeze all of Japan if she wanted to. The Fallen Angels and the Angels both have a decree that if you run into her, unless you have five sets of wings or more then you are to flea on site."

"That's as much as I know as what most knows. Everything else you would have to ask her if you are gutsy enough though I doubt you would live long enough. Well maybe you could." She said as she leaned forward.

"Just how strong are you? To match a devil like her is almost unheard of for someone our age."

To her surprise Naruto just smiled as he ate his pancakes. "To be honest I was a little scared when I went up against her. Other then my mother and my father figure she is probably the strongest person I have ever met."

"My powers currently are about Ultimate Class level and while I could fight on par with those kinds of devils for a while and maybe defeat some of them, I know I would not win against them meaning right now I would not be able to beat Grayfia in a battle. I might be a dragon but I am a young dragon and my powers our still growing and developing. For as long as I am alive because of my blood and heritage I will always continue to get stronger. Grayfia fought in a war and has age and experience over me. Something like experience is a great asset to have in battle."

"That why I know I would not be able to beat her. Not yet at least. "

Raynare nodded as was just in awe at how strong he was. However, she'd wonder what he meant about his mother and his father figure. And what heritage?

"Who exactly are your parents? You haven't mentioned them to me before." She said as Naruto stopped eating and looked at her.

Slowly he put his fork down and looked seriously at her, something she had not seen from him very often. He looked at her as if he was looking right into her soul and it made her feel naked and vulnerable.

"I have never told you about my mother have I? Right now the only people that know are Rias and Akeno and so far they have been good enough to keep it a secret. But I think since you live with me it will be allowed."

Raynare looked please but saw Naruto's cheeky smile look back at her. "But there is one condition."

He now leaned forward and she listened. "I want you to tell me about your parents since you have never mentioned them either."

Raynare look very surprise by the condition since no one had ever asked her something like that before. Most never really cared.

Looking at him oddly for a few moments, she eventually smiled a little smile back at him. "I think I can do that."

* * *

**Later that Day**

Naruto entered the Occult Research Center with Raynare a few steps behind him looking at him as if he was some kind of god, though technically in a way he was. The man that saved her and whom she was crushing on was the son of the Infinite Dragon God and was therefore a young Dragon God. She was speechless when he told her and had been that way ever since.

What words could she say since his mother was one of the most powerful entities in existence? So powerful, she made all three factions look like insects. If the leader of the Fallen Angels ever found out then he would have had a field day.

Meanwhile Naruto had learnt more about his housemate and friend. She was born a Fallen Angel and her parents were powerful and well-known Fallen Angels. Her mother Mikoto was an eight-winged Fallen Angel as was her father Fugaku.

Her father was a strong believer that all devils should be eradicated from the world and believed Fallen Angels should be the ones to stand on top of the world. He was killed in a battle with the Archangel Gabriel. Since then she rarely saw her mother due to her duties and was being pressured into having more children to bolster the ranks of the Fallen Angel though she was refusing since she did not want any more children. Raynare said the last time she saw her she stated that Raynare was the only child she planned on ever having.

"Can you stop staring at me like that please?" Naruto asked as Raynare continued to gawk at him. She didn't answer but instead shook her head.

"Well then could you at least try and look like you're not gob smacked. I do still have a reputation to uphold after all."

Raynare nodded but little changed on her face making Naruto roll his eyes.

As he entered the building he wondered where everyone was. Rias and Akeno had not been in their homeroom and Koneko, Asia, Issei and Kiba were very quiet and looked like they had a lot on their mind. When he asked where the two girls were to Kiba, the boy gave him vague answers.

Wanting to get to the bottom of where they were Naruto went towards the main sitting room of the Occult Research Center and entered the room.

He found everyone he imagined was going to be there and were in their usual places. Rias was in her usual spot with Akeno behind her. Koneko sat on the other couch next to Asia and Issei while Kiba leaned against the wall.

Though there was one addition to the room this time around. Grayfia stood next to Rias wearing the same clothes she wore the night before and was having some kind of discussing with the red haired girl. They looked like they were in some kind of heated discussion as Rias was looking more and more ticked off by the minute.

When Naruto walked in with Raynare both Rias and Akeno's faces lit up before the two looked at one another with another little lightning battle happening between their foreheads. The two pressed foreheads before Akeno quickly maneuvered her way to Naruto while Rias almost fell off the couch.

"Naruto-kun." Akeno cheered as she jumped on Naruto with her legs wrapping around his waist and kissed him. Everyone looked surprised by the sudden show of affection while Rias looked annoyed and Grayfia merely raised an eyebrow.

"Nice to see you too Akeno-chan. Hope you didn't miss me too much." He said as Akeno unwrapped herself from him before his gaze went over to Grayfia who was staring at him and Raynare intently.

"Grayfia-san. I did not think I would see you again so soon."

"Nor did I Uzumaki-san. Yet here you are. May I enquire why you are here?

Naruto was about to answer but Rias beat him to it. "Naruto is part of the Occult Research Center as is the same to Naruto's guest." She stated as Raynare shuffled when Grayfia looked towards the young Fallen Angel.

Grayfia looked a little intrigued. "He is not a member for your peerage? I thought he was? If so why have you not made him part of it? He is clearly strong enough if his power levels can match mine to a degree." She asked as everyone but Rias, Grayfia and Raynare looked at Naruto like he had a grown a second head.

"For reasons that are personal to Naruto his body rejected the evil piece and it did not work on him. Though he is my ally and I trust him more than most."

Grayfia simply nodded but her curiosity on the young oddity was growing. _'I must inform the maker of the Evil pieces of this rejection. Also Sirzechs will want to know about this young man.'_

"Now that everyone is here I guess I can explain." Rias said as she stood up while Naruto went to stand beside the wall with Kiba. Raynare stood beside him while Akeno returned to her spot. Everyone looked at Rias wondering what it was she had to announce.

"Would you like me to explain? Perhaps I can explain it to them gentler and in more detail." Grayfia offered but Rias shook her head.

"No this should come from me." Rias said. She took a deep breath and was about to speak but had to stop when an orange magic seal appeared on the ground near her and fire burst from the seal.

Most covered their faces from the sudden rise in heat, all except Naruto and Grayfia since neither look affected nor that impressed by the little display.

As the fire began to settle a new figure was in front of them and was looking towards Rias with lust in his eyes.

He was a handsome young man in his early 20's with short yellow blonde hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consists of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer was a white dress shirt that was not fully buttoned (just one button short), giving a slight view to his chest. He had a cocky smile on his face.

"Woooo I haven't been to the human realm in a while." The young man said as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked towards Rias. "Hello Rias my love. You look well."

_'Love? Who is this guy?'_ Naruto thought as he watched the young man walk up to Rias who stood calm.

"Allow me to introduce Raiser Phenex, a pure blooded, high class devil and the third son of the Phenex family." Grayfia said introducing the new guy whose smirk only got bigger at the introduction."

"Phenex family?" Naruto whispered to Raynare.

"The Phenex Family, one of the remaining families of the seventy two pillars. They have inherent powers that are equivalent to that of the legendary creature, the fire bird Phoenix. As such, their abilities reflect that of the legendary bird, where they can regenerate from almost any injuries immediately and are practically impossible to defeat. It is said that the Phenex Family's tears which are also known as Phoenix Tears sell for a high price because of its powerful healing abilities."

'_Phenex tears? I think I have a vile of Phenex tears that mother gave me for my fourteenth birthday. I did not know it originated from his family.'_ He thought and made sure to check his safe when he got home.

"So they are a strong family?" He asked as Raynare and Kiba who was listening nodded.

"Perhaps not as powerful as the Gremory due to sharing the power of destruction with the Bael family, but they make up for it in numbers." Kiba added making Naruto nod at the new information.

Though he knew some of the families in the Underworld, the Phenex family was not one he studied up on. By looking at the guy Naruto could tell this guy was one of those pompous, spoiled brats that get everything handed to them. The way he walked and spoke was enough to figure out.

"Grayfia-san you forgot the most important part of the introduction." Raiser said getting up and close to Rias and putting his arm around her shoulder. It obviously made Rias uncomfortable since she was trying to get out of the hold.

"I am also Rias's fiancÃ© and together we will combine are two families."

"Engaged!?" Issei said suddenly standing up while Koneko and Kiba looked at Rias both in surprise and in sadness. Akeno looked away while Grayfia looked unfazed.

Naruto though had his eyebrows rased as high as they could go since Rias defiantly never mentioned that.

For the next 15 minutes Raiser Phenex was making himself at home enjoying a cup of tea that Akeno had made. He was sitting beside Rias and Naruto noticed that his hand was grazing along Rias's thigh. It made an ugly feeling bubble up inside of him and right now he wanted nothing more than to rip the pompous bastard away from Rias and make sure he never touched her again.

Grayfia noticed his expression and her curiosity again heightened.

Rias grabbed Raisers hand and threw it off her thigh.

"I have told you already Raiser. I am not marrying you. Get that through that thick skull of yours."

Raiser though chuckled and shrugged. "You must stop being selfish my love. Your family is backed against the wall on this. Besides our marriage will ensure repopulating the Underworld with pure blooded devils.

Rias scowled and took a step away from him. "I will marry when I want to and who I want to. I will not abide by a marriage contract that I was formed before I could even talk." She said as Raiser noticed her glance away from him and noticed that when she said who she was going to marry, she glanced over at Naruto.

The Phenex member got up and walked towards Naruto who had stayed silent since right now it was not his place to speak.

"Our fathers arranged this marriage for the greater good of our kind since we Pure blooded devils are such a rarity now. We would not want to reproduce with these types. With such low class beings that were not even born devils." He said as he looked around at Kiba, Koneko, Issei, Akeno and Naruto.

"And what is this?" Raiser said pointing towards Raynare. "You even have the company of a Fallen Angel here. I can smell their stench from a mile away. Why sully yourself with her presence?" He said as Raynare gave the devil a glare while Naruto felt himself getting more and more annoyed at this devil.

"She is a friend of Naruto's who is someone special to me as well as a close ally of mine. If he trusts her then I trust her."

"Naruto?" Raiser said glancing at Naruto before he walked forward and got right in front of Naruto, looking at him and sizing him up. "He must be pretty pathetic if he is hanging out with Fallen Angels. To think that a devil, even a low class devil would lower themselves to this."

Naruto felt himself getting more and more annoyed at this pathetic excuse for a devil. He could sense his power and could tell he was only slightly more powerful then Rias but not by much. Rias, Akeno and Grayfia all noticed Naruto's finger nails get a little longer and his pupils became slits. Raiser was not even looking in his direction and was not realizing what might happen.

A tiny ball of shadow appeared in his hand which all three females saw and were surprised at seeing. It lay calmly in his hand and was only small but they could tell that little ball of shadow had a lot of power to it. Naruto obviously had it condensed to make it more powerful of a shot. It was black and purple in color.

Manipulating the shadows was a powerful form of magic and was not something many people of any race could do. Grayfia was inwardly impressed while Rias and Akeno mentally back flipped since they just discovered another one of Naruto's powers.

Seeing the need to put things to rest before the young Phenex bit off more than he could chew, Grayfia spoke up. "Since Rias-sama does not wish to marry Raiser-sama then we are left with a last resort. If you are insistent on this decision then the only option is for you and Raiser to compete in a Rating Games against one another."

"Rating Games?" Issei asked looking in confusion since he did not recognize the terms.

"It's where the upper class Devils fight using their servants. Peerage against peerage."

"If Raiser-sama wins then the marriage contract still stands and Rias-sama will have to marry Raiser. However if Rias wins then the contract is null and void." Grayfia announced as Rias quickly nodded.

"I might not want to do a Rating Game but if this is my only way out then I will go through with it."

"Would that really be wise my love? After all you are not exactly qualified. Plus you have no experience what so ever. You would be walking into a massacre. Are these really all your servants?"

"What if they are?" Rias said scowling at Raiser who simply laughed and clicked his fingers. Another orange demonic seal appeared on the ground, larger than the previous one as more flames appeared once again making it look more spectacular than it really was.

When the fire died down there were fifteen girls all dressed differently and varying in age and all wore smirks and grins on their faces. Naruto couldn't help but notice the one at the front had similar features to Raiser and guest the two must have been related in some way.

"I have fifteen pieces. A full set while you don't even have half that."

Issei though gawked at the fifteen beautiful girls suddenly appearing and began crying manly tears. "Fifteen beauties. Now he is a real man."

"Just when I thought you were becoming bearable." Naruto said shaking his head as Koneko did the same and Akeno chuckled into her hand.

Raiser though grinned and clicked is fingers. Naruto watched as one of Raiser's peerage shot forward and aimed her Bo staff at Issei's stomach. Issei looked surprise and was not quick enough to summon his sacred gear.

Kiba and Koneko were about to step forward but Naruto grabbed the Bo staff before it could connect and promptly threw the girl away and back towards Raisers peerage. She toppled down a few of the girls knocking them down.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as everyone was looking at him while Raiser looked at him in annoyance. "So can I join this little game or do I not qualify?"

"I'm not actually sure." Rias thought to herself as she put a finger to her chin in a thinking pose before she looked over at Grayfia. If Naruto could join them and by extension Raynare then their victory was surely in hand. However she sighed when Grayfia shook her head. It had to be peerage only and Naruto and Raynare were not part of a peerage.

"Sorry Naruto but only peerage members can be part of it. You might be able to help us train for it but you won't be able to compete."

"So what will it be love? Give up now and come quietly or face complete defeat?" Raiser asked pushing her for an answer.

Rias growled at him, not happy he sent one of his peerage to attack Issei and that this man was trying to put her in a loveless marriage as well as her family for not helping her get out of it.

Steeling her nerves she pointed to Raiser. "I will blast you away and I will be free of you."

"I look forward to it love. Until then I will see you for our next match. I'm sure Grayfia-san can work out the details of when and where." Raiser said grinning as Grayfia nodded.

"I will see you soon my love. Until then I will keep our future bed warm." He said putting his arms around his peerage girls.

"Hey ass clown." Naruto called getting Raiser's attention and glaring at him for the nickname.

"You hurt any of them, even the little perve here I want you to know this." He said as his Dragon slitted eyes glaring into Raisers eyes. "I will take you down and leave you in pieces."

Raiser snorted while his peerage glared at Naruto but the others in the room knew that Naruto's threat was serious. If they did not beat Raiser to a bloody pulp then Naruto most certainly would. Grayfia's curiosity was barely restrained. This man was becoming more and more of a question mark the more she watched him.

They watched as Raiser disappeared from the room while Grayfia bid her goodbyes to Rias before she teleported away as well.

Rias sighed and dropped onto the couch as Kiba, Koneko, Issei and Asia all moved forward to give her support.

She looked at them gratefully but noticed Akeno was not there. She looked up to see Raynare blushing and looking at her. She pointed over to the other side of the room. Rias looked over and went red when she saw Akeno french kissing Naruto and pushing him towards her room.

"AKENO!"

* * *

**Chapter Nine Completed**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Lets Train**

"Come on Ray-chan. You better hurry or I will be leaving you behind," Naruto called as he stood in the middle of hallway of his manor house decked out in his training gear. Slung on his right shoulder was a grey colour rucksack with some spare clothes and extra training gear.

He was wearing his usual training clothes. A black vest, grey bottoms and trainers. Around his head was a bandana to help with any potential sweat.

He was getting ready to go help Rias and her peerage train and get stronger for their rating game with Raiser Phenex. Naruto was going to do his best to help them to not only beat the stuffing out of Raiser since the guy was a world class jerk.

But most importantly he was going to help Rias get out of the marriage contract stating she had to marry Raiser Phenex. He wondered what the hell the two fathers of Rias and Raiser was thinking when they created those contracts.

"Marriage contracts are hardly even used these days. I thought the Devil community would have grown out of that concept but I guess it still lingers around. The fact that they want to repopulate the amount of pure blood devils probably only pushed the notion for marriage contracts for more support."

But Naruto would be lying to himself if he said that was the only reason he was helping Rias. He was developing strong feeling for Rias just like he developed feelings for Akeno. He knew it sounded silly to develop such feeling for two girls in such a short amount of time, after all he had only really known both of them for nearly two months. Yet he already found them both playing important roles in his life.

Then there was Raynare who could barely look at him without blushing. He knew females were attracting to a male with a strong aura but Raynare could barely look at him without going a little googly eyed. Though he would admit she was standing out to him as well. He had only started training her a little under three weeks ago and already she was doing very well and he could see the change it was having on her. She could last longer in training and her stamina had increased. Her physical strength and speed had also increased a bit and her light weapons were very slowly getting bigger.

Everyone had a dream and Raynare was to one day be a powerful Fallen Angel that people respect and don't just see as another hot girl they could try and bone.

"Finally. What took so long Ray-chan?" Naruto asked as Raynare walked down the stairs in her training gear which consisted of tight black short shorts, white trainers and a pink sports bra. She brought down a pink suitcase with her.

"I was packing my stuff. You know I am a girl right. We girls bring everything we need to make ourselves look beautiful."

"Right, right my mistake," Naruto said waving it off as Raynare pouting and playfully punched his arm.

"Remind me again why we are going? We are not part of the rating games."

"We have been over this Ray-chan," Naruto answered rubbing his eyes a little with his index finger. "They are our friends and we are going to help and support them. Besides we will be away from the city and out of school for about two weeks. All alone in the mountains with no one around will be great. We can get tonnes of training done and we can help get them and ourselves even stronger."

Raynare snorted. "I don't think you need to get any stronger if you ask me."

"There are always people out there who are stronger then you. You need to always train and be prepared," Naruto answered as he began to prepare his Dragon Seal on the ground to teleport them to the Occult Research center.

"While I can help everyone with their training, I also need to train as well. If I want to be as strong as my mother one day then I must always train to better myself."

Raynare nodded and it was then that she realized just how weak she was and how many incredibly powerful people there were out there. _"If I want to be with Naruto-sama then I have to be strong enough to stand by his side,"_ she thought before deciding that she was going to train her butt of on this trip.

"You ready," he asked as Raynare nodded and grabbed his hand. "Alright let's go."

His seal glowed a bright dark blue coloured as light engulfed them and teleported them to the Occult Research centre.

When they arrived Raynare felt a little dizzy since she was not use to travelling that way. It made her stomach feel like it was doing alot of flips and were not landing properly. Naruto steadied her and kept a smirk from appearing on his face.

"Shut up and don't say anything," Raynare said as she regained her composure and warily stood up.

Both looked to see that everyone else were already in the room and were decked out in their training gear. They were all wearing matching blue track suits with white stripes going along then except for Akeno who was wearing a shrine miko uniform.

Issei and Kiba could not help but blush a little at Raynare's training gear since it showed a lot of skin. Despite neither trusting her it did appeal to them, though Kiba looked ready to pass out. He looked like a walking tomato.

While Koneko and Asia managed to control themselves, Rias and Akeno were looking at Naruto as if they were going to jump him at any moment. Every time they saw him in his training gear it just made his sex appeal to them grow even larger.

_'I don't care anymore. I am jumping him as soon as I get him,'_ Akeno said as she began plotting away in her head as well as getting more revealing training wear.

Rias was on the same level of her friend but was more subdued. She hoped that at some point during this trip, she could get a private moment with Naruto since they had not had one since the night she tried to get him to take her virginity.

"Yo guys. All ready to go?" He asked as everyone snapped out of their daze. Rias answered first.

"We are. We were just waiting on you. Now that you and Raynare are here, we can get going."

As Rias prepared the devil teleportation seal, Akeno waltzed up to Naruto and kissed him on the lips. Naruto eagerly returned the kiss before he put his arm over her shoulder as Akeno leaned into him.

Since they revealed they were in a relationship, the others were happy for them since it was obvious they liked each other from the very beginning. Though Issei cried a lot since it meant he would never get to see Akeno naked. Not as long as Naruto was her boyfriend. Naruto promptly threatened he would tear boy a new one if he tried something pervy on his girlfriend.

As they all went silent the Gremory seal appeared beneath them and the whole room glowed red. The seal spun and everyone felt the air get a little thicker as they were about to be teleported.

"Oh not again," Raynare said as she held onto her stomach before they all teleported away, leaving an empty room behind.

* * *

**Later that Day**

Naruto was beside Raynare as they did their second set of five hundred push ups. Raynare was seating a little but not as much as she use to when she first started while Naruto barely looked a bit winded.

"You okay Ray-chan," Naruto asked as he did his push ups on one arm, switching each arm after the various sets.

"Don't talk or I will lose concentration," she asked as she pushed through the work out. Naruto was slowly upping her training bit by bit since she was developing ad getting stronger and a good rate. He did not think it would be long until she grew second set of wings on her back.

A little ways off Rias was supervising her groups training and focusing mainly on Issei since he would need the most help due to him being her pawn and would be at the front of the assault.

She was focusing Asia on controlling her Twilight healing since In the game against Raisers peerage, it was going to be a big asset in healing and supporting Issei, Koneko, Akeno and Kiba. Therefore Asia would be stuck close to Rias.

Asia was inside with Akeno currently trying to help learn how bring out her sacred gear quicker and swifter. The wounds that it could heal was very impressive and injuries that would take weeks to heal would be heal in just minutes. Twilight healing was a very impressive sacred gear and Naruto and Rias recognized that Rias really had lucked out with this one.

"Come on Issei I want a hundred more push ups," she declared as Issei was struggling to do the push ups since he had a boulder strapped to his back.

"This is insane. I'm not going to survive," he said as his arms shook, struggling to hold the weight on his back.

"Come in Issei-kun, keep it up. This is for a good cause and you will get stronger for it," Kiba said as he was easily doing the press ups beside him but instead doing it with two fingers.

"Why do they not have any boulders strapped to them?" He asked when Issei looked at Naruto and Raynare.

Kiba looked like he shrugged as Rias answered his question.

"That is because Naruto is using charmed weights to add extra difficulty to Raynare's training. You see her bracelets on each arm as well as the ankles around her ankles," she said as Issei and Kiba looked over to Raynare and saw the two bracelets round her wrists and two anklets around her ankles. They nodded back at Rias.

"The bracelets and anklets are charmed to add weight too them. It is more a new form of weight training that is taking over in the Underworld but we mostly stick to the old methods since we know they work."

"Naruto what weight are your charmed accessories," Rias called to Naruto as he and Raynare stood up having completed their push ups.

"Urm," Naruto said as he looked at Raynare's bracelet and anklets. "Ray-chan is on seventy pounds each limb. Therefore two hundred and eighty pounds all together."

"What are you on Senpai?" Kiba asked while still doing his push ups while Issei looked like he wanted the charmed equipment since it sounded easier to use.

"I'm onâ€¦.five hundred pounds each limb," he said as Issei looked like he was crazy while Kiba and Rias looked impressed.

"A full tonne, that is very impressive Naruto-kun."

"You might think Ray-chan has it light since its only for training but Ray-chan keeps those on even after training. With the added weight, she can use to it during the days until eventually her body gets use to it. The body gets stronger since it adapts to the weight."

Rias whistled impressed again while Kiba with new vigour kicked his training into gear, not wanting to be left behind.

"Everyone around here is insane." Issei cried before Rias started adding more weight to his back which only made him cry even more.

* * *

**Later With Naruto and Raynare**

"Come on Ray-chan I want to see what you got," Naruto said as he had led Raynare to an open field since he wanted to test out Raynare's fighting capabilities. "With the added space and no one around you don't have to worry about holding back with me anymore."

He left Rias to take care of Issei since he was the one she wanted to focus on the most. He lacked experience and he needed to fully utilize his sacred gear. It did contain the **Red Dragon Emperor** meaning it was a sacred gear meant for pure power. She would need it if she wanted to defeat Raiser and his peerage.

"Right," Raynare said as her black wings unfolded form her back and she got in a fighting position. "I won't hold back Naruto-sama."

Naruto grinned and stood strong with one hand in his pocket and the other extended.

"Like Tannin sensei use to say to me, come at me with the intent to kill otherwise you won't land a single hit on me."

"Come at me Ray-chan."

Not wasting a moment Raynare create a light spear and threw it towards Naruto head. It was a little bigger now and was the same size as her body and about an inch thicker. Naruto watched it coming and was surprised to see it break off into three smaller spears.

Naruto easily ducked the light spears and watched as Raynare flew towards him with her improved speed. She threw a kick towards his head but Naruto grabbed it and spun her around.

Raynare not wanting to be defeat so easily twisted in the air and used extended her wings even further and tried to slash Naruto's neck with the wing.

Naruto saw it coming and ducked the black wing and landed a quick swift palm to her stomach which pushed her back and pushed her against a tree.

Raynare took a deep breath as she regained her footing and now formed a sword of light in her hand and once again flew towards Naruto.

Getting close she swung it at Naruto who dodged it and continued to dodge the attacks as she continued to swipe at him.

"Hold still and stop dodging."

"Now why would I want that? I can't make it too easy for you can I?"

Raynare growled and managed to notice Naruto's hand coming towards her again. In her left hand she clicked her fingers and a round shield of light formed. She threw it forward and it managed to block Naruto's sneaky attack.

Naruto was surprised that she saw his attack but mentally grinned. _"She is getting better and watching her surroundings."_

Successfully blocking the strike she threw the shield forward to crash it into his head. As it soared forward she figured he would just dodge it. However she was surprised when he did not move and let the hit connect.

However Naruto just smiled at her and showed no pain what so ever from the hit. The shield of light broke on impact and Raynare huffed in annoyance.

"You really are hard headed Baka-sama," she said before she quickly flew into the air as Naruto cracked his neck and letting dragon scales begin to form around his eyes and his pupils become slitted.

Once Raynare got high enough she began another wave of attacks. "**Light Shurikens,"** she called as multiple shurikens made solely of pink light formed around her. She threw her arm forward and the shurikans begins spinning around on the spot before they flew forward and towards Naruto.

Naruto jumped on his toes on the spot a few times as he waited for the attack to get closer towards him. He eyed the closely making sure he counted all of them and made sure none of them tried to split apart like the light spear from earlier.

"**Hibashira (Fire Pillar**)," Raynare suddenly heard as Naruto slammed his hands onto the ground. Moments later an enormous pillar of fire half the size of the clearing suddenly burst upwards. The enormous pillar of fire engulfed the light shurikans and completely destroyed them.

With Rias and her peerage the group were taken away form watching Kiba and Issei spar when they saw the enormous pillar of fire shoot upwards some distance away. Most whistled since it was impressive and Rias could not help but internally grin.

That one attack is bigger than Raisers strongest attack she thought before laughing deviously getting odd looks thrown at her.

Raynare covered her face as the heat from the attack hit her full on and made her forehead began to sweat. She wiped it away with her right hand and watched as the pillar of fire slowly began to disappeared.

When the pillar was completely gone she noticed Naruto was not in sight and began looking all around for him.

Front, back, left, right, above she said but before she could say another word the ground erupted from beneath her and Naruto shot out of the ground and barrelled towards her.

"Good try Ray-chan," he said as another Light sword appeared in her hand. She tried to swipe him but Naruto grabbed the sword in right hand. With a great show off strength he snapped the light sword in half.

"Not quite Ray-chan, your light blades still need to get bigger," he said but noticed Raynare had a smirk on her face. Before he could speak the broken pieces of the light sword suddenly erupted in shards that burst away in multiple directions.

He protected himself with his hand but felt a small dribble of blood go down his cheek as a shallow cut appeared on his cheek. Naruto wiped his cheek with his thumb and looked at the blood. He then looked at Raynare with an impressed look on his face.

"Alright Ray-chan, good job. You finally managed to land a hit on me. I am impressed."

Raynare looked at him with a proud look on her face. "Well since I could not hit you with strength or speed then I had to use tactics. I just had to use a fake out attack to hide the real attack."

Naruto nodded his head. It took a while but finally Raynare managed to land a hit on him and deep down he was happy that she did. Since it now showed Raynare who thought of herself weak that she was now getting stronger.

The two landed on the ground and Naruto patted the top of her head making her pout at him for ruining her hair. "So what do we do now?"

"What do you mean? You think just because you managed to land a shallow cut on my cheek that the training session is over?" He asked with a gleam of pride and deviousness in his eyes.

Raynare gulped and knew things were just going to get even harder than before.

"It just means that your training can get upped and now I can hold less back now," he said as he let his power flow around him.

"_I'm so dead,"_ Raynare gulped as she cried anime tears. After this she doubted she would be able to move.

* * *

**Later that Day**

"Okay everyone could first day. You are showing promise Issei-kun. You will be ready for the rating game in no time," Rias said as she held a towel around her neck. Kiba did a few stretches to finish the day off while Koneko who joined them mid way through the session. Akeno watched from the side. Then there was Issei who was face down on the ground groaning.

"I can't move my body. I think I'm dead."

"Stupid Issei-san," Koneko said as she crouched beside him and patted his head.

"Do you think he will be ready Buchou?" Akeno said as she skipped to Rias side. She saw the unsure look on Rias face. They hoped he would be but something in their head was telling them otherwise.

"He will have to be. If not then I can kiss my freedom goodbye."

Rias shook her head, not wanting to thinking about the idea of marrying Raiser. As she was about to call her peerage to call it a day, she noticed another person arrive in the area. She along with everyone else looked over to the side and saw Raynare barely standing with her arms swaying from her side. She looked awful and was covered in dirt, cuts and her training bra and short shorts were ripped.

"He is a damn sadist. Naruto-sama is so cruel," she said crying anime tears making those listening sweat drop at her unusual behaviour.

'_A sadist huh? I think I am rubbing off on Naruto-kun,' _Akeno thought deviously before speaking up to Raynare. "Where is Naruto-kun Raynare-san?"

Raynare didn't answer but instead just pointed down the path that she had just crawled down before she slowly began to carry on towards the house and have a well deserve warm bath with plenty of bubbles.

Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko who was carrying a battered and exhausted Issei followed the path Raynare pointed down. Issei's feet skidded along the path while crying anime tears since he just wanted to go to bed and enjoy dreaming about big breasts.

"I wonder what he is doing?" Akeno asked curious what her boyfriend was still doing out here on his own.

"Maybe he is training on his own. He seemed to like the concept of no humans or other entities being in the area. It might be he was happy to hear of a place that was isolated so he could focus more," Rias answered as the group came across the clearing Naruto was training Raynare in.

Creeping in the bushes and looking curious at the field, they spotted Naruto sitting in the centre of field with is eyes close and sitting in a lotus position. He was breathing at a calm rate and they all could see scales form under his eyes and his large black with blue marking wings spread out.

Rias and Akeno could not help but gush over his Dragon wings. They glittered in the sun and were just so beautiful to look at.

After a moment of watching they watched in awe as enormous pillars of fire appeared all around the field and shot into the sky. The pillar clashed with one another and were slowly forming into one enormous pillar of fire twice the size of the field. It engulfed Naruto to their worry.

A powerful aura hit them all like a tonne of bricks to which only Rias was able to stand up too though she looked like she was struggling. Akeno, Koneko, Issei and Kiba were all on the ground as the aura was too much for them to even stand up too.

'_What power,'_ Rias and Akeno thought. _'It is easily the size of an Ultimate Class devil.'_

'_Is this the power of a Dragon?'_ Kiba, Issei and Koneko thought since it was the largest pool of power they had ever felt.

But suddenly to their surprise the sky darkened and the clouds began to form into the sky. They all watched in fascination and more awe when the winds began to pick up and the enormous clouds began to fall to the earth and create a huge tornado of equal size to the pillar of fire.

The pillar of fire and the tornado looked like they were about to clash as a giant sphere of shadows slowly began to form around the area making all of them look around as the sphere began to encase the area.

In the middle of the process Rias, Akeno, Kiba nor Issei noticed Koneko was beginning to shake. Koneko let out a soft whimper indicating it was getting to much for her and her tears were slowly beginning to leak out.

When she did though everything just stopped and suddenly the sphere of shadows, the pillar of fire and the tornado just dissipated as quickly as they came. All those on the ground suddenly found that the powerful aura had gone and were able to stand up again.

Rias wiped away some of the sweat from her forehead and noticed Naruto was no longer in the centre of the field but now beside Koneko and was gently picking her up bridal style as her body shook from the burst in power moments ago.

Naruto's blue eyes look down in sympathy at Koneko as she continued to shake and leaned her head against his chest. "I'm sorry Koneko-chan. If I knew you were there and would be affected like this then I would not have flared my power like that."

Koneko nodded and whispered "its okay Senpai."

Rias and Akeno quickly checked her over, worried for their young friend as Rias petted her head and softly stroked the hidden cat's ears. Koneko obviously like it since she was now purring and shaking her head in happy motions.

When Rias and Akeno turned to look at Naruto they saw the serious look on his face and bore into them.

"Next time you want to spy on me, don't. If I had not been in control then all of you might have been killed. Next time give me some warning before you want to watch again."

Akeno and Rias winces at the tone and watched sadly as Naruto walked back towards the large house with Koneko happily in his arms. She didn't bother getting down since she found herself in a comfortable position and it saved walking back.

* * *

**Naruto's room**

After putting Koneko in her bed to rest from the shock of feeling his power, Naruto went to his room and immediately stripped of all his clothes and began running a shower. The shower was a large walk in shower with tiled floors and was about half the size of his room. You could probably fit about eight people in the one shower.

As he entered the shower he just stood there as the water run down his body and wash away the sweat, dirt and tiny bit of blood he had covering his body. He ran a hand through his wet hair before he put both hands on the wall opposite him.

"I-I have to be more careful when I let my power lose like that he said to himself. If they had been any bit closer than they could have been hurt or worse. I don't want to lose any of my friends after spending so much time with them."

He should have sensed that they were near but he was so busy with keeping his powers in check he slacked in sensing if anyone was near.

Now though his senses were focused as he could sense someone entering his room and heading towards the shower. He knew who it was since it only one person would be this daring to come into the shower while he was in it.

As the steam from the water raised it covered the shower walls as a female figure was obscured who was getting undress.

After a few moments Naruto heard the shower doors open and felt a pair of smooth arms wrapped him and a pair of large breasts pressed against his back. He felt a small nipple on his ear as he sighed. Turning around he found Akeno standing behind him with her hair let down and staring into his eyes with a sorry look in her eyes.

"Don't be mad as us. We didn't think and let our curiosity get the better of us," she said as she nuzzled her face into his chest. "I don't like it when you're mad."

Naruto nodded and sighed as he put his face into her wet hair and let his fingers glide through the long strands. He gently kissed the side of her forehead and hugged her close.

"I know and it's my fault anyway. I should have been more careful. I won't make a mistake like that again. I don't want the other to get frightened off me or get hurt because of me."

Akeno let out a small melody like laugh as she placed her hands on his chest. "We could never be afraid of you. You are two lovable to hate. You already have Kiba and even Issei wanting to get as strong as you now and I know Rias will probably want to apologize later since she led the group. Plus Koneko is not mad. She was just caught by surprise."

Naruto nodded and watched as Akeno grabbed the soap and began to lather up his body. In response Naruto did the same with her.

As they washed soap over each others body Akeno could not help but notice Naruto's member was extending and it made her coyly smirk.

Naruto though saw she noticed and in response slowly stroke soap over her breasts. He saw Akeno close her eyes momentarily as she enjoyed the feeling before she pushed Naruto against the wall and kissed him in a heavy make out session.

Naruto turned her around so she was against the wall and placed his right hand on her thigh. Akeno leaned into him but as she leaned forward Naruto's foot slipped on the fallen block of soap and the two fell to the ground with Naruto landing on his back with Akeno straddling him.

Both noticed how close Naruto's member was to Akeno's womanhood and Akeno got a coy smile and grabbed Naruto's member. She was preparing to let Naruto enter when Naruto suddenly grabbed her hand and put her on her back as he looked down at her and cupped her hand.

"Not yet Akeno-chan. I know you are eager just like I am but we are not quite ready for that yet. We have not been together all that long after all."

Akeno pouted and looked disappointed but eventually her features softened and she nodded. "Okay I was just getting a little too eager. I just wanted to share my first time with you soon. I want to jump and ride you every time I see you. I want to do things to you and you to do things to me that most would not even think about doing."

"I know and those are things I will love to do with you but not just yet," he said as Akeno nodded a little reluctantly. But she then looked curious when she saw an odd gleam in his eye.

"But that does not mean there are not other things we cannot do beforehand," he said to her as he saw her eyes sparkle a little as his hands slowly moved down her body.

**Small Lime Scene (Written By IceQueen1717)**

His mouth move to her neck kissing it at the pulse point causing the girl to shudder and moan softly; Naruto smirked and blew on area making her gasp and buck her hips slightly.

"You are so beautiful Akeno-chan." Murmured Naruto in a husky voice causing shivers to go down the girl's spine as her eyes became lidded. He then cupped her face gently and kissed her passionately as he massaged her right breast, tweaking her nipple, and grinding against her center.

"Mmphâ€¦ah, ah Naruâ€¦to-k-kunâ€¦d-don't teaseâ€¦me-ah!" moaned a red faced Akeno as she squirmed beneath Naruto's body, her back arching pushing her breasts into his chest.

"Noâ€¦I'm going to tease you, Akeno-chanâ€¦" he growled huskily as he grab her beautiful black hair and pulled her head to the right exposing her neck to him. "You are going to beg for release and only then will I take you to places you have never been before."

Her eyes grew wide as center began to drip with her juices, he was dominating her and she liked it a lot. Her body felt like it was on fire as be bit down on her exposed neck, the mixture of pain and pleasure turning her on even more. She suddenly felt her arms being forced behind her back and bound together, she struggled slightly against the binding before moaning as he took her left nipple in his mouth and began licking and sucking on it causing her to writhe beneath him.

She whimpered as she felt her center burn with pleasure, bucking her hips slightly before he started to grind against her causing her to moan loudly at her increased pleasure. Her eyes clouded with lust as she felt herself getting closer and closer to release only for him to deny her release by stopping his treatment.

"D-don'tâ€¦ahhâ€¦stopâ€¦hahahhâ€¦Naruâ€¦toâ€¦" She tried to speak but it came out as a slurred lust filled statement. She was flushed and panting harshly bucking her hips, before he would stop her.

Naruto only smirked as he began to kiss down her body, starting with her neck sucking hard on the area he had bitten earlier leaving a large red mark visible to all. He continued like this all the way down her torso leaving hickies leading down to her womanhood. Akeno was gasping and panting with each kiss, whimpering when she felt the burning from her center.

"Pleaseâ€¦Naruto ahh m-makeâ€¦me ahh cumâ€¦" she begged as he got closer to her dripping center.

Naruto shoved two fingers inside of her, pumping the in and out at an agonizingly slow pace causing her hips to buck and grind against them. He smirked at her before asking innocently. "Are you sure Akeno-hime? Do you really want that?"

"Y-yesâ€¦pleaseâ€¦N-Naruto-kunâ€¦l-let me c-cumâ€¦" She moaned as she tried to get him to go faster only for him to hold her hips down to prevent her from moving.

Naruto smirked as he removed his finger, causing the girl to whine at the loss of pleasure. He spread her legs apart as he moved his face closer to her center causing the girl to blush before licking her slit from her pucker hole to her clit, causing Akeno to cry out and moan from pleasure.

"You taste so good Akeno-hime, I might have to eat you whole." He said before sucking on the girl's large and prominent clit. Making her moan even louder as her back arched, her center dripping with her juices. Just as she was about to cum he stopped sucking and blew softly on center, making the girl shiver and moan with pleasure.

Naruto then descended on her womanhood, licking and biting on her outer lips making her cry out as his finger rubbed her clit. He then trusted his tongue into her twisting it and making sure it hit all of her pleasure spots. She trusted her hips forward trying to get him to go deeper.

"Naruto-kunâ€¦I'm, I'm CUMMING!" she screamed as she came inside of his mouth while continuing to pleasure her as she came down from her orgasmic high.

Naruto smiled as he began to untie her bound wrists.

**End of Line Scene**

Akeno panted as she lay on the tiled floor looking up at the shower ceiling as Naruto came back up and lay beside her. She turned over with a happy look on her face and kissed Naruto on the lips for a good ten seconds before breaking apart.

"Know that when we have our first time together you better be prepared. Because I won't be stopping until the sun comes up and then some more."

Naruto grinned and kissed her nose. "I would not have it any other way."

* * *

**Five Days later**

"Come on Issei, stop trying to hit me and hit me," Naruto called as a battered and exhausted Issei stood on the opposite side of the field with the red gauntlet activated.

Since Kiba was not able to push Issei to utilizing his sacred gear by very much, Rias asked Naruto to try and push Issei into activating some of the Red Gauntlets more powerful settings.

So far while Naruto had noticed Issei's speed and strength had increased a little and his battle prowess was better than before thanks to sparring with Kiba, it was not enough to help against Raiser and his peerage.

Issei gritted his teeth. He was finally beginning to hold his own against Kiba yet against Naruto he was being knocked around like some ragdoll. It just felt embarrassing since the other members of the peerage were watching.

"You can do it Issei-kun," Asia called trying to give him some morale. Issei looked at her and gave her a smile and a thumbs up.

'_I have to keep going,'_ Issei thought to himself as held his left hand out. "BOOST."

The green gem on the gauntlet glowed as power began to store inside the gem.

"You will have to do better than that Issei if you want to play a deciding factor in the rating games," Naruto said as he held his right hand. **"Hotarubi," (Firefly Light)**

Multiple green light appeared out of Naruto's hands looking like tiny little fireflies that flickered around. They shot forward towards Issei who had just performed another Boost and let the green gem glow once again.

Issei watched the glows carefully before one came from behind and hit him n the back making tiny explosion occur.

"BOOST."

Another slammed into his side.

"BOOST."

One slammed into his leg making him drop to his knee.

"BOOST."

Then his non gauntlet arm took a hit making a burning sensation go up the arm.

"BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST," Issei shouted out as the green gem on the gauntlet glowed seven more time as more and more power began to store up. It needed to be released soon since Issei could not hold much more power inside it.

"That is a lot of power Issei. Don't go over twelve boosts, that is as much as you can handle right now," Rias called but was not sure if Issei was even listening.

'_Not bad. A beam from that many boost would be on par with a high class devil,'_ Naruto mused to himself.

Not giving Issei any time to recover Naruto appeared in front of Issei and delivered a right hook aimed at the boys face. Though to everyone's surprise Issei managed to block the punch with the red gauntlet as a golden aura started appearing around Issei.

"I won't give up. I won't lose against you or Raiser," Issei declared as he jumped away from Naruto landing about seven meters away from Naruto before he held his gauntlet hand up.

Everyone watched as Issei cocked his fist back before throwing it forward as a red light glowed form the palm of the gauntlet. A powerful red beam about two meters thick suddenly shot out of the gauntlet and releasing all the energy that Issei had stored up from the boosts.

The red beam sped towards Naruto and everyone watched as Naruto did not stand out of the way but instead took the hit dead on as an explosion then engulfed the area that he was standing in.

"Naruto-kun/sama/senpai!" Everyone called out since they all thought he would have dodged the beam. Someone of his level would have been able to block or dodge it without much problem yet he didn't.

As the smoke and dust cleared they saw the area had been completely levelled with tree's being uprooted and the ground now a rocky terrain of rubble. They all squinted through the smoke and made out a standing figure in the centre of it.

When the smoke died down Naruto was there looking relatively unharmed with his right hand extended. The explosion had burnt his shirt away and his arm that stopped the blast had some minor burn marks on his palm and up to his elbow. Thanks to his Dragon skin the damage was greatly reduced.

Naruto looked at his palm to inspect the damage and nodded before looking towards Issei who was on both his knee's panting while Asia was healing him with her Twilight Healing.

"That had some real power in it. At least High Class level," Kiba spoke as Koneko and Raynare nodded in agreement.

"Alright, not bad perve. That actually managed to hurt a little," Naruto commented softly as Akeno came from and used what healing knowledge she had to heal his hand. As she did that Naruto nodded to Rias who nodded back at while mouthing 'thank you' to him.

"_There is hope for you yet Issei,"_ Naruto thought thinking that maybe Issei would become a worthy host for the **Red Dragon Emperor**.

* * *

**Night**

"I was beginning to wonder where you were. When I did not sense you in your room I was worried where you disappeared too," Naruto said as he walked into an outside mausoleum as he made his way towards Rias who was quietly reading a book.

He noticed she was wearing a long pink nightgown that went down to her ankles and to his surprise a pair of glasses. This was the first time he had ever seen her wear glasses and thought they oddly suited her.

Rias looked up room her book and gave him a gentle smile as she tapped the spot beside her. Not needing to be told twice he took a seat beside her as Rias placed the book she was reading down in front of her.

"A book on war strategies huh?"

"I figured it would be worth reading and that it might give me one or two idea's."

"Did it work?"

"Nope," she laughed as Naruto joined in before the two lapsed into silence as they stared at the moon that was in full form in the sky. As Rias looked to the sky, Naruto saw the sadness on her face.

"Something bothering you Rias-chan?" He asked gently as she turned to look at him. She slowly placed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm always Rias Gremory," she said making Naruto look at her in confusion. "Where ever I go I am always just seen as Rias Gremory, heir of the Gremory family. Never am I actually treated like an individual. The name follows me where I go. It's also the sole reason I was born. With my brother becoming the Lucifer, an heir was needed for the Gremory title he gave up. So my parents had me. Then my parents had me become engaged to that fool Raiser Phenex.

"My mother says it would be a good fit while my father thinks it would be a good idea to untie the two houses. I love my family and my house but I want a partner who loves me and someone that I can choose for myself. Not someone handed to me for other reasons."

"Sometimes I just want people to see me as just Rias."

Naruto just nodded not entirely sure what to say. Things were expected of Rias and while she might not like them, for the good of the family is had to be done. But sometimes things went too far and she was now trying to fight back. The marriage to Raiser Phenex being the prime example here.

"Well I kind of like Rias Gremory," he said as Rias looked up at him. "I think Rias Gremory is one of the most beautiful women I have ever met and easily one of the smartest, much smarter than I am. I think Rias Gremory loves her family and cherishes her peerage and is willing to do what must be done in order to keep those people safe, even if it means sacrificing her own happiness. I think she just want to find her happiness her way and not get handed it on a silver plate, something I can respect."

"I don't know about you but I think Rias Gremory is one of the best people in the world and I know many others agree with me," he as he closed his eyes and let the wind graze his skins. He did not notice Rias looking at him in surprise with a few tears shedding down her smooth cheek.

A few moments later Naruto felt a pair of lips touch his own, quickly making him melt and reciprocating the kiss.

Picking Rias up, he settled her on his lap as the two broke off and just sit there as Rias nuzzled into his chest.

"I think Rias Gremory is beginning to fall for a certain Dragon."

"And I think a certain Dragon is falling for a Crimson haired princess."

Rias smiled happily to herself as she looked him in the eye.

"I have noticed Akeno's mood has been veryâ€¦giggly lately and she has been blushing a lot more. Something I should know?"

Naruto shrugged. "She wanted to have sex but I felt we were not quite there yet. So we just did alternative stuff to keep her happy and sedated. Though it won't be long until she wants the real thing I guess."

"Not that I can blame her," Rias said cheekily as she felt a pinch on her bottom that made her yelp in surprise.

"Your becoming just like Akeno and Issei. Who knew the heir of the Gremory was such a closet perve," he said before chuckling at Rias pout with her cheek puffed out. Her fists gently beat him across the chest before she stopped a moment later.

"Meanie," she said making him laugh more before the pout faded and noticed his hand was going through her hair. "You like?"

"I do. Your hair is beautiful and it's unique. It's probably another factor that drew me towards you."

"Well yours is not bad either," she said as her hand went through his black locks of hair and noticed how silky smooth it was.

"You know I can change its colour if you want to see," he said as Rias looking at him in confusion.

"You forget that my mother is the Dragon God that can shape shift into anything she wants. While I might not have inherited that ability, I can do little things like change the colour of my hair. I don't do it often since I have had no reason too."

Rias nodded her head signalling she wanted to see. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes as Rias watched in fascination as Naruto's hair went through a variety of colours.

First it was brown just like Issei's, then it went to bright orange before changing to a lime green. Rias laughed because it looked like a giant lime. Then it went dark purple, then red just like hers and she had to admit he looked good in red.

He then changed from silver to bright yellow to white and so many colors that Rias just stared in amazement.

"Stop," Rias suddenly said as Naruto stopped changing his hair colour and looked at Rias with a raised eyebrow. "Keep your hair as it for the moment," she said as she put her hand through it again and marveled at his hair.

Unlike before Naruto's hair was now a golden blonde colour that to Rias looked like the most beautiful colour in the world. The moon light hitting his hair made his hair shine and glisten and Rias found herself entranced with it.

"I love it," Rias said.

"Really?" He asked as she nodded. "Do you have a mirror on you by any chance?"

Thankfully she did and pulled a small pocket mirror from her pocket as Naruto looked into it. He observed this new hair colour and he had to admit as well that he kind of like it too. It was different from his natural black hair but if anything he kind of preferred this new golden blonde look.

"Well?" Rias asked.

"I actually really like it. I think I might keep it like this," he said as Rias beamed happily.

The now blonde Naruto leaned against the wall as Rias returned to cuddling him. "You know I think we have things to discuss. Like the last thing you told me the night of that little seduction act of yours," he asked as Rias looked nervous and gulped.

"Were you serious about what you asked? About being willing to share me with another or potentials others?"

He saw Rias shift on his lap before she straddled him and she put her arms around his neck.

"I was serious and I still am. I like you Naruto and I want to see where these feeling might take us. I know you like Akeno as well since she is your girlfriend but like I said I am fine with that. I would rather share you with my best friend then not have you at all or risk losing my best friend."

"And what if others come along that want to join in this odd like harem we seem to be developing. And what about your family? What will they say about this?"

Rias smiled and cupped his cheek with her soft palm. "If others come along that want the same then I will accept it since it is a common practice in many places in the world. But know that out of all the girls I will be the Alpha girl and I will be in charge."

"I think I can live with that. And your family?"

"They will come to accept it. Nii-sama won't mind since he will just want to see me happy. Auntie won't mind since she is the cool aunt. My father may waver a little but ultimate I know he will accept it since he is quite laid back and just wants me to be happy as well. Grayfia might be a problem at first but she will come around. Grayfia is quite strict and very proper which is the same for my mother too. And then Milli-chan will adore you I just know it."

"Milli-chan?"

"My nephew Millicent. He is my brothers and Grayfia's seven year old son. He is so adorable and I know you will love him like I know he will think you are so cool."

"Well I look forward to meeting him one day."

Rias beamed and him before her look shifted to one of concern. "What about your mother?"

Naruto sighed and laid his head back against the pillar he was leaning against. "Your guess is honestly as good as mine. My mother has always been difficult to read and understand. As I got older she just becomes more of a question mark to me. To be honest I really don't know how she would feel to us being together, much less with Akeno also being my girlfriend."

Rias nodded and before putting her head back on his chest. "So where does that leave us then?

Naruto smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Well Rias-chan I think that makes us boyfriend and girlfriend now," he said as Rias let a giant smile take over on her face." I will tell Akeno later who I am sure will be happy about it since it means the two of you can stop arguing with one another."

"Oh we will still be arguing but it will be over different things now that I can assure you," Rias answered before straddling him again and kissing her now Dragon boyfriend as the light of the moon shined down on them.

* * *

**Beta'd by anime-death-angel**

**Chapter 10 Completed**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**My Girl**

Naruto rested his head against one of the armchairs in the main room of the Occult Research club as he did his best to read a book Rias had recommended him. From the other side of the room Raynare was sitting peacefully on one of the sofas as she read a fashion magazine.

The girl loved her lingerie.

"How long has it been since they left?" Naruto asked as he got Raynare's attention.

Raynare looked at her her watch. "Just over an hour. Honestly Naruto-sama you keep asking every fifteen minutes."

The now blonde Dragon nodded and rubbed his temple. "Right, right I'm sorry. I'm just worried."

"You don't think they can win do you?" Raynare said sadly. While she was still on shaky terms with most of the members of peerage, they did seem to be warming up to having her around and Issei and Asia were not as nervous to be around her anymore. Plus Rias and Akeno did not glare at her any more since both girls were now the girlfriends of Naruto.

They had not been surprised when Akeno became his girlfriend but when Rias announced she was also Naruto's girlfriend now it caused a feeling of jealousy to engulf Raynare. Two of the most beautiful girls around were now the girlfriends of her developing crush and believed any chance she had was slowly being flushed away.

Though she and the others did like the new hair color he was sporting. Golden blonde looked better on him then black did and Akeno said it made him look like a king.

Other then that the others were not surprised. Kiba and Koneko were happy since it meant their King had found someone she genuinely liked instead of someone who was forced upon her. Plus neither cared about Naruto technically starting a harem since he was not the first in the world to do so and would not be the last. As long as their Senpai looked after, protected and loved Rias then it had their backing.

Issei meanwhile bowed to Naruto and called him the King. Raynare had to laugh because Naruto just looked bored at Issei and told the boy to man up. Though the young devil did start crying because now both of Kuohs Great Ladies were the girlfriend of the King of Kuoh. There were going to be a lot of tears when they returned to school.

Even though she was jealous of them, she had to laugh at Rias and Akeno as well. Since both girls were Naruto's girlfriends they were constantly trying to one up each other. Shower with Naruto, sleep with Naruto, eat with him, train with him etc. Naruto really did have what any hot-blooded man desired and just took it in his stride.

Naruto looked at her and shook his head. "The game is not in their favor. I know they have each gotten stronger but they are fighting two to one against people who have similar abilities to them. The only ace they have is Issei and he has not been able to master his sacred gear."

"But he has improved though right?"

"Yes he has improved but enough to battle someone like Raiser? No he hasn't. Right now all we can do is hope that they can pull through."

"But if they don't then Rias will have to marry Raiser. What will you do then?"

Raynare sat up as she saw Naruto's eyes harden and his fist clench.

"If that happens then I only have one choice. Go to the Underworld and bring back what is mine." He said as Raynare looked at him in surprise but she guessed it made sense. He felt strongly for Rias and after just getting together with her, he was not going to lose her to a punk like Raiser Phenex.

* * *

_Flashback- Earlier that Day_

"_So what is it you are going to do Naruto-kun?" Rias asked as Akeno looked at him in curiosity as they sat at the edge of his bed. "We have to get our gear ready for the Rating Game."_

_The rating game was just a few hours away and Rias and her peerage were setting up any last minute plans and checking to see if they had everything that they needed. They were nervous but trying to be strong for one another. Getting nervous would only lead to mistakes being made._

"_I know but before you go I have something I need to do first. You know a Dragon is very protective towards his mate or mates and they becomes angry towards people that try to hit on what is his." Both girls nodded since they were aware of that._

"_What I want to do is mark you both."_

_Both girls looked at him curiously. "What kind of mark?" Rias asked._

_Naruto grabbed a piece of paper and drew a symbol of a Dragon head with a long tail in a spiral formation around it._

"_This mark basically represents that you are my mates and that you are both in a relationship with me. It will let other Dragons know that you are my girls and it will show other creatures like Devils that you are both already spoken for."_

_Both nodded as Akeno spoke. "Is it permanent?"_

_Naruto nodded. "It is permanent as long as we are in a relationship. If by chance we break up then the mark will fade. However you need to know that while this symbol will fade if we break up, there is a method to making it permanent."_

"_Sex." He said as both girls went a little red while Akeno smiled slyly._

"_Once a Dragon mates, the person it mates to is bound to his or hers forever. It basically means that if one day we do have sex and consummate our relationship, then we will be forever bound. You two will always be my mates and wives in a way. You will be stuck with me forever."_

"_This is only an option and you don't have to take the mark but it will make me feel better knowing you have it. It will stop others from trying to hit on you and if you lose the Rating Game to Raiser then I can claim and fight for you since you have my mark."_

_Naruto was expecting them both to think long and hard about it but instead he was met by a long hot kiss by Akeno. When they broke apart Rias then leaned forward and caught him in a kiss that made his knee's go a little week._

_When he looked at them both after the two kissed he saw both girls smiling at him and letting a few tears stroll down their cheeks._

"_The fact that you are asking our permission is already enough of a reason to say yes. Some men would have just put it on us and not even told us what might have happened. But you are different and respect us enough to let us choose for ourselves." Rias said as she cupped one side his face while Akeno cupped the other._

"_Does it have to be in a specific place or can it be anywhere?"_

"_It can be anywhere but the only way to apply the seal is for me toâ€¦bite that spot." He said as Rias and Akeno blushed._

"_My, my how kinky." Akeno said as she clapped her hands while Rias looked over her body for a moment before she put her left wrist forward._

"_Here, I want here. This way I can look at it whenever I want." She said as Naruto nodded and gently took her wrist into his._

_He delicately glided his finger over her smooth wrist before he put it to his mouth and bit down. Rias gasped from the small bit of pain but to her surprise found the pain quickly disappearing and a more pleasurable feeling came from it. It engulfed her body as she closed her eyes and moaned a little._

"_Feels so good." She whispered before she felt Naruto unlatch from her wrist. She opened her eyes and everyone watched as the two bite marks disappeared and a tattoo like mark just like Naruto's drawing appeared on her wrist. The Dragons eye was blue just like Naruto's._

_Rias smiled as she stroked over the tattoo while Naruto turned to look at Akeno. "Where do you want it Akeno-chan?"_

_Akeno tapped her cheek before a big devious smile appeared on her face making Naruto gulp a little. He knew this could not be good._

_He was correct as he blushed a little when she suddenly took off her top and unclipped her bra showing her large assets to him._

"_I want it right here." She said pointing a little above her left breast nipple._

"_Akeno you can't have it there." Rias said as she glared at her friend while Akeno grinned._

"_He said anywhere and this is where I want it." She said before ushering Naruto towards her. "Come on Naruto you said anywhere. Besides it not like you're not use to playing with the girls."_

'_Damn she has got me there.' He thought before he looked at Rias who just shrugged. Akeno did know how to play the game well._

_Rias growled and pouted as Akeno has a smirk of victory on her face._

"_Fine here we go." Naruto said as he gently took Akeno's left breast in his hand and quickly bit down on the spot just above her nipple._

_Rias blushed when she saw Akeno blush and heard a moan come from her. She then watched as she grabbed Naruto's head and kept it on her breast._

_After a few moments Naruto leaned away from Akeno as a wave of pleasure rushed through Akeno just like it had done to Rias moments earlier._

_They watched as the same mark Rias had on her wrist appeared on Akenos's breast. Akeno looked at the mark and squealed a little in delight before she grabbed Naruto by the collar and pushed him to the bed._

"_Now how about we make it more permanent." She said and was about to undo his pants when a red blur knocked into her._

_Naruto sighed as he watched Rias and Akeno grabb each other in headlocks as the other tried to take the other down. As they threw insults as one another he shook his head and knew he had a lot of this to look forward to in the future._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"I'm sure they will be fine Naruto-sama. Rias knows she has to play the game carefully. She is smart and I am sure she will keep to her strengths and keep the others safe."

Naruto nodded his head hoping that Raynare was right. He knew he was going to drive himself stir crazy if he did nothing all day so he settled with going back to reading the book Rias had given him.

"So this is where you spend most of your days." An elegant voice called as Naruto whipped his head around as did Raynare towards the corner of the room.

The shadows from the corner of the room began to mould and form into the shape of a person. Slowly a dress was made, then skin and then the hair. Naruto stood up straight as he watched as his mother Ophis appeared in the Occult Research club and looked towards him with a soft look.

"Mom." He answered as he went forward to hug his mother. Despite the ending to their last meeting, he was still happy to see his mother like any son would be.

Raynare meanwhile was a white as snow as her entire body shook. She gulped and she very slowly got up. She could feel the power radiating of the woman in front of her and the sheer limitless size of it made her feel like she would fade away at any moment. She thought Naruto's power was enormous but feeling his mothers was like comparing a tabby cat to a lion.

"The Occult Research club you spoke off." Ophis said as she glided around the room looking at the style of the room and its very gothic appearance.

"I like it. This Rias Gremory girl has good taste." She said praising the dark Victorian theme it had before she took a seat on one of the sofa's.

"Could you make us a cup of tea my dear?" Ophis asked looking towards Raynare. Said Fallen Angel did not need to be told twice before she practically ran from the room to do as the Dragon God asked.

Naruto watched her leave before he took a seat beside his mother who was staring at his hair. She ran a hand through it and felt her son's soft hair. His hair had always been soft even when he was a child. "You changed your hair."

He just nodded. "Guess I fancied a change. Plus Rias-chan and Akeno-chan seem to like it more."

"Yes well forgive me if I say I preferred you dark hair but it is your hair and yours to do with." She said before looking around the room.

"So where is this Gremory girl you spoke so highly of and the Himejima girl. I thought they would be practically hanging off you since placing your mate mark on them.

"How did-"

"I'm your mother. Even when I am not here I am watching over you and I know when my son has placed a mate mark on two potential mates." She said as Raynare returned to the room with a silver plate with teacups and a teapot. Quickly pouring the tea in the teacup she gave it to Ophis who quickly thanked her before returning her attention to Naruto.

Naruto motioned for Raynare to go back to her seat and to remain silent.

"So is it serious. This relationship with the two of them?"

"I think so. I have not been dating them long but I am enjoying my time with them and I care for them greatly."

"Do you love them?"

"â€¦..I think I do. Though it is too early to tell at the moment."

Ophis nodded. "And the Fallen Angel over there. What is her purpose in your life?"

"Ray-chan is my friend and she lives with me. It's nice to have company in that big manor house and its better then living alone most of the time." Naruto said and saw his mother flinch discreetly.

"Naruto-sama has been very good to me and I would never do anything to betray him. I care about him too much to ever hurt him." Raynare spoke up but place a hand over her mouth since she was meant to remain quiet right now. She saw Ophis turn to look at her curiously before simply nodding and turning back to look at Naruto.

"Since you feel so strongly for these two girls can I expect grandchildren in the near future?" She asked as Naruto spat out the tea he had just poured himself.

"N-No of course not. We have not been together very long. I have only been with Rias-chan for little over a week and only twice that for Akeno-chan."

Ophis shrugged and Raynare noticed the Dragon God did not show much emotion. Even though this was her son beside her, Ophis barely showed much emotion on her face. Nowhere near the amount Naruto had seen when he was a child.

"Well I just thought I would ask." She stated before Naruto sighed leaned back on the sofa and looked at his mother.

"Why are you here Mom?"

His question was not answered right away as Ophis drank her tea but Raynare watched as a few moments Ophis slowly turned to get a better look at her son before she put her teacup down and put her hands on her lap.

"My Khaos brigade will be moving soon." She said as Naruto leaned forward. "As I said they have their own goals to fulfill, ones that I will not stand in the way off. As I said before as long as they help me defeat Great Red in the future then what they do in their own time is not my concern."

"Are you going to tell me who any of them are or what it is they want?" He asked but looked away when Ophis shook her head negatively.

"I am here to ask what you will do? Will you stay of their way or will you fight them?"

"Why ask a question you already know the answer to." He stated as Ophis sighed a little sadly before standing up from her spot.

"That is a shame. I will do what I can to protect you Naruto but I cannot protect you from everything. You are strong but there are some members of the Khaos Brigade that even you right now could not defeat."

"I don't care. Like I said before if they harm my friends then I will fight to stop them, even if they are more powerful then I am."

"Naruto you must see you are not like other Dragons, like other people. You are a Dragon God just like I am. I represent Infinity, Great Red represent Dreams. Do you remember what you represent?"

"Balance."

"Naru-chan." Ophis spoke gently as went to put her hand on his cheek but to her surprise he stepped away.

"Why do you always make things difficult? Why can't things with you just be simple. When are you going to put me first before your hate for Great Red?"

Raynare watched in concern as Naruto stood up. She watched him quickly hug his mother and give her a kiss on the cheek before he left the room to the balcony.

Raynare gulped a little as she was left alone with one of the strongest entities in existence. Slowly she noticed Ophis turn her head to look at Raynare who shuddered when she saw the emotionless eyes of the Infinite Dragon God.

But she then saw her eyes slowly go from emotionless to looking a little sad.

"You care for my son Fallen Angel-san?"

Gulping again Raynare nodded her head.

"Do you love him?" She asked now making Raynare blush and go red but nod a little.

"Good. Stay with him, make him happy and try to stop him from getting in too over his head with these devils he has associated himself with." Ophis said. Before Raynare could even speak Ophis disappeared in a swarm of shadows that looked like snakes.

* * *

**Later that Day**

Naruto and Raynare sat beside each other as they played a game of chess on Rias's chest set. After falling into a small funk after his mother left, Raynare slowly got him out of it when she tried to reassure him that his mother loved him and that she was just one of those people that struggled to separate family life with her own goals.

It took a few hours but Raynare got him out of it when she asked for help in training. It successfully got his mind off it.

It was now the later afternoon and both were surprised no one was back yet. It must have been one long rating game if it went on for this long.

"So how much longer do you think they will be gone for?" Raynare asked as she moved a bishop across a few spaces.

Before Naruto could speak a red light appeared in the room with the Gremory seal was ever present and spinning around. "Now I guess." Naruto said as he and Raynare turned towards it.

Instead of seeing all the peerage and Rias, instead they saw the sight of a tired looking Asia who had Issei's right arm draped over her shoulders. The young devil looked battered and bruised and was completely out cold.

"What happened?" Naruto said as he went over and took Issei form Asia as took a seat on one of the sofas. The former nun let a few tears go down her cheek and wiped them away with her sleeve while she looked at Issei.

"We lost. We let Buchou down." She whimpered as Raynare looked a little shocked that they lost while Naruto frowned.

"Walk me through what happened Asia-chan." He asked as he gently set Issei down on the sofa and put a pillow underneath his head.

Asia swallowed and took a deep breath before she began recounting what happened. "Everything at first was going well and we were able to knock out members of Raiser's peerage very quickly. Issei, Kiba and Koneko were working together and were doing great. We thought we had it in the bag."

"But then his Queen Yubelluna appeared and she was really strong. They called her the Bomb Queen. She took out Koneko and Kiba and by that point we thought we were going to lose. But then Akeno appeared. The match was even for a time but Akeno managed to land a strong lighting strike onto her. We thought the Bomb Queen was taken out."

"So what happened next?" Raynare asked as she put a wet cloth on Issei's forehead.

"That's when everything went downhill. Raiser's bishop appeared and it turns out she was Ravel Phenex, his younger sister." She said as Naruto and Raynare's eye winded a little at the revelation.

"She had a bottle filled with Phenex tears. She used them on Yubelluna and it completed healed her and gave her back her energy. Akeno did not stand a chance afterwards and then Akeno was defeated."

"It was then just left to Issei who was doing well since he managed to defeat two of Raisers pawns and one of his knights. Issei was Rias last defense since all I can do is heal. I managed to heal him and Rias but it just was not enough." Asia sobbed as Naruto put an arm around her.

"Raiser wanted to make an example out of Issei. Issei fought as best as he could and even landed a strong right hook to his face but Riser was too strong. He just pummeled Issei. Buchou could not take watching it any more so she forfeited before Issei could be killed."

"Afterwards Raiser was declared the winner and now Buchou has to marry him. Buchou was crying since there was nothing left that she could do. Though she kept stroking some mark on her wrist and was whispering stuff to it."

Naruto nodded and put his forehead too Asia's who look surprised as tear still went down her cheek. "You did all you could Asia-chan. I know Rias-chan would be proud of you none the less of the outcome." He said before kissing he top of her head.

He stood up and everyone saw the focused and hardened look he had on his face.

"Naruto-sama?"

"Stay here with Asia-chan Ray-chan. I have something I need to do."

"Where are you going?"

Naruto walked towards the door. As he opened it, he looked over at Asia. "Asia-chan. Tell Issei he did well and that he should be proud of himself. Of both of you. But make sure he knows that I will take care of the rest and I will bring Rias-chan home."

He then looked over at Raynare and answered her question.

"I'm going to get my girl back." He said before leaving the room and the two girls watched as a Dragon seal appeared on the ground and he teleported away.

* * *

**The Underworld**

Akeno sighed sadly as she took a sip of champagne from her tall wine class as Kiba and Koneko stood around her. After just a few hours of losing the Rating Game, Grayfia had healed her peerage members and got them wearing elegant and formal attire.

They were in a large silver ball room with golden Phenex designs scattered all over the room and tapestries showing various battles and victories. Guests littered the room all in fancy and regal dresses. They varied in species though most were devils that had members of their peerage with them.

Akeno stood at the side as she watched Raiser boast about his victory with is peerage nearby all looking healed and healthier after the rating game. His sister Ravel was beside him wearing a long pink Victorian styled dress with a pink fan in her hands.

"It was obvious who would win from the start. Gremory-san did not stand a chance."

"Are you okay Buchou?" Akeno wondered as she took a small sip of her champagne. Akeno was wearing a Japanese style black kimono with an orange sash around her middle. Around her was Koneko who wore a pink dress that went a little past her knee's and Kiba who wore a tuxedo and had his hair slicked back.

"Look at her bragging. He doesn't see how close it really was." Kiba said as he shook his head.

"Buchou's family don't look like they are doing much to help the situation, though I wonder where her mother and aunt are?" Akeno said as she looked over towards the end of the room to see two men and along with Grayfia beside it.

Sitting on the throne that Grayfia was standing next to was a man in his mid twenties that was very handsome looking and had similar features to Rias with the red hair and blue-green eyes. He was wearing a type of armor that covered is chest and shoulder blades that was gold and grey in color. Underneath he wore simple white clothing with dark blue linings over its. He had a powerful aura around him and one that told people he was the strongest in this room.

He was Sirzechs Lucifer, older brother of Rias, current holder of the tile Lucifer and the leader of the Four Satan's.

The other was a man in his late thirties with similar crimson hair and a beard growing on his chin. He looked like an older version of Sirzechs and wore dark red and black elegant clothing. He held himself in a proper man but had an aura of ease and calm. He was Lord Gremory, father of Rias and Sirzechs and current Lord of the Gremory family.

They were talking quietly amongst themselves and not noticing the stares from people sent their way. It was not every day you saw these men in the same room in such a public setting.

Near them was Raisers mother and father who were talking with some family friends and getting ready for Rias to come out so the engagement could be officially announced.

"I would not worry. It's not over yet." Koneko muttered as Kiba looked at her in confusion while Akeno suppressed a smirk and unconsciously her hand went to her left breast and over the mark.

"Yeah he is on his way. I can feel it."

"The match was very close. If Rias had one or two more people then she might have won." A voice called as they turned around to see the School President of Kuoh Academy Sona Sitri walking towards them.

Sona was a young woman around the same age as Rias with black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She wears a pair of red glasses and was currently wearing a light blue dress.

"You performed above everyone's expectation and for that you should all be proud." She said as she took a sip of her drink as Akeno smiled at her.

"Thank you for the compliment however you will find it's not over just yet."

Before Sona could ask what she meant Raisers loud voice echoed through the hall.

"Famed nobles of the Underworld, The Phenex family is honored to have your attendance here tonight. We welcome you here as we share this historic moment as I, Riser Phenex and the heiress of the Gremory family, Rias Gremory formally announce our intent to marry one another."

The whole room clapped making Raiser smirk in satisfaction as members of noble devils said their congratulations to him.

"They seem to be celebrating rather early. It's only just been announced and Rias is not even here yet." Lord Gremory said as Lord Phenex stood beside him. Lord Gremory knew his daughter was not happy with the contract but he was stuck. He had hoped his daughter would like the Phenex son but unfortunately his pompous attitude and arrogance ruined that image.

"Raiser is a little forward but he means well .He just wants people to know he is marrying a very beautiful girl." Lord Phenex said as his wife smiled beside him. Lord Phenex looked like an older version of Raiser and looked to be in his mid thirties while his wife Lady Phenex look a lot like Ravel but her hair was done up in a ornate fashion.

"Now allow me to introduce my future wife and mother of my future children Rias Gremory." He said as a Gremory seal appeared beside him with Rias suddenly appearing. She was wearing a white dress that almost looked like a wedding dress. On her head was a silver tiara.

"Come my love." He said as he grabbed hold of her hand and lead her towards their families with Ravel following closely behind.

Sirzechs, Grayfia and Lord Gremory all looked at Rias and saw the downcast look on her face and would not even acknowledge them when they went up the steps. Grayfia looked at her rather sadly as did her brother and father.

She turned around to look at Akeno who looked right back at her and held up her fingers which were crossed and the other hand which still had the mark.

She gave her a small smile as her dull eyes went down to her wrist which was currently covered by a bracelet. She touched her wrist and whispered "Naruto, please save me."

"Now who about we get this party-"

**BOOM**

Every single head turned to look at the door as the sound of an explosion could be heard from outside. The ground suddenly began to shake as tables began to fall to the ground and glasses smashed onto the ground. The walls began to shake as well as many of the noble devils began to panic and huddle together.

Raiser left the stairs and walked towards the large set of doors. "Who dares interfere with this engagement party?" He declared as his peerage followed him. Rias meanwhile looked over to Akeno and both girls shared a big smile, one that Rias's family all noticed.

However before Raiser could get close to the door an invisible power suddenly hit him that threw him from his spot, across the room and onto the floor in front of the stairs where his and Rias family were standing. His sister and peerage ran forward to help him up but every person suddenly heard screaming coming from outside.

"You can't go in-AHHHHHH!"

"Please, please stop-NOOOOOOO!"

"I beg that-NNEEHHHHH!"

Around the room, the devils became unsettled and began backing away from the large doors and towards the stairs. Few dared to stay in their spot, which happen to be Rias's peerage, Sona and an unnamed black haired male who wore a symbol of a golden lion on his back.

Rias noticed her brother's curiosity getting to him and saw him stand up. He was about to walk forward with Grayfia walking beside him when the body of one of the outside guards suddenly got thrown through the doors making them open. The guard's body skid along the ground, unconscious.

"I hope I'm not too late for the party."

Everyone's heads looked towards the door and stood right in the center of the doorway was Naruto. He was dressed in a black shirt with grey pants. He wore a black jacket with golden lining around the hems of the jacket.

Rias and her peerage all smiled at Naruto's arrival while Sona looked a little stumped since her curiosity on the now blonde haired King of Kuoh had risen since his arrival to their school. Grayfia found herself staring at him in curiosity. In a way she should not have been surprised that he had turned up since she saw how close he was with Rias.

"Naruto-kun." Rias called out as many looked at her in surprise for knowing this man who no one recognized.

"Hey Rias-chan, sorry I'm late." He said as he began walking forward. Some of the guards from the side of the room ran towards him with their weapons drawn but everyone watched in fascination as Naruto fired a large fireball towards them which knocked them into the wall.

"YOU!" Raiser shouted as he stormed forward towards Naruto with is peerage all following close behind. "You dare interrupt this engagement. A low life commoner like you has no place in a room with so many great and noble devils."

"You must be pathetic if a member of Rias's own peerage does not even show up to help her. You must be pretty dumb since you knew I would just outright kill you like I nearly did to that brown haired kid."

Behind him his peerage laughed while Naruto simply raised an eyebrow before turning to look at Koneko. "Hey Koneko-chan why do people always think I'm part of Rias's peerage?"

Koneko shrugged as she drank her orange juice. "Probably because you always hang out with us and have nothing better to do Senpai." she said as Naruto cried anime tears.

"You are so cruel Koneko-chan." he said as a dark cloud appeared above his head making everyone in the room sweat drop.

"I tried to make Naruto into a member of my peerage but his body rejected the evil piece. He can't be turned into a devil." Rias said surprising her brother greatly along with the other nobles in the room.

"Then why are you here right now?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to stop this farce of an engagement." He said as Raiser and his peerage looked at him angrily.

"You dare try to stop MY marriage to her. She is mine and not yours you simpleton. She will be my wife and I will own her. I will kill you where stand." Raiser said as fire flickered around his hand as his peerage had their weapons ready.

"Raiser think about this." Lord Phenex said though he did not listen.

However just before Raiser could attack Naruto's Dragon wings suddenly shot out of his back as his hair covered is eyes. His enormous black and blue wings held strong.

Everyone in the room other then Rias and her peerage gasped a little when they saw his Dragon like wings and many had their eyes widen. Sirzechs meanwhile leaned forward in anticipation. He looked like he was enjoying this while Grayfia and Lord Gremory were studying his new wings.

'_Just like a Dragon.'_

"Don'tâ€¦everâ€¦talk about Rias as if she is someone's property or that she is your trophy." Naruto said as everyone began noticing his eyes go slitted and scaled appeared under his eyes.

"She belongs to me." Raiser said as Lord Gremory and Sirzechs frowned at how possessive he was sounding of Rias.

"Actually that's not true." Naruto answered as everyone went back to looking at him. "Rias, why don't you show them."

Everyone now turned to look at Rias who had a big happy smile on her face and noticed she had thrown off her bracelet. She held her wrist up and everyone saw the Dragon mark on her wrist. Grayfia grabbed her wrist and looked at it.

"What have you done Rias?"

"I found another way out of this horrid contract."

"This is a mate mark. I asked Naruto to put it on me since he is my boyfriend." She stated getting small gasps come from many in the room while Raiser looked ready to blow up in anger.

"And mine." Akeno pouted getting some attention on her as she pouted and showed her the top part of her breast with the mark on it. Many men blushed and thought over the fact that this guy had two hot girls for girlfriends.

"In a way I am now promised to Naru-kun just as much as I am promised to Raiser." She said as Lord Gremory rubbed his head in annoyance while Sirzechs laughed a little before his wife slapped the back of his head, quickly shutting him up.

"But this is a Dragon mate mark. How can Naruto place one on you?" Grayfia asked since it did not make any sense to her or anyone else in the room.

"Only a Dragon can place a mate mark like this Grayfia-san. Since Naruto put it on me I think the answer is obvious."

Everyone's mind swirled over the information before they all went a little pale and looked towards Naruto. Many now backed away in fear of the young Dragon while Raiser's peerage looked less than happy to fight Naruto anymore. Ruval even hid behind her brother. Sirzechs looked slight amazed while thinking how cool this was and Grayfia was a little stunned that she had not realized sooner.

Lord Gremory meanwhile suddenly had a thought appear in his mind. With this man's appearance and Rias suddenly becoming happy seeing him and her cheeks blushing. '_She is falling for him.'_

"B-But you look like us." Lord Phenex spoke taking a few steps forward while Lady Phenex hoped her son did not do anything stupid. A dragon was not a creature one wanted to go against.

"I am a human shaped Dragon. I may look like human but I am very much a Dragon."

Sona had her eyes fixed on the young dragon_. 'Such an amazing specimen and Rias could not get him to join her peerage.'_ Such a powerful person at her school and she did not even notice him. She had to give it a try herself. Meanwhile the black haired youth was grinning at the sight of Naruto. _'This guy could be a great fight.'_

Raiser shook himself out of his thoughts before scowling. "I don't care what you are. You are not taking Rias anywhere. She is promised to me."

"Then might I make a suggestion?" Naruto said as he looked towards Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex. "Since in a way we both our contracted to Rias through different means how about we just fight it out."

"If I win then Rias's contract marriage to Raiser is terminated immediately and she can marry whoever she wishes. If Raiser wins then the contract stands and I will disappear from her life forever. To make it more fair how about Raiser gets to have his peerage fight with him?"

Many looked at Naruto as if he was insane and Rias had a look of worry. Could Naruto beat Raiser and his entire peerage?

Before Lord Gremory or Lord Phenex could say a word Sirzechs spoke up. "I think that would a wonderful idea." He said standing up from his throne and walking towards Naruto and Raiser. Grayfia followed behind him keeping an eye on Naruto.

"Since half of my sisters peerage were not experiences as yours and she had less than half of the needed peerage. So I guess it's only fair that a second chance is given. It would dishonor my old family if we did not give Rias a second chance."

Raiser growled before turning towards Naruto. "I accept the challenge. My peerage against him and only him."

"In that case we have a match to watch. I will send you both somewhere you can have this battle. Are your peerage members' ready?" He asked Raiser as all their heads nodded.

"And are you sure you want to do this young Dragon?" Sirzechs asked as Naruto nodded in confidence.

"More than ready. Its time someone gave this guy an ass kicking since its obvious his parents refused to do anything about his attitude." He said as Lord and Lady Phenex gulped and looked away from the scene.

"Hold on." Rias said as she stepped off the small platform and ran towards Naruto, carrying the bottom of her dress as she did so. When she got close everyone's jaws widened when Rias kissed Naruto right in front of everyone without a care in the world.

"For luck." She said giving him a warm smile.

"Once this is over, we are going home together." He said as Raiser's peerage all glowed as their battle clothes appeared on their bodies. Naruto stood on the opposite side of them as they all glared at him as a seal appeared beneath them.

"Good luck." Sirzechs said to them all before they all disappeared. Sirzechs then clicked is fingers and multiple large screens appeared on the wall. "Let's enjoy everyone."

As everyone went towards the screen to watch this 16 vs. 1 rating games match up, Rias stood beside her peerage. She slipped her hand into Akeno's as the two wished Naruto the best and could not wait for him to deliver an ass whooping to Raiser which was years in the making.

* * *

**Battlefield**

Naruto looked around on the battlefield. It looked like a giant chessboard with large chess pieces as tall as buildings standing around the battlefield. On the opposite side of the field, Naruto saw Raiser and his peerage appear and watched as they prepared themselves.

"You might be a Dragon but I will end you right here and now. I not only have numbers on my side but I am from the illustrious Phenex Family. With are regenerative abilities I can't be killed."

Naruto listened to him and grinned. "Who said I was going to kill you? All I'm going to do is make sure I break every bone in your body."

Raiser scowled at him as Sirzechs voice echoed over the battleground.

"Are both sides ready?" The voice said as both Naruto and Raiser nodded.

"Then let the Rating Game commence."

When the words were said Raiser threw off his long white jacket showing his ripped body that made his peerage members beside Ravel to look at him in lust.

"Take him down. Ile and Nel kill this clown." Raiser shouted as two fifteen year old girls with turquoise hair and wielding chainsaws jumped out of line and charged Naruto.

"Come on Ile."

"Let's get him Nel."

Both girls swung their chainsaws in the air with the intent of cutting Naruto in two. However before either of the two girls could blink Naruto suddenly appeared in front of them, knocked the chainsaws out of their hands, grabbed their heads and slammed both girls hard onto the floor. It knocked them clean out as their soft breathing was heard.

"Raiser Phenex Pawns x2 Retire."

Naruto looked at two girls and saw them glow as they were teleported away from the battlefield. He then looked up to look at Raiser and his peerage and saw their stunned looks.

"Next." Naruto said coldly as Raiser snapped out of his thoughts and scowled.

"You got lucky. Mira, Burent, Mihae, take him down." He ordered as the two pawns and one bishop nodded at him before went towards Naruto.

Naruto cracked his shoulders as he let the three girls get in close. Mira used her staff to strike at his head but Naruto easily dodged the strike as the other pawn went to strike him with a kick. Instead, Naruto grabbed her foot and threw her into the bishop making the two girls stumble and fall to the ground.

"Stop messing around and take him down." Raiser shouted as the three girls got back up and made a triangle formation around Naruto. They trio waited as Naruto kept his eyes stuck formally on the three girls. Just as they were about to attack, a shadow from above made Naruto look up. A woman wearing a mask that concealed half of her face fell towards him with her fists outstretched.

"This is for Raiser-sama." She declared as she got in close. Naruto then noticed the three other girls all flew towards him in order to take him down. As the four got close, none of them saw the smirk on his face.

Naruto's hands lit up in fire making the four gulp as the fire began spreading around him.

"**Enkai!" (Flame Commandment)**

The four peerage members were not prepared for what happened and felt the full blast of the fire hit them. Naruto spun around in a circle and create a large dome of fire to engulf his area of the field.

The dome of fire was bigger than the chess pieces and even destroyed two of the large statues that were situated far too close to the blast.

Raiser and his peerage members had to shield their eyes from the bright light coming from the enormous fire dome. Those watching back in the ballroom also had to cover their eyes since the light from the fire was too bright for them to even see properly.

After a few moments, the fire dissipated with Naruto stopping his spinning and standing in the middle of where the dome use to be.

However all around the field the four peerage members that had been fighting Naruto were laying on the ground with their clothes almost completely burnt off and burns covering parts of their bodies. Three were on the ground while the Rook who was attacking him from above was now hanging off one of the large knight statues.

Raiser Phenex Pawns x 2 Retire

Raiser Phenex Bishop Retire

Raiser Phenex Rook Retire

The four girls glowed just like the earlier two girls and disappeared from the field to have their wounds treated.

"Six down, nine to go and one asshole to kick." Naruto stated as Raiser looked absolutely livid as how easily his peerage easy being demolished while his peerage were having second thoughts of fighting this man.

In the throne room many of the young devils were in awe at Naruto while Kiba and Koneko could not believe how easily Naruto was going through them. Rias and Akeno had excited smiles on their faces.

Lord and Lady Phenex looked at one another in worry. They knew their son's chances of winning were getting smaller and smaller.

"Wow he's pretty strong." Sirzechs said as Grayfia and Lord Gremory all nodded. They looked at Rias and saw the excited look on her face and saw she was truly rooting that the young dragon beat the young Phenex member and take her home.

"That's it, no more playing around. I will not be mocked by this pitiful creature." Riser called. "All of you take him down now and do not fail me." Raiser shouted as his girls look reluctant but all went forward. Some took to the sky while others stayed on the ground.

Naruto watched them all carefully before deciding it was time to get rid of the peerage members and get too his main target.

They all gulped when Naruto's Dragon wings shot out of his back and he began to float off the ground. Zoning in on the girls, Naruto pushed himself forward at great speed and intercepted the girls in the middle of the field as he aimed to hurry this up.

First he went towards two girls with boxing gloves on their hands. The two girls stood shoulder to shoulder and worked in tandem as they fought Naruto.

They threw two powerful strikes towards Naruto but he turned around and blocked the strikes with his powerful looking wings.

From the side he saw Raisers other pawn that was dressed in a maid uniform come towards him. Not letting her get a chance to hit him Naruto spun around so quickly he looked like a blur. His wings slammed into the girl making her slam in to one of the statues hard and fall to the ground.

"Raiser Phenex Pawn Retires."

Turning back around he saw the two pawn girls with the boxing gloves were back to throwing punches at him. He had to admire their fighting spirit.

Naruto dodged and blocked their punches and threw them to the side. Though when he did one of Raiser's Knights with a broad sword appeared in front of him and swung down at him.

In his hand a sword made of shadows appeared in his hands and blocked the strike and locked his shadow blade with hers.

"Shadows?" The girl said before Naruto kicked her in the stomach and making her tumble into the two pawn girls who were just beginning to get back up.

As he turned around a strong fist slammed into his chest making him skid back a little before he managed to steady himself. He saw the other Rook member of Raiser peerage stand in a kung fu like pose.

He watched as she began doing all these poses towards him and threw a few boulders towards him which he either dodged or easily destroyed. When she came towards him he grabbed her hand. Though she flipped over in the air to get out of the hold and threw a strong kick to Naruto which he blocked with his forearms.

Naruto saw she was quite skilled and guessed she must have been on par with Koneko given her skills in kung fu.

Deciding to end it quickly Naruto slammed his fist on the ground making the girls on the floor stumble.

Xuelan the Rook lost her footing and fell to the ground. When she did Naruto appeared behind her, grabbed her shoulder and threw her forward which made her role on the ground a couple of times.

As Naruto went to finish her, a large fire spell struck him in the back. Naruto looked up to see Raisers Queen flying in the sky with firebombs in her hands.

"You have put up a good fight but this is where it ends." She declared as she began raining firebombs down from the sky towards Naruto.

Naruto's eyes narrowed onto her and he recognized she was the strongest of the peerage. If she fell then the rest would soon follow.

"**Shadow Spear!"** He called as a spear of shadow formed in his hand. He threw it towards the peerage queen who easily dodged the spear and chuckled.

"You will have to do better than that." She said before noticing that Naruto had disappeared from his spot. "Where did he go?"

Raiser and the others all looked around but saw Naruto had completely disappeared. Looking around Raiser smirked.

"The coward must have ran. He finally realized he could not compete against a member of the Phenex family."

He was about to call out that it was his victory when a scream suddenly ripped through the air. They all look over to see one of his three remaining Pawns had a shadow spear through her shoulder. She fell to the ground before shadows formed behind her and engulfed her completely.

She disappeared for a few moments before she suddenly flew out and landed on the ground knocked out.

"Raiser Phenex Pawn Retires."

Before Raiser could complain another scream went through the and now his other Knight, Karlamine suddenly began throwing fire and wind attacks left, right and center in a mad fashion.

"Karlamine enough. Stop acting crazy and help find him." Raiser shouted before Naruto appeared behind her and knocked her out from behind with a slam against the back of her head.

"Raiser Phenex Knight Retires."

Raiser glared at Naruto with hate before noticing Naruto's body suddenly disappeared into shadows.

"The shadows. He's using the shadows to move at high speeds." He called out as everyone looked at the ground and flew into the air.

"Fire everything at the ground." Yubelluna called as she began throwing fire spell after fire spell at the ground. The twin's boxer Pawns fired air punches at the ground while Ravel fired some of her family's fire powers towards the ground. The Rook Xuelan meanwhile stood besides Raiser as she protecting her King.

The field was wrecked with explosions to the point where a never-ending stream of explosions engulfed the area.

After a few minutes, it died down and the four girls in the air looked exhausted after firing so many blasts towards the ground.

"You think we got him?" One of the Pawns asked as Ravel tsked.

"Of course we did. There is no way he could have survived that, even if he is a Dragon."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that?" A calm voice said from behind them making the four girls turn to look behind them. They all looked in horror and astonishment at seeing Naruto there completely unharmed.

Before any of them could speak, Naruto appeared in front of the twins Pawns and threw his fist forward. **"Hiken."**

An enormous pillar of fire shot towards them completely engulfing the two girls. After a few moments both girls dropped from the air and fell to the ground with their clothes burned and some burns on their bodies. Naruto tried to keep the blast as control and restricted as possible.

Raiser Phenix Pawn x2 Retires

"No!" Yubelluna called out as another firebomb appeared in her hands. She was about to throw it but before she could Naruto appeared in front of her, grabbed her hand and too her surprised turned her hand towards her and slammed the firebomb into her.

A small explosion rang out through the room as Yubelluna pushed herself away with new wounds on her body.

"Y-you won't win. I won't let you." She called as she was about to throw another firebomb towards him but stopped when Naruto appeared in front of her and gave her a swift chop against the neck. She fell to the ground right on her back.

Ravel flew towards her and pulled out a vile of Phenex tears. Just before she could use them though, Naruto grabbed her wrist appearing beside her and narrowing his eyes at her.

Instead of attacking Ravel's whole body shook and she looked at him with a terrified look. He didn't like that look and any anger or fighting spirit towards her disappeared. He threw the Phenex tears to the ground.

"Retire now and you'll be spared." Naruto said calmly. Ravel looked at him in surprise as did Lord and Lady Phenex who were watching and hoping nothing happened to their youngest.

"I swear. I give up I promise." She said Naruto nodded and turned away from her.

"Raiser Phenex Queen Retires."

"Raiser Phenex Bishop Retires."

Ravel ran away and hid behind one of the giant statues and watched as Naruto calmly walked towards Raiser Phenex who could not believe what he just saw.

His entire peerage minus one member has just been defeated by one person.

Xuelan looked reluctant to fight but went forward anyway in order to protect her King. Though her moves were more sluggish then earlier and it was not difficult for Naruto to end it. He simply grabbed her head and slammed her into the ground.

"Raiser Phenex Rook Retires."

"And then there was one." Naruto declared as he looked Raiser square in the eyes and Raiser took a few steps back.

"You w-what are you. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Raiser shouted as fire engulfed the area around him and giant wings made of fire appeared around on his back.

"I won't be defeated by you. I will not be defeated by someone like you."

Raiser clenched his fists and went forward towards Naruto.

His flamed hands tried to slam into Naruto's face but Naruto dodged every time or simply moved his head to the side. Raisers fire wings flared brightly as he slammed the ground and long fire spikes shot out of the ground.

One went though Naruto's shoulder much to his and everyone who was watching surprise but Riser smirked as he used that moment to fly forwards and wrap his hand around Naruto's throat.

"I am a member of the Phenex family .Trash like you could never defeat he likes of me." He said but his face changed to one of horror when Naruto's hand gripped his wrist tightly and removed it from his throat.

With his other hand Naruto broke the fire pillar, threw Raiser away and slammed him into a wall.

Raiser fell to the ground as Naruto fired a large blast of fire towards Raiser and engulfed the man. As the fire engulfed him, Naruto heard Riser laugh.

"Fool! Fire is my element. It just makes me heal faster." He said as Raiser appeared out of the fire and he saw his wounds were engulfed in fire indicating they were healing. Raiser flew forwards and delivered punch after punch to Naruto's face, not stopping for a good minute as each punch landed on its mark.

"Take that, and that and that." Raiser called as he figured Naruto face would be a bloody mess but instead saw nothing had changed and there was only a small bruise forming on his right cheek.

"You done?" Naruto asked before smirking. "Now it's my turn." He said as Naruto slammed his fist into Raiser. Raiser staggered back but Naruto just grabbed him by the throat and landed four haymakers on his face causing his face too bleed out profusely.

Naruto then threw Raiser into the air before flying towards him, grabbed him from behind and slammed him in the ground with a German suplex. Raiser cried out in pain.

Naruto watched as his injuries began to heal again but Naruto quickly put a stop to them when he slammed a shadow-covered fist into Raiser's stomach making the man vomit out the contents of his stomach making many watching have to look away at the beating he was getting. Lord Phenex stood firm but Lady Phenex had to look away as her youngest son was getting the life beaten out of him.

Naruto then threw him into the air again but this time white light appeared around his mouth much to everyone's shock. It looked just like Holy light.

"**White Light Roar!**" Naruto called out as an enormous beam of white light shot forward and completely engulfed Raiser who for the first time ever believed he was about to die.

The beam of white light destroyed everything in this path and destroyed the wall behind it and everything a good mile behind it as well.

Naruto walked forward slowly to where Raiser was now lying completely covered in blood. His regeneration ability was doing its best but it was not enough to heal all his wounds. His front was completely burnt from the white light, his arms were broken, his ribs were all either broken or cracked and his body shook from shock.

"What are you?" Raiser whispered through the pain as Naruto stood above him looking down at him.

"Hmm you know that is a good question and its one that I will reveal to you right now. I hope everyone is listening because what I am about to tell will shake the very foundation of the Underworld, the Heavens and the Earth."

"Tell me what do you know about the Infinite Dragon God Ophis?"

Raiser looked at Naruto in shock and curiosity as did the rest of the devils. What did Ophis have to do with any of this?

Sirzechs, Grayfia and Lord Gremory paid especially close attention since any mention of the Dragon God was worth listening while Rias and Akeno closed their eyes. They knew what he was doing and hoped that Naruto knew what he was about to do.

Naruto had the attention of the entire devil community as screens were being watched all over the Underworld with devils and Youki of all shapes, size and power levels watched and listened in fascination.

In a mountainous area, the large purple Dragon Tannin watched as he knew this moment was going to be a historical moment for the entire world.

Raiser looked up at Naruto as he coughed out a bit of blood and spat it at the ground.

"I don't know much. Only that she is one of the oldest creations in existence and that she is more powerful then the four Satan's combined. She also goes by the name Ouroboros Dragon since she can change her appearance, even her gender."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah that is the gist of it. She goes by a few titles though. Ouroboros Dragon, Infinite Dragon God, the oldest Dragon in existence, the Dragon that even Gods fears. But you know what, I actually call her by another title."

Naruto leaned in closer to Raiser as everyone devil and youki leaned in to listen also.

"Mom."

Naruto could not help but smirk at the look of sheer terror on Raiser as the young devil realized he was fighting with the child of Ophis. He noticed Raiser was trying to crawl away but could not move thanks to his injuries and even small whimpers came from him.

"Allow me fully introduce myself." Naruto said giving a small bow. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, son of the Infinite Dragon God Ophis, Second Generation Dragon God and ally, friend and boyfriend of the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess Rias Gremory and the Thunder Priestess Akeno Himejima. It's nice to meet you."

Back in the Ballroom, the only sounds that could be heard were small gasps and wine glasses being dropped on the floor as everyone's faces resembled that of fishes out of water. Some of the guests squeaked in terror as some of them dropped to the ground unconscious. Kiba and Koneko could not help but gulp since now they realized they had been training and being friends with a Dragon God, someone that could potentially be one of the strongest people in the Universe.

Grayfia looked no better since she allowed looks of surprise and realization hit her while her husband looked greatly intrigued by the revelation and Lord Gremory looked ready to faint at any moment.

Lord Phenex however did faint while Lady Phenex was terrified for her son. He didn't stand a chance against this young man even from the beginning. Meanwhile Rias and Akeno looked at Naruto proudly and both internally hoped he would finish the match soon so they could all leave and go home together.

Standing above Raiser, Naruto formed a shadow like spear in front of him and pointed it towards Raiser. "Tell me Raiser Phenex, are we going to continue this one sided battle or will you give up and accept defeat?"

Raiser tired to speak but he could not form any words in his throat while Ravel was frozen in her spot, not being able to bring herself to her brother's defense.

As Naruto raised his shadow spear in the air, a Phenex seal appeared in front of him and Raiser and Naruto watched as Lady Phenex appeared in front of her son. He watched as she got on her hands and knees and bowed to Naruto.

"Please, please spare my son. I know he has made a mistake but please give him this second chance. Please do not take my son from me." She begged as her head was firmly on the ground. It was not everyday a noble devil and the Lady of one the 72 pillar families got on her hands and knees and begged.

Ravel was looking at her mother stunned as was Raiser who tried to tell his mother to leave but again could not form the words.

Naruto looked down at the bowing woman and shook his head. "Stand up and stop bowing to me Lady Phenex. I have done nothing to earn you bowing to me in such a manor.

Lady Phenex's head shot up and looked at Naruto who took her hands into his and gave her a bottle of Phenex tears that Naruto had taken form Ravel earlier.

"Use this to heal your son. I will spare him on the condition that he never attempts to force Rias into a situation like this again and that he start changing his ways. If he doesn't then your words won't be enough to stop me next time." He spoke as Lady Phenex gently took the Phenex tear into her hands and nodded automatically.

Naruto nodded at her and she left the spot and took her son's head in her lap as she stroked his hair gently and dropped some Phenex tears into his mouth. As she did the loud voice appeared again.

"Raiser Phenex Retires. Winner Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto took a long breath as he cracked his neck. It ached a little since he had not had a fight quite like this one before. Sixteen on one was certainly new to him.

Seeing his work here was done now that the match was over, a seal appeared beneath him and teleported him away.

He reappeared in the ballroom just like earlier and noticed everyone had stepped away from him and stayed clear of him. Most of them looked at him in fear while others look at him fascination. They parted like the red sea when Rias began walking towards him with her peerage walking closely behind her. Akeno was giving him a sultry smile while Koneko and Kiba looked at him in amazement.

When Naruto saw Rias he saw she had happy tears running down her cheek. He wiped them away with his fingers before extending his arm to the red haired girl.

"You ready to go home Rias-chan?"

Rias giggled a little before she locked her arm around his and kissed him gently on the lips in front of everyone, not caring about their reactions.

"Sure Naruto-kun. Let's go home." She said laid her head on his shoulder.

He then turned to Akeno and stuck out his other arm. Akeno quickly complied and linked her arm with his as the two walked out of the Ballroom, leaving a gawking devil community behind them.

* * *

**Chapter 11 Completed**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Sitri**

Naruto could honestly say he had never felt this comfortable in his entire life. He had picked out his large queen sized bed himself along with all the pillow and sheets. He had slept many nights perfectly and very rarely did he struggle to sleep. Only when he had things on his mind was he not able to get any kind of sleep.

That was not the problem now since the best sleep he had in a long time was not from the bed but rather who he was sharing the bed with.

A soft snore resonated from his left while some shuffling alerted him to another presence on his right. He could not help but get a big smile when he saw who was beside him.

On his left was Rias who was sleeping on her side and had Naruto's left hand gripped in her hand as it rested on her stomach. Her back was against his shoulder and Naruto could tell by the way she was breathing that she was still asleep.

On his right meanwhile was Akeno who had her head on his chest and pressed her breasts against his side. His right hand was clutched in her hands as well and he guessed she was giving a good dream in the Pervy chuckles she let out every couple of minutes were any indication.

As slowly as he could he managed to slip out of their embraced as switched himself with a pillow for each of them. Both had a frown appear on their faces from the sudden loss of their heat source.

Wearing just his boxers he walked over to his wardrobe and put a pair of loose fitting pants on, slipped into his slippers and his morning robe before he left the room.

He looked towards two of the other doors to the spare rooms since Koneko and Kiba had stayed round the night before.

He let his sense of smell overtake him when he could smell pancakes coming from the kitchen. He guessed Raynare was already awake and was preparing breakfast for him and his guests.

Walking into the kitchen he noticed Raynare standing behind the kitchen counter wearing her robe and fuzzy slippers as she flipped one of the pancakes over that she was making.

"Good morning Ray-chan," he said Raynare slowly turned around and gave him a morning smile.

"Could morning Naruto-sama. We have guests this morning correct?" She asked as she put some of the finished pancakes on the plate and handed them over to Naruto who eagerly dug in.

"We do, four to be exact."

"And is Rias one of them?" Raynare asked despite already knowing the answer to that. She heard Naruto entering the house with Rias and members of her peerage during the night and recognised Rias and Akeno's voices since the two of them were bickering over who got to sleep beside Naruto.

"What do you think?" He told her giving her a grin.

"True, true. So you kicked his ass I take it?" she stated as she watched Naruto nodded his head in confirmation.

"To the point where Lady Phenex had to interrupt the match and call it off since she thought I was going to kill him."

"And were you?" Raynare asked while trying not to laugh. It was rather humorous that Raiser Phenex's mother had to stop the fight but at least it showed enough that she cared enough. Some would have just let it happen.

"No, I was just going to give him a good scare. Killing would have meant having the Phenex family breathing down my neck for killing one of their members. I might not like the guy but I'm not going to outright kill him. At least not until he pisses me off more."

"Well the whole world has been in an uproar since your big reveal last night," she said as Naruto grin a little as he ate his pancakes. "Most are wondering how they did not know until now while some crackpots are saying you being here signals the end of the world. The devils can't decide whether or not to stay clear of you are to try and ally with you. Apparently the Fallen Angels for now are staying clear of you."

"Where did you get all that information?" he asked since he wondered how the whole world already knew. It had only been a few hours.

"The underworld radio," she said pointing to the radio across the room. "They have been having discussions about you and whether or not they think you are peaceful or if you will turn against them. You should hear what they are saying about you and Rias-san."

"And what are they saying?" he asked getting curious.

Raynare looked ready to crack up as she poured some orange juice for herself. "They are saying that you and Rias are the next star-crossed lovers, a forbidden love between a pureblood Devil Heiress and a young Dragon God. They think your love story is going to be even greater then Sirzechs and Grayfia."

"Oh great, I can see the movie posters now," he said making Raynare chuckled as she took her seat next to him. As he complained about stupid devils, he watched as Koneko and Kiba walked in as Kiba borrowed some of Naruto's old pajamas's since the blond haired devil was a little shorter then Naruto while Koneko borrowed some of Raynare's pajamas's.

As they exchanged pleasantries, their talking stopped the moment they heard familiar bickering coming from Naruto's room.

"It's too earlier for this," Naruto said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Well that what you get for dating both of them. I don't envy you Senpai, Buchou and Akeno-san are veryâ€¦.high maintenance."

Naruto had to snort at the comment. "Kiba that is probably the understatement of the year he said and instead of going up, he stayed where he was and let the girls sort it out for themselves."

* * *

**Upstairs**

Sitting on Naruto's bed Akeno and Rias sat their looking at one another as they waited for the other to make the first move or speak first. Neither girl was wearing much and did not want to get back into their formal dresses from the night before. So for now they settled with wearing two of Naruto's shirts which ended up going all the way down to their knee's on both of them.

"So how do we make this work?" Rias asked as she summoned a pen and pad into her hands along with an ink pen. Akeno shuffled over and watched as she wrote their names down.

"First sleeping arrangements," Akeno said as she patted the bed. "The bed is easily big enough for five or six people so I can share with you and Naruto. We shared a bed when we younger many times and still sometimes today so I have no problem with it," Akeno said as Rias nodded.

"I can deal with that," Rias said as she wrote that down.

"Wardrobe space. Since Naruto does not use much of it, we can split it half and half. Maybe I can speak with my father and have a walk in closet installed. It would certainly come in handle."

"Hmm all that room for shoes. Maybe a little kinky chamber of love as well," Akeno said but Rias just ignored the last part.

"We also need to accept the fact that with Naruto being as strong as he is, he could potentially bring in other girls. I think you too have noticed how Raynare has been looking at him."

Akeno nodded. "While I would like to have him to myself, as long as I get to be with him then I will accept other girls. As long as they are trustworthy and won't attempt to harm any of us."

"Raynare would not dare. She knows we could take her down like last time," Rias added as Akeno nodded.

"Then we have-"

"Let's just get to the good stuff," Akeno said suddenly as she wrote three lettered word on the middle of the page.

"Sex."

Akeno Rias said as her face went red. "We are not ready for that just yet."

"Ufu fu fu, you might not be but I am. Ooooo I can't wait for Naruto to bend me over this bed and do unspeakable things to me," she said as she chuckled deviously at the mere thought of it.

"Wait hold on," Rias spoke glaring at Akeno. "Why do you get to have sex with him first? I'm the Alpha girl in the relationship. I should be the one to take his virginity like he will take mine."

Lightning sparked between the two girls as they began bickering over who Naruto would take first. It then erupted into another a brief slap fest before the two huffed. Both girls looked a little red before Rias had a smirk grow on her face.

"Fine you can have Naruto's virginity since the two of you have already doneâ€¦.that kind of stuff with one another," Rias said as Akeno smiled in triumph. "Howeverâ€¦."

"I get to marry him first," Rias spoke and internally fist pumped the air when she saw the look of realization on Akeno's face.

"Isn't it a little earlier to be thinking about all that?" Naruto said as he leaned in the doorway. Both girls looked over at him and smiled brightly at him before ushering him to come over. Walking over to the bed the two girls grabbed his collar and pushed him onto the bed. All three laughed as Naruto grabbed the two girls and began tickling them, making them scream and laugh in hysterics until Naruto and Akeno teamed up and tickled Rias. Akeno tickled her feet while Naruto tickled her stomach.

"Stop it, I'm going to wet myself at this rate," she shouted through the laughs before they eventually stopped.

"Meanies," she said before she leaned onto Naruto's side while Akeno did the same on the opposite side of him. Both girls tangled their legs with his as Naruto brought them both in closer as they rested their heads on his chest.

"This is nice. It's peaceful,"Akeno muttered as Naruto and Rias nodded.

"Now that Raiser is out of the picture, we can be together properly now. I doubt he will ever try something after the beat down you gave him."

"Hmm true," Naruto said as he nuzzled into Rias's hair. "So what exactly were the two of you discussing? Can I know or is it strictly between girls?"

Both girls looked at one another before they let out girlish giggles.

"It was nothing. We were just figuring out how this was going to work. You know how the sleeping arrangements would work; other girls could potentially enter the relationship, wardrobe space, certain first time experiences."

"Ahh so that is where the whole first child thing came in," he asked as Rias blushed but nodded. "Well I think since we only just got together, we don't really need to worry about that for a good long while."

"I know but I can't help but think it now that that we are together. It is expected of me to provide an heir eventually for the Gremory family. But like you said that can wait for good while yet."

The trio lay on the bed as they looked up at the ceiling enjoying one another's company. Akeno and Rias were playing footsie though neither realized that they were doing it with one another and not with Naruto. Naruto didn't have the heart to tell them. Though it was a little hot.

"So what was that light power you used last night? I think you had the whole Devil community curious and a little panicked when they saw it. It looked like a holy light that the Angels use," Rias asked since it had bugged her ever since she saw it.

"Ah I was beginning to wonder when you would catch on and ask," Naruto said as he sat up. The two girls both sat up as well. He put his hand out and they both watched as a powerful white light appeared in hand.

Both girls felt the power radiate of it and both took a few shuffles back since Holy light was lethal against Devils. And by the end it damaged Raiser last night, it was very similar.

"I am the Dragon God of balance therefore I have power in both the light and the darkness. The light side is commonly affiliated with heaven and the angels while Shadows with the devils and the Underworld. I have the power of White Light and Shadows as a way to defeat enemies of both sides."

"So it's like Yin and Yan?" Akeno said as Naruto nodded.

"Exactly. In a way neither the Underworld or Heaven can exist without the other. I guess you could say I represent the balance between the two. That is why I hope that one day Heaven and the Underworld can co-exist or at least ally with one another."

"Is your light lethal to us devils?" Rias asked as Naruto nodded

"It is just like Devil with light, Angels are weak against shadows."

Both girls watched as the light flickered in Naruto's hand and changed into his fire element. "It looks beautiful."

"Most think fire just destroys but many don't see that it all helps give life and it gives us warmth," he said as his other hand took their hands into his.

"Put your hand in the fire. It won't burn either of you. I promise," he said as both girls looked a little reluctantly before they both nodded. Slowly their hands reached into the fire and to their surprise instead of feeling a burning sensation all they felt was a tingly sensation that felt like pins and needles.

"Wow, it so cool," both girls muttered as they watched as the fire danced around their hands.

"Why does it not burn?" Akeno asked before laughing a little as the fire changed into little shapes of horse and dogs that ran along their hands.

"I can control the temperature of it as well as control whether I want it to burn you. As long as you two wear those marks on you, then it won't hurt you. Not that I would ever want to hurt either of you in the first place."

Both girls gave him a cute smile and leaned in to give a long kiss each on their cheek before they started tickling and playing around with one another. Downstairs Kiba, Raynare, Koneko heard the laughter coming from Naruto's room.

Kiba and Koneko both wore tiny smiles on their faces, happy to hear that their king and queen were with the person that made them happiest while Raynare felt another wave of jealous hit her. She wanted to be up their too.

* * *

**One Week Later**

"So who is it we are waiting for?" Naruto asked as he sat on one of the desks in an empty classroom in Kuoh Academy. Behind him Raynare stood with her hands behind her back and trying to look official.

The last week Naruto could honestly say was the happiest he had ever had. Everyday so far he spent it with Rias and Akeno. When they returned to school all the girls cried anime tears when they saw that the boy they were all crushing on had the two great ladies of Kuoh hanging on his arms.

The boys meanwhile were infuriated since Naruto had the two most beautiful girls hanging off him. They would have tried to get rid of him if Naruto had not given them a look that said 'try anything and you will die.'

Issei was standing to the side with Asia and the two were looking very cosy with one another. Naruto could not fathom what Asia saw in the perve but then again love worked in mystious ways. Plus since Asia arrived Issei's perverted tendencies did seem to be reigned back a bit.

Though Issei had suffered Rias wrath when she found out he was planning on crashing the engagement party just after Naruto had had already gone. And because of that he had given up his left hand to the Red Dragon. The gauntlet was now a permanent part of him and it made Rias spank the living daylight out of him.

To try and make his arm look human she had Akeno teach Asia a method of sucking out the energy by using her mouth. It apparently scattered the Dragon power and it would leave his arm back to looking normal for a couple of days before the process had to be done again.

While Asia was nervous about it as was Issei, the two quickly fell into the routine. If it was anyone else Asia probably would not have done it but since it was Issei, she found her courage and just got on with it.

Koneko was sitting beside Rias's on her right once again eating a little cookie as they waited for their guest to arrive. Kiba meanwhile was leaning against the side and was looking out the window.

Rias knight and be in a bit of a funk ever since he saw a photo of Issei with an old friend f his that had a large sword hanging up beneath them. When Naruto saw it, he recognized that it was one of the seven holy swords that originated from the original Excalibur.

He was not sure what Kiba's beef with the sword was but he guessed it could not be good.

Our guests are here Rias said as she stood up. Just as she did the door to the room opened up. Naruto watched as Sona Sitri and guy who he recognized was the secretary of the school council walk in.

Naruto had seen her briefly during the engagement party but had not paid much attention on her for obvious reasons. She walked with an air of grace and authority while the young man behind her had his hands in his pockets and looked like he was already trying to size up Issei.

"Hello Sona," Rias greeted as she stood in front of the other high-class devil.

"Hello Rias," Sona responded back at the two slowly began to chat while Akeno stood a little behind her friend like normal.

"For those of you who do not now, this is Sona Sitri, the high school president of the student council here at Kuoh. Sona for those you don't know this is Issei Hyoudou and Asia Argento, newest member of my peerage."

"Nice to meet you Issei-san, Asia-san."

"And of course you have already met Naruto Uzumaki briefly and behind him is Naruto's servant girl Raynare," Rias said as Raynare gave a small glare to Rias while said red head stuck her tongue out.

"Naruto-kun, it nice to finally meet you properly she said as she shook Naruto's hand and tried to get a good read on him. Though Naruto had been to school at Kuoh for quite a while now he was very difficult to read and was an enigma to Sona. Though now she understood why.

Since then she had been fascinated with the son of Ophis and wanted to pop a certain question to him

"Join my peerage Naruto-kun," she blurted out as she looked at him with a hopeful expression while Naruto looked at her a little surprised before he chuckled and scratched the back of his head. Since finding out that Naruto was not part of Rias peerage, Sona felt she needed to give it a shot.

From beside them Koneko and Asia were physically restraining Rias who wanted to strangle Sona while Akeno laughed into her hands.

"Well thanks you for the offer Son-chan but I can't join a peerage due to my Dragon god blood. I am flattered you would ask but its just not possible. Besides if I could I would have joined Rias's a long time ago," he said as Rias began to calm down and Sona nod her head sadly.

"Very well. It was worth a shot."

"So what was your other reason for coming here Sona?" Rias asked trying to keep her glare at Sona mild but quickly failing at it.

_"This tramp is not taking my man,"_ she thought inwardly.

"I figured since we were at the same school together we should introduce each other's newest peerage members. I was of thinking getting to know one anothers teams a bit better would strengthen ourâ€¦..friendship," Sona said as Rias thought it over.

Though both stopped when they saw that their pawns Issei and Saji were bickering with one another and getting in each other's face.

"Saji enough. You represent my peerage and my family. Please try not to make yourself look like a fool in front of people," she said a little coldly as Saji nodded but cried anime tears.

Saji went to introduce himself to Asia but was intercepted by Issei who shook his hand. The two then playfully threatened one another which only led to both their kings shaking their heads and them.

"If you both don't shut up and stay quiet I will rip both you heads off," Naruto said as he gave them both an eerie smile and patted their shoulders. Both Issei and Saji gulped and quickened back way and hid behind their kings.

"They're too loud," Naruto muttered while Akeno and Raynare both laughed at him while Rias and Sona looked in amusement as Naruto put the two pawns in their place.

"It must be tough for you," Rias commented as Sona nodded sadly and said the same thing back to her.

"At least you have a scary Dragon to keep him in line. I might need to borrow him at some point to help keep Saji in line and stop trying to hit on me."

"Nu uh I'm not letting my lovely Dragon out of my sight. He is all mine," Rias said playfully but noticed the playful look on her Sona's face.

"I'm not kidding this time Rias," she said as she looked over towards Naruto who was talking to Akeno and playing with her hair. "The word is that many of the devils in the Underworld have had a mixed response to Naruto. Some hate him and think they should try to kill him since he could be a great threat while others are going to be trying suck up too Naruto due to being a Dragon God and have no problem with him. Some of the high lords are even thinking about potentially contracting their daughters into marrying him despite you and Akeno already claiming him."

"I won't let anyone take him from me. Not now after the whole ordeal with Raiser."

"I know but I thought you should have a heads up. I even hear that Lord Phenex wants Naruto to take his daughter under his wing and teach her about the human world. The very man that almost killed her brother."

"The Underworld really does not make any sense to me sometimes. Some I can bare but others and their prejudices is just too much. The higher ups these days just cause more problems for us younger devils," Rias said as she thought about the Underworld currently as Sona nodded.

"There are things in this world that I want to do. One being to keep the peace at this school and to keep those in it from being harmed. Most devils take human life's for granted but they we need humans in order to keep our world alive. He cares for humans and therefore can help in keeping the peace. Very few would dare to attack somewhere that a Dragon has claimed."

"And the other?" Ria asked since it was not often she had a serious conversation with Sona.

"My dreamâ€¦to create a Rating Game school for everyone. No matter the class or species, somewhere where all creatures can go and learn how to defend themselves, get an education and really make something of their life."

"But most would laugh at that idea since our society focuses mainly on High-class or above. Middle class are treated okay while low class like reincarnated devils tend to get push away due to their previous life as such."

"Exactly, my parents already are shaky about the idea. But with the backing of a powerful figure like a Dragon God and maybe even my sister, it could help make my dream a reality."

"It does sound like a wonderful idea since the Gremory family has never discriminated against birth or what class you are. If you can make it a reality then I know my family would help back the idea."

"Naruto-kun come here please," Rias called getting Naruto's attention as Naruto looked over and walked over.

"What ups Rias-chan?" he asked as Rias gave a look to Sona who then began to explain what she had told Rias just moments ago

For the next ten minutes Naruto listened eagerly though had to stop twice when Saji and Issei were getting in each other's faces again. In the end he slammed them both into the wall head first which quickly shut them up since Akeno, Raynare, Koneko, Kiba and Asia spent the next five minutes trying not get them out of the wall.

Naruto nodded as Sona explained while Rias had to go help the two boys out of the wall.

"And your parents don't think it's a good idea?" He said in disbelief as Sona nodded. "Were they high when you asked?"

"No I'm sure they were of sound mind," Sona said though bit back a chuckle at the mere thought.

"Well I don't know what they are thinking but I think the idea is a great idea. I can see you have put a lot of thought into it and I am glad to see that there is another heiress of one of the 34 familes that are not stuck up. I mean when I crashed the engagement party so many of the high-class devils just looked like weakling who liked looking down on people."

"Yes since the war ended many of the families have become quite stuck up. I am thankful mine and Rias have managed not to fall to such a level."

"Well to me it sounds like you have this all planned out well. If you give me more information on it like how the structure of the school works then I would be happy to give you my backing."

Sona gave him a radiant smile, happy that another liked her dream. It felt good since most just criticized it.

After a few more words and after finally getting the two boys out of the wall, Sona and Saji left with both Sona and Naruto knowing the both just made a new friend and ally.

Though Saji claimed he would get his vengeance on Naruto which only made everyone scoff at the thought.

* * *

**Few days later**

"Is this really happening?" Naruto asked as he stood at his front door and watched as Rias and Akeno tugged a large crate full of their stuff towards the house. He did not know if he could fit all of that in his house since it looked like they were bringing to houses with them.

Their arguing and bickering was nonstop and then that baka Kiba brought up that they should just move in with him. Both girls looked like Christmas came early while Naruto wanted to wring his neck.

"Don't' you think it's a little soon to be moving in?" he asked but both girls gave him a huff in response and shook their heads.

"It's only natural that we want to be close with our boyfriend and mate so this was bound to happen anyway. Besides the female always goes to live with their boyfriend or fiancÃ© in the Underworld so they can get to know each other better. We are simply following that rule."

"You and Raiser didn't do that."

"Because I Vehemently refused," Rias said before she piled her stuff in the hallway of his house.

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he watched Rias and Akeno start carrying stuff up the stairs. "You can take which ever room you like," he said but he knew they ignored him since they walked into his room and quickly began bickering over who slept on which side of the bed.

"Or you can do that. Good thing I am away this weekend. Now I don't have to help them move in," he sang in his head thankful for his planning ahead.

"Is the trip being postponed now that they are moving in?" Raynare asked as she walked down the stairs with a backpack on her back.

"No don't worry it's still going ahead. We will leave in a moment. I just need to get my pack from my room," he said as he took a few of the girl's things up the stairs and entered his bedroom. He was not surprised to see Rias and Akeno with each other in a headlock again.

"Is this going to be an often occurrence with you two? he asked.

"YES!" they both shouted as they clashed heads again. Deep down he wondered if it was smart leaving these too alone in his house but this trip with Raynare was pretty important.

Putting their stuff to the side he picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He walked towards them both and separated them from each other before planting steamy kisses on their slips before breaking apart.

"I'll see you both in a few days," he called he left the room leaving a stunned Akeno and Rias behind. The cogs in their heads began working again before they chased after him.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?" they asked as they raced down the steps as Naruto stood beside Raynare.

"I have a little trip I need to make to a few spots over the world. I will be gone a few days tops. I have Raynare coming with me because I have a big part of her training coming up. That and I have one or two people I am interested in joining my little group."

"Your group?" Both girls asked as Naruto nodded.

"The idea of a peerage intrigues me a little so I thought maybe I should make my own little group. More allies and friends is always a plus after all."

"Can't we come?" Both girls asked but Naruto shook his head.

"This is something we have to do independently," he said as he put his hands out and both Akeno and Rias grabbed it and kissed his hand as he did the same with theirs.

"Remembers just a few days and then I will be back. I promise," he said to them as they both nodded and blew him a kiss each as Naruto dragon seal appeared on the floor. Light erupted around them before Naruto and Raynare were gone.

Both Rias and Akeno were a little downhearted that their boyfriend left for a couple of days but knew he would keep his promise. But both had to smirk a little.

"With Naruto gone we have the house to ourselves and we can do what we want with our room," Rias said as she took her phone and began dialing while Akeno went to plan out her little play room with for her and Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 12 Completed**

**The next arc as you know is the Heavenly Sword arc from Volume 3. However Naruto will not be in much of it as the next chapter will be an original chapter with Naruto ad Raynare. The only bit of volume 3 will be the end battle. I figured that with going over volumes 1 and 2, it was time for an original chapter.**

**Also I need a name for Naruto's group. If you could send in some potential name idea's then that would be great. Raynare is of course his first member and she will be his Queen in peerage terms.**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Going Greek**

"How much longer until we get there?" Raynare moaned as she trudged up the rocky steep and minded where she was walking so she didn't step on any bit of loose terrain.

Naruto was just up in front of her by a few meters and wondered how he was not tired since she felt exhausted.

"Hmm not long now. I would say about five more minutes and just over that hill," he said pointing towards the hill up in front of them and

"You said that ten minutes ago," she asked narrowly avoiding tripping over as Naruto stopped and waited until she caught up with him. "And why are we not flying there. It would be a hell of a lot easier than this."

"Yeah it would be but this is healthier. You get a good workout along with enjoying the scenery," he said as Raynare scowled at him though admitted the scenery was quite nice with the ocean just a little ways away and a dormant volcano just a short distance away from them. She guessed that was where they were headed.

"You know you never told me who we are going to see and what we will be doing there." she called. The island they were on was an island named Lemnos that situated in the Aegean Sea.

"It's a surprise. Besides he prefers that when people go to visit him they do it by foot. He gets a little jumpy when people just teleport in his workshop. He is a bit of a recluse and does not have much interaction with the world, at least not anymore."

Raynare tried to understand why they were here but she kept coming up blank. Though Lemnos did sound familiar to her for some odd reason but the reason why kept escaping her.

She was about to trip but Naruto grabbed her and hoisted her up. He got a shy nod as a thank you and thought the blush on her face made her look cuter than normal.

"Come on Ray-chan its not much further, I promise," he said as they began to pick up the pace while Raynare grumbled a little wanting to just fly the rest of the way. As they walked Raynare noticed that Naruto never let go off her hand and smiled. She hoped he did not realized and releases it since his hand was very warm and surprisingly softer then what she imagined.

She thought being a Dragon and all that his hand would be rough but it surprisingly was not and she found comfort in it. She squeezed a little and smiled bigger when she felt Naruto squeeze back.

"So you know the guy we are going to see?" she asked as she watched Naruto nod his head.

"Yeah I met when I was about seven. My mother brought me here since he is a bit of a recluse and enjoys the quiet like she does; they become somewhat friends in a way. He is quite nice but not much of a talker."

"He is one of three stops I will be making but I will return here at the end of our little trip to pick up our orders. Hopefully he will be done."

"What is it we are going to this person for?" she asked but again was annoyed when Naruto didn't answer her and just gave her a wink. She huffed and fell silent.

After five minutes Naruto had been telling the truth this time as Naruto and Raynare stopped in their tracks and found themselves staring up at a large building made of stone that looked like it was attached to the volcano.

Raynare noticed a lot of gears and metal work on the walls and on top of the large building were smoke sticks sticking out, giving it the appearance of a factory. In front of them though was large metal door easily more than twice Naruto's size and a good five meters wide.

Naruto leaned forward and with his fist banged on the door.

At first nothing happened but Raynare yelped when a robotic eye suddenly popped in front of them from a small hatchet on the door. It looked both of them over before in a robotic voice it asked "State name and business."

"Naruto Uzumaki here with companion and here to see your maker. I have a few orders I wish to give him if he can spare the time," Naruto said as clicking sounds began coming from the robotic eye and the shutter kept making it look like it was blinking.

Raynare got curious and a little nervous. Whoever was behind these giant doors must have been important.

After a minute of waiting in silence it spoke again. "The Master will see you now."

The eye quickly disappeared and the big metallic door creaked open and revealed a dark and fire lit work space that seemed to be endless and have no end. They entered the giant room and to Raynare it looked like whoever this person was had a bad habit of hording since there was so much junk all most of the tables that you could not even see the tables anymore.

"This guy really needs to have a cleanup. It starting to whiff a bit in here," Raynare said as she held his nose making Naruto chuckle as the two walked down the long hallways.

As they walked further into the work shop both felt the temperature increase the further they walked to the point where Raynare was wiping sweat of her forehead.

As they turned a corner Raynare yelped as a giant metal man around ten feet tall appeared in front of them before it continued to walk and disappear down one of the other hallways.

"What was that?" she asked since she did not recognize it.

"It is an automaton. He enjoys making them since they help maintain his workshop and they are company in a way if you look past the whole machine part," he said as they continued on while Raynare kept looking behind them.

"I think he could use better company then those she said as they kept on walking until they got to another large set of doors. As they were about to enter Naruto turned to look at her.

"Before we go in I must ask you to not stare at him. He gets a little angry when people stare and that will not make talking to him any easier," he said as Raynare nodded now a little curious.

Turning around Naruto pushed the door open and the duo walked inside.

As soon as they walked in it did not take either of them long to spot who they were looking for since he was sitting at a large desk three times the size of a normal desk and was sitting on some kind of modified easy chair that was made of metal with cushions on the seat and the back.

As they entered the large man stopped tinkering with the toy in his hands and turned to look at them.

Raynare wondered what he meant by don't stair since the man looked quite handsome in her eyes. At least he did until he showed his full face and Raynare had to avert her eyes for a moment. One half of his face was normal and handsome while the other was horribly disfigured. His left cheek was old, withered and badly scarred with a metal monical covering the spot where his eye use to be. He had a large hump on his left shoulder and his left arm was a little twisted to the point where it needed metal braces on it to keep it straight. His left leg was gone and was replaced by an iron leg. He was wearing a pair of dark brown pants and small tanned coat that covered parts his shoulder and part of his head. Bit of black hair could be seen poking out of the sides.

"Hello Naruto," he said in a deep voice which made the room shake and Raynare could feel the power from it.

"Hello Lord Hephaestus," he said bowing a little showing his respect while Raynare went as pale as one could go and quickly bowed as well since she was in the presence of a Greek God.

Raynare looked over at Naruto in worry but he took her hand and gave he a reassuring squeeze.

"You look well," he said as Hephaestus snorted.

"You don't need to lie. I take it you are here for something. No one ever comes here just to chat," Hephaestus grumbled as Naruto scratched the back of his head. Meanwhile Raynare was doing her best to control her breathing. Just with his voice he could make the entire room tremble.

"You got my message and order though? The one I sent yesterday?" He asked as the Greek God nodded as his hand picked up a piece of paper with a few sentences written on it.

"Two sets of armour for one male and one female along with three pieces of jewelry with magical charms and enhancements?" Hephaestus said as Naruto nodded. "Anything else to add lad?"

"No that would be about it," he said as the large god looked over to Raynare.

"This the girl?"

"Yes she is. This is Raynare."

The god nodded and motioned for her to come forward. "Step on the platform girly, let's get this over with."

Raynare nodded and stepped onto the platform as Hephaestus looked down at her. He then clocked her fingers and to her surprise her clothing was gone and only leaving her wearing her undergarments. It made her yelp and try to cover herself up.

"I need to take your measurements girly. Stay still so we can get this done quickly," he said as a tape measure appeared in his hand. Raynare put her hands to her sides and did as the God ordered.

It didn't take long with only five minutes being needed for Hephaestus to get her measurements. As soon as it was over she quickly found her clothes and went straight back beside Naruto until he walked forward and got on the platform as well.

She watched as Hephaestus took his measurement and made idle chat with the young Dragon while she blushed up a storm at just seeing Naruto in his underwear. His strong arms and ripped six pack made her want to melt right there.

She could not help but leer down to his boxers and stare at the tool he had. She wondered if Akeno or Rias had seen it yet or if they had done the deed yet.

She spend the next few minutes fantasizing and let out a few Pervy giggles as Naruto spoke with the God of the Forge.

"She is a pretty little thing lad? Didn't think you were into raven haired girls."

"I'm still trying to figure out what's between us at the moments. She seems to have feeling to me while I won't deny that I have feelings for her," he said chucking lightly.

"Besides I have enough to handle back home with two others girls. They don't make it easy with their bickering."

"It shouldn't matter as long as they actually like you then it should not matter. Don't end up like me and my wife who shacks up with every man she walks past."

"Lift your arm," Hephaestus said as Naruto did so.

After a few more minutes Hephaestus gave him the go ahead to move as Naruto put his clothes back on much to Raynare's disappointment.

The large god sat their looking over them measurements before he clicked his fingers. The door opened and an automaton entered the room and took the measurements before leaving out the door again.

"Come back in two days. Your orders should be ready by then. Remember I am only doing this because I don't want your mother to blast me into a million pieces," Hephaestus reminded as Naruto nodded.

"Of course. You never let me forget," he said as Naruto took Raynare's hand and led her out the room as Hephaestus turned back around and got back to tinkering.

The two walked in silence for five minutes as they went along the long hallways before making out of the forge and back into the sunlight. As he did Raynare pounced at him and hugged him as she put her head on his chest, her whole body shaking. Meeting a powerful god like that must have been a shock to her system.

"It's okay Ray-chan. It's okay," he soothed. "I probably should have told you so you could have been prepared."

"H-How do y-you know someone like that? His power was so much that I could barely think straight. I thought the Greek gods disappeared centuries ago?"

"Not quite. The Greek gods are still around just like the other gods of different cultures. They just keep to themselves and out of the public eye I guess you could say. It actually a good thing Hephaestus is one of the nicer gods. Some of them I hear can be a bunch of stiffs."

Raynare chuckled as she lifted her head of his chest but kept his arm around her shoulders since it made her feel safe.

"I know him because my mother took me here when I was seven. She wanted me to have some invulnerable clothing in case enemies ever discovered me. She pretty much threatened to have him destroyed if he did not follow through with her request."

"He was stingy and grumpy at first but eventually I won him over with my seven year old puppy dog," look he making Raynare chuckle again.

"So he lets me visit from time to time and makes stuff for me. If you ever need armour of weapons then Hephaestus is the guy to go too. He is the God of the Forge for a reason."

"I thought he would live on Olympus? Is that not where the old Greek Gods live?"

"They do but to make sure no one see's their places they have it hidden from view. It in fact a good couple of thousand meters above Mount Olympus since it would be suspicious with a large palace on top of it in today's times."

"Some of the gods remain active while others don't act much in the world anymore."

"Have you met any other gods?" she asked but Naruto shook his head.

"Only Hephaestus and that's from all religions and cultures. The Shinto gods are pretty recluse, the same with the Indian gods. Most just keep to them since they usually don't act in mortal affairs."

Raynare nodded and leaned into him and tinged a big pink as he kissed the top of her head though it did make her smile happily at the action.

"So what do we do now? We have two days to kill," she asked.

"That's easy. First we go get our new member and then afterwards I have some training for you," he said as Raynare nodded.

She gripped his hand tightly as his seal appeared beneath them and disappeared from site.

* * *

**Middle of the Agean Sea**

Having gotten use to teleporting like that now, Raynare looked around to see where they ended up, only to find herself looking at what could only be describes as paradise.

They were standing on a white sandy beach and she could feel the warm sand going into her shoes. Around the edges were palm tree's with various flowers of all shapes, sizes and colours. There was a small water fall just off in the distance and then beside that was an old style Greek home with Greek pillar around the edges and with a big wooden door on the front with green vines going across it.

"Where are we?" She asked as she took her shoes off and sighed happily as she felt the warm sand go between her toes. Naruto copied her actions.

"This is Ogygia? Our new friend lives here," he said as he began walking forward and towards the house.

_"Ogygia? Why does that sound familiar?'_ she thought before quickly following.

"So why this person exactly?"

"Well believe it or not she use to be my baby sitter and is something of a big sister to me since she watched over me when I was little and my mother was away. She does not get many visitors so I thought she would like to finally be able to leave this island. She hasn't left in over three thousand," years he said making Raynare look at him in shock.

"3000 years?" She said before catching up to him again after standing there in shock for a couple of seconds.

As they got closer to the house they could both hear gentle humming coming from just outside the house, over towards some flower bushes. Arriving they both saw a young girl standing over a small rose bush watering them with a small watering can.

Naruto smiled when the girl turned around and noticed them and she gave a big joyful smile when she saw Naruto. Raynare however was awestruck. This woman in front of them was nothing short of breathtakingly beautiful.

She looked to be around 17-18 year old and had caramel colored hair that was braided over one shoulder. She had almond-shaped eyes and her pupils were a warm chocolate brown colour. She had a peach colored complexion and wore a white sleeveless Greek dress with a low circular neckline trimmed in gold.

Raynare watched as this woman dropped the watering can and ran over towards Naruto and wrapped her arms around him and brought him in for a tight hug. She let out a giggle as he swung her around and kissed her cheek.

"You little terror. You should have told me you were coming to visit," she said as gently slapped his arm playfully making Naruto have a big cheesy smile on his face.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I don't get to see you as often as I like to nee-chan," he said making her smile and lean onto his arm. She then noticed Raynare standing a little awkwardly.

"Who's this?" she asked giving Raynare a million dollar smile.

"Ahh right. Nee-chan this is Raynare. Ray-chan this is my nee-chan Calypso."

"Calypso?" Raynare said almost tripping. "As in the daughter of the Titan Atlas and the sea nymph that imprisoned Odysseus? That Calypso?" she said as said woman nodded.

"That's me though stories of my time with Odysseus were greatly exaggerated child. He was here for little more than seven weeks not seven years."

Raynare just nodded dumbly. Today was just too much for her. Meeting a god and then meeting the legendary ocean nymph.

"So why are you hear? You have not been here for over a year Naruto. I was beginning to think you were forgetting about your dear nee-chan. How cruel of you," she said putting her hands to her cheeks and mock crying.

"You know I would never do that nee-chan, you have my honor as a Dragon that I would never forget about you," he said making her smile at him and at his goofy smile.

"But really why are you here?" She asked trying not to sound like she didn't want him here.

"You remember that conversation new had two years ago? When I spilt that Ramen over your floors and you got mad at me because it was new?" he asked as Calypso nodded.

"I think I do and I finally managed to get that stain out as well thank you very much," she said giving him an angry pout making him chuckle nervously and making Raynare giggle at him.

"I said I would get you off this island and I am going to do just that," he said as Calypso looked at him sadly sighed at him.

"Naru you know that's not possible. The barrier is too strong, even for you now. The only reason I did not ask your mother to break it is because I did not want Zeus to throw a hissy fit, even if he is a giant pervert."

"Well I would like to see him try and stand up to mom and I. I am a Dragon God too ya know and one day I will kick Zeus ass all over the skies and back. Besides you can't say you are not curious about life outside. Seeing it in books and on TV is one thing, seeing it with your own eyes is another."

Raynare watched from the side as her crush and his surrogate sister talked and watched as he tried to convince Calypso to let him get her off this island. She wondered why she would want to leave but then thought staying in the same place for so long would get old and boring very quickly.

"Naru you can'tâ€¦.."

"Yes I can," he said as he took her hands into his own and made her look at him. "I hate that you have to stay on this island all by yourself while the world just passes on by like always. You served your time here and now I think it about time you were let go. Three thousand years is long enough in my opinion."

Calypso nodded a little as her eyes glazed over a little.

"You're my nee-chan and I want to help you. If you come with me then you can meet all the great people I have met, you can meet my two new girlfriends, I can show the world, the Underworld, whatever you like. Come with us and let me get you off this island once and for all."

Raynare was silent as she watched as a few tears slipped out of the nymph's eyes before she quickly wiped them away and hugged her surrogate little brother.

"Okay," she said making Naruto get a\ big smile appear on his face before hugging her tightly and swinging her around again.

After putting her down she led them both inside to enjoy some food and began asking Naruto all about these two girls of his.

* * *

**Next Day**

"Tell me again why I am here?" Raynare said as she stood in her training gear in the middle of some kind of hole. It was around twenty meters in length and width and a big hole on one side that was about three meters high and wide.

The day before they spent the entire day with Calypso and Raynare quickly became besties with the nymph. She found Calypso to just be so loving and friendly and accepted her instantly. She did not care that she was a fallen angel. With her friendly and down to earth attitude, she knew Calypso would be like the big sister of their little group.

Now though as Calypso packed some of her belonging and getting ready to leave her eternal prison, Naruto took her to the island of Crete and dropped her in a large hole that apparently led to some underground maze.

"This is your training. We have sparred and trained but now its time to put it to use and see how strong you have become."

"So I am going to be fighting a creature of some kind?" she asked as he nodded.

"That's right. I fought this creature when I was like eight so this will be a good test for you. We will see whether you powers have grown since you have joined me," he said as he jumped down and landed beside the large hole.

"You ready?" he asked as she hesitantly nodded as he turned his head and shouted.

"OI BEEF HEAD, COME UP HERE AND TAKE YOU ASS WHOOPING LIKE A MAN YOU LITTLE BITCH," Naruto shouted before jumping and sitting on the edge of the large hole.

"Remember Ray-chan, no flying," he making Raynare pout but nodded in acceptance.

She stood ready as she felt the ground beneath her suddenly vibrate and could hear something large storming towards her. She kept her eyes on the doorway and took two steps back to give herself some more room to move.

After a few moment a large figure could be seen from the doorway. She made a light spear form in her hands just as a large creature erupted from the doorway with a loud roar echoing across the walls.

It was large at least seven feet tall with a heavily muscled body and was only wearing a lining cloth that did little to hides it long swaying tool. It feet were hooves instead of feet and his hands were hairy along with a very hairy chest. Its head though was not a human head but instead was the head of a bull. Its horns were easily about two feet in length each and were as sharp as a blade with black eyes and a golden ring in its nose.

"The Minotaur? I have to fight the Minotaur?" Raynare squeaked as Naruto nodded.

"It's a good test for your strength. You can do it Ray-chan," he said as the Minotaur stomped its hoofs on the ground. Raynare gulped a little as she readied herself again.

Watching it closely as it began to circle herd it roared out loudly before it charged at her with its horns aimed towards her chest.

Raynare duck and roll out of the way as she summoned a light pear in her hands and thrusted it towards one of its legs. The Minotaur roared as the spear went through and quickly turned around to face Raynare.

It threw its large meaty hands towards her as Raynare rolled out of the way again but the monster threw fist after fist at her leaving Raynare to do nothing but dodge.

Dents were being left in the ground where its fists met the ground and caused dust to spread into the air. Raynare had to squint since the dust was getting in her eyes.

As it threw another punch, she leaned to the side to dodge it before she kicked both of her legs into its stomach, making it stumble back as she got back up. Naruto watched closely from up top as Raynare began her next move.

"**Light Shield,"** she called as a shield the same size as her body was created on her left arm. She went forward and slammed the shield into the monsters head which continued to push it back even more until it was up again the wall.

In her right hand she created another light spear and aimed it at its stomach. The spear went through and Raynare thought she had the victory in the bag but she realized it only pissed the monster off more as its body lurched forward and slammed Raynare away.

She stumbled and was about to push forward again when the Minotaur kicked her to the other side.

'_It's feel like a car getting slammed into me each time,'_ she thought as she spat some blood out of her mouth and tried to get her breathing back.

It backed her against a wall and aimed it horns towards her again. As it ran towards her, she steadied herself and waited until the last moment and managed to jump over the monster. It crashed into the wall with its horns getting stuck in the wall.

'_Not bad Ray-chan'_ Naruto thought as he watched Raynare turn around and form another light spear in her hands.

With the light spear in hand she rose it into the air and before the monster could get out of the wall she drove it straight through its chest making it roar in pain as blood leaked from the exit wound. Raynare drove the spear in deeper as the Minotaur wriggled around. It kept it up for a good minute until eventually it stopped completely and went motionless.

Raynare took a long steady breath before she made the light spear disappear. She felt quite proud of herself. The Minotaur was famous monster and was known to be able to fight on par with angels and fallen angels that had at least two or three sets of wings. It showed just how far she had come since she was with Naruto.

"My training is beginning to pay off,"she said to herself and grinned up at Naruto. However she failed to noticed the Minotaur's hand twitch.

As she turned around the bull man eyes snapped open and roared as it pulled its horns out of the wall though its right horn was snapped off and fell to the ground.

Raynare snapped around but had the wind knocked out of her when the Minotaur turn and charged into her, carrying her across the area and slamming her into the wall.

"GAHHH," She called as she felt her chest and stomach get flattened from its weight before it grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the ground.

Naruto looked worried but knew Raynare had to get herself out of this. If she wanted to advance she had to find a way to win and use her new strength to defeat the monster.

As Raynare spat out some more blood from her mouth the Minotaur leered over her before picking her up and held her in a bear hug. Its enormous arms began squeezing the life out of her with all of its strength.

Raynare tried to scream but it was squeezing her so much that her screams were silent. She tried to fight out of it but its physical strength was too much and she could feel the grip only getting tighter and tighter.

"RRROOOAAARRRRR," THE Minotaur roared as it continued to snap Raynare in half.

"You can do this Ray-chan. I thought you wanted to be someone special. I thought you were stronger then this," Naruto said towards her. "Are you really going to be defeated by a creature that Rias or Akeno could defeat?"

The last part made Raynare snap her eyes open. One of her goals was to become as strong and maybe even surpass the two devil females that defeated her and show them that she could rise above.

'_Rias and Akeno'_ she thought as a confused expression appeared on her face before an angry one took its place. _'RIAS AND AKENO! I WON'T BE BESTED BY THEM! NOT AGAIN.'_

Gritting her teeth Raynare summoned what energy she could and tired to push out of it. When it did not work she tensed her body and look deeper inside her to find the energy she needed to fight back.

"I won't be beaten by the likes of you,"she said staring at the Minotaur as it black eyes looked back at her.

Behind her on her back her wings appeared and began fighting against its grip. Very slowly the grip of the Minotaur's began to get broken as Raynare pushed her wings against its arms. As she did that a bright pink light appeared from her back and the light began to take the shape of wings.

"I WON'T BE BEATEN BY YOU," she shouted as the pink light solidified and revealed a second set of wings now on her back and her wings feathers went a little darker in colour.

With the added wings it gave her the boost she needed and finally broke out of the Minotaur's grip and with a hard right punch she knocked it away and made it stumble.

With her newfound strength and power she cleared her hands together and Naruto watched as a large sword twice her size erupted from her hands.

"**Fallen Light Slash**," she said as she tensed her hands and arms before swinging down at the Minotaur and slashed it right down the middle of its body.

The Minotaur staggered as it took a few steps back before a thin red line appeared right down the middle of it. Its whole body shook before after a few moments it fell to ground split in two pieces before dissolving away into dust.

Raynare stood their looking at where it was previously standing and could not help but smile to herself. She turned her head and saw her second set of wings now on her back. The smile could not be taken from her face because she felt so proud of herself at this moment.

"Good job Ray-chan," Naruto said as he landed beside her and gave her a happy and proud smile, showing her how proud of her he was for getting her second set of wings. In his hands he held the horn of the Minotaur.

Raynare just smiled back before her body began to feel the effects of the fight and fell back. Before she could hit the ground thought Naruto caught her and lifted her up Bridal style as her wings slowly folded away and disappeared.

Raynare felt safe and comfortable in Naruto's arms just like she did the night he gave her a second chance. She looked up at his blue eyes and she just felt something stir inside of her.

Naruto stretched out his wings and was about to take off into the air when he suddenly felt Raynare grab his collar and pull him down to face her. She looked him right in the eyes.

"I won't lose to Rias or Akeno," she said and then crashed her lips into his.

Naruto for the most part was surprised since he was not expecting this from her so soon but after a few moments of wracking his brain around he returned the kiss and found she had a fresh and minty taste to her.

Not breaking the kiss of even a second Naruto flapped his wings and took off into the sky enjoying the warmth off his new mate.

* * *

**Two days later**

Naruto stood back in Hephaestus's office as Raynare stood beside him with her arm interlocked with his, constantly nuzzling against his arm. She had been like that since they got together and was locked arms with him most of the time. On her right shoulder was now Naruto's mark showing who she was affiliated with.

After her fight they went back to Ogygia where Calypso healed her and made her as good as new.

Both Naruto and Raynare watched as the God of the Forge clicked his fingers as a table formed in front of them. A moment later two sets of chain mail that looked silver in appearance appeared along with some leather boots and bracers.

"I thought you were going to make armour?" Naruto asked.

"Armour is kinda outdated these days. These are special chain mail vests made out of mithril. It's a very rare and valuable metal deep within the earth. It's as light as a feather yet as hard as dragon scales. You can put it on underneath your clothes and will stop most weapons and metals. I even added some magic and element resistant seals to it so neither will be as effective with this on.

"These are incredible and you are right they are so light," Raynare said as she picked up the armour and was amazed at how light it felt.

Naruto whistled and picked up the armour and look over it. "This might be some of your best work," Naruto said as he admired the work.

"The leather bracers and boots are stronger than most materials for clothes and are magic and element resistant as well. Place your arm in one of them and use a light spear," he said to Raynare who quickly complied.

Making a light spear with the bracer on she watched in fascination as her Light spear suddenly doubles in size. It was now almost four times bigger then she was.

"With the bracer on your light based abilities will get augmented and enhanced while you wear them. Also the bracers absorb the light energy as well and can make their defense stronger."

"Wow," she said as Raynare gave him a bow of thanks as Hephaestus nodded before turning to Naruto. He clicked his fingers and three boxes appeared in front of him being very small, no bigger than a jewelry box.

"Those are the other orders. For those girls of yours," he said before putting his hand out. "I expect some payment now."

Raynare watched in fascination as Naruto rolled his eyes and clicked his fingers. In Hephaestus hand was now a stack of books which had the R rating on it and a picture of a nude girl on the spine of the book.

He let out a perverted giggle and Raynare had to shake her head. Here she thought he was a decent person but yet he was really just another big pervert.

Naruto chuckled but stopped when his eyes drifted away and caught sight of a spiral symbol on one of the blades Hephaestus was making caught his eye. He was not entirely sure why but this red spiral symbol gave him a familiar feeling. He did not ever recall seeing it before.

His hand leaned forward and touched it. When he did his vision went fuzzy and strange pictures suddenly came to him in a series of flashes.

It was a younger him in some forest with a white haired man and another man with a scar going across his nose. He saw his younger self stop on a branch and suddenly make clones of himself, so many that there was too many to count. They then pummeled the white haired man half to death before the image changed to the younger him smiling as the scarred man put some kind of headband on his head.

The visions suddenly stopped and Naruto stumbled back a little. Neither Raynare or Hephaestus had noticed since Raynare was looking at the mithrill while Hephaestus was looking at his new pervy books.

His shook his head not entirely sure what he just saw but for now he would leave it to figure out later.

"Yo Hephaestus you mind If I take this?" he asked as he picked up the sword with the spiral bottom. Hephaestus took a quick glance and waved his hand signalling it was fine.

Naruto held the sword in his grasp and threw it over his back. He was not sure why he wanted it but something was just telling him to take it after seeing those strange visions.

After collecting their stuff and saying goodbye to the god of the Forge who was too immersed in his book, the duo left to pick up Calypso and head on back home.

* * *

**Chapter 13 Completed**

**So Calypso is the first member to join there group. She will be the big sisterly figure to everyone and she will be like Asia in terms of role. She will be the support/Healer type.**

**Also these flashbacks that Naruto will start having from time to time will be showing certain parts of the cannon. Why he has them will be revealed eventually.**

**Another**** thing stop messaging me and asking to not make this a harem story. I told you all at the beginning this story would be one so stop sending in message asking me not too. If it makes you feel any better no other girl will be joining for a quite a while since I will be building the relationship of Naruto with Rias, Akeno and Raynare.**

**Thank you for the various name, they have been a great help. Now though if anyone has a person from either the Narutoverse or from the DxD verse they want to see join Naruto's group or make an appearance, then mention it in a review.**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

All around Kuoh Academy a large purplish barrier stood up strong in a square formation. Standing on top of the Kuoh Academy main building was Sona along with her entire peerage as they had their hands firmly pressed on the barrier as they channeled their demonic energy in keeping it stable and to protect the school.

Sona who had a small bead of sweat run down her forehead glanced over towards the front of the main gate where Rias and her peerage were stationed and were currently in battle with their foe. However from what she could tell the battle was not going in their favor and Rias, her peerage and their two guests were almost down for the count.

"Kaichou should we not help them?" her queen asked who was an attractive looking girl with long black hair and green framed glasses.

"No Tsubaki. Our job is to protect the school. We just have to hope that Rias and her group can keep the Fallen Angel back as long as possible. At least until help arrives."

"Help Kaichou?" Saji asked as he looked like he could barely keep the barrier up for another five minutes.

Sona took a deep breath as she sent her energy into the barrier to strengthen it as a flurry of light spear collided with it. It made a few of her members to drop to one knee but they continued to press on.

"I made a call. He should be here soon," was all Sona said as a explosion engulfed the front of the main gate along with a scream of pain.

Over towards the main gate many of Rias peerage were down on the ground and were breathing hard. They were all cut and bruised with Akeno trying to steady Koneko from falling to the ground while Kiba had to use a sword to keep himself up right.

The only ones who were still standing albeit barely was Rias and Issei. Issei had his hand on Rias's shoulder and his gauntlet's green gem was glowing while Rias hands steamed from just using an enhanced power of destruction move thanks to Issei transferring some of his strength to her.

Beside Kiba meanwhile were two new faces. One was currently unconscious while the other was down on one knee and breathing heavily, wielding a large sword that was held in both hands.

The unconscious girl was a young woman who looked to be the same age as Issei and Kiba and had long, light brown hair and violet eyes. Her hair was styled into twin side ponytails, each held with a blue scrunchie. Her outfit consisted of a one piece sleeveless black suit that stopped mid thigh level and had black combat boots that went up just past her knee's. On each arm she had long black gloves that went just past her elbows and she wore a necklace with the cross on it.

The second girl looked the same age as the unconscious girl and had light blue hair with a green fringe in the middle and brown eyes. Her outfit was the same as well and clutched in her hands was a large broadsword which was uniquely shaped with a blue blade and a golden edge. It had a semicircular guard on the left side of the handle that extends to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the handle.

Everyone breathed heavily as the Kiba tried to keep the unconscious girl safe and with his sword pointing towards their enemy who was grinning like a mad man.

He was a young man with very pale skin with yellow eyes, long black hair and large pointy ear that looked like a bats. He wore black robes with intricate golden designs over it and on his back was a set of five black wings.

In front of him was a man who looked very middle aged and had a light spear sticking out of his back and he was not moving, indicating he was no longer alive.

"I expected a better challenge from you all but I was impressed you lasted so long. Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you devils and followers of God can still fight, it is quite amusing."

Rias along with everyone else on the battle field looked confused, wondering what on earth he meant.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked not fully understanding what he meant.

"That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the four Satans but also God died," he said as his chuckling was all that could be heard as silence engulfed them all.

All the devils on the field looked slightly awestruck at what they just heard. God died? They did not think that could of even been possible.

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the fallen-angels, and devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it.

"That's not possible," Akeno said while the fallen angel laughed.

"Oh it's quite possible really. Why do you think Heaven has no pure angel being created these days? Just like the Underworld losing many of its pure blooded families, heaven lost its ability to create pure angels."

As he spoke the blue haired girl shook violently as her eyes shrewd weakness and her resolved was slowly beginning to fall. Her blade slouched in her hand and fell to the ground.

"â€¦Liesâ€¦it's a lieâ€¦"

Over by Rias Asia dropped to the ground as tears raced down her face. Even as a devil she still prayed to God and now here was this fallen angel who was telling her that it was all for nothing because God no longer exists.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. I am here to show the world that the Fallen Angel is the dominant species and that this world belongs to us. I will take this down just like I will take the world."

"Don't fuck around," Issei shouted. "I can't let you destroy my town. My comrades, Buchou, Asia. Just for your selfish motives! And I'm going to become a Harem-king!"

"I'm the "Pawn" of Rias Gremory's group! Hyoudou Issei! Remember that, Kokabiel! I'm the possessor of a Boosted Gear that lives with ero thoughts and my hot blood!"

As Issei spoke his words began to inspire the around him as they all slowly stood up with their weapons ready in their hands or got ready in their stances.

"How interesting."

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look around to see where the foreign voice came from but all looked towards the sky when Rias pointed it out. In the sky a figure was hovering in front of the moon.

"What is that?" Issei whispered to himself as he felt himself entranced with the figure in the sky that was looking at them. It slowly began to descend from the sky and everyone began to get a better look at the new person.

Whoever it was they were decked out in full body scale armour that was white and silver in colour and had eight wings on its back that glowed in the night sky. Its armored hands and feet were clawed and looked like they could easily rip a person to shreds and had jewels covering various spots on the person. Their face was concealed by an armored helmet and was currently hovering off the ground by just a few inches.

They all wondered who this new person was but Kokabiel voice called out the name of the individual.

"Vanishing Dragon."

As he spoke Issei suddenly began trembling. He was both fearful and intrigued at the arrival of the person who in a way was suppose to be his eternal rival.

"One of the Longinus, "Divine Dividing"â€¦ If you are already in armour mode it means that it's in the Balance-Breaker state. "Divine Dividing Scale-mail," Kokabiel said as multiple light spears appeared around him and all were easily three times his size and considerably denser than normal light spears.

The figure did not move and instead they simple raised their hand and said "Divide."

As soon as he spoke Kokabiel aura lessened and half of his light spears suddenly disappeared.

"What the? The fallen angel said before glaring at the armored figure as did everyone else.

"This is one of the abilities of my Divine Dividing. It halves the power of those I touch every 10 seconds. Your power will become my power. You don't have time! If you don't defeat me quickly, you will become so weak that you can't even beat a human."

"So it's true. Your power is the opposite of the Boosted gear. It doubles its power while yours halves others power. The Sekiryuutai and the Hakuryuukou," Kokabiel said as his wings stretched out as far as they go and summoned more light spears and threw them towards the white armored figure.

The Hakuryuukou however simply dodged around in the air and elegantly flew through the air. It raised its right gauntlet and the same thing happened again and call out "Divide!"

After a few sounds, Kokabiel's movement fell so low that everyone probably could take him on with ease.

Before Kokabiel could move another step the Hakuryuukou slammed its fist into his stomach and made him fall to the ground as the fallen angel realized the contents of his stomach.

"â€¦Iâ€¦Impossibleâ€¦ meâ€¦"

"What? You said a common phrase of a grunt. Impossible? Me? What's after that? This can't be? Is it? I was told by Azazel to take you back even if by force. You acted out a bit too much." He said as he delivered a hard punch to the fallen angels face.

The Hakuryuukou sighed and shook his head and went to go pick the near out cold Kokabiel however before he could three arrows made of light hit Kokabiel in the back. The fallen angle's body shook as blood leaked from his mouth and the exit wounds until eventually he dropped down dead to the ground.

Everyone including the Hakuryuukou looked surprised by the sudden attack and all looked over to where the attack came from. To Rias and her peerages surprise Raynare was standing on top of the gate with her two sets of wings displayed proudly as a bow made of light disappeared from her hands.

She smiled at her work. "I never did like him. He was always so full of himself and he loved hurting people for no apparent reason," she said as she gently hopped of the gate.

The Hakuryuukou stared at her. "You killed one of your own kind? I don't think Azazel would be happy with that," he said as he stood back up straight and walked over to Raynare with his fists clenched.

Rias and her peerage tried to walk over to Raynare and get her to move since even thought they could see she had gotten stronger, against the Hakuryuukou she did not stand a chance.

Raynare stood her ground and a white armored gauntlet neared her neck. Just as it was about to grab her, a strong grip grabbed his wrist and stopped him just a few inches from her. He turned his armored head and found himself looking into blue slitted eyes.

"If you value this arm then you will cease your movements," Naruto said as his grip on the Hakuryuukou strengthen. Even though they could not see his face, they knew that he must have had a painful expression on his face.

"Naruto!" Rias and her peerage all called happily while the blue haired girl gazed at Naruto with curious eyes and had a very faint tinge of red on her cheeks. Though she quickly hid it.

"The sonâ€¦.of Ophis," he said as the pain in his wrist tightened and his white armour even started to crack where Naruto had his hand. "It's quite an honor."

"Nee-chan, please go and heal Rias and her peerage," Naruto called as everyone watched as the beautiful caramel haired girl appeared beside him in a quick burst of speed. All the males blushed at the beautiful nymph who sauntered over to where Rias and Issei stood.

The duo were on guard around her but her smile made them feel like they could trust her. Calypso took Rias's hand into her own and took the cap of a small bottle of water that was strapped to her side.

Everyone watched as Calypso levitated water out of the bottle and the water covered Rias hand and slowly crawled up her arm. Everyone then watched in fascination and awe when her bruises and cuts began to heal when the water touched it. It then spread over the rest of her body until moments later Rias injuries were completely gone.

She then moved onto Issei as Naruto directed his attention to the Hakuryuukou.

"The battle is over. I may have arrived late but I can see the threat is neutralized. There is no more reason to fight. If you want a fight so badly then I will gladly give you one but I can guarantee your boss up their will intervene."

Everyone looked up to see a man with six dark wings standing on a nearby building. His features were shadowed over but everyone knew who it was by the number of wings he had.

"Azazel-sama," Raynare said a little nervously as she shuffled a little closer to Naruto.

The Hakuryuukou looked over to the shadowed form of the leader of the Fallen Angels and saw him shake his head. Nodding back he unclenched his fist and took a few steps back. As he did Naruto led go of his wrist.

Jumping a safe distance from Naruto, his wings flared out again before the Hakuryuukou ascended into the air and disappeared under the light of the moon. Looking over to the side they all saw Azazel had gone as well as had the body of Kokabiel.

Naruto scanned the area before sighing as the area was now cleared. He turned around and looked up at the main school building and put up his arm.

Giving the signal he saw Sona raise her own arm and then deactivated the barrier as it slowly began to get smaller and smaller.

"Gone a couple of days and this happens. I think I need to stick round more," he said before a red blur tackled into him and wrapped their arms around him.

Naruto rolled his eyes before smiling and returning the hug to Rias who was enjoying hugging her boyfriend after he was away for the last few days.

"Missed you," she said cutely.

"I was only gone a few days," he chuckled as Sona and her peerage made their way to them. Rias snuggled into his side as Calypso finished healing Koneko and Akeno as the two staggered over to them. Akeno took his other side, happy that he was back.

"Naruto-kun who is that?" Both girls asked as they motioned to Calypso who was healing Kiba and the blue haired girl.

"That's my new tenant, surrogate big sister and new member of my team. Calypso daughter of the Titan Atlas and master healer," he said as everyone including Sona and her peerage looked over at Calypso who tilted her head towards them and smiled at them and waved.

"Wow," was all Sona and Rias could say knowing full well Naruto hit the jackpot with Calypso.

"So what did I miss?" He asked as they began to explain what happened while he was away.

* * *

**Naruto's Home**

"So they wanted to start a new war by stealing the three Excalibur swords from the church and he hoped that by killing you and Sona that the Satan's would blame the Angels and cause conflict to rise. Am I getting this right?"

"That's the gist of it. Though some good thing did come out of it though," Rias answered as her peerage walked behind her along with Raynare, Calypso and the two church girls. "Kiba attained Balance breaker and Issei is getting close to awakening his Balance Breaker.

"Really?" he asked as she nodded. He turned his head towards the two boys. "Good job guys." He gave them both a thumbs up which made Issei smile a big cheesy grin while Kiba nodded and returned the thumbs up.

"And those two are church nuts that Michael the Archangel sent to deal with the situation?" he said as Rias nodded her head. The brown haired girl was still out while the blue head girl had a sense of being lost around her.

Arriving home Naruto smiled as she stepped foot in his home. He loved coming home after a trip, even if it was only for a few days. He along with everyone else took their shoes off but and as he walked past the living room he stopped and stared for a moment.

There were a few changes. There were a few landscape painting now pinned up on the walls and on the sofas were cream colored scatter cushions. A large threw rug was in the center of the room where the coffee table stood and symbols of the Gremory family were engraved in the wooden posts.

"We made ourselves more at home. Your home is nice but it needed a woman's touch to it," Rias said as Akeno nodded.

"That's fine I guess," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. It did look a little more womanly but he knew something like this was bound to happen eventually. Plus everything in there was off good taste at least.

"Your home is very nice Naru-chan," Calypso said as she ruffled his hair as she walked past making him pout like a five year old while everyone giggled at his childish pout. Kiba meanwhile took the brown haired girl and took her upstairs to one of the spare rooms for to rest in while the blue haired girl and Issei followed after him.

"Since your all close with Naruto would you like to see some baby pics of him. I baby sat him a lot when he was little so I have all these sweet pictures," Calypso said as large brown leather book appeared on her lap.

She turned it over and Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Raynare all saw a picture of Naruto when he was two year old wearing a hat too big for him and sunglasses that took up most of his face.

Three year old Naruto being pushed on the swings.

Four year old Naruto with spaghetti all over his face.

Five year old Naruto on the beach making a sand castle.

"Nee-chan please put those away," he asked a little embarrassed before noticing all the girls were sitting around the sofa. Rias, Akeno and Raynare all had starry eyed looks while Koneko wore a tiny smile on her face.

"He's so cute," they said together and let out awes with every picture they saw. Naruto face went red and wanted to just fade away.

"Aww look naked Naruto when he was six. Look how tiny his thingy is," Akeno said giggling into her hand making Naruto now go tomato red before he stormed off with heavy footsteps which only made the girls laugh more.

"Stupid nee-chan," he mumbled as he walked up the stairs and headed towards his room. As he was about to enter the room a sense of dread suddenly hit him and a perfume smell was coming from his room.

'_Oh no,'_ he thought before he went inside and very quickly his face turned into one of horror. This was not the room he had a few days ago.

What was once his room was now some kind of female paradise The walls were purple and the carpet was a creamy white, the bed now had light purple covers with white and purple pillows and lots scatter cushions. Over by the side where his desk use to be were two make up stands each with large mirrors attached to them and the curtains were now white with golden designs on them. At the foot of the bed was a chest which when he opened had stacks of spare pillows and various colored blankets. Then were his TV use to be was now a large ivory cabinet that had mountains of stuff toys varying in shapes and sizes. The lamps were all Victorian styles and on the floor was another large throw rug.

"Oh Underworld," he said just as Kiba walked past the room. He took a look inside and laughed quietly to himself before walking away.

"SHUT UP KIBA," Naruto shouted though it only made Rias knight laugh more as headed back down stairs.

They even took out my TV he cried since he looked watching TV in bed. There was nothing more realizing then watching a good movie in bed with a hot chocolate in his hands. That though was mainly because he did it a lot with his mother when he was little, back when she actually showered him with love.

He then noticed the wardrobe was gone and there was a opening to another room in front of the bed. Walking in he saw that there was now a large room almost the same size as his room that had been turned into a walk in wardrobe. There were upon rows of clothes and shoes and it went all the way up to the ceiling and down to the floor. One side for Rias and one side for Akeno. The walls were a creamy colour and there were two sets of comfy looking sofa's with a table full of magazines on top of it.

"They even have an electric clothes line to shows clothes on," he said as he leaned against the large cabinet that lay in the middle. Opening the draw he quickly closed it when he realized they were for Akeno and Rias's underwear and other personal items. He went red after seeing all the lacy stuff that was in there.

Over by the other side of the room opposite the opening was a section that had his clothing in it. It only took up about twenty percent of the space and the rest was empty. He knew Rias and Akeno would no doubt fix that problem soon.

The other thing though made him gulp.

It was a black door that led to another room and on the front it said 'Play room' in gold writing. It didn't take a genius to figure out this was Akeno's doing. As he leaned in he got the distinct smell of leather coming from inside making him back up a few paces.

"Oh no, no no no no," he said now having a good understanding of what was inside. Akeno had joked about having a little playroom/sex chamber for them but he didn't think she was being serious.

He wanted to turn around and walk away but his curiosity was getting the better of him. _"Damn you curiosity,"_ he thought before he took the door handle and slowly opened it and peered inside. He flicked the switch on inside to turn the light on.

As soon as he did his face went as red as a tomato and his jaw almost hit the ground. Very slowly he pulled his head out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Turning around and taking a few steps he took a deep breath before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and fainted.

From downstairs the girls stopped momentarily when they heard a loud thud come from upstairs but shrugged it off as they went back to looking at baby pictures of Naruto.

* * *

**Next morning**

The next morning Naruto woke up in his bed as he remembered what happened the night before and tried to get the images of what was in that room out of his mind.

As he sat up Akeno was grabbing his arm wearing a purple low cut nightie that left little to imagine. But he noticed that Rias was already up and was gone.

Gently getting out of the embrace he left the room after putting on his robe. He noticed he was wearing his usual sleepwear and guessed either Akeno or Rias must have got him changed.

Going down the stairs he sensed Raynare in her room, Koneko in one and Issei with Asia in the other. Though he sensed that the two church girls from the night before were not in their rooms but were down stairs with Rias.

Walking down the stairs he stopped just shy of the living room. He could see Rias sitting on the couch wearing her light red crimson robe with her legs crossed. In front of her was the blue haired girl who was still in her church uniform but had now got rid of the church cross necklace. She was on one knee with her head bowed to Rias. Meanwhile the brown haired girl was standing up and leaning against the wall with a sad look on her face.

"And you are sure about this? Once we do this then there is no going back," Rias asked carefully, wanting to make sure the younger girl In front of her knew what she was doing.

"I'm sure. My faith in god is not what it once was now that I know he is gone. I-I want to take this chance and start over and I wish to do that as a devil. I have seen the friendships between your peerage and I want to be part of that."

Rias looked towards her for a few moments not saying anything before sighing and nodding her head.

"Very well. I can see you are set on this and you have proven yourself to be a skilled warrior," she said as a knight's piece appeared in her hand.

"Now lay down on the ground and do not move," she commanded as the blue haired girl nodded and did so with her arms resting on her sides.

Rias stood up and cough a little before she spoke. "I command thee, Xenovia, on my name Rias Gremory, become my servant and lead a new life as my Knight!"

They watched as the knight piece glowed as did Xenovia as the Gremory seal appeared beneath her. Light shined upwards making a few of them cover their eyes. The bishop piece then absorbed into Xenovia's chest signifying it was accepted.

Xenovia gently sat up once the process was over. She did not feel any different but could feel a slight pull outwards Rias now who was smiling at her.

"Welcome to my peerage," Rias said nodding to her.

"Thank you for accepting me," Xenovia said in a quiet voice but gave a smile towards her new leader.

"Guess I'm not the only one with a new member now," Naruto said now voicing that he was there. He saw Xenovia and the brown haired girl jump at his voice and both backed away a little, knowing full well who he was.

"You don't need to be afraid of him Xenovia, Irina. Naruto would not hurt a fly unless you give him reason too," Rias said smiling at Naruto who was looking at Xenovia and Irina a gentle smile making them both feel a little better.

"T-Thank you for letting us stay here last night," they said bowing to him but Naruto waved it off.

"It's fine. Any member of Rias's peerage or friends of said peerage are welcome here," he said as he walked over and put his arm around Rias who happily snuggled into his side. "I believe breakfast will be ready soon so why don't you girls go ask Ray-chan if she can lend you some of her clothes. You look around the same height."

They both nodded as both girls left the room leaving only Naruto and Rias. As soon as the two left Naruto and Rias glanced at each other and quickly embraced in a heated kiss. They fell down on the couch with Rias straddling Naruto and putting her hands through his hair while Naruto did the same.

Naruto let out a lusty growl as Rias purred back. It took a lot of Naruto's restraint not to rip her clothes off and take her right there and then.

After a good five minutes of a steamy make out session the two eventually broke apart and settled with Rias with her head on his chest while his arms were wrapped around her torso.

They laid there in silence just enjoying one another company before Naruto spoke up.

"So did you enjoy my baby pictures?" He asked and could here Rias laughing and felt her nod her head.

"You were such an adorable baby. I wanted to pinch those little cheek of yours so much," Rias said as she did pinch his cheeks a little making an annoyed groan come from Naruto.

"Where is nee-chan anyway? She is usually an early riser."

"She's outside. She said you did not have enough flowers in the garden so she is making it her own personal project," she said as Naruto nodded. Calypso was well known for her green thumb.

"So how did you like the room? It's amazing isn't it? I thought it might not been done in time but daddy's workers really are quick and handy?" Rias said and giggled again when she heard him groan.

"It was a surprise but I guess it kinda nice. The colors do work well and the spacious walk in wardrobe is pretty handy. The teddies are a bit much though," he asked but the playful glare from Rias told him otherwise.

"And then there's the black door," he said as he shivered while Rias laughed.

"I told Akeno it might be a little much but she was insistent in it. I hope you realize she will be expecting you to break those toys and machines in soon. Akeno is not known for being very patient," Rias said while Naruto nodded.

"So much leather," he muttered making Rias smile and lean in to him and place her hands on his chest.

"Next time when you go away, take me with you," she asked as Naruto smiled and cupped her face and nodded.

"Next time it will be so we can spend some quality time together," he said making her beam at him. She went to kiss him again but stopped when he placed a finger on her lips. His hand went into his pocket and pulled out one of the small boxes that Hephaestus had given him.

"What's this?" she asked excitedly since she knew the shape of the box could only mean some kind of jewelry.

"A gift I had the god of the Forge make," he said as Rias looked at him in shock. "I'll explain later. I have Akeno's gift upstairs and Raynare has hers already. While we are alone I wanted to give you yours now."

Rias just kept her smile on her face as she took the box from Naruto and quickly unwrapped it. Gently opening it up she gasped in surprise when she saw a beautiful necklace laying there.

The necklace was made of silver with intricate flower designs and at the bottom was five ruby stones. Two on each side that had silver outlining each one and then a larger ruby lay at the bottom and had diamonds encrusted around it.

"It's beautiful," Rias said as Naruto smiled at her, very happy that she liked it.

He motioned for her to turn around which she quickly did and held her long hair up as best as she could. Naruto picked up the necklace and gently put it around her neck with a soft clicking sound signalling it was on. It rested against her skin as the largest ruby rested just above her breasts.

"It has special properties as well. I had it enchanted so that magical spells fired at you will only do half the amount of damage. It also makes you fire resistant so as long as you wear that you won't ever get burned. It took a lot of heckling to get Hephaestus to do that for me and it did not come cheap."

"Thank you. It's the most beautiful gift anyone has gotten me," she said as she leaned in and softly kissed Naruto on the lips.

Once they broke apart they sat there in each other's embrace before Rias decided to head into the kitchen since Kiba and Koneko just walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen with Xenovia, Irina and Raynare who got a morning kiss from Naruto. She wanted to show off her new necklace.

With two down he decided to head back upstairs to the other sleeping beauty and give her gift to her now while they had some alone time too.

Walking back upstairs and entering his room he saw Akeno was up and was stretching her arms in the air as she lay in bed. The moment she noticed him though she beckoned him over and pulled him onto the bed.

"Morning lover," she whispered as she went to undo his robe.

"Morning to you too Akeno-chan," he said as Akeno kissed his neck and then his lips.

Before she could go any further though, Naruto turned her over and waved her gift in her face.

"If you don't behave you won't get your gift Akeno-chan. Unless you want me to give it to someone else," he said before Akeno swiped it from his hands and began opening it.

Removing the lid he saw her eyes begin to sparkle as she gently pulled out a beautiful looking anklet. Like the necklace it was silver but all around the silver band it had purple sapphires encrusted in them with tiny diamonds encrusted in-between.

"It's absolutely beautiful," Akeno admired as she leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She then lifted her leg and placed her left foot right on his shoulder, not caring that she was not wearing panties. By now Naruto was use to seeing her in such a way that it did not bother him as much anymore.

Taking her ankle in hand he gently wrapped the anklet round her ankle and clipped it on. He let go as Akeno lifted her leg high in the air and looked at the new piece of jewelry. Smiling at it she put her foot back on Naruto's shoulder and used her foot to stroke his cheek.

"I think I need to find a way to thank you now don't I?" Akeno said as Naruto gently kissed her foot, making a tingly sensation go up her leg.

Quickly standing up Akeno grabbed his hand, gave him a quick kiss before she led him away all the while swaying her hips side to side. Naruto did his best to look away but the way her hips just swayed was like hypnotism. He could not look away.

It was only when they entered the walk in wardrobe that he realized she was heading towards the black door.

"Oh no," Naruto cried out as he tried to get away and break Akeno's hold.

"Fufufu ara, come Naruto-kun lets have some fun," Akeno said before Naruto managed to break the hold and run for his life, leaving Akeno standing there as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Mouuu meanie."

* * *

**Chapter 14 Completed**

**Thanks**** for reading and please REVIEW :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you everyone for all the amazing reviews I have been getting lately. You guys and girls are all the best.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Millicas**

Naruto, Rias, Akeno and Calypso walked contently beside one another as they walked back towards their home after just finished another day at school. Instead of driving like he normally would, Calypso had hidden his keys since apparently he needed to walk more and enjoy the scenery.

Despite missing multiple days of school, Naruto caught up pretty easily and with Sona as the president of the school council he got her to place a charm over the headmaster and the other members of faculty to make them believe Naruto had just been sick for the last few days.

Beside him Calypso had a content smile on her face as she wore a smart dark grey dress with black heels as she carried her workload under her right arm.

Since everyone in the house was at Kuoh Academy, Calypso managed to get a job there as the home economics teacher and quickly became one of the school favorite teachers. The girls all loved her since she had always been easy to talk to and happily helped everyone with any problem that they had. The boys too though that might have been due to her being the most stunning female teacher they had ever seen.

Meanwhile Rias's new knight had fit in pretty quickly. The others were at first surprised since Xenovia was very strong in her beliefs but the shock of God no longer existing had hit her right to the core. They welcomed her with warm arms and she had become best friends with Asia.

Though the two of them had a habit of praying despite being devils. Even though they got head aches from it still didn't not stop them from praying.

"Remember Naruto-kun it's your turn to make dinner tonight," Rias told him saying it happily with a spring in her step.

"I'm the only one who ever cooks," Naruto deadpanned. "The only one that does some work is Ray-chan and nee-chan. You too moochers just lay around eating chocolate and giggling all the time."

In response he got two flicks on the ear from Rias and Akeno.

"You know," Calypso said as everyone turn to look at her but gulped when they saw a very sweet smile on her face while a dark aura was wrapped around her. "You two really should do your part. I would hate if something unfortunate happened to the two of you."

As she spoke in her sweet tone Rias and Akeno could not help but shiver as icy cold shivers travelled down their spines. They gulped and began nodding their heads rapidly.

"YES CALYPSO-SAMA," both girls said as they bowed profusely while Calypso just giggled into her sleeve.

"How do you do it," Naruto asked giving her a pleading look which only made her laugh more.

"Just one of my many female powers," was the answer she gave him making a dark rain cloud appear above his head as Raynare patted his shoulder in comfort.

After another five minutes they arrived home but the second they stepped through the doors they could sense two people waiting for them in the living room. Naruto and Calypso were apprehensive but Rias and Akeno both smiles while Rias clapped her hands together excitedly as she walked to the living room.

As soon as she was at the doorway a small red blur barreled into her and nuzzled into her stomach. "Nee-chan I missed you," the little figure said.

Naruto stared in surprise as Rias was hugged by a seven year old. He must have been related to her in some way since he had the Gremory red head. His eyes were red and was wearing a long sleeves rob like shirt that was black with golden trimming around it along with a white collar that covered most of his neck.

Rias laughed as she picked the young boy up an kissed his cheeks. "Oooh I have missed you Milli-chan," she said as Akeno went over and greeted Millicas who got a similar happy reaction from the young devil."

'_So that's Millicas,' _Naruto thought now realizing who it was before he scanned the room and looked at the second person in the room. He was a tall man who looked to be in his mid twenties. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing dark pants with combat boots and a sleeveless blue shirt.

"Beowulf, what did I do to owe this visit?" Rias asked as Millicas stood by her side with her hands running through his hair while Millicas was staring at Naruto with an awed expression.

"Beowulf? As in the Beowulf of legend?" Naruto asked surprise since the legend of Beowulf was known all over the world.

"My ancestor who I am named after. I am Lord Sirzechs pawn member of his peerage," the man said in a respectful tone knowing full well who this young man was. He then turned back to Rias.

"Lord Sirzechs and Lady Grayfia have asked that your Millicas stay with you for the evening since both are incredible busy at the moment as are your parents. They hope this is not an inconvenience."

"No not at all. Milli-chan is always welcome here right Naruto?" Rias asked as Naruto nodded his head.

"Of course. Any family of Rias's is always welcome here. Plus I have been wanting to meet Rias's cute little nephew," Naruto said as he patted Millicas on the shoulder making Millicas beam up at him.

Beowulf said nothing for a moment as he looked at Naruto as if trying to figure out if Naruto was being truthful since he wanted the young boy to be in a safe environment. Sensing his words were truthful Beowulf nodded.

"I will arrive back at eight o clock sharp to pick Millicas up," he said as Rias nodded though was not really paying nay attention to the man. Naruto watched as he got a depressed look on his face.

"They never pay attention to me," he grumbled making Naruto and Calypso who was listening to sweat drop.

After saying his goodbyes the Gremory seal appeared beneath him before he teleported away back to the Underworld.

As soon as he was gone Millicas got out of his aunts grasps and stood in front of Naruto as his eyes shined like it was Christmas.

"Are you really a Dragon?" he said as his first question making Naruto raise an eyebrow while the girls laughed at Millicas's exited look on his face. Calypso excuses herself and went to make snacks for their guest.

"I am. You want to see my Dragon wings?" Naruto asked as Millicas nodded excitedly. Deciding to humour him Naruto stretched out his large wings and had them on display as young Gremory boy looked at them in awe.

"So cool," he said as he touched one of the wings and felt how smooth it is. "Can you turn into a big Dragon to? Like the ones in book that papa shows me? Can you turn into one now?"

Now Naruto had to laugh. "If I did that I might flatten my house. Plus we don't want to give any humans a heart attack," Naruto said making Millicas shake his head and giggled.

Rias meanwhile had a happy expression on her face and was glad her nephew and her boyfriend seemed to be getting on. She had a feeling that when it came to kids Naruto was a big softie and the interaction in front of her was proof of that.

"Okay Milli-chan you can ask Naruto-kun more questions later but for now do you have any homework that need to be completed?" she asked putting her hands on her hips and entering Aunt mode. She saw Millicas get a little downtrodden but nodded and pointed to a small bag on his back that had a few books in it.

"Work first and then you and Naruto can go play," she as Millicas nodded and high fived Naruto.

For the next hour that's what they did. Naruto and Rias sat beside Millicas as they both completed the homework that they had been assigned while Millicas did his work which was too learn about the history of the Bael family who were a devil family that were basically like royalty.

Half way through their work Calypso walked in with tea and cakes that she had made the day before. Everyone could not help but laugh when they saw Millicas blush when he saw her. He even asked her if she was a pretty angel.

Calypso was flattered and gave him a kiss on the cheek that made him go even more red and shy away which only made his aunt and the other girls coo at him.

Naruto even found he was learning a little bit from the book Millicas was reading. Once his work was done he helped Millicas with his work which the young boy was very happy with. Naruto explained certain bits to Millicas when the boy looked confused and Millicas answered any questions Naruto had.

Rias, Akeno and Raynare who were all watching the interaction between Naruto and Millicas could not help but feel their hearts sore a little when they saw how great he was with Millicas. They had only met an hour ago and already Millicas was calling him Onii-san.

It made their minds wander and think about the future which only made the three giggle and talk in hushed tone amongst one another.

"Rias nee-chan and Akeno nee-chan are really weird sometimes," Millicas said making Naruto chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Millicas you have no idea who right you are. Never try to understand women Millicas because trust me when I say we never will."

* * *

**Later that evening**

Once their work was finished Naruto played hide and seek with Millicas and the girls until it was time for dinner. Calypso made a wonderful spread of food for them since Naruto was a little pre occupied this evening with Millicas.

Now Naruto walked the streets with Millicas happily settled on his shoulders while Rias had her arm entwined with Naruto's. Since they had Millicas with them this evening they decided to go get some ice cream down at the local ice cream parlour.

"So what was your mama and papa busy with tonight Milli-chan?" Naruto asked as Rias looked up and her nephew, a little curious as well.

"Mama said that people were rioting again and were making a lot of mess in some of the towns near Lucifaad. Papa had to go with mama and his peerage to make them stop."

"Lucifaad?" Naruto asked unfamiliar with the name.

"Lucifaad was the name of the old capital city of the Underworld," Rias explained. "When the anti-Satan faction took over the new Satans decided to start the new era by creating a new capital city which is called Lilith. Lucifaad still stands and is one of the major cities but it is no longer the capital."

"Plus its where a lot of the old Satan faction reside so not many go there much anymore."

"Right. So your Mama and papa have gone to kick some old devil butt then?" Naruto asked as Millicas nodded.

"Mama and papa are super strong since papa has the power of destruction and mama has her ice magic. They are the strongest in the Underworld," Millicas said happily. Naruto looked over to Rias who nodded in confirmation.

"There are many ultimate class devils in the Underworld but my brother is recognized as the strongest male devil while Grayfia shares the title with Sona's older sister Serafall."

"Serafall, what's she like?" he asked as he heard Millicas start laughing on his shoulder while Rias smirked.

"Imagine the polar opposite of Sona and that is what you get. If you ever meet her whom I am sure you will, you will understand. She is certainly an interesting character."

Naruto just nodded and bow found himself very curious towards this Serafall.

"So neither of them has ever battled to see who is the stronger of two?" he asked.

"Oh they have once. It was before I was born apparently and Grayfia challenged Serafall for the title of Leviathan. They fought for a full two days before they knocked each other out. The match ended in a draw so Serafall kept her title. Their battle caused the Underworld to experience sub zero temperatures for two weeks after their battle since both utilize Ice Magic."

Naruto had to whistle at that. That sounded stronger then Ultimate level, that sounded Satan Level.

"I have to admit when I eventually ascend to that level in the near future I can't wait to battle the Satans."

Millicas looked at Naruto like he was crazy while Rias stared at him. "Naruto-kun how strong can you get? I know right now you are easily on par with an Ultimate class devil. Just how strong does a Dragon God even get?"

Naruto sighed and had to let out a chuckle. "You know I honestly have no idea. As a Dragon god I get stronger the older I get as well how much I train. My mother is the only Dragon classed as a Dragon God and her power is literally endless since she has been around for thousands of years. So powerful that if you were to take the two heavenly Dragons Albion and Draig together and combine their powers, you will still just be scratching the surface of her power."

Both Rias and Millicas had to shiver. Someone with power of that magnitude was just terrifying.

"For now though let's say that by the end of the summer my hope is that I will be able to match a Satan. Since I'm very young that is my current goal."

"Wow," Millicas said in awe making Naruto smile up at him while Rias giggled at her nephews awestruck expression again.

"How about you Millicas? How strong do you want to get one day?" Naruto asked as Millicas flexed his arms.

"As strong as papa and mama," he said making both of them laugh as Naruto patted his leg while Rias kissed his hand.

"You know Naruto-kun since you have been helping Raynare get stronger do you think you can help me get stronger?" Rias asked a little shyly since she did not want to get completely outclassed by her boyfriend and she had seen how much stronger her peerage was getting.

Naruto looked at her with a beaming smile. He had actually been hoping that she would ask since they had seen the boost in power Raynare had gotten since she started training with him. It was only a matter of time that Rias would ask.

"Of course Rias-chan. If you like you can train with me during my sessions with Raynare. Since Ray-chan has gotten stronger you two can spar against one another now more evenly."

Rias smiled happily and gave him a peck on the lips, not seeing the happy smile Millicas was wearing. He loved his nee-chan and he was happy that she was happy with his new super cool Onii-san.

After five minutes they arrived at the ice cream parlor where they took a seat outside and got their ice creams.

Millicas got a big vanilla and chocolate sundae with chocolate sauce and rainbow sprinkles covered on the top. He looked very pleased with his choice. Rias had a simple Strawberry sundae with chocolate sauce while Naruto got a big helping of chocolate, mint chocolate chip and orange ice cream covered in various sauces and whipped cream.

As she ate Rias had to stop herself from laughing when she saw that both Naruto and Millicas had ice cream covering their faces. When she got a napkin in each and both whined when she wiped it off their faces and had to roll her eyes.

_"Men,_" she thought.

* * *

**Manor House**

Rias was sat in the living room happily gossiping to Calypso, Raynare and Akeno when the Gremory seal appeared in the room and Beowulf stepped out of it.

"I'm here to pick up young Millicas," he said as Rias pointed upstairs.

"Milli is up stairs with Naruto in his man cave," Rias said as she rolled her eyes. Since she and Akeno changed a lot of things in the house and turned his room into a very womanly room he put his foot down when it came to his office, saying he needed a guys room.

So they agreed that Rias and Akeno would not touch is office which lead to him putting all sorts of boyish stuff in there e.g. his 40inch TV, games consoles, air hockey.

"Upstairs and take a left. It will be the third door on the right," Rias said taking a sip of her tea.

Beowulf nodded and followed the direction up the stairs. He knew he was at right room since on the door it said Naruto's man cave. He chuckled since Sirzechs had something similar at his home.

Opening the door he found himself looking at Naruto and Millicas standing in front of the TV playing Rock Band 2 with Naruto on guitar and Millicas singing and were both rocking out to Detroit City by Kiss. Both noticed him and paused the game as a silence held over the room.

...

...

A moment later Millicas picked up the bass guitar and with a straight face handed in to Beowulf who took it from him and stared at it.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later**

The girls were happily chatting away still as another red Gremory seal appeared in the room. Out of the seal came a large man easily two meters tall with a very heavily muscular body. He had spiky, orange hair, wore a thick coat, and was carrying a bottle of sake with him.

He took a swig out of it as Rias looked surprised to see him.

"Hello Surtr-san. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to find that fool Beowulf. He was suppose to return half an hour ago with Millicas but has still not appeared. I'm here to track them down," he said with a loud booming voice that made the windows vibrate when he spoke.

"Oh ok. Upstairs on the left, third door on the right," she repeated before the girls went back to their conversation again.

Surtr nodded is thanks and thudded his way up.

After a few moments he got to the room and as gently as he could he opened the door. However Surtr being not very gentle resulted in the door coming off the hinges thanks to his hands being big enough to fit someone's head in it.

"Sorry about that," he said scratching the back of his head before seeing the scene in front of him. Naruto on the guitar, Millicas with a microphone in his hand and Beowulf with the bass guitar in his grasp.

...

...

Like before no one said a word as they just stared at one another until Millicas again walked up to the new person and picked up a set of drum sticks. He gave them to Surtr who looked them over. He then looked at everyone else who just nodded at him.

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later**

Now the girls had the TV as they just longed around watching soaps. Rias was happily rested on the sofa with Raynare sitting in front of her while Calypso and Akeno happily sat together on the other sofa.

Once again another light went off in the room making the girls groan but this time it was a silver light. They all watched as Grayfia appeared in the room and they all saw she had a rather annoyed expression on her face.

"Incompetent fools. I have to do everything myself. One job I gave them," she mumbled as she saw Rias sitting on the couch who gave just her a wave.

"Rias where is my son and where are those two dunderheads that I sent here? Millicas was suppose to return an hour ago and he is suppose to be in bed right now."

Rias looked at her in confusion. "Their still up there? I thought they left already," she said with the other girls thinking the same thing.

Curious they all now got up and went to find out where the men had all disappeared too. Rias was at front with Grayfia behind her who was then followed by Akeno, Raynare and lastly Calypso.

When they got up the stairs they could hear music and laughter coming from the room, as well as the clicking of buttons. Approaching the room they also saw the door was off its hinges.

Eventually arriving Rias, Akeno, Raynare and Calypso all laughed while Grayfia's anger washed away and a tiny smile was on her face.

All the men were wearing kiss shirts including Millicas who also had a red bandanna wrapped around his head. Surtr was far too big for the for the chair he was on and the drum sticks in his hands just looked ridiculous.. Beowulf had a look of concentration on his face while Millicas and Naruto stood by one another each with big grins on their faces as they did their part.

Grayfia then coughed to get their attention making two of the four freeze up while Naruto looked a little surprised and Millicas looked happy.

"Mama!" he called as he dropped the microphone which Naruto caught and hugged his mother around her stomach. Grafia let out a small sigh before she wrapped her own arms around her son.

As she hugged her son she gave Beowulf and Surtr a cold glare which made them both go pale and gulp.

"Nice playing with you," they both said to Naruto before they both quickly teleported away, not wanting to suffer the wrath of the Strongest Queen.

"Mama I had so much fun. Can come over again soon?" Millicas asked giving his mother a hopeful look. She saw that he really did have a lot of fun from the giddy expression on her face.

"We'll see Milli-chan," she said stroking his hair as Naruto walked forward and put the guitar console down.

"It's no problem. It was a joy having Millicas here with us and he is welcome back whenever he likes. With four girls in the house I need a man to hang out with from time to time," Naruto grinned making Millicas grin at back at him while Rias, Akeno, Raynare and Calypso rolled their eyes.

Grayfia meanwhile nodded. "I will think on it since Millicas seems to have had such a nice time."

"That goes to you as well Grayfia-san," he said surprising Grayfia since the last two times they met were not exactly what was called friendly.

"Since you are Rias-chan family I want to get to know you just as much as I got to know Milli-chan today. I would be honoured if you to get to know you and I hope that I can have a good relationship and friendship with you," he said making Rias beam at him from behind Grayfia. He extended his hand out to her.

Grayfia observed him for a moment just like Beowulf did earlier but again she sensed know threat from him and that he was being truthful. She saw how happy Rias was him and how much her son seemed to like him. Perhaps he was not to be feared after all.

After a few quiet moments she let a very small smile grace her face and give him a nod as she gently shook his hand.

"I look forward to getting to know you too Naruto-san," she said as Naruto gave he a happy smile back while Rias was pleased at what she was seeing.

After saying their goodbyes and giving everyone some goodbye hugs Grayfia and Millicas teleported back to the Underworld with Grayfia carrying her son in her arms since he was ready to fall asleep from all the excitement he had today.

As they left Rias leaned into his side. "Thank you," she said as he kissed the top of her head.

"They are your family therefore I want to get to know them. Who knows maybe one day they might be my family too," he said making her and the others all beam at him before they left the room and returned to the living room.

* * *

**Class Observation Day**

Naruto stood leaning on the side of the way as he watched Rias pace in circles with a nervous look on her face.

"There is no point getting stressed over it. It's just your family, what damage could they do?" he asked as Rias glared/pouted at him.

"Because somehow they always embarrass me. It's not fair," she said stomping her left foot on the ground making him chuckle. It made her look like a five year old who did not have her own way.

Over by the side was Issei and Asia who were talking happily with Issei's parents. His father looked like an older version of Issei with wrinkles on his face while his mother was a lovely looking brown haired woman who had her arm around Asia.

Over the last few days Issei had been on edge and when they asked why he told them the Hakuryuukou paid him a visit and just wanted to meet his rival. Apparently Issei only got a name out of the apparent silver hair boy.

Vali.

Since then Issei had asked Kiba to spar with him a lot lately and the two spent as much time possible pushing each other to their limits while Asia was on standby to heal them both.

He smiled at seeing Asia look up at them with love filled eyes since the Hyoudou family did essentially adopt her.

"My lovely Ria-tan there you are," a ecstatic voice called making everyone turn around and see Sirzechs Lucifer hugging his little sister as he rubbed his faces against her. Rias's face was quickly going red.

Unlike the last time Naruto saw him Sirzechs now wore a simple suit with a red tie. It would probably ring up to many questions if he walked in wearing that armour he had on before.

"Nii-san get off me right now," Rias said not liking how embarrassing it made her feel and making him break away from her, but gave her a pouting look in return.

"My baby sister is cruel to me. Oh woeful me," he cried before Grayfia who was still in her maid outfit gave him a strong whack on the back of the head.

"Owwwww Fia," he said but recoiled at the look his wife was giving him.

'_Doesn't take a genius who the wears the pants in that marriage,'_ Naruto thought as Sirzechs and Grayfia began meeting saying hello to Rias's peerage members. Raynare appeared next to Naruto as did Calypso and leaned against the wall.

He watched as Rias attention turned from her brother and sister in law to the set of doors a few meters away. As he turned to look he watched as Rias's father walked through the door with his crimson bangs swaying from side to side and was wearing a white tux with an open collar.

Again like the engagement party Rias mother was not with them which was ashame. He had seen everyone else in her immediate family and was curious to see what Rias mother looked like. From what Akeno told him she looked almost exactly like Rias.

Naruto couldn't help but gulp a little as he saw Sirzechs, Grayfia and Lord Gremory all turn their heads and look towards him. He stopped leaning against the wall and stood up straight.

He saw Sirzechs start walking towards him and noticed everyone else was watching while Naruto took a few steps forward as well.

The young Dragon God and the current Satan stood in front of one another and just examined each other for a moment, both with a hand in their pockets, almost like they were trying to size one another up.

After a tense few moments everyone watched as Sirzechs got a big happy grin on his face and took Naruto's hand and began to shake it eagerly.

"Naruto-san, son of Ophis. It's great to properly meet you," he said in an upbeat tone catching Naruto a little of guard. "Milli-chan has told me all about you. You have become his favourite person lately. I'm so jealous."

"Oh urm it's nice to meet you to Sirzechs-san," he said politely and not entirely sure how he was suppose to act.

"No, no that won't do. You call me Nii-san now since were practically family now with you and Rias being an item," he said joyfully as he hugged Naruto around the shoulder. From the side Rias buried her face into her hands.

Once again Grayfia gave him a whack against the back of head making him yelp in pain as she shook her head. She then turned to Naruto and gave him a small nod and a smile. "Hello again Naruto-san."

"Hey Grayfia-san, It's nice to see you again. I was not sure if you were coming or not today."

"Well with Sirzechs-sama coming it is best some keeps him form embarrassing Rias-sama to much," she said making Naruto chuckle.

"How's Milli-chan?" He asked which made Grayfia's smile twitch upwards a bit more.

"He is well thank you. He has not stopped talking about you since he was last with you."

"Well remember he is welcome over any time. We love having him."

As Naruto and Grayfia made light conversation while Sirzechs was rubbing his sore head Lord Gremory observed the young boy who had managed to capture his daughters hear.

Walking forward he stepped in front of Naruto and held out his hand. Naruto had a look of surprise cross his face before he accepted the hand shake.

"It's good to officially meet you Naruto-san. On behalf of my family I would like to thank you for helping Rias in her time of need. I now she was great unhappy with the marriage contract I had signed for her when she was young so I am indebted to you for helping her," Lord Gremory said in a pleasant and deep tone.

Naruto nodded at his words and was a little thankful too since meeting the father was always the fear that many boys had when it came to their girlfriends.

"No need Lord Gremory, I was happy to help someone I greatly care for. I promised her I would a way out of that contract and I always keep my promises."

The head of the Gremory family nodded his head as he and Naruto now made light conversation whilst Rias and Akeno whispered amongst themselves.

"That seems to be going well," Akeno whispered as Rias happily nodded.

"I was a little worried since Naruto is not a devil but I don't think they mind. I'm just glad they seem to be acting positively around him. I just hope father does not say anything embarrassing about me."

Akeno giggled into her hand. "Who knows maybe he will show Naruto baby photos of you," Akeno said a Rias had a horror struck face.

"That would never happen. I just know it."

"And this one is Rias when she was three. See those chubby cheeks of hers," Lord Gremory said as he showed Naruto a picture of little Rias that he kept in his wallet.

"NOOOOO," Rias shouted making a lunge for the wallet but missed by quiet a distance since Lord Gremory side stepped out of the way. She cried anime tears and muttered that this was not happening.

"You saw mine Rias-chan. It's only fair," Naruto said which did not help the situation.

"Tell me Naruto do you know if your mother is coming today?" Lord Gremory suddenly said and quickly made the entire room go silent. Naruto noticed many were looking at Naruto in slightly nervousness while Issei's parents looked a little confused.

Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "No I doubt it. She never usually turns up for these kinds of things. Plus she rarely ever stops by as it is and when she does it barely for an hour. So my answer would be its highly unlikely."

He saw everyone relax a little while Rias slowly stood up and entwined her arm with his.

"You look a little relieved," he asked chuckling as she nod her head.

"I don't think I am quite ready to meet her just yet. I'm not sure how she would take to me."

"You'll be fine," he said patting her hand. "When you doâ€¦-"

Naruto suddenly stopped as his arms dropped from his side and let lout a loud gulp. His eyes visibly widened and his head slowly turned towards the door where Lord Gremory had walked through earlier.

"Naruto-kun?" Rias asked in concern as Akeno came up beside him on his other side. Everyone else looked at him in slight concern wondering what was with the sudden mood change.

"Naruto-kun what is it?" Akeno asked trying to get his attention. He swallowed one last gulp before he spoke.

"Speak of the Dragon and she will appear," he said as everyone in the room understood what he meant immediately except for Issei's parents.

Everyone looked towards the doors as the sound of light footsteps echoed towards them.

* * *

**Chapter 15 completed**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Gasper the Friendly Bishop**

Naruto took a deep breath as did everyone else as the door slowly got pushed open and a slender, pale hand grasped the door frame.

He felt Rias and Akeno's grip tighten on his arms while Rias's peerage huddled around them. Lord Gremory stood of to the side with Sirzechs and Grayfia. While Lord Gremory and Grayfia had a focused look on their faces, Sirzechs looked relatively calm and was busy twiddling his thumbs.

Raynare and Calypso meanwhile stood a little to Naruto's side. Calypso looked confident since she had met Ophis many time in the past and had her over for tea on some occasions. But Raynare was biting her lip since she knew what to expect from Naruto's mother.

Naruto watched as his mother appeared in the doorway and her eyes settled on him. She was wearing her usual dress but for once she actually put shoes on. In this case they were black high heels. Naruto knew she obviously did not like them since she was walking at a slow steady pace.

"She's beautiful," Rias muttered as Akeno and the other girls all nodded. They could not help but look at Naruto and then back to her multiple times. If Naruto had stuck with his dark hair then they would have thought they were twins instead of Mother and son.

Naruto stepped forwards everyone watched him go towards his mother and slowly and gently wrap his arms around her. "Hey mom."

"Hello Naru-chan," Ophis said in a quiet tone as she gently reciprocated the hug. When they broke apart her eyes looked around the room. She felt curious with all these people looking at her but she never showed it.

"My, my there are alot of devils in this room. You keep some interesting company Naru-chan," she said as she scanned Sirzechs, Grayfia and Lord Gremory, knowing full well who they were. All she did was nod at them in response which the devil trio did back.

Her eyes then settled on Calypso and she walked over and greeted her old babysitter for her son.

"I see he got you off the island," she said as Calypso nodded and the two spoke to one another very briefly.

Most were surprised at how casually Calypso was speaking to the Dragon God with some of the girls think she must of had balls of steel they did not know about.

"She is not what I expected," Akeno said. "I thought she would be this tall, scary woman who would look ready to rip us to shreds. Instead she is this pretty, quiet woman with a lost look on her face."

"That's mom for you," Naruto said as he kissed the top of Akeno's head.

"Keeping my son out of trouble I hope?" Ophis asked Raynare as she recognized the fallen angel from her last visit. Raynare quickly nodded as quick as she could, rattling her brain in the process.

"Y-Yes Mam," she answered back as Ophis just stared at her before nodding. She turned her head to look at Issei and gave him an unemotional stare which began to make him feel uncomfortable. Issei started to step back but Ophis grabbed his hand.

The other peerage members look on in alert but stopped themselves from doing anything when they saw she was just looking at his arm.

"Long time no see Draig. I see you have a new host," she said as she examined the red gauntlet that suddenly sprung to life on Issei's arm.

**"Long time indeed Ophis,"** a deep voice said that made Naruto raised his eyebrows in surprise as the gem on the boosted gear glowed. He didn't know that you could talk to the Heavenly Dragon in the boosted gear. If he did then he would have spoken with the Red Dragon Emperor much sooner.

Though it looked like he and Issei were the only ones who could hear the conversation since everyone else were having their own quiet conversation.

**"He is a bitâ€¦.lusty but he has potential. I wish he would stop focusing on breasts all the time though,"** he heard Ddraig say as Ophis nodded her head as they spoke quietly about Issei who looked like he was trying not to wet himself by having someone who could wipe out his existence with a wave of her hand clutching his arm.

But he had to give Asia credit since she did not back away and gripped Issei's other arm tightly as his mother stood in front of them.

After a minute she let Issei's arm go and everyone watched as it returned back to normal with the gauntlet slowly disappearing.

As Ophis turned around she caught sight of the two girls that were holding on to his arms and she slowly made her way forward. Rias and Akeno both saw this and both quickly straightened and tried to stand tall and look calm.

"I'm here," Naruto whispered to them both as he patted their hands making them both feel a little more confident. To the side Rias's family watched closely in the corner of their eyes.

Ophis quickly stopped in front of them and just scanned both of them. She looked up and down their bodies making both Rias and Akeno feel a little insecure since she did not show any emotion while she was doing it.

"You are my sons mates?" she asked as Rias and Akeno slowly nodded their heads.

"Yes we are," they both answered in unison as Ophis nodded her head.

"And do you love my son?" she asked as everyone noticed that Rias and Akeno went red and blushed.

"It's too early to tell but I think I am leaning that way," Rias answered wanting to be truthful towards this powerful woman in front of her.

"I...think I do despite our short time together," Akeno replied giving the a similar answer as her red headed best friend.

"I see. I guess they will do...for devils anyway," Ophis said without a care in the world that made many of the devils in the room frown at how quickly she dismissed their kind.

Ophis ignored their stares and began scanning Akeno and Rias again making them both gulp. They were wondering if she was trying to find some kind of fault or imperfection with them. They knew mothers were protective of their sons and hoped what she was doing would not hurt them.

Ophis then lifted both hands up and reached forward towards Ria and Akeno making both look a little nervous now while everyone else leaned in. However everyone blushed a little when they saw Ophis place her hand on each of their breasts.

Both girls went a little red while Naruto went wide eyed. "Mom what are you doing?" He asked in a panic before she took her hands off and then patted their stomachs and hips furthering the blush on the two girl's faces.

With a straight face Ophis nodded and then patted her sons face. "You chose sufficiently," she said which caused both Rias and Akeno to feel like a weight had just been lifted from their shoulders while Naruto could take an easy breather.

"They have good assets and wide hips, the will give me many grandchildren."

And just like that Naruto was reduced to a red stuttering mess while Rias looked no better with her face now matching her hair. From the side Sirzechs giggled a perverse laugh but stopped when Grayfia smacked the back of his head.

Lord Gremory oddly enough looked amused and took out a camera and took a picture of his daughters red face.

"DAD NOW NOW," she yelled at him as he pocket the camera away. Her peerage members to were blushing at how casually the Dragon god just blurted it out while Raynare huffed since Naruto's mother said nothing like that to her.

The only person who was not surprise by it was Akeno who just laughed into her hand. "Fufufu ara, as soon as he does unspeakable things to me it might come true," Akeno said patting her stomach which only further made Naruto look ready to pass out.

He really was not ready for this and was wishing for some kind of distraction would happen. Which thankfully it did.

In the form of Sona and her older sister.

"Sera stop making such a scene," Sona said seriously making everyone turn around and look towards the doors as Sona walked through them.

"SOOO-TANNNNN WHY DIDN'T YOUU TELL ME ABOUT THIS?" a childish voice called. Moments later a beautiful girl with long, black hair tied in twin ponytails and blue eyes entered the room with a childish pout on her face. She had a child like body and Naruto would have thought this was Sona's younger sister if he did not already know she only had an older sister. She was wearing a pink magic girl uniform accompanied with the magic staff.

"This is exactly why. Would you please behave," Sona said with her arms crossed not looking a bit happy. The girls cheeks puffed out but before she could speak she noticed everyone else in the room and her eyes lit up light stars.

"RIAS-TAN," she shouted lunging at Rias and catching her in a hug which Rias gave back.

"Hello Sera-san," she said as Serafall broke the hug and then did the same for Sirzechs who she called Ser-tan much to everyone's amusement.

"That is your sister. She is one of the Satans?" Naruto asked in disbelief to Sona who stood beside him. Said girl sighed and just nodded.

"My sister Serafall Leviathan," she said nodding knocking Naruto through a loop.

It really made no sense to Naruto. The Four Great Satans were suppose to be these all powerful devil figures yet one was laid back who regularly got scolded by his wife while the other still played dress up.

"So-tan who is your friend?" Serafall asked as she gazed at Naruto in wonder as she poked his cheeks with her index finger and started playing with his hair.

"What's she doing," he asked Rias who was trying not to laugh.

"Don't worry Serafall had always been friendly to everyone and act more like a child then an adult. Since your still standing it mean she must find you interesting," Rias whispered to him as he just nodded.

"That is my son devil-san," Ophis said as Sona who was standing beside him went pale and gulped. Serafall though did not listen and was still poking his cheek which was making Naruto get a little annoyed.

"So-tan is he your boyfriend?" Serafall asked as Sona shook her head repeatedly. "But So-tan he is handsome. You could have lots of whoopee together."

In response Naruto once again went red. _'What is it with these people and sex?'_ Sona's face looked the same and tried to get her blushing under control. She looked both mad and annoyed at her sister.

Serafall looked like she was about to speak more but stopped when Naruto flicked his fingers on her forehead making her yelp in surprise before she rubbed the spot he just flicked. "Ow what as that for meanie?"

"Your being loud. Try and be a little quieter," he said since like the quiet was something he had inherited from his mother.

"Butâ€¦," she said loudly before Naruto quickly placed his hand over her mouth and stopped her from speaking.

"SSSHHHH," he said again making many look at him in disbelief while Serafall looked at him a little wide-eyed. No one had ever treated her this way before. She started to pout and she puffed up her cheeks and started stomping around as she began to throw a tantrum.

However as she started stomping Naruto traced a finger tip down her neck that sent warm tingles down her spine. The tantrum suddenly stopped much to everyone's surprise and Serafall had a calm expression plastered on her face and her body went still and relaxed.

Rias was about to laugh when she was suddenly startled by a wide eyes Sona who had shadows forming around her.

"Give him to me," she asked in a hollow voice. No one had ever done this too her sister before. She needed him to keep her in a sedated state.

In response Rias stuck her tongue out at her friend and grabbed his arm.

Ophis meanwhile was observing the odd scenes in front of her and was not entirely sure what to make of them since she had never been an overly social person.

"Rias." Sirzechs said getting his sisters attention and stepping forward.

"What is it, Onii-sama?"

"There's something I wanted to talk about for a bit. Sorry, Naruto-kun. I'll be borrowing my little sister for a bit. Akeno-kun, would you mind coming along with us?"

Akeno looked a little confused but she nodded. She and Rias gave Naruto a peck on the cheek before she they left with Sirzechs, Lord Gremory and Grayfia.

A few moments later Sona bid them goodbye as she went to find her queen Tsubaki. As she left Serafall woke up from her daze and quickly followed after her beloved younger sister shouting for her to come back to her once again. Though she did jump hug Naruto before she left.

"I should leave now too," Ophis said appearing beside Naruto who looked surprised at the sudden declaration.

"What? But you just got here. You're not staying for the rest?" Naruto asked as Ophis shook her head.

"I just took this moment to see you and meet the two girls. Now I am must leave due to business," she said with Naruto now understanding she was referring to the Khaos Brigade.

He looked away since once again she was putting defeating Great Red before him. He got a bitter look on his face as he looked at her while Ophis showed no real emotion again. Her eyes flickered to Raynare and Calypso who was watching them closely.

She went to put her hand on her son's cheek but like he did the last time he stopped her before she could make contact.

He didn't say anything but just gave her a hurt look signalling to her that he was getting tired of doing this with her. He was tired of always coming second.

Taking a steady breath he watched as Ophis gave him one last glance before she vanished in an aura of shadows leaving the room and letting people breathe easy again.

"Well that was quick. I thought she would stay like the rest of the parents," Issei said not realizing he was rubbing salt in to the wound. Though the glare Calypso, Raynare and surprisingly Koneko gave him should have been an indication.

Everyone one looked over at Naruto who had an indifferent and stoic look on his face. When he saw his mother he thought it would be a good day but once again in left him disappointed and this time even a little angry. He was really in no mood to stay any more.

"I'm going home. Just tell my home room teacher I'm sick," he said. Raynare, Calypso, Issei, Asia, Xenovia, Kiba and Koneko looked at him in slight worry and stepped forward to try and get him to stay. Naruto though had already left the room, making cracks in the doors and the floor as he left.

* * *

**Later that Day**

The manor house had been very lively since Rias peerage along with her father had come back to the house and watched the tape of Rias's class that he took that day. Sirzechs and Grayfia had returned to the Underworld once school had finished while Sona was still being emotionally annoyed by her sister.

Once the get together was over Kiba returned home while Issei and Asia went back to the Hyoudou residence. Xenovia who was currently bunking with Koneko left at the same time leaving the girls in the house all a little worried about their favourite Dragon.

They had not seen him since he left the school and he had been all Rias and Akeno could think about. Raynare wanted to go find him but Calypso told her its best to give him some time when he was like this.

It was well into the evening as the sun was close to completely setting when they all felt his energy appear in his office/man cave.

Calypso gave the three girl a look before she nodded her head to them. Quickly the girls got together and made their way towards the room.

Making their way up stairs they felt Naruto was on the move and they heard him go into their room. When they walked in they saw the door to the bathroom shut and heard the shower start.

With the work done to the house thanks to the Gremory workers, they now had a very large bathroom with a bath tub big enough for six people and a big walk in shower that could fit about seven people.

They stopped at the door and pondered what they should do.

"Should we wait for him to come out?" Raynare asked as she twiddled her fingers together.

"We should go to him butâ€¦.he is in the showerâ€¦.not wearing anything," Rias mumbled as she and Raynare went a little red. Going into a shower with him was not something Rias or Raynare had done with Naruto yet and despite the fact that both teased him with their bodies a lot of the time, it was still a different matter when it was actually going to happen.

"Let me handle it. I can make him feel better," Akeno said as she began to undress.

"Wait but shouldn't we allâ€¦.." Raynare started but stopped when Akeno actually gave her a serious look for once.

"I'm not going to have sex with him or force myself on him," Akeno said pouting at Raynare. "I'm just going to join him and remind him I am there for him and give him some comfort. I have seen him and he has seen me. Just please leave this too me this time around."

Akeno then went inside and closed the door behind her while Rias and Raynare both understood and took a seat on the bed as they waited for them to come out.

Meanwhile inside Naruto let the warm water hit him as he put his hands on the tiles and just stood there silently listening to the sound of the water hitting him.

His mother was making it harder and harder for him and he just wished she could make it easy for once and actually put him first. Sure when he was little he always came first but ever since she sent him to the human world and started her little group he was always at the back of the line.

'_Why did she even show up today if she was just going to leave moment later? It was so embarrassing for everyone to have seen that.'_

As he ran a hand through this wet hair he felt a soft body placed their breasts and head against him back which only made him sigh.

"Akeno-chan please I am really not in the mood for this right now," he said as she turned to see Akeno looking at him softly. It wasn't her usual teasing and sly look but this time it was just a gentle look with a beautiful smile on her face.

She kissed his chest and traveled up to his mouth where she held a kiss for five seconds before letting go.

"I missed you today. Please don't leave like that again if something happens. We were all worrying about you a lot. We could barely pay attention in class."

Naruto looked down as Akeno placed a hand under his chin and made him look back at her as she cupped his cheek and gently stroked it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before he sat down on the tiles of the shower and rested his head against the wall. Akeno joined him and sat on his lap. It was not a sexual advance, it was just to be as close to him as possible.

"Some times I wonder why she even had me if I am always going to come second to her. She...She just doesn't make any sense to me anymore. It's like she is just trying to cut me away."

Akeno nuzzled into his neck and stoked his hair. "She is a parent. Sometimes they do things that just don't make sense to us children. But it doesn't mean they love us any less. Sometimes they just don't really know how to show it. "

"It's easier when we are little since we are easy to please but when we get older we get smarter and we see things for what they really are."

Naruto looked at Akeno and just listened. It was rare to see her talk so seriously and not in her usual teasing tone. But as she spoke her violet eyes shined to him and her hair stuck to her body like a second skin. The water ran down her skin and it just made her look even more beautiful if that was possible.

"She was somewhat pleasant to me and Rias today and at least it showed that by telling us she approved, she was in a way looking out for your future."

"She was, that is true. Though the grandchildren but was a bit much," he said with a tinge of red appearing on his face while Akeno softly giggled and pecked his cheek before she gazed at him softly again.

"One day even if she does cut you from her life which I doubt she ever will, but if she does it won't matter," she said as she took his hand and put it on her chest right were her heart was.

"You have me now and you have Rias, Raynare, Calypso, Koneko, Kiba, Issei, Xenovia, Sona. We are your family now," she said as Naruto went a little wide eyed.

"_My family now,"_ he thought as he thought it over and it did make his heart feel warm inside. He then looked at Akeno and right now she was probably the most beautiful girl in the entire world.

His hand reached up and swept aside a piece of her that was stuck to her cheek which got a smile from her in response. She gave him a cute and innocent look which made him blurt out his next words without even thinking them through.

"I love you," he said as he realized what he said and he saw Akeno go stiff in his lap and look at him with wide eyes. She obviously had not been expecting him to say that too her.

"What did you say?" she whispered.

"I love you," he said again as he know realized that what was saying was In fact the truth since it was coming from his heart. He had known this girl for only a couple of months, been dating her for about one of those months yet they had already been through so much together already.

Yet he knew that despite the short amount of they had actually known one another, he could honestly say that he did love her.

Before he could even speak Akeno had slammed her lips to his and met him with a heated kiss as she now straddled him and ran her hair through his hair. The kiss was very heated as their tongues dominated one another.

Naruto picked her up with her stuck wrapped round his waist and leaned against the wall as they kissed, the water only made it all the more romantic.

"I love you too. I love you too," Akeno muttered in between kisses as Naruto now felt a swell of relief and warmth swirl around his body.

After five minutes they eventually stopped but Naruto kept Akeno right where she was as he placed his hand on her breast and rubbed the spot where his mark was.

"Soon, very soon I will be making this permanent," he said making her beam at him as he slowly let her back on her feet but not taking his arm from around her waist.

"Thank you," he said as she gently shook her head.

"We just need you out of that little funk," she said as they kissed again before the two began washing one another.

Ten minutes later they walked out and saw Rias and Raynare sitting on the bed. They looked at Naruto who smiled at them and motioned for them to come over. Both quickly did and the foursome wrapped one another in a hug as Naruto kissed the tops of their heads all the while keeping his hand interlocked with Akeno's.

* * *

**Next Day**

"So you have another peerage member we have never met before?" Naruto asked as he and Raynare joined Rias and her peerage as they walked down to the basement of the Occult Research Building.

"That's right. I changed him four year ago but unfortunately he had a sacred gear that is quiet volatile and he could not control it. Because of that it was decided to seal him away until the devil council believed it was time to release him."

"But why is he down in the basement?" Asia asked as she stayed close to Issei. "It's awfully dark."

"He prefers it. You will see why in a moment. Since he has duties I have had him complete contracts over the internet. Instant email has been a great help since he can't leave the room."

As they continued to make their way down the stairs they finally stopped at the last door. "The seal was removed the other day. It was one of the things my brother wanted to tell me and I know we will be probably be needing his powers for eventual rating games. We just have to train him up a bit."

As she said that she pushed the door open and switched on the lights. "NOOOOOO," a high pitched squealed suddenly called out as everyone turned to look over to where the voice came from. Standing just over in the corner was a small figure who had a blanket wrapped around their body and was shielding their entire body. They could all just about make a one of their eyes looking over at them.

Walking over Rias and Akeno approached the figure while the others all hung back. "Ara ara, the seal got removed, you know? You are able to go out now. Now, let's all go out together?"Akeno said in a gentle voice.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!This place is gooooooooooood! I don't want to go outside! I don't want to meet peopleeeeeee!"

They could all see Rias sighing as she took the blanket in her hands and quickly took it off while Akeno placed her hands gently on the figures shoulders.

Everyone looked at the strange looking bishop. At first they thought it was a she but when they got a better look they could see it was a young male roughly the same age as Koneko. He had platinum blonde hair and pinkish-violet eyes. His hair is styled in short bob cut with several small fringes over his forehead.

But the most peculiar thing was that he was wearing the Kuoh Academy female uniform.

"Urm boy or girl?" Issei asked which made Koneko elbow him in the side.

"Boy. He has a hobby of dressing in female clothes." Akeno said as Rias tried to calm him down.

"Whoooo are these people?" he asked in a stuttered tone as he hid behind Rias. Naruto could see he was a little uncomfortable being around so many people and guessed the young bishop had a tough time making friend due to hisâ€¦unique hobbies.

"These are new servants who came while you were here. The pawn, Hyoudou Issei; The knight, Xenovia; and like you, the Bishop, Asia."

"And that is Raynare, an ally Fallen Angel and Naruto Uzumaki, mine and Akeno's boyfriend."

"And mine," Raynare piped up as she glared at the two girls who in return just waved it off.

"Everyone this is Gasper Vladi." Everyone said hello to the young boy as he gave them a small boy as a greeting.

"Please, can we go out? Okay? It's alright for you not to be sealed anymore, you know?"

"Noooooooo! For me the outside world is impossibleeeeeeee! I am scared! I am scared of the outside! In any case, even if I go outside it would only cause trouble for otherssssss!"

Naruto and the others had to whistle. He really did not like the outside. Issei though being the fool he was marched up to young Gasper and shook his shoulders.

When he did though the only let out a squeak and suddenly Naruto noticed everything suddenly go white. He stepped forward but noticed that everyone else had completely stopped moving. Rias, Akeno, Issei, everyone was frozen except for him and Gasper for some off reason who got out of Issei's grasp.

"Hey Gasper what happened?" Naruto asked as he took a few steps forward. He saw Gasper look at him in surprise before he looked fearful.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too," he cried out as he put his hands in front of his face.

"You did this?" he asked as he looked around and even noticed that the clock on the wall had suddenly stopped. "You can stop time?" That was a very powerful and rare ability. He was pretty sure he had never met anyone who had that kind of ability. Not even his mother could control time itself.

Gasper steadily nodded his head and in return he got a small smile from Naruto who patted his head.

"That really amazing Gasper. I can see why Rias wanted you to join her peerage. It's a sacred gear isn't it?" he deduced since he knew Rias had an interest in anyone with a sacred gear.

"Y-YYeah but I can't cccccontrol it."

"Ahh I see. Is that why you were sealed in here? It became a little too unstable?" he asked as Gasper nodded his head.

"W-Why aren't you affected by it?" Gasper asked since no one had been able to move around when his sacred gear activated.

"That might be because of my status. I'm technically a young Dragon God in the shape of a human. It probably my blood that helps negate these effects." He saw the fearful loo appear on Gasper face but quickly reassured him. "Don't worry, I am a good Dragon if that helps. Plus Rias-chan and Akeno-chan would not bring me here or be with me if I was going to hurt someone they care about."

Gasper gulped but nodded. Around them the white began to fade and after a few seconds everyone began moving again.

They all looked towards Issei but saw Gasper was not there anymore. They quickly found Naruto patting Gasper on the head while the timid little boy stood there with his hands together on his chest.

"What just happened?" Issei asked confused with Asia, Raynare and Xenovia had the same look. Kiba, Akeno and Koneko looked at Gasper a little sadly. Meanwhile Rias walked over and wrapped Gasper in a hug from behind while Naruto kept his hand placed on top of Gaspers head. The blonde haired boy felt a little better and warmer with the two beside him.

"He possesses a sacred gear that activateswhen he's excited or scared The time of everything in his field of vision can be stopped for a fixed interval of time," Rias explained with the others now looking at Gasper in surprise. "It s called Forbidden Balor View."

"He's my bishop. For the time being, he's Kuoh Academy's 1st year. Also, before being reincarnated he was half human, half vampire."

"Vampire! Vampires are real too?" Issei asked a little panicked while many of them rolled their eyes.

"Is that why you prefer the dark?" Asia asked with Rias nodding for Gasper.

"He possess the blood of a special vampire known as Day walker which can move in the day, so there's no problem. However, he may dislike it."

"I hate daylighttt! It's better if the sun disappeareeeeeed!"

"Good for nothing vampire," Koneko muttered making Gasper call her a big meanie.

"Also I had to use a mutation peace on Gasper to make him into my servant. It's different from the usual evil piece, bodies that clearly require more than one piece to be reincarnated can be reincarnated in one piece, and it's a piece that can make such a phenomenon occur."

"Usually, for high-class devils, 1 in 10 devils possess a single piece. It's an irregularity born when the evil piece system was created, it's kind of like a bug but it seems like it was kept for fun. Gasper-kun is the one who used that piece."

"Your quite the little servant huh Gasper-chan," Naruto said smiling down at Gasper making the young Dhampire feel a little easier and even have a small trace of a smile on his face. Rias and Akeno saw it since they were the closest and their faces became softer and their smiles widened.

"Since he is part of my peerage, Issei, Xenovia and Kiba will help Gasper get use to being back in the outside world. Also you could help train him as well since now that he is older we can start helping him to learn to control his sacred gear."

The three nodded while Xenovia spoke up. . If you like, shall I prepare a cross and holy water, and also attack you with garlic?"

"Eeeeeeeeek! N-N-N-No way, I don't want to fight against the user of the holy sword Durrandaaaaal! I-I'll be destroyeeeeed!"

As quick as lightning Gasper pulled out a cardboard box from under the bed and ran out of the room with it on top of his head. Behind him Xenovia watched him go before she summoned the Durrandal. She then shot off from her spot and chased after Gasper while everyone sweat dropped at the blue haired girls behaviour.

"She is certainly spirited," Naruto said since he did not know much about the blue haired girl yet. But she was definantly lively from what he could see.

As the two sped out of the room, they all followed after them and saw the chase had gone to the outside. Gasper was up a tree while Xenovia was making her way up to him. From the side they saw Saji from Sona's peerage had appeared and was watching the scene in confusion since it was no doubt an odd thing to witness.

"This is troublesome. Come on Ray-chan we have some homework to get done." Naruto said as he walked away with Raynare latching onto his arm. "Wanna come Koneko-chan? I hear nee-chan is making cookies."

She stood there for a moment before she mumbled something about baka blondes which just made him grin as she followed them.

As he, Raynare and Koneko left for home Rias, Akeno and Kiba left to do other duties. If they had stayed they would have seen that Issei, Asia, Xenovia, Gasper and Saji were visited by a certain twelve winged figure.

* * *

**Chapter 16 Completed**

**The whole shower scene was to bring Akeno and Naruto closer to one another. Since Akeno was his first girlfriend the first lemon will be with her. That will be in a couple of chapters time. **

**Also the whole part with Ophis. For those that have read the light novels then you know of Ophis's role until volume 11 I believe Until then I wanted to put a wedge and a strain in Naruto and Ophis's relationship since they will be fighting on opposite sides.**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Meeting Of The Three Factions**

The moment Naruto, Koneko and Raynare arrived back at the house they knew something was up since Calypso was standing in the hallway giving them an uneasy look.

"Nee-chan?" Naruto asked seeing her look of discomfort and watched as she pointed to the living room.

"We have a guest so to speak. She was quite insistent," she said as Naruto walked past her with Raynare standing close to Calypso and Koneko followed after Naruto. The moment either of them entered the living room they felt a strong wave of holy energy hit them that made Koneko recoil and take a few steps back.

Naruto though narrowed his eyes and looked at the figure who was sitting on the couch drinking a glass of water.

The woman was extremely beautiful who had long golden blonde hair that ended in princess like curls at the end and had a figure that would make many women envious of her. Her skin was very lightly tanned and had forest green eyes. She was wearing long white pants with golden open toe heels and with a light green top and white blouse. The most noticeable feature however was the five sets of white wings that were spread out on her back.

Looking at her in did not take a genius to figure out who it was though he did have to fight down a blush.

Her line of sight gazed up and looked towards him when he entered the room. She then watched as Naruto walked towards her and then took a seat on the couch opposite her. Their eyes then met as Naruto released his Dragon Wings behind him.

Raynare and Koneko gulped while Calypso stepped forward. "Can I bring any snacks in or some more drinks?" She asked as their heads slowly moved towards her.

"A glass of water would be nice nee-chan, maybe some cookies as well if you don't mind," Naruto asked as Calypso nodded before turning to the blonde haired woman.

"No thank you," she said in a soft and melodic voice. Calypso left the room and huddled Koneko and Raynare out the room with her.

Then silence was all that could b heard in the room as Naruto and the blonde woman continued to stare at one another as if trying to figure the other out and look for any possible weaknesses. If anyone else was in the room with them then they would have felt the tension.

Moments later Calypso returned and gave Naruto a drink of water and a plate of cookies in the middle of the table before she quickly ushered out. When she did though Calypso, Raynare and Koneko all leant on the door to try and hear what was saying.

"You have caused a stir in this world," the woman said as she took a sip of her water and crossed her legs. "My kind and I were surprised to hear the Dragon of infinity birthed a child."

"So I have been told my multiple sources," Naruto spoke in a quite tone. "I must admit this is the first time I have seen or met an angel that has not fallen from heaven."

"Is there a reason one of the Seraphs of Heaven has entered my home uninvited. Since I don't know about you but its is a bit of an invasion of privacy. I hope you said nothing to my dear sister to upset her," he asked a little threateningly.

While most would have been terrified the angel to her credit remained the same proving it took more than a look and some words to get a reaction from her.

"I am an angel of the lord and I am bound by honor and a code of not hurting innocents. While she may not be human she has done nothing to anger the realm of heaven."

"So have I earned the anger of Heaven?" He asked since he was well aware that the God of Christianity did not have great opinion on his kind. "I must have done something to bring the Seraph Gabriel to my home."

"That had yet to be seen," she spoke. "You have done nothing so far but you are still an enigma to us. My brother finds you highly interesting which I can understand." Then to Naruto's surprise she leaned forward and placed a hand on his cheek.

'_Soft'_ was the first thing he thought. Her hands were even softer then Rias and Akeno's and her hands had this warm touch to them that made his cheek tingle.

"A young Dragon god who can use the holy light just like an angel can. You intrigue us as well as myself. Here I thought most Dragons were brutes just like those brutish heavenly Dragons. Yet here you are looking like a regular human being and acting so calm and polite."

"You interest me son of Ophis greatly."

Now Naruto did blush and stutter a little. He was glad he did not have a drink at that moment because he probably would have spat it out. He was not expecting to get all hot and bothered by the most beautiful woman in heaven appearing.

She then retracted her hand and leaned back against the couch. Naruto quickly shook himself out of it and managed to regain himself.

"Well I guess that is all I can expect. While I know heaven has never fully trusted Dragons I would like to be on good terms with the angels. I don't see why I cannot be a friend of the angels as well as the Devils and potentially the Fallen Angels."

Gabriel gently nodded her head as she flicked a strand of blonde hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Your relationship with each of the Main three factions is why I am here other then my own curiosity," she said as a serious look now appeared on her face while Naruto now leaned in to pay close attention to what she was about to say.

"One week from today, the Angels, Fallen Angles and Devils will be sending representatives of each faction to meet and to discuss the potential idea and terms of a truce and alliance with one another."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise at what she had just said to him. What she was talking about what trying to cement the current balance they had and to help one another. That was in fact one of the goals he had set out for himself since he represented Balance in the world.

"In other words you want to try and create some kind of peace between the three factions?" He asked as Gabriel nodded her head.

"We want to ensure that another war does not break out since the last one cost all three sides greatly with the devils losing its four Satans, Heaven losing God and the Fallen Angels losing almost two thirds of its population. Another war could mean the end for all of us."

"Also we want to be able to counter any potential threat that could pose a threat to the world which can be neutralized with the aid of one another."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at that last comment. "Another potential threat? What threat would that be?" he asked hotly thinking they were referring to him.

Gabriel noticed the sudden anger and quickly spoke up. "Not you if that is what you are thinking. But a threat that could prove to be fatal has been making itself known as of late."

"We don't know the full details but from what Azazel can tell us a group has been forming in past few years and their intentions have not been very favorable towards any of us, especially the Devils and Fallen Angels."

Naruto didn't hear the rest after she said a specific group had been forming and his mind could not help but drift to his mother.

'_Please whoever is listening to not let it be what I think it is. Please tell me she is not that naÃ¯ve'_ he thought since his mothers enigmatic behavior lately and this group Gabriel told him about that was going to be causing problems. He could easily begin to put the dots together.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Gabriel who waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention. "Ah sorry about that, I drifted off for a moment he said as Gabriel nodded. "Is there anything else that you can tell me about this group?"

Gabriel shook her head.

"That is as much as I know at the moment. We will hear more from Azazel at the meeting," she declared as she took another sip of her water and took one of the cookies Calypso put out. She then stood up and stretched her wings out as she did.

"Will be meeting at Kuoh Academy. You are invited since you will represent the Dragon community and Michael and Sirzechs have requested you be there."

Naruto nodded as Gabriel took a bite out of the cookie and looked at with stars in her eyes.

"This is very good. May I take some more," she said pointing to the cookies with a child like expression on her face. He sweat dropped a little at the sudden change in attitude.

"Sure, help yourself," he said getting a smile from the Angel who quickly scooped up the cookies and put them in her pockets.

The sound of her heels clicked against the floor as Naruto walked her to the front door. As they exited the house Naruto looked over to face Gabriel but froze up again when she stroked his cheek again with her soft hands.

"For a dragon I did not think one could feel so warm and pure. I can sense good and evil presences like the back of my hand and yet yours feel so overwhelmingly positive that I am surprised female angels have not been drawn to this place."

Naruto gulped as Raynare, Calypso and Koneko watched from the gap in the door with Calypso and Koneko keeping a hand on Raynare's shoulders. They were glad Rias or Akeno were not there since they could not pin down all three of them.

"I will have a fun time figuring you out Naruto Uzumaki, son of Ophis. If you prove yourself loyal and trustworthy to heaven then I would enjoy seeing you in Heaven for visit," she said before she removed her hand.

She said it so innocently that Naruto doubted she knew the hidden things that she could have been implying too.

"I will see you in one week," she said as she stretched her wings and took off into the sky. Naruto gazed up and watched as her body shined in a gold light before she suddenly disappeared without a trace, seemingly returning back to heaven.

Turning back around he returned to the house to find Raynare and Calypso looking t him.

"What did she want?" Calypso asked since they could barely hear anything through the door since they spoke in quite voices.

He sighed. "I will explain later. No doubt Rias-chan and Akeno-chan have already been made aware of the situation."

They both nodded in acceptance before they all heard someone coughing to get their attention. They looked over to see Koneko standing in front of the coffee table. She had an annoyed look on her face and she pointed down to the empty tray of cookies.

She puffed out her cheeks. "She ate them all."

Naruto had to snort and let out a small laugh as did Calypso and Raynare while it only made Koneko look more annoyed.

"I'll go make you some more Koneko-chan," Calypso said in between giggles as she returned to the kitchen.

Raynare still a lilted miffed that Gabriel was seemingly putting the moves on Naruto took him up stairs by the hand so they could have a steamy make out session. Since Rias and Akeno shared a room with him she did not get the same amount of time with him as they did so she was going to take any chance she could get.

Koneko meanwhile just stayed there on the spot still with her pout on her face.

"I came here for cookies and I will get cookiesâ€¦nyaah."

* * *

**Next Day**

Naruto stood in the middle of the training field that was set up just behind his home with Rias, Akeno and Raynare standing alongside one another in front of him.

The three girls were all wearing their training gear and had a serious look on their faces. Since Naruto was training Raynare and Rias asked for his help he just decided to bring the three girls in together and do a joined training session.

Elsewhere he knew Kiba, Koneko, Xenovia and Issei were doing training of their own with Gasper while Calypso had agreed to help Asia with her Twilight Healing and help show her how to sue modern medicine as well like herbs and other natural medicines.

"As I told Raynare when I stared trying her I won't be kind to you during these session. I will push you until you can't walk anymore and then some more. If you don't give your best during each session then you can walk away now."

"We're not giving up Naruto-kun," Rias said with a determined look on her face. "We want to get stronger and stand beside you. We will endure whatever training you can give us."

Beside her Akeno nodded. "We don't mind you being rough with us," she said with a wink making a tinge of pink appear on his face before she quickly got rid of it by thinking other non sexual thoughts.

Seeing their determined expression and seeing Raynare nod her head, he nodded his head back and cracked his shoulders.

"Alright, in that case let's see what you three are made off when you are fighting together. I want to get a good grasp on just how strong you two are," he said looking to Rias and Akeno.

As he saw their determined look a quick motion of pictures hit him that took over his vision.

_It was Naruto standing in a field with a black haired boy and a pink haired girl who were facing a grey haired man with elevated hair. There were three stumps on the other side of them and a small lake on the other_

"_Come at me with the intent to kill otherwise you won't even scratch me," he said before he watched himself charge in and get completely outclassed. The other boy and girl too got outclassed and it ended with the orange clad Naruto tied to a post as the grey hair man scolded them._

_He watched as he gave them another try and this time passed them when they saw through the trick this time since the aim was team work. The man then eye smiled at them and gave them a thumbs up making all three either smile or grin._

The vision ended and he saw Rias, Akeno and Raynare looking at him in confusion. "What was that? It was just like in Hephaestus's workshop."

"You okay Naruto-kun?" Rias asked as Naruto blinked rapidly before returning to normal.

"I'm fine. I Just got distracted for a moment," he said before getting back in his stance. He watched them get their focus back and ready themselves as well. Raynare's wings shot out as a light spear appeared in her right hand. Akeno had lightning in her hand with sparked all around her while Rias had a red aura wrap around her body.

"Come at me with the intent to kill otherwise you won't even scratch me," he said copying the quote the man said in the strange vision.

He watched as the three girls nodded to him before he watched Raynare take to the sky as the trio charged at him. Thankfully Raynare knew better and hung back since she knew how he fought but Rias and Akeno didn't.

He grinned. "Let the torture begin he thought having no intention of going easy on them."

* * *

**Six Days Later**

Naruto walked alongside Raynare and Calypso as they made their way towards the school where the meeting of the three factions was going to be held. All week he felt nervous. Not because of the people who were their but because of one of the topics that it was about.

It made him have a sense of dread whenever he thought of it.

Raynare held his hand as they walked and were in their Kuoh uniform since apparently they had to represent the school during the meeting as well which made no sense to either of them. Rias and her peerage left a little earlier then they did so they knew they were probably all ready there.

Nearing the school all three of them could feel multiple powerful signatures emanating from one of the class rooms. Each powerful signature easily on par with an Ultimate Class warrior which made Raynare gulp.

Walking inside the school building the trio followed the energy signatures and eventually wound up at one of the new staff meeting rooms that was at the end of the main building.

"You both ready?" he asked as both Calypso and Raynare nodded their heads.

"Right here we go," he said taking a deep breath before he grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. Right away he could tell they must have been the last ones there.

In the center of the room was a large royal round table like something you would of seen from old mythical movies and story books. Around the side were the three factions while a fourth that he guessed was his was unoccupied.

Over by the side of the room was Rias's peerage except for Gasper since there was always the chance his sacred gear may act up. It was safer for everyone that he missed the meeting.

On the devil side was Rias who gave him a small wave who was sitting next to Sirzechs who gave him a smiley nod and Serafall who was waving both her hands in the air with a lot of enthusiasm. Then behind them was Grayfia who stood by a silver trolley with cups on it who gave him a small nod which he returned.

He then scanned the other members in the room.

On the angel side was Gabriel with similar clothes tat she wore when she visited him. She too gave him a nod which he returned before he looked at the man sitting next to her. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was since they looked very similar.

He was a man in his early twenties with golden hair that went just past his shoulders with blue eyes. He wore white bottoms and shoes with a red top and large coat that hung from his shoulders. On his back though were six sets of golden wings.

He was Michael, Leader of Heaven, one of the Seraph and the Archangel of Heaven.

His gaze then shifted over to the Fallen Angel side and recognized the two despite one previously being in shadows and the other he heard about from Issei.

The older looking man looked to be in his mid twenties with black hair but the front of it was bleached blonde and had a beard around his chin. His clothing consisted of black bottoms, shoes and shirt but with a purple coat that went down to his ankles with black straps on them. On his back were six sets of black wings all as black as the night sky.

He was Azazel, Governor of the Fallen Angel and Leader of the Grigori.

Finally he looked at the last person who was a youth about his age with dark silver hair and light blue eyes. He wore a green shirt with purple bottoms and black shoes with a chain connected to the left side of his pants.

Vali, the Hakuryuukou and wielder of Divine Divider, container of the White Dragon Emperor Albion.

"Our last guest has arrived, welcome," Azazel said as he motioned for the chair in the empty space.

"Thank you for allowing me to join this meeting," Naruto said politely giving them all a polite and respectful bow which made the leader all nod to him in thank. As he sat down Raynare to the seat on his left while Calypso the right.

"It's nice to see you again Sirzechs-sama, Serafall-sama, Lady Gabriel-sama," he said getting a nod from Gabriel along with a little smile.

"Mooou you suppose to call me Onii-chan," Sirzechs whined.

"HI NARU-TANNNN," Serafall called out and would not stop until Naruto gave her a small wave.

"And it's nice to meet you Michael-sama, Azazel-sama," he said with Michael giving him a gentle smile and nodding in acceptance while Azazel gave him a big grin and a thumbs up. At least there was one normal person in the room.

Grayfia came around asking if any of them wanted something to drink. While Naruto and Raynare declined, Calypso asked for a drink of water.

"Hello Raynare long time no see. I see you got your second set of wings. Congratulations. I hope you are happy with your new accommodations." the leader of the Fallen Angel asked.

Underneath the table Raynare gripped Naruto's hand for support which he happily gave.

"Thank you Azazel-sama, I have been very well and very happy thank you."

"Though I must ask was killing Kokabiel really necessary?" Azazel asked as he placed his head on his hands and looked at her with a grin.

She gulped but answered. "Yes I do. He was a swine who wanted to do nothing but hurt people and caused another war to break out. I think I speak for everyone here when I say none of us want that." Everyone in the room muttered an agreement.

"Yes about that attack. I would like to hear what happened. Rias and Sona could you both explain to everyone hear what happened that evening. I would like to get to the bottom of it," Sirzechs said as Rias stood up while Sona walked over and stood next to her.

For the next ten minutes they explained what happened during those two days and how Kokabiel was responsible for taking the Excalibur fragments and how his goal was to set off another war by having each side blame each other.

Kiba and Akeno were each called up and were asked for their own personal account of the experience and gave similar answered to the group around the table.

As they finished Azazel sighed and ran a hand through his hair and looked towards the Gremory group. "Regarding the incident a few days back, Kokabiel, a leader of our Central Organisation, Grigori, kept quiet to the other leaders, as well as to me, the Governor, and acted independently. His disposal was suppose to be by Vali. After that, in the organisation's court martial his punishment was enforced. His punishment was to be sealed into Cochytes but was instead met by death by Raynare.

A decision that we agree was for the best in the end Serafall stated acting more serious then she normally was. As she spoke Azazel turned to look at the devil side.

"On behalf of the Fallen Angels I would like to give you my apologies that these events ever occurred. Kokabiel had become more and more of a trouble lately and I should have seen that he would pull a stunt like this."

He offered the apology to Rias and Sirzechs who both nodded to him in acceptance since they knew Azazel had no part in Kokabiel's plans.

"Since everyone in this room knows of the non existence of god we can talk without hindrance," Sirzechs said as everyone in the room nodded.

"Since we have nothing to fuss over a treaty can potentially be created. A treaty which I think everyone in this room can agree that has been a long time coming and can hopefully prevent a war from breaking out between the three factions again.

"Azazel, I want to ask one thing but, why have you been gathering owners of Sacred Gears for the past decades? At first I thought you were gathering humans, and attempting to augment your battle potential. I even anticipated you to wage war against heaven or us but no matter how much time passed, you didn't wage a war against us. When I heard you got hold of the Vanishing Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness."

Sirzechs spoke as Michael agreed with the statement. In response Azazel gave a bitterer smile.

"It's for the sake of Sacred Gear research. If that's the case, should I send a part of the research materials to you as well? Even if I did research, I wouldn't wage a war against you or anything. I don't have any interest in war at this late of an hour. I am perfectly satisfied with the world right now."

"I have strongly ordered my subordinates, 'Don't interfere with the human world's politics', you know? I have no intention of intervening in religion either, nor to influence the business of the devils."

Michael, Gabriel, Sirzechs and Serafall all nodded and their answered coincided with Azazel.

"Then let's make peace. Originally wasn't that the intention as well? Angels and Devils as well?"

"Yes, I also planned to propose peace to the Devil side and Grigori. Even if we continue the relationship of the 3 factions like before, then it will become damaging to the world right now," Michael spoke.

"We members of the Seraph have the same opinion that the most important thing is to watch over the children of God from now on as well, and to guide them."

"We are the same. Even if the Satans are not here, in order to continue the species, Devils too have moved forward as well. Even we wouldn't want war. If we do another war, the devils will be destroyed."

After the talk about peace they spoke to Issei for five minutes as Issei asked Michael about why he exiled Asia in the first place. It took the Seraph by surprise but he answered honestly.

The answer he gave was that belief in the religion weakened and they had no choice but to kick out those that might seem like a threat to the system. He told them he did not want to but he had to choose and protect the majority then a single person.

Naruto sat their quietly as he listened and mentally applauded Issei for being so bold and even asked that Asia and Xenovia be able to pray without feeling the repercussions. Michael stated he would see what he could so since it was a question he never got before.

"And what is it everyone else wants?" Azazel asked as he looked around the room. "What about you Vali? What do you want from the world?"

"If I can fight strong guys, then it's fine." Was his only answer as his eyes went to Sirzechs, to Issei and then settled on Naruto who just gazed at Vali with a raised eyebrow.

"Sekiryuutei, what about you?"

Issei gulped before answering."To be honest, I don't understand it well. Somehow due to all the fastidious stuff my head is in chaos. In addition to that, I am desperate about looking after my junior devil, so even if I am told what I think about the world, how should I say it, I don't have feelings gushing forth."

Naruto nodded towards Issei as did many others since his answer was genuine and honest. Though Issei quickly ruined the image by letting his hormones get the better of him.

"I would like to have the peace! Yes! It's peace, alright! Peace is the best! I want to do ecchi things with Asia!"

And just like that members of the peerage ground while other laughed. Naruto shook his head while Calypso laughed into her hand. Sirzechs and the others leaders just looked amused.

While Azazel laughed he turned his attention to Naruto. "And what off you son of Ophis. What do you want from the world."

Everyone's attention turned towards Naruto who looked to be in deep thinking. The leader all looked interested in his answer.

"What do I want? Well there are a number things that I want. I want my bedroom to go back to normal and for two certain girls to stop trying to ruin my man cave with their girly fluffiness," he said playfully glaring at Rias and Akeno who stuck out their tongues at him making many laugh at the declaration while others look amused.

"But I don't know to be honest. When I first came to the Human World I didn't think much of it. Having been born in the Dimensional gap and then living in a small part of the Underworld I only knew few people and the land around me. Everything else was just from books or what I saw on tv."

"But coming here I can say that I kinda like earth as it is and war would only make those innocent suffer from our actions. While I can't say I have ever been to Heaven or most of the Underworld I'm sure the feeling is the same," he said as they all nodded.

"What I want is to just be able to wake up every morning and not have to worry about who might attack me or my family. To not have to look over my shoulder every now and again to make sure no one hostile is following me. To be able to have a family knowing that the world they live in is at peace."

"That's what I want. Something I am sure many of you can all agree with."

At his answer everyone nodded their heads while some of the girl and even Issei and Kiba wiped a tear from their eye since what he described did sound beautiful. Grayfia looked over at Naruto with a proud smile on her face thinking Rias had chosen well.

"I'm the Dragon God of Balance, therefore it s my duty to make sure that balance is kept. An alliance and peace between the three factions can bring just that. Peace. I might be young so I will without a doubt need help."

The leader of the three factions all smiled in satisfaction. "Then we will do just that Naruto-san." Michael answered. "While my kind may not have a great relationship with Dragon in the past, perhaps now we can begin to mend those bridges."

"You're a smart one, that's good. Hate to see if you were all muscle and no brains."

"YEAH NARU-TANN IS THE BESSTTTT," Serafall spoke up waving her toy staff around.

"I see was correct in my assumption," Gabriel said giving him a warm smile.

"I see my sister has chosen well. You are defiantly the better choice then Raiser Phenex," Sirzechs answered as Grayfia nodded, then opinions on Naruto going up a great deal.

Rias meanwhile got up and took a seat on his lap and gave him a gentle kiss as the two sat on their comfortably while everyone else smiled. If a Dragon God and a Devil heiress can find love with one another then they knew a chance at peace was strong.

"Naruto-san may I ask a question?" Grayfia asked from her spot as everyone turned to look at her as she walked to stand beside Sirzechs. Naruto gave her a nod showing it was okay.

"We know Ophis is your mother but may I ask who your father is?"

When she asked everyone looked to Naruto and saw him gulp and go a little pale, which now intrigued them.

"_Oh crap,"_ Naruto thought as he saw Rias, Akeno and Raynare all looked at him curiously.

"She has a good point. You never told us who your father is? Why not," Rias asked.

Naruto was really put on the spot as he swept away a small bead of sweat from his forehead. Only Calypso was the one who knew and she was looking at him with a look of sympathy.

She patted his hands. "Perhaps you should tell them. It best to just get it over with."

He gave her a pleading look but the look she gave him just told him to suck it up and be a man. Before long he sighed.

"Fine but can I ask that when I tell you, it does not leave this room. I really do not want the world to know this. There is a reason I have not even told Rias, Akeno or Ray-chan this yet."

Looking around the room he saw everyone give a subtle nod while Vali leaned in looking extra curious.

"In biological terms I don't actually have a father," he said with everyone looking t him in confusion.

"But how does that work? You kinda needâ€¦.you know two people to make a baby," Xenovia said as she made a hand movements detailing her question.

"True but my mother is known to be able to change gender. Because of that she has the ability of parthenogenesis. The ability to conceive a child without the aid of the opposite sex," he explained for the less then intellectual people.

Most looked surprised but the leader all nodded since for someone like Ophis it did sound possible.

"But what did you mean by biological terms?" Grayfia asked since it still left it unanswered.

Naruto tried to find his voice but when he was about to speak he suddenly sensed a power distortion and felt Gasper time abilities suddenly kick into life and watched as the room suddenly changed.

Akeno, Koneko, Asia and Sona along with members of Sona peerage and Raynare suddenly froze up and were not moving. The clock on the wall had also stopped.

Other than that though he noticed all the leaders, Grayfia, Vali, Kiba, Rias, Issei, Calypso and Xenovia were still up and moving. He watched as Michael got up and went to stare outside the window and saw all the leader have a serious look on his face.

"What's happening?" Xenovia asked as she stood up from her spot.

"Did Gaspers powers suddenly kick in?" Kiba asked.

"It seems terrorists are beginning to attack us," Michael stated as everyone looked out the windows to see flashes appearing around the building and silhouettes.

"This school is enveloped in a barrier. But, despite this, they appeared within the barrier. There must be a transfer-use magic circle or a person connecting with a gate to the inside of the premises." Azazel said. "It seems we have a traitor amongst us."

Everyone turned around and looked at everyone in the room. Though most looked uneasy Naruto could not help but stare at Vali. The look on his face just looked fake.

Someone must have gotten a hold of Gasper then if his power suddenly activated. He can't control his sacred gear and they must know that, whoever they are Rias said as she clenched her fists.

"We have to take back Gasper from the old school building which has become the terrorists' base. Its where he is held up and will be the only place they could get to him."

As the leader we will hold the barrier up.

"I will go with Issei, Xenovia and Kiba to get Gasper. Whoever we are against is probably using magicians to guard Gasper Rias said looking fierce that someone dared to harm one of her peerage members.

"If we hold up in here long enough then whoever is behind this will get frustrated and come to us," Sirzechs stated.

As everyone nodded they stopped when a strong killing intent suddenly hit them room making Kiba, Xenovia, Issei and Rias sweat a little while the others looked in the direction it was coming from. With Naruto being the closest he stepped forward and looked through the window.

When he did he saw a boy the same age as he was standing on one of the roofs and watched as managed to phase through the barrier surprising some. He had rustic red hair and semi pale skin and was wearing a simple dark red long sleeve shirt, pants and sandals. His eyes were pupiless teal and around him Naruto saw sand wrap around him.

He saw Naruto and pointed towards him and motioned for him to come forward.

"Who is that?" Rias asked since she and the others could sense he was very powerful. Stronger then what she was that was for sure.

"I don't know but I think he came here for me," Naruto said as stared at this new opponent before he opened the window.

"Wait your going to fight him?" Rias asked panicked but was quickly silenced by Naruto who gave her a quick kiss.

"You and the others must focus on Gasper," he said before looking at the leaders. "I will take care of this new guy."

They nodded and they watched him jump out of the building and head toward this new foe while Rias and her peerage took off to find and save Gasper.

"Sekiryuutai take this," Azazel said as he threw him a silver bracelet.

"Those are bracelets with the power to control a Sacred Gear to some degree. If you find the aforementioned half-vampire, put one on him. It'll help him control his power somewhat."

"But, there are two of themâ€¦?"

"The other one is for you. Put it on and you can temporarily go into Balance Breaker mode."

As he said that Issei looked at him in surprise while Grayfia prepared a magic seal to teleport them to the Occult Research building and to save Gasper.

When they disappeared another symbol appeared on the ground that made Azazel laugh and Sirzechs and Serafall to have a sour expression appear on their faces.

The symbol of Leviathan.

* * *

**With Naruto**

As this happened Naruto ran along the roofs of the school buildings and landed a few meters away from this new enemy. For reason unknown this young man in front him felt and looked so familiar but he just could not pin point it. Said man just looked at him with an emotionless expression.

"Who are you? Who are you here and why are you attacking this conference?" Naruto asked but the man said nothing and instead lifted his hand. As soon as he did sand pushed forward towards Naruto who jumped back a few more meters and landed on the building just behind them.

"Tell me who you are and why are you here?" Naruto asked again as the man just stared at him. After a few moment past he finally spoke up in a hollow voice.

"I am Gaara, Son of Shukaku and I am here to complete my master's wishes," he stated before a huge wave of sand raced towards Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 17 Completed**

**Just to clear something up Gabriel won't be paired with Naruto. I read that Gabriel can be a little naive and innocent so she did not pick up on the hidden meanings that Naruto picked out. She just kind of said what she thought for was right.**

**Paring final: Rias, Akeno, Raynare, Xenovia, Kuroka. No one else other then this. This is the final group.**

**Thanks for reading and please Review :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**The Dragon and the Tanuki**

Naruto was on guard the second he heard the name Shukaku was mentioned as his wing pulsed into life as they spread out as far as they could go. As the wave of sand rushed towards him he jumped high into the air in an effort to avoid the sand. However he was surprise to see the sand follow after him.

The Shukaku he knew was a powerful Ultimate Class Yokai that was said to originate from Saudi Arabia and was nestled within its sand. It rarely came to life but when it did it brought nothing but chaos and destruction to those that were nearby when it awakened. It was also one of the oldest Yokai in existence.

It was said to be a crazy and maniacal creature thats only concern was proving its existence and making blood pour across the sands. Few had seen it and few had survived it. All he knew was that the one thing that the Shukaku hated more then anything else in the world was Kitsune. Why no one ever knew but they just had a hatred that ran deep for that class of Yokai.

As it chased after him he soared through the air and flew between the buildings in order to love the sand. However the sand was smart and he could see that from where Gaara was standing he was controlling the sand with his eyes as they flickered all around.

As he flew he could sense Rias and the members of her peerage that were leave the building but sensed another appear inside.

Moments later one of the walls was demolished when Azazel flew out with his six wings flared out as a young woman one or two year older then he was chased after him.

She wore very elegant robes and had long dark brown hair, dark blue eyes and had devil wings on her back as she chased after Azazel. Whoever she was she had an angry look on her face.

He was broken out of his thoughts when the sand caught up with him. Instead of going faster he stopped and cocked his fist back.

"**HIKEN,"** he called out as a pillar of fire streamed out of his fist and hit the sand. As the fire engulfed the sand he watched as bit of class poured down to the ground.

As the fire disappeared most of the sand was now turned to glass from the intense heat of the flames.

"How do you like that Fucker?" He asked as watched as Gaara's eye sight kept its gaze on him but did not say a word.

Moments later sand formed around him again and pointed is hand towards Naruto.

**"Sand Shuriken."**

Naruto watched as the sand formed into shurikens and they were thrown towards Naruto who quickly and easily dodged. However when he saw the sand made shurikens hit the side of the building he noticed the damage they were doing to the building. Large chunks of the building walls were being blown away and he knew if this kept up then the building would be all but gone.

"I need to get him away from here. I can't fight him in such a closed off space," Naruto thought before he dropped to the ground and pushed himself with great speed towards Gaara.

When he aimed a punch though, his hand was caught by the sand. He saw Gaara had not even moved which led him to realize one thing.

'_The sand is protecting him. Almost like it has a life of its own.'_

Naruto then lifted himself up and went to deliver a swift kick to Gaara but again the sand stopped his leg.

Gaara sent multiple hands of sand that formed from the sand around him and went to grab Naruto.

In response however Naruto took a deep breath. **"Fire Roar."**

A large roar of flames shot out and like earlier the sand turned to glass and the attack was stopped. With great strength he pulled his leg out of the sand that had caught him.

"_This guy is nothing like Raiser and his peerage. This guy is the real deal and I need to be careful with him."_

He sent fire down to his hand and with a powerful burst of fire he made the sand explode of his hand. With the sand disorientated Naruto took a jump back before he then sped towards Gaara at even greater speed and smashed a knee into his face.

He watched as Gaara's head began to fall backwards until he grabbed Gaara's head, back flipped over him and then threw him as hard as he could away.

He then watched as Gaara soared through the air and went straight out of the barrier like he did moments ago and crashed through multiple trees before eventually landing a good four hundred meters away from the school.

Naruto flared his wings again and took off into the air and neared the barrier. He placed a hand on the barrier and pulsed his energy through it. As he did the spot he was touching began to create a hole that led to the outside.

Once it was big enough to fit a person through he went through it and then sealed up the barrier again before making his way towards the downed Gaara.

When he arrived he settled on a tree branch and looked at the crater where Gaara had landed. Looking down he saw Gaara slowly pick himself up as his hand rubbed his jaw from the earlier knee strike. However he noticed that round his body cracks had formed on his body that was breaking apart and turning into sand. Behind it revealed is normal semi pale skin.

'_Armour? His skin can act as armour to protect his body,'_ Naruto thought since in a way it was similar to his skin which was as strong as a lizard Dragons scales.

He saw Gaara lift his head up to meet him and saw a crazed smile on his face but still remained silent.

**"Sand Hail,"** Gaara said as sand shot upwards into the air and began shooting fist sized balls of condensed sand down towards Naruto.

Naruto quickly jumped off the branch which was quickly destroyed by multiple sand balls. Naruto jumped down and duck and rolled from multiple sand hails as he threw a hand up towards Gaara.

**"Fire Bullets,"** he said making gun motions with his hands and firing a stream of fire towards the crazed son of Shukaku.

As the bullets neared though the bullets of fire were deflected by sand and threw more sand shaped weapons towards him.

Instead of dodging this time Naruto destroyed the sand like weapons with punches and kicked with his hands forming scaled on them so he that he did not feel much pain from the hits. Then in a burst of speed Naruto appeared in front of Gaara and punched him square in the face making the red head be sent back a good ten meters as he rolled on the ground.

In response he threw his hand up and a large lion made of sand formed and pounced on Naruto. Naruto though threw himself back and drop kicked the lion which threw it high into the sky.

"Let's take this up a notch," Naruto said knowing he could not limit himself when in a fight against this guy. He didn't want to kill this guy because he might have information that could prove useful and therefore his full powers would be too risky to use.

"Plus we have no barrier to stop from destroying the town," he muttered as Gaara suddenly got up and threw his hands n the air. As he did sand appeared beneath him and began floating in the sky.

"Oh no you don't. Your coming with me but let's go somewhere more isolated," he said before he suddenly appeared in front of Gaara and rocketed away from the town and towards the mountainous areas.

Gaara struggled in his grasp but Naruto physical strength was greater than his own. After a good minute past Naruto threw Gaara towards a rock face but again sand managed to curios his fall and stop any injuries from forming.

He didn't get much time to pull himself together as Naruto grabbed his collar and threw him into the air.

**"Shadow Ball,"** he said as he fired a fist sized shadow ball towards him which rocketed towards Gaara.

However Gaara sued his sand to move himself out of the way and the shadow ball went past him and destroyed a good hundred meters of wooded area and boulders.

Naruto frowned but as he began to size Gaara up again he noticed his eyes were becoming more and more glazed over. With him now even talking he wondered if Gaara was even aware of what was happening.

Before he could answer though an inhuman scream tore through the forest as he looked towards Gaara who to his surprised had begun forming a ball of sand around him. The scream cleared any wildlife that was around for miles.

"Oh no,** Kagero,"** he called as a stream of fire raced towards Gaara but the sand easily deflected it and quickly got rid of the fire.

"What's he doing?" Naruto wondered as he saw the sand sphere begin to decreased in size and it almost looked like the sand was being sucked into his crazed opponent.

Naruto kept his breathing easy and punched the sphere as hard as he could with a flame covered fist and managed to break into the sphere. Though he quickly wished he didn't.

A moment later he jumped back ten meters when a long monstrous like hand shot out of it and Naruto could see from within the sphere a golden eye was looking towards him in a crazed manner.

_'This can't be good,' _he thought before seconds later he sphere burst alive and rocketed all over the field they were fighting in and destroyed even more of the area.

With the sphere gone he could now see what his opponent had turned into and what he saw was kinda ugly. His entire body minus his legs had turned into a miniature version of the great sand tanuki with these strange red vain like designs going all a large tail that now swung at the back.

Naruto prepared himself since he felt the jump in power Gaara had just gotten in this form of his.

Shuffling his head about Gaara let out a loud roar with his jaw snapped wide before he changed Naruto head on.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and let a loud rumble from his chest be heard as he stood his ground, refusing to let himself be moved by this sand tanuki. He threw his jacket off revealing his powerful arms and flexed them ready.

Barreling towards him letting out a loud war charge as he did, the transformed Gaara slammed into Naruto and only made Naruto skid back a meter before the two locked one another in a dead lock.

A growl ripe from Naruto's throat as the two thought for dominance and let his wings flare out again.

The ground beneath them cracked and the entire field shook as the two fought one another. With the dead lock Naruto's teeth got sharper and his hand up to his forearms scaled over. His eyes became more Dragon like and managed to push forward as he increased his physical strength.

With a great burst of strength he picked Gaara up above his head and threw him head first into a nearby boulder that destroyed said boulder.

Around Naruto he let fire burst to life giving him a very demonic look while Gaara wriggled on the ground for a few moments before quickly getting up as a trickle of blood poured through the sand and went down his sand encased body.

Behind Gaara his enormous tail slammed on the ground repeatedly making the ground shake every time it hit.

"You are going to have to do more than that to scare me beach boy," Naruto said angering the crazed Gaara even more before both charged and unleashed their next attacks onto one another.

**"QUICKYSAND WATERFALL FLOW."**

**"ENKAI (Flame Commandment)."**

Both attacks slammed into one another as everything in the area went up in destruction.

* * *

**At Kuoh**

"Buchou I'm sorry," Gasper cried as he hugged Rias around the waist as he continued to apologize again and again while Rias stoked his head delicately with a few scratch marks and scorches on her clothes and skin.

"Worry not my little servant. You are safe now and you did well fighting with Issei. What a strong little man you are becoming," she said and giggled at the blushed look that appeared on Gaspers face.

Around them were Issei with his boosted gear activated and Kiba and Xenovia on their left and right with their blades out as they made sure that none of the downed magicians were able to fight back against them. Both looked a little bruised and battered but otherwise they were fine.

Their battle had moved from the building to the outside after the number of magicians kept increasing and were forcing them outside. Though with an inspirational speech from Issei to Gasper the little Dhampire managed to help turn the tides of the battle and give the Gremory team the victory.

Issei appeared next to Gasper and patted his head while he rubbed his wrist where two little puncture marks were evident.

"How was drinking my blood?" he asked as Gasper began twiddling his fingers together.

"My power temporarily welled up from the bottom, butâ€¦I have returned to normal now. It felt pretty nice though," he said a little embarrassed but the others just chuckled while Rias patted his head.

"Well that good then but we should try and help you get strong without having to keep sucking on Issei blood all the time," Rias said gently before she clapped her hands together. "We should return to the meeting room and stay with the leaders."

Everyone nodded and all began to run back into the direction the main school building with Gasper deciding to stick to Issei's back as they ran.

As they neared however a figure fell right in front of them, making a small dust cloud to form from the strike. Coughing and waving their hands to get rid of the dust hey saw Azazel on the ground looking angry as he slowly stood up and looked to the sky.

"So you're betraying me under these circumstances, Vali."

Appearing in front of them was a grinning Vali who was standing next to the brown haired woman Azazel had been fighting earlier.

"The instant you decided on peace, arrangements were made to invoke the Sacred Gear of the kidnapped half-vampire and begin the terrorist attack. The Hakuryuukou ran wild along with me once we saw a good time. It'd be good if we could bury any one of the leaders of the three great powers. It was fine if the meeting was broken because of that," the brown haired woman spoke as a smug expression appeared on her face.

However Rias frowned and narrowed her eyes when she noticed her eyes looked all glazed over. She looked towards Azazel who nodded at her, seeing the same thing. It was almost like she was not really all there.

"Geez, I've also lost my edge. For one of my followers to do this," Azazel laughed at himself as he laughed the situation away."When? When did you decide to do this?"

"I got the offer while I was en-route returning Kokabiel to headquarters. Sorry, Azazel. This side seems to be interesting and the Khaos Brigade were very inviting."

"So I was right. The Khaos Brigade really are the ones behind this attack. Tch I should have known."

"Khaos Brigade. Who or what is the Khaos Brigade?" Rias asked.

"A terrorist group that has been forming over the last few year. I only got word of them a few months ago and have been trying to find out as much about them as possible."

"Lady Ophis saw fit to try and keep as many people out of our business since she wants no one to get in the way of her goal," the woman said making Rias, Issei, Gasper, Xenovia and Kiba all freeze up while Azazel looked down bitterly.

"O-Ophis? N-Naruto-kuns m-mother?" Rias asked before looking towards Azazel and she could not help but feel betrayal engulf her. _'Did Naruto know about this? H-Has he been working against us in secret all this time?'_

The others all looked the same at this new information and could not find any words to say.

Azazel saw her expression and tapped her shoulder. "I know what you're thinking and no I don't think your boyfriend is part of their group. After that speech he made earlier we all saw the look in his eyes and he was being truthful. I highly doubt he is part of their group."

"He's not if it make you feel better," the woman said getting their attention.

"Apparently he refused to join and openly stated to his mother that he would not fight for us. Shame since he is a handsome man, he does get the juices flowing if you get what I mean," she said licking her lips and making Rias look at her angrily though felt relieved that Naruto was not their enemy.

"So is this the path you have really chosen Vali?" Azazel asked standing tall and looking towards Vali.

"They gave me an attractive offer. 'Wouldn't you like to fight against the Asgard?' When they said that, as someone who wants to test my power, I couldn't decline. Azazel, you dislike the idea of fighting with Valhallaâ€"the Asgards, right? You dislike war."

"I told you to 'become strong', but I should have also said 'don't only make factors that will destroy the world'."

Vali just looked amused though a he poked his chest and looked towards Issei. "My name is Valiâ€¦..Vali Lucifer."

"â€¦W-What? â€¦Lucifer? Issei stuttered out while the other minus Azazel looked shocked.

"I'm a descendant of the previous generation's Maou Lucifer who died. However, I'm a child of mixed blood born from a father who was the old Maou's grandson and a human mother. I obtained the Vanishing Dragon's Sacred Gear because I'm half-human. It was just by chance."

Never letting his grin fade he powered up his sacred gear. **"Balance Breaker,"** he said as wings split into eight sections appeared on his back and white and silver armour began forming around his body.

The others looked in worry as he transformed but that all stopped when a powerful shake suddenly made everyone wobble and stumble. As they tried to regain their balance a loud inhuman roar could be heard from far away.

Moments later another roar that sounded a lot like a Dragon to many of them appeared and the shaking increased. Everyone turned their heads and in the far distance towards the mountains in deep forested area they could see tree's being knocked down and small explosion that tore through the forest and created clouds of smoke and debris getting chucked all around the place.

"Naruto-kun," Rias whispered knowing it was his battle against that teen from earlier and was surprised some one was actually lasting this long against him.

"That's my cue," Vali said as he took off into the air and flew towards the barrier. When he got close he stuck his hand out and the barrier managed to make a small hole in it which he flew through. Once out he headed in the direction of Gaara and Naruto.

Azazel went to try and follow by the woman got in his way and kicked him away. "No no, you stay."

Azazel growled before he looked over at Issei. "Sekiryuutai go after him. I don't know what he is after but make sure he does not get it."

"What? B-But I can't beat him like that."

"Use the bracelet; it's what it's for after all. It will help you get through the barrier as well," he said before he went back to his fight with the woman.

Issei gulped and looked towards Rias who just nodded at him.

"Okay here it goes," he said as he calmed himself and focused his energy. The bracelet began to glow as did the green gem on the gauntlet until moments later red energy began to form around easy.

Audible clicks were heard as red armour began to engulf Issei and similar armour to the one Vali had been wearing form over Issei's body. The only difference was this one did not have wing but jet boosters on its back.

Taking off as he tried to gather his bearings Issei slowly but surely quickly got the hang of flying and headed towards the barrier in hopes of stopping Vali while Rias and the others made their way back to the conference room.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto grunted as he grabbed the swinging thick tail of the transformed Gaara before he began to swing it around before he eventually threw him through another batch of tree's and watched the tree's fell on top of Gaara.

**"Hiken,"** he called out again as he fired another pillar of fire towards the fallen Gaara which made a large explosion cover the area and make a large explosion be seen from miles away. A good two miles all around them could feel the temperature increase from the attack.

Naruto wiped his brow as he cracked his shoulders. "This is by far the toughest match I have had seen I last fought Tannin sensei."

A few moments later the tree's burst off his opponent and Gaara stood their panting as half of his body was covered in glass that was very slowly being turned back into regular sand.

"You don't give up to you?" Naruto said as Gaara charged forwards towards him roaring out as he did again. During the entire fight the tanuki had not spoken at all other then letting out his loud screams and roars.

As he ran Naruto noticed that the glass on Gaara's body was slowing him down tremendously as well as the sand which was travelling towards him.

Putting pressure onto his feet he pushed off forward and with a fire inflamed fist landed a powerful punch that punched a hole through the slowed down sand and continued on to Gaara. When he got close he laid a hay maker of a right hook onto his jaw before he kicked him into the ground.

As Gaara was on the ground he tried to get back up but Naruto quickly appeared in front of him and landed another punch onto his chest this time.

Encasing his hands in fire Naruto continued to punch Gaara's sandy jaw into oblivion until it was completely missing. The sand could not travel enough and every time it tried to grab Naruto he fired a torrent of fire towards it which turned it into glass.

Lifting his hand up to the air and putting them together he gathered a large amount of wind onto his hands before he slashed down on Gaara.

**"Sky Dragon Claw,"** he called before making a slashing motion.

The next thing the tanuki knew an enormous force of wind slammed into him and pushed the crater he was in even deeper and keeping him from getting up. Sand blew everywhere and the field they were in was now reduced to nothing but a large crater with every tree around them for a good three hundred meters was now completely gone.

Naruto took a deep breath before he look down at the battered form of Gaara who now only had one eye open as the other bled. Some of his normal skin was turning back to normal.

Glad that's over Naruto said coughing a little before he went to pick Gaara up. Before he could Gaara's let out a loud roar.

"AHHHHHHHHHH," He called out as sand from the entire field shot out of the ground and slammed into Gaara. Naruto had to back flip a good fifty meters away as the sand piled onto Gaara. Naruto gulped a little and took a deep breath when he saw the sand was beginning to go get higher and higher until it was now more than twice the size of the tree's and a figure was beginning to form.

"That can't be good," he muttered as he watched as Gaara's new form became apparent. It was now a large tanuki made entirely of sand that was a light brown in colour with red marking all over its body. It has a jagged, concave mouth and the sclerae of its eyes are black, with yellow irises and pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it.

When he saw it he noticed everything go dark as another strange vision took over his line of sight. _The scene was similar to his current situation however this time the giant tanuki's had dark blue markings on its body and Naruto was on a large toad wearing a hakama and wielding a sword. Beside him was a pink haired girl trapped in sand, a small pug dog and a boy with raven hair with black marking on his arm._

_He watched as he began battling the creature with the toad which to his surprise turned into a large nine tailed fox before it changed back. From the sand a younger Gaara appeared out of the sand and watched as he punched him square in the face before head butting him and making the giant sand demon to crumble to pieces._

The vision ended as quick as it came and just in time as the now enormous Gaara aimed a large hand to crush him. He spread his wings again and took off into the air, avoiding the attack.

Back at the school those that were fighting and defending momentarily stopped when they saw the enormous tanuki appear in the background as it let out a large tremendous roar that caused tree's and boulder around it to suddenly get blasted away.

"Naruto-kun," Rias gulped as she and a now unfrozen Akeno and Raynare looking in worry as they saw a small spec flying around the enormous tanuki.

"The Shukaku, what's that Yokai doing here?" Grayfia asked not expecting to see the powerful Ultimate Class Yokai this far from home.

"I don't think that's Shukaku. The marking are the wrong colour and that sand tanuki looks a tad smaller then the crazed sand spirit. Either way its letting out an enormous power signature, Michael muttered as he eyed the battle."

"Please be safe," Akeno whispered before Akeno, Rias and her peerage and Sona began taking out the new waves of magicians while the leaders except Azazel strengthened the barrier to make sure nothing else got out.

Back with Naruto he was firing large fireballs towards the enormous tanuki but they were not doing the damage he wanted with the tanuki's huge increase in size.

"Come on you bastard your fight is with me," he shouted when he noticed that Gaara kept looking towards the school and the town.

To get is attention he fire a fire roar at his face which made Gaara stumble back at the attack before it returned it attention to him.

Despite being bigger Naruto noticed he was slowly. Gaara belched out a large wind attack but Naruto dodged it by going higher into the sky. The attack though slammed into nearby small mountain and completely demolished it.

"Fuck can't get hit by that," Naruto thought before he dodged large glomp of sand as well as glide out of the way of the large sand tanuki's hand.

Getting high in the air Naruto formed two shadow balls in each of his hands and made them spin rapidly. He aimed each at the Gaara that looked ready to let out another wind blast like earlier.

**"Shadowâ€¦"** he started but stopped when a pain engulfed his right side and found a light blue beam of energy had gone through his side. He gritted his teeth and spun around and was surprised to see none other than Vali flying beside him with his arm outstretched with the energy beam coming from his arm.

"The fuck are you doing?" Naruto asked before Vali flew away some meters just as Gaara fired another wind blast. Naruto couldn't get out of the way in time and the blast hit him head on with Naruto only using his wings to protect himself.

The blast slammed into him and sent him spiraling to the ground making a large explosion come from where he landed and a large crater form from underneath him.

Naruto felt his right side feel like it was on fire which was for a Dragon was really not a good sign and tried to stumble out of the crater but the impact had knocked the wind out of him momentarily. As he tried to get up Vali appeared in front of him and slammed his armoured foot on top of his chest.

Vali took off his helmet and had a grin on his face.

"What are you doing dumbass?"

"Repaying you for nearly breaking my wrist the other day and for not joining the Khaos Brigade," when you could have he said with Naruto freezing up when he heard his mothers group.

"What did you say?"

"Not much of a son but then again my parents were no better. Lady Ophis has promised that I would fight strong opponents if I help her defeat Great Red. Just so happens I also want to defeat the Great Red and become the White Dragon God Emperor."

From behind them Naruto could see Gaara slowly creeping up on them.

"It just so happens you are one of the people I want to fight the most," he said with a fight crazed grin. "Normally I want to use only my own and Albion's power but I think taking some of your power might come in handy," he said as he placed his hand on Naruto chest while Naruto was still momentarily winded.

"**DIVINE-,"** He started to say before a red blur barreled into him and continued to push him through tree tree's. Naruto managed to sit up and see Issei in what he guessed was his balance breaker form push Vali away and begin fighting Vali as the two began to trade punches.

Sitting up Naruto ignored the battled between Vali and Issei for the time being and thought over everything he had heard.

'_She is making her move. She really does not care if people get hurt. She really does not care that they sent her Khaos Brigade that want to hurt my friends, my family,'_ he thought as his fists began to shake and then his whole body began to shake.

The very thought of her Khaos Brigade trying to hurt HIS family, his friends and his girls was enough to make Naruto's blood boil.

From in front of him he saw Gaara stalk forward towards him as he slowly stood up with shadows covering his eyes.

"I'm done holding back," Naruto said as he took his shirt off and threw it on the ground. "You want a fightâ€¦." he lifted is head to reveal glowing blue eyes that swelled up with powerâ€¦..THEN I WILL GIVE YOU A FUCKING FIGHT!

His whole body began to glow as an enormous amount of power suddenly rushed out of him which made everyone freeze from the sudden enormous source of power. All those at the school looked towards where he was and all those that were peerage members gulped as they felt the ground shake.

In fact everything within fifty miles began to shake as Naruto's dragon like power forced out of him and Vali and Issei watched as his body began to get bigger and change shape. Both of them had to fly away because he became so large.

From the school they watched as a large glowing creature appeared above the few remaining tree's as they watched it stop just about a head smaller then the son of Shukaku but was more twice its length.

When the glowing died most had their eyes widened when they saw the large sand Yokai was now fact to face with a very large and powerful looking Dragon.

The Dragon was a large western dragon that was covered in black as night scales with blue marking going all over its body. The inner portions of its tail, leg and stomach was grey in colour with numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. It had a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round blue eyes with dark blue sclera around them and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. It was standing on all fours and from what they could estimate it must have been around seventy meters in length and twenty five meters in height. On its back was enormous wings each almost the same size as its body.**(Think Igneel from Fairytail but with the coloring of Acnologia.) **

The leader that had all seen Dragon before looked at it in slight awe since it was by far one of the biggest Dragons they had ever seen. The only Dragon any of them had met that was bigger than this current Dragon was the Dragon King Midgardsorme.

"It's even bigger then Tannin-tan," Serafall said in awe as everyone in the area felt its energy and realized just who the Dragon was.

"NARUTO!" Rias and Akeno cried out since neither had ever seen him in his full Dragon form before and they looked nothing short of amazed as did all the others. Meanwhile Raynare had Calypso muttering soft words to her as the Fallen Angle was showing how worried she was off her boyfriends.

"Holy Shit," Issei yelped having feat go through him. from what he could tell Naruto like this was around the same size of Draig since he knew Draig was enormous. Vali was thinking the same thing with Albion.

Dragon Naruto lifted his head up and let out a loud primeval roar that shook the entire area and even shook the town despite the fact that the Serafall and Grayfia had formed a large barrier around to keep everyone safe from the fight and hid the battle from them. Those close by had to cover their ears and Vali and Issei felt themselves get thrown away from the force of the roar.

Gaara let out his own roar and began sizing this newly transformed opponents. Before he could strike however, Naruto struck first and struck hard. His jaw had rocketed forward and crunched into the shoulder of the giant sand Yokai making it scream in pain.

With great strength he then picked up the Yokai with just its mouth and threw it before taking a deep breath and firing the biggest blast of fire most could have even seen.

"**Crimson Blaze Meteor,"** Naruto now deep voice called out as an enormous crimson red fire blast the size of a mountain shot out of his mouth and slammed into Gaara, making an enormous explosion of epic proportions.

From a distance an enormous mushroom cloud stood high reaching more than five times the size of either combatants and everyone felt a shock wave slam into them and knocked most over. Anything made of glass shattered from the shock wave and the earth shook so much that cracks formed around the town.

"THIS IS INSANE," Kiba shouted as the explosion was so loud he could barely hear himself think and he was so far away from the blast. He could only imagine what Issei was feeling. Sirzechs held onto his wife and sister with Michael holding onto Irina and Asia.

Azazel was on the ground powering down a gold colored armour as his opponent lay face down on the ground completely knocked out with her body also getting swept away.

Issei and Vali were now blown away from one another and had to fly at full speed to get out of the area of the explosion.

As the explosion eventually died down Naruto took to the skies for just a few moments before he dropped himself down and slammed his enormous claw on the head on Gaara who was missing his arm, part of his tail and a good chunk of his stomach. Along his body was bits of sand that had turned to glass.

The Dragon Naruto looked down at his foe and saw him wavering on the edge of being knocked out before Naruto settled on slamming his enormous scaled head onto Gaara making a large cracking sound be heard.

Moments later the golden colored eyes of Gaara flickered momentarily before they went back to being a teal colour and rolled into the back of his head. Naruto removed his claw as Gaara body began to get smaller and the sand around him began to slowly pour off him.

From the side Issei steadily stood up with a face that was completely white. He had never seen such power like this in his life. It made the beating that Raiser got look tame in comparison.

From the side he noticed Vali stand back up and but he was looking at Naruto with a crazed look on his face muttering how much he wanted to fight this guy. As Issei glared at Vail and looked ready to prepare to battle him again he watched as a new person appeared beside Vali.

Standing next to him was a young man with whitish black hair that carried a staff on his left shoulder. He wore old Chinese armour that was in a pattern that sort of resembled a monkey. He had a cheeky smile on his face as he crossed his arms.

"Vali I have come for you," the young man said as Vali turned to look at him.

"So it's Bikou. What have you come for?"

"Isn't that cruel? I made a long journey and came all the way to this island country because my partner is in a pinch, you know? The other guys were making a fuss at headquarters, you know? Because we're joining together to fight the northern country gods, you were supposed to flee and return right away if the mission failed, right? Cattleya failed to assassinate Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer, right? In that case, your observation role is also over. Come back with me."

"â€¦I see, so it's already time."

"Yeah it'sâ€¦..oh shit," he said with a look of panic as Vali turned to see Naruto had turned his attention to them. He slashed at the air as Bikou and Vali saw long tendrils of holy light now heading towards them.

"Time to leave," Bikou said hastily as he grabbed Vali's shoulder and took out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Where the hell are you going?" Issei shouted to Vali who just turned to look at Issei with a calm expression.

"Eventually we'll fight again, but at that time it will be even more intense. I would hate to be disappointed," he said as the piece of paper glowed brightly making Issei cover his eyes. When the light disappeared so did Vali and the Bikou character.

The holy light smashed into nothing as Issei got out of the way again while Naruto saw Vali had vanished. Letting out his frustration he let out a loud earth shattering roar that nearly turned Issei's brain into mush. He would not be surprised if he was death now.

Above them he noticed that the sky was completely clear of clouds. Before it was full of them but Naruto roar and letting lose his power and complete erased them from even being there.

Naruto dragon form flickered as it engulfed in light again as many watched as it shrunk down and down until Naruto was now back in his human form and panted a little. He spat out a bit of blood and winced when he saw that the wound that Vali put on him was still looking fresh. He would need Calypso or Asia to heal him later when he got back to the school.

Shifting his attention he walked over towards the red head who was knocked out in the crater. Looking down the boy looked battered, bruised and burnt but otherwise alive. As he went to pick him up Naruto noticed two slithering black snakes appear from underneath him.

Grabbing them quickly in his hand he observed them and Issei watched as Naruto had a look of sadness and anger appear on his face as gripped the snakes tightly in his hand which made them writhe around in pain.

'_No doubt about it. These are mom's snakes,' _he thought. "This one's a Power Up snake, it explains why he was a lot stronger then what he should have been. But this is a control snake which alters peoples personalities. I'm beginning to think he was not doing this willingly."

Looking down at the ground Naruto breathed in deeply before he bent down and picked Gaara up and put him over his shoulder.

"Hey Issei?" he called getting the boys attention. "You okay?"

"Oh y-yeah I'm okay. Just tired," he said. Though he looked a little battered up and a few bits of dry blood covering him he seemed relatively okay and nothing a few days of rest would not cure. "Is the wound okay?"

"It'll heal but I'll get Asia or Calypso to heal it. Come one we should get back. The others are probably waiting for us."

Naruto let out his wings once again as he took to the sky as Issei followed closely behind him, hoping that this was the lost of the attacks that day. Both could use a long nap.

* * *

**Chapter 18 Completed**

**Just let people know next chapter will have the first lemon in it. Also next chapter will be the last chapter for a little while since I have done a major update on Devils Dragon lately so its only right that I turn my attention to my other stories.**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**The First Forever**

Flying through the window Naruto landed softly on the ground as he placed the unconscious body of Gaara against one of the walls. From the side Issei flew through just as his balance breaker form disappeared and the silver bracelet he wore cracked into multiple pieces.

Issei was quickly engulfed in a teary hug by Asia while Naruto suddenly had multiple pairs of arms wrap around him. He looked down to see Rias sobbing into his chest who had been extremely worried about her boyfriend while Raynare and Akeno were in a similar state on his right and left side.

"I'm okay girls," he said before he winced as the wound on his side flared up. The three of them felt him tense up and looked down to see the wound on his side.

"Your hurt," Rias whispered before the three of them motioned for either Asia or Calypso to come over and heal him. The girls, Sona and Rias's peerage were a little surprised since they had never seen Naruto get injured before.

It showed them that as strong as he was, Naruto was by no mean invincible. Before Calypso or Asia could move forward Grayfia halted them.

"Allow me," Grayfia told them appearing beside them as she slowly began to heal his side. Next to them Asia was beginning to heal Issei with her twilight healing while the leader were trying to put the room back into order since most of it got turned over during the strong shockwaves.

"How did you get the wound," Akeno asked as she watched Grayfia heal his side with a small light emanating from her hands.

In response Naruto growled and everyone heard his chest rumble.

"Vali happened. The bastard attacked me from behind while I was fighting tanuki boy over there. He caught me off guard which in turn resulted in me getting slammed to the ground by Mr Sandman."

"He left with some monkey guy wielding a staff," Issei piped up. "He said his name was Bikou I think." Naruto nodded in confirmation.

Azazel looked thoughtful before he recognised who they were talking about. "A descendant of Sun Wu Kong, the first Monkey King," he said sighing and running a hand through his hair. "It seems Vali has acquired an interesting comrade."

"He said the only reason he wanted to join was because he could fight strong people. He kept mentioning a Great Red." Naruto watched as Azazel snorted.

"That boy really does think a lot of himself to think he could ever go up against the Great Red. Even with Albion on his side he stands no chance against an opponent like that."

"Do we know where he is?" Sirzechs asked? "I don't like the idea of the descendent of the original Lucifer running around with the Khaos Brigade."

"Lucifer?" Naruto asked having not heard this part as Rias explained that Vali revealed himself as the last known descendant of the original Lucifer that was born from a devil father and a human mother. "Well that explains why he has Divine Dividing at least."

He then looked up at Sirzechs and the other leaders and everyone saw the sad look on his face. "Was the Khaos Brigade and my mother really the ones behind this?" he asked as many of them felt sympathy for Naruto, forgetting that he and their now biggest enemy were related.

It was Azazel who spoke up. "Yes it was. Did you know about their existence?" he asked with narrowed eyes and many were shocked when Naruto nodded his head.

"You knew?" Rias asked in a slightly hurt tone with her earlier fears coming back to her.

" I knew of their existence and I knew what my mother's ultimate goal was but that was it he said looking at everyone. I spent the last few years trying to find out about them but my mother is very talented in hiding her tracks. If she wants something to stay hidden then it will stay hidden. Its why none one of you knew about them until now."

"And what about the other members of Khaos Brigade. What are their goals?"

"You guess is as good as mine. As far as my mother is concerned as long as they help her beat Great Red then they have free reign to do whatever they want. Everyone else as she puts it doesn't concern her."

"It's why you and your mother have been become distant recently isn't it?" Calypso asked since she noticed how estranged the two were becoming.

Naruto nodded his head in return. "Why do you think she did not stay for the parent's conference the other week?" he said as many got a look of realization. "It's why I left angry. She had once again putting her goal before her only child."

"When I was born my mother was like any other mother. She showed me love and I gave it back, she laughed when I did something silly, she nursed me when I got hurt, she scolded me when I did something wrong. But then I got older and slowly she began to treat me with less and less emotion and I began to see that her eye line has shifted from me to her goal of killing Great Red, effectively putting me on the backseat as they say."

"It's probably why she sent me to the human world in the first place. So that she could focus on the Khaos Brigade while leaving me in the dark and alone. Having a mother who is all powerful is not what it's all cracked up to be."

Some nodded while Michael looked thoughtful. "She has never tried to recruit you?"

"Oh she has, twice in fact but I turned her down each time. What the Khaos Brigade is trying to do throws of the balance in the world completely. As the Dragon God of Balance I have to protect the balance as best as I can.

"Which means you are firmly against the Khaos Brigade," Azazel asked as Naruto nodded in confirmation as Grayfia stood up after finished healing Naruto though she put a bandage patch where the wound was just in case.

"Thank you Grayfia-san," he said a Grayfia nodded and patted his head before returned to stand beside Sirzechs.

Everyone stood silent as they contemplated what they should do. From what they could see from the day they just had, the Khaos Brigade was a group that was going to causing a lot of future problems for all of them.

"We are returning heaven at once and will work on a plan for the matter of peace and countermeasures against the Khaos Brigade," Michael stated as Gabriel stood next to her brother.

"I'm sorry; I had arranged things this time. We who set up the place of this conference feel ashamed." Sirzechs said as he rubbed his neck.

"Sirzechs, please don't feel so responsible. As for me, I'm just glad that the three great powers are walking on the path to peace together, you know? With this, useless quarrels should also decrease."

"Well, subordinates who don't agree with that will also leave." Azazel muttered.

"That is inevitable. Because we've been hating each other for a long time. However, it should change even a little from now on. The problem is the Khaos Brigade that we can't assume is good."

"Then let's cooperate and discuss from now on regarding that matter."

"What do we do with them?" Gabriel asked as they looked at the battered forms of Gaara and Katerea who was apparently full named Katerea Leviathan.

"I'll take them," Naruto said bringing attention back to him." I need to speak with them about how these were found on them and what the last thing they remember was," he said as he held up four black snakes that appeared in hands and writhed around.

"What are they?" Rias asked looking at them as many leaned in, especially Azazel who looked fascinated.

"Their my mother's snakes that can be used for multiple purposes," he said before holding up his right hand. "These ones are power up snakes. It's why they were more powerful than they should have been. They give the person they attach themselves to big powers boosts.

Everyone nodded before turning to the other one. "And what is that one?" Sirzechs asked.

"This is a control snake and this is a personality changing snake. One with the power to control the person it's attached too which was found on Gaara and the personality one that was found of Katerea. I wondered why Gaara had this glazed look on him but now I understand why.

"It also makes sense about Katerea. All through the fight she had this far off look on her face. Like she didn't really want to be there."

"So what does this mean?" Xenovia asked tilting her head and it's was Kiba that surprisingly answered.

"Its means neither of them were likely here of their own free will. I think someone higher up and stronger was really calling the shots."

"If the old Maou's are involved then we can assume more descendants will be involved. We will have to keep an eye out in the Underworld and up the security," Sirzechs said to Grayfia who nodded at her husband's words while the Angles and Fallen Angels thought the same thing.

"So I guess this is the start of our alliance huh? Azazel answered and everyone nodded. After the day they had they needed to fight together otherwise they might not be able to fight this foe alone.

"Yeah it does look that way," Naruto said as his eye line drifted towards the two knocked out.

* * *

**Two days later**

Naruto sat in class as he tapped his pencil, only half paying attention to the teacher as he looked outside the window. He looked in the distance and saw that the area he was fighting Gaara in had been restored thanks devil cleaning crew arriving later that day and returned it back to normal with nature and earth magic.

The entire town had felt his battle with Gaara but everyone though it was some kind of earthquake. Luckily no one was hurt and the worst was that almost every glass item shattered from the shock waves and some cars got turned over.

Thankfully his was not one of them.

Meanwhile their two potential captives were being detained in the basement of the Occult research club. Neither had woken up yet due to the massive tole the battles had on them as well as the snakes leaving their bodies. Though they knew it would only be a matter of time and that sooner or later they would wake up and they would get some answers.

Another thing that happened was that Azazel joined Kuoh Academy as its chemistry teacher as well as the supervisor of the Occult Research Club. Neither Rias or Akeno liked it since neither particularly liked the man but they had to suck it up since he was not going to be leaving any time soon. That and Lord Gremory became one of the school administrators which annoyed Rias too no end.

As he thought over the recent happening in the town, he felt someone kick his foot. He looked over to see Akeno looking at him giving him a sly and saucy look. She had been this way since he told her his feelings and was doing everything she could think of to get him into bed.

Behind her Rias was glaring at her while Sona on the other side of the room along with her Queen shook their heads at the always horny raven haired girl.

As Naruto played along and winked her, she began to suck on her index finger which only served to make him blush. The teacher was writing on the board so he was not aware of what Akeno was doing.

"Akeno stop it," Rias hissed at her which only made Akeno giggle into her hand.

"I love you," she said silently while she held up her notebook and he saw the words 'Akeno & Naruto forever' written inside a heart.

"I love you to," he whispered back.

Naruto looked at her with a warm smile and while feeling a surge of courage he wrote something down on his notepad before he ripped it, scrunched it up and threw it to Akeno. No one but Rias and Sona saw it since everyone else was focused on the work on the board.

"_I don't want to wait any longer with Akeno,"_ he thought as watched as she opened up the note.

"_After class lets go home and make that mark permanen_t," it said and Naruto saw her eyes go wide before a giddy expression formed on her face.

They waited for the next twenty minutes to pass and it had to off been the longest twenty minutes ever. Whoever controlled time was being especially evil today.

Akeno tapped her finger on the desk and kept crossing her legs over. She could barely take it now that she could finally do in her mind unspeakable things with the man she loved.

The very moment the bell went and the teacher was about to announce homework Akeno was out of her seat, grabbed Naruto by the arm and stormed out of the classroom leaving many to wonder what just happened.

"What the?" Everyone thought while Rias pouted and puffed put her cheeks, showing how displeased she was.

* * *

**Manor House (Lemon Warning)**

The moment Naruto and Akeno went through the front door both threw their bags on the ground and embraced each other. They slammed their lips together and entered a very heated French kiss as their hands trailed along each other's bodies.

As their tongues fought for dominance over one another Naruto through his blazer off and slipped his shoes off as he pushed Akeno against the wall and began kissing and sucking on her neck making Akeno let out small moans as she felt his lips against her skin.

"Rightâ€¦there," she whispered as she slipped her shoes off and took off the shoulder cape from her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. He lifted her off the ground as Akeno wrapped her legs around his waist as tightly as she could before grabbing his face and slamming their lips together again.

Leaning into the kiss and letting out a satisfied moan Naruto felt a sudden pain come from his lip as he leaned away. "You bit my lip?" he said as he felt a little bit of blood trail down from his lip.

Akeno just gave him an innocent look which made him grin and slowly he etched his hands up her skirt and ran his hands against her thighs, making them tingle and admiring how soft her creamy skin was.

She ran her hands through his hair before they settled on his shirt and began unbuttoning it. She got half way down before she couldn't wait anymore and ripped his shirt right off his body before she pushed him onto the stairs and began trailing kisses up and down his chest and abs.

Her feather light kisses made Naruto feel tingling warm sensation every time they landed on his skin as Naruto ran a hand through her hair as she did this act.

Meanwhile Akeno traveled up and down his body as she kissed his abs and had her hands run down his chest and down towards his pants.

_'Now for my prize,'_ she thought and went to undo the button but stopped when Naruto suddenly stopped her.

"It's not going to be that easy love..." Naruto said before he suddenly picked her up fire mans carry and slapped her ass making a yelp of pleasure come from her.

"Keep doing that!" she moaned out as Naruto ripped off her panties and slapped her ass as he went up the stairs. Each slap made waves of pain and pleasure run through Akeno's body and she loved every minute of it.

Eventually they managed to get to the top of the stairs and Akeno slipped off his shoulder and pushed him against the wall again. She threw off his shirt as Naruto slipped his socks' off before revered the position and now he pinned her against the wall again.

Now though he grabbed her shirt and ripped her shirt clean off before he grabbed her enormous breasts and unclipped her bra.

Letting the lacy bra fall to the ground Akeno gave Naruto a coy smile. "Come on Naruto, the girls have missed you," she teased as she rubbed her breasts before Naruto grabbed them in his hands and began rubbing them.

"Ahhhâ€¦yesâ€¦that's itâ€¦right there..." Akeno moaned out as his thumbs pinched her pink nipples while her hands trailed up and down his body again. She groaned when his hands left her breasts but let out a loud Moan when Naruto began sucking on her left breast.

"Oh underworldâ€¦oh...oh don't fucking stop," she whimpered as Naruto picked her up no once unlatching from her breast and kicked open his door. Once they entered and neared the bed he threw her onto the bed and took off his pants leaving him in only his boxers.

Akeno grinned up at him as she took out her orange ribbon from her hair and placed it on one of the bedside tables before she grabbed Naruto with her legs and forced him down.

Again his hands trailed against her soft creamy thighs before he removed his lips from hers and looked down at her. "I love you," he said which gave him a sweet smile back as she pecked his lips.

"Love you tooâ€¦now fuck me and make me yours." she said making him grin at her before his hands grabbed her skirt and slid it down her legs. He pushed her down onto the bed and sat up on his knees as he took her ankles and brought them up to his shoulder.

Slowly he took of her socks to reveal her petite, well manicured feet with her nails painted light purple.. Gently he trailed kisses up and down her arches which made her moan at the feeling as it sent tingles down her legs and up her spine.

"My my who knew my lovely Dragon had a foot fetish." she said coyly as he shrugged.

"Everyone has their odd quirks. But then again you have the best of everything," he said before he grinned at her and began trailing kisses down her legs.

He trailed kisses up and down her thighs before he eventually made his way to her womanhood and began softly blowing and licking it with tongue while his hands slowly rubbed circular motions on her thighs. Akeno felt his tongue go to work on her and she shut her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling.

"Damn it...that... feels so good..." she whimpered as she locked her legs around his head and kept him there as his speed picked up and his tongues when it and out of her and a quicker speed.

She bucked her hips in response and Naruto could feel her temperature getting warmer and warmer. Akeno could hear the slurping sounds coming from between her legs and it was just the most orgasmic thing she had ever heard.

Again his speed picked up until as he savagely ate her out. This caused Akeno to lose all self-control as she began screaming and writhing in ecstasy from the intense pleasure she was receiving from her blonde lover.

"Here itâ€¦comes," she breathed just as her juices were released. Naruto never stopped once and savored the delicious taste as Akeno heavy breathing could be heard before she regained her bearing and turned the tables on him.

Naruto felt Akeno sit up and twist herself around as Naruto changed positions and was now flat on his back with Akeno's pussy still on his mouth while she was facing towards his body.

"Time to repay the favor," she said in a husky voice before she lowered herself down and slowly began to remove his boxers. After a couple of seconds she threw his boxers to the ground and grabbed his hulking piece of meat that she had waited to have for so long.

Not wasting a moment she began to trail her tongue up and down his shaft while her hands played with his sack. She knew she was doing it right since she could feel Naruto moaning in pleasure as he went back to her pussy. She then blew on his cock and both of his testicles with her cool breath making him shiver in delight.

The raven head captured his cock into her mouth and drew it between her lips, sucking on it deeply and letting her tongue swirl around it. Her eyes closed together as she stuck her lips around his throbbing hunk of meat. Moans flooded through both of the lovers as the two of them indulged themselves into each other.

_"Fuck this is amazing"_ Naruto thought as the sensation Akeno was giving him was nothing short of incredible.

Moments later Akeno let out another lustful moan and shriek as her juices once again spilled out as Naruto licked it all up greedily.

Akeno whimpered onto his cock as she began trailing her teeth up and down, making Naruto buck up in surprise at the amazing sensation. He had to let go off her monetarily because the sensation was making his body go weak.

"Cum for me," she managed to say in between bobbing her head on his member. "Fill my mouth up right now."

Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he felt a building up in his lower parts and after let out a grunt before sending a steady stream of cum into Akeno's waiting mouth. Akeno's eyes tightened shut as she brought her mouth up and down, using her lips and mouth to stimulate him and gulped down his hot seed as she felt it trail down her throat.

"A little salty but I think I could get use to this," she thought before sucking down on his cock a few more times before slowly taking her mouth off his member. Getting up and turned around she lied down on his chest as the two lovers looked at one another.

"How did I taste?" Akeno said teasing making Naruto look of pleasure switch to a sly look.

"Wonderful. How about myself?"

"Completely divine. No wonder you're a god," she said making him chuckle before she felt Naruto turn them over with Akeno on her back and Naruto lying on top of her. His hand trailed down to her legs where he quickly spread them, leaving her pussy open for the taking.

"You sure you're ready to take this step?" he asked Akeno who nodded back at him.

"More than ready," she said as Naruto nodded and leaned over to one of the draw and pulled out a box of condoms. He was about to put one on when Akeno stopped him.

"I want to feel you properly." she said before she waved a hand over stomach to show a little black marking. "It's a contraception charm that a lot of female devils wear. It stops us from getting pregnant as long as we wear it. We won't need those."

Naruto nodded and threw them to the side.

"Come and get it, Naruto." Akeno she said coyly him.

Naruto looked at her. "I heard the first time hurts."

"It will only hurt for a few minutes until it will turn to pleasure. Besides you know I like the pain," she whispered huskily to him before looking at him with a pleasing look. "Pleaseâ€¦don't make me wait any longer."

Naruto didn't say anything but instead positioned him in front of her entrance as Akeno moved her legs to rest on the sheets of the bed. Her hands rested on Naruto's face while Naruto did the same.

"Make me yours forever..." she whispered as Naruto slowly pushed forward and began to enter her folds. Akeno bit her lip as she felt Naruto push against her hymen before he forced his way through and felt him inside her.

"How is it?" he asked seeing the brief flicker of pain on her face before she smiled up at him.

"Give me a moment to adjust," she said as they lay their waiting for Akeno to regain her breathing before she gave him the go ahead.

He began to move slowly in and out of her at a gentle and slow pace but he could see Akeno looking at him with a dead panned expression. She leaned up and bit his lip again before growling "I told you to fuck me so do it already."

Naruto wiped a bit of the blood from his lips before he narrowed his eyes at her and picked up his pace and began to fully enter her with his hips slapping against her thighs. Akeno did her best to match his speed and slammed her hips into him with the two meeting in the middle.

Akeno whimpered at the quicker pace and began to wrap her hands around his back. This is what she had been imagining. Given this was their first time she knew it could only get better from here on out.

_"She's so tight. It's like nothing I have ever felt before." _Naruto thought as he looked down at Akeno to see her eyes closed and enjoying the pleasure she was receiving. On her breast he saw her mark was beginning to glow showing it was near forever completion.

Unconsciously licking his lips his mouth grabbed a hold of her breast and sucked as his hips slammed into her.

In response he got a quick scream of pleasure that anyone in the hose would have heard come out of her mouth.

Akeno then used her weight to flip them over with Naruto beneath her with his cock still buried in her and Akeno now riding him like a girl on horseback.

"Watching porn has its uses. I knew I could pick up a few tricks from it." she breathed out as she grinded her hips against him as Naruto's hands rested on her hips.

Naruto had never felt such a wonderful feeling in his life and was now shouting at himself mentally for waiting so long to do this.

Their hips met in a well timed synchronization as the sound of their hips meeting one another echoed through the room.

"Ohâ€¦Underworld..." Akeno moaned out as Naruto sat up and sat Akeno in his lap as her legs locked around him but both continued to slam into one another. Their lips met in the middle and started a steamy make out session as their hands traveled all over each other's bodies.

They kept that up for about a minute until it was beginning to feel too much for both of them and both felt similar tugs in their lower parts.

"I'mâ€¦..going toâ€¦cum," Akeno said in between breaths.

"Same here...Do it together...Do it together," Naruto panted as Akeno ran her hands through his hair.

"Bit my shoulder. Sink your teeth into my shoulder NOW!" she almost shouted as Naruto simply complied with her and bit down hard into her shoulder just as the two could not bear it anymore and orgasmed at the same time.

"I'M YOURS." both shouted at the same time as both felt the pure bliss of their first time together.

Naruto cock felt her wall tighten around him and it was hands down the greatest feeling he had ever felt. His grip on her increased and continued to shoot into her.

Akeno meanwhile was in a state of bliss as the pain from the bite on her shoulder and the orgasm Naruto just gave her, topped with the feeling of his warm seed running through left her unable to form words together. Her first sex induced orgasm felt greater than she ever imagined as pain and pleasure mixed together.

After a minute when their orgasm began to pass they both fell on the bed and panted, neither unwrapping form each other and Akeno keeping Naruto inside of her.

"Ohâ€¦.thatâ€¦.that wasâ€¦..amazing," Akeno whispered between breaths as she heard Naruto chuckle under his breath and felt him lean towards her ear.

"It's only just started Akeno-chan. Your mine forever now," he whispered as she touched her mark and smiled a big smile before she suddenly felt forward and land on her stomach as she felt her arms get pinned in front of her. She felt Naruto leaned down as his body covered her and felt his cock twitching inside of her.

"I hope you're ready for round two," he growled to her which made her look back at him with a challenging look.

"Give me what you got," she told him as his knee's force her legs wide open and began thrusting in and out of her again

**End Lemon**

* * *

Two hours later Raynare, Calypso, Rias and her peerage all entered the house since with Naruto and Akeno's absence they decided to have their meeting at Naruto's house.

"Oh my," was Calypso stated as everyone noticed clothes scattered along the floor and going up the stairs. They all noticed the panties on the sevenths step and recognised them as Akeno's.

"You don't think they are havingâ€¦..you know," Kiba asked looking at everyone else.

"I don't see any other answer," Raynare stated with a jealous look on her face though it was quickly wiped away when they all heard Akeno voice scream echo through the house.

"OH UNDERWORLD DON'T EVER STOP," was all they heard as everyone blushed multiple shades of red while Kiba quickly passed out and Issei cried anime tears.

"My he is really giving it to her huh?" Calypso said laughing as she went to enter the kitchen, not embarrassed at all form Naruto and Akeno's love making. While still blushing Koneko picked up Kiba and followed after while a embarrassed Asia and perverted Issei did the same.

Rias and Raynare meanwhile looked up the stairs and had their curiosity brewing. They had been curious what Naruto would be like during sex and now maybe they could get a quickly glimpse.

Travelling up the stairs they arrived at Naruto's room and slowly opened the door open to get a peek inside, their inner perverts taking a hold of them.

When they did however both went tomato red and let their jaws drop when they saw the back of a naked Naruto with Akeno's leg locked round his neck and was thrusting into her like there was no tomorrow. They could see she was writing on the bed in a mad frenzy with a look of bliss on her face.

Very quickly they closed the door and both could only say one word.

"Wow," before they left and imagining what their first time was going to be like with him. It was a safe bet that Naruto and Akeno would not be joining them today.

* * *

**Later that day**

A very happy, satisfied Naruto sat in his office/man cave as sat behind his desk with the Draconomicon displayed out in front of him again and wore a simple shirt and sweats. After his and Akeno's last round said girl decided to get a nap in to get her energy back. She knew if she wanted to completely satisfy him then she would have to build up her stamina.

While they had not gone into the playroom, he knew sooner or later they would make their way into there.

"You know you can come in Rias-chan. Akeno's not in here if that helps," Naruto said as he watched the door slowly creep open and saw Rias standing there.

"Oh I know. She is past out in the bedroom with just a sheet covering her bottom half with a goofy expression on her face," she said as she went and took a seat on Naruto's lap. "So you and Akeno are nowâ€¦.."

"Forever bonded. The dead is done and we are together forever now. I just hope she doesn't ever regret it.

"Oh just me she won't regret it. Not after what you two did together," she said teasingly as Naruto tickled her before they sat together peacefully.

"You're not mad? That we took each other's virginity?" He asked and saw Rias shake her head.

"No I'm not mad. We knew going in that Akeno would be the one since you were together first so it's only fair. But know that I will want my shot soon too. Raynare will also want a go as well since she has had a ogled expression after the thing we hard and glimpsed."

"I knew you two were watching. Perves," he said which resulted in a playful slap to the chest.

"What are you reading anyway?" she asked as she looked down at the book. She didn't recognise it and it had a very royal looking appearance.

"It's a Draconomicon."

"I have never heard of it," she muttered as Naruto smiled.

"I'm not surprised. They are not well known plus there are only a handful of them that exist. It basically an encyclopaedia on Dragon, Dragon Kings, High Class to low class dragon, even the Heavenly Dragons and my mother."

"Really? I might have to borrow it sometime," Rias said looking it over and saw his page was on his mother. She glanced at him sadly.

"I just thought I would look her up in here for future preference."

"Anything helpful?"

"Nothing I don't already know," he said as he got up which prompted Rias to stand up as well as Naruto picked his book up and went towards his painting on the wall. Rias looked a little surprised at the hidden safe. She gave him a questioning look.

Naruto laughed in response. "Its where I keep my more valuable books. They are not thing I can just leave out."

Rias nodded while Naruto placed the book inside. Just when he was about to close it a loud gasp came from Rias. What is it he asked as Rias had a awestruck look on her face and shakily took one of the books out of the safe.

The book was big enough that it needed two hands to hold it and was purple in colour with gold plates on each side of it. On the side was words written in latin.

"Oh my Underworld. A-A book of Arcadia," she stuttered out.

"You know this book?" he asked as Rias looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Have I heard of it? The entire world has heard of it. It's one of the ultimate books of magic that has ever existed. It's one of only three that was ever created with only two remaining. It get passed down to magician or magical being and they add their spells and knowledge they have acquired into the book. It's one of the most acclaimed books of magic that exists."

"How do you have this?"

He shrugged. "My mother gave it to me on my tenth birthday. It's helped me with my abilities."

"Just like tha?"t she asked since she could not believe she would give away a book like that to a ten year old. That and she had been living here for a few weeks and one of the books she wanted to read the most was only a few steps away from her this whole time.

"Naruto you have to let me look inside. My family has been looking for this book for centuries. This is like the Holy Grail for my family. Please I will do anything for you. Anything if you let me look in this book," she said give him a slight crazed look.

'_This must really be important to her'_ he thought before he internally grinned since it gave him a chance to mess with her a bit.

"Hmmm," he said tapping his chin before he smirked at her. "You can look at itâ€¦another time since you still have homework to finish first along with some chores around the house," he said as Rias looked at him in horror before she gave the book back and shot out of the room to get her homework and chores done.

He shook his head as he placed the book back in the safe and put the painting back up.

He knew he was going to have a lot of fun with this.

* * *

**Chapter 19 Completed**

**Remember folks this is the last chapter for a little while while I update Son of the Huntress and Prodigal. :)**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	20. PLEASE READ

**THIS IS IMPORTANT SO READ THOROUGHLY!**

 **Unlike NeonZangetsu, who warmly approached me for re-uploading "Convergence", KyokaSuigetsu essentially threatened me to delete his re-uploaded fics.**

 **Now I'm a pretty calm person, but you don't have the right to threaten me. You don't have the right to threaten me, just like you don't own rights to the Naruto franchise. I don't care who you are. I don't care if you have thousands of followers. You're still a person behind a keyboard. So, if you're going to force your hand, I'm going to force mine.**

 **Again, KyokaSuigetsuTotsuka or any other author of this site does not have the rights to the Naruto franchise. And the moment an author deletes a fic, anyone can essentially pick it up and post it. While it is a little underhanded tactic, there is nothing illegal about it. People post embarrassing shit on social media, then delete it hoping no one ever sees it.**

 **However, this is the internet. Nothing is ever lost. Everything is retrievable. You kicked your fics to the curb and killed them in their sleep. People like me bring them back to life. So, go ahead and threaten me. I'm just a regular stalker of this site who goes around reading bunch of fics on a daily basis. The worst that'll happen to me is the re-uploaded fics get deleted. That is of no loss to me. I already have these fics archived.**

 **I want you all to take a moment and archive the fics I've re-uploaded.**

 **Do the same for all your favorite fics. You never know which one will get deleted one day.**

 **If you have an Android smartphone, download "Fanfiction Reader" from the GooglePlayStore. Use the app to browse fics and download them, allowing you to read them offline. Even if the author deletes the fic, it won't matter because you've already archived it.**

 **If you are a PC user, go to - FanFictionDownloader ( d o t) net - and download the app for your computer. Or, go to** ** **\- ficsave ( d o t ) xyz -** and download your fics using their online downloader.**

 **I have re-uploaded these fics because I want others to rejoice in nostalgia. Many a people use fanfiction to get them through depression. I've been hurt when a favorite fic of mine was deleted. It was my depression-killer and I had no way of reading it again. I vowed to never let that happen to anyone else if I could help it. I've read so many thank you messages through reviews and private messages that I know I did the right thing by re-uploading the fics.  
**

 **Despite what I feel about KyokaSuigetsuTotsuka's message, I will delete these fics out of common courtesy. However, you all have 72 hours to archive these fics. On Friday 12pm (EST/New York time), I will delete the fics. If the fics are deleted before that, then it was done through an administrator.**

 **This message will be posted on my profile page after the 72 hours.**

 **Have a nice day,**

 **mahpa**


	21. VERY BIG UPDATE!

**Hello.**

 **This is an update to the situation with these re-uploaded fics. It turns out I'm not deleting all of them.**

 **SoulReaperCrewe recently contacted me and told me to seek out authors who wish to take over the deleted fics of his that I've re-uploaded. He has agreed with many fans that it's better to let someone continue the fics rather than not letting people read them at all. Many people had told me to ask around from the moment I re-uploaded the fics. I've been asking around and requesting some authors that I'm a fan of, but only two of them were willing to continue the fics.**

 **When all of this was going down and I was getting hate, NeonZangetsu contacted me and told me to hang in there. He really cheered me up. I just wanted to publicly thank him for being so nice. He is a really kind person. Also big ups to the viewers who sent me their warm regards.  
**

 **Then out of nowhere another one of my favorite authors contacted me and helped me a lot with his kind words as well. Anyway, this author has agreed to take over Devils Dragon and Fire & Ash. He's been on a break from writing, but I've received confirmation from him that he will return to writing starting from the new year. SoulReaperCrewe knows about the author I speak of and has given him his blessings to adopt Devils Dragon and Fire & Ash.  
**

 **I'm going to leave those two fics up on my account until that author posts them from his account. I've sent him all the chapters. Now it's up to him to upload the fics whenever he gets around to doing so. I WILL NOT GIVE OUT HIS USERNAME. I know people will start harassing him to upload and update the fic. I've been receiving constant messages to update the fics and I've stated in the summary and the first chapter that I'm not the author and that this was just for nostalgia. There's no telling what'll happen to him if I were to leak out his name. He'll most likely give me shit about it.  
**

 **He has told me that he'll message me when he's ready to upload. I'll inform you all of his username when I receive his message, wait for 48 hours so enough people are informed and then delete the fic and let him upload it.**

 **Son of the Huntress: Breaking the Titan's Curse and Born to Be a Champion are two of SoulReaperCrewe's fics that authors haven't considered adopting. The second author that I talked to who was considering the idea of taking over Born to Be a Champion, has told me that he's having mixed feelings and requested that I ask if anyone else would be interested in taking over the fic. But if he agrees to taking over the fic, I'll let him do it.  
**

 **I'll keep asking around, but if anyone else is interested, contact me through private message or through a review and I'll respond back. These fics are legendary and I want capable authors to come forward and adopt them!**

 **I would like to give a big shout out to SoulReaperCrewe for being the bigger person here. For him to approach me and strike up a civil conversation with me shows he's a humble person who deserves the thousands of people following him. Also thanks to all the people who posted reviews expressing their gratitude. It's cuz of you people that SoulReaperCrewe even agreed to letting authors adopt his deleted fics.  
**

 **Again, when the author who has accepted the role of adopting Fire & Ash and Devils Dragon sends me the confirmation that he's ready to upload, I will inform you then. If you don't see a note stating who the author is then know he isn't ready to upload yet. Do not harass me about it. I've had enough messages asking me to continue fics. I'm not an author god dammit. I wouldn't know how to even begin writing a fic let alone continue an existing one. I am absolute shit at visualizing stuff. I am also the sort of person who picks up a hobby, gets tired of it within a day and ditches it. Don't expect a person like me to continue fics. I'm just a fic archiver and reader.  
**

 **Also reach out to big authors and ask if they're willing to take over Born to Be a Champion and Son of the Huntress: Breaking the Titan's Curse. If you're willing to do it yourself, be sure to let me know. Again, I want only capable authors to contact me. None of us want you to update for one or two chapters then put the fic on hiatus or for adoption. We want to see those fics continued and finished!  
**

 **Have a blessed day,**

 **mahpa**

 **P.S: If KyokaSuigetsuTotsuka agrees to let people adopt his fics, I'll let you know. If not then like I said in the previous note, his re-uploaded fics will be deleted from my account on Friday.**


End file.
